Mas que hermanos
by The-Code-Zero
Summary: Naruto fue abandonado por sus padres y creció toda su vida en soledad, hasta que llega una chica como luz a su vida...que resulta ser su hermana. [Incesto] [Lenguaje no muy formal] [Primera temporada Terminada] [Segunda temporada, reanudada]
1. Chapter 1

**Hola lectores de wattpad o .**

 **Esta es una historia que se me ocurrió por un caso que vi en televisión y me inspire creando una historia del mismo tema pero basada en el anime de naruto. Espero que les guste esta historia y me gustaría que comenten porque si no pienso que nadie lee mi historia y me desanimo.**

 **Gracias por su atención y espero que les guste la historia.**

 **Capítulo 1: prologo**

Fue un día realmente horrible. El demonio con cola más fuerte, el kyubi, zorro de las nueve colas había aparecido de la nada en la aldea de konoha comenzando solo a destruir todo a su paso y al mismo tiempo quitando muchas vidas a su paso.

En una medida de desesperación todos los ninjas de la aldea intentaron alejar al kyubi junto a los clanes más fuertes y con la ayuda del tercer hokage. Con la esperanza de que pudieran vencerlo.

Mientras en otro lugar, en una cueva la esposa del cuarto hokage dio a luz a 2 hermosos pequeños, niño y niña. Ellos fueron nombrados naruto y kasumi namikaze uzumaki, hijos del cuarto hokage y el habanero sangriento, su esposa.

Pero no todo fue felicidad por el nacimiento de los niños, un enmascarado desconocido irrumpió en la cueva asesinando a la esposa del tercer hokage además de tomar de rehén a kushina amenazando con matar a sus hijos, que por suerte fueron salvados por minato.

Minato llevo a sus hijos a un lugar seguro, después a su esposa recién salvada, lo que quedaba por hacer era detener al enmascarado y al kyubi.

Después de una dura batalla minato logro quitarle el control sobre el kyubi al extraño enmascarado, así como aparecerse en la batalla contra el kyubi junto a su esposa e hijos, los trajo porque solo había una forma de vencer al kyubi…sellándolo.

 **bien, prologo listo, espero que les haya gustado, por favor pido que comenten o voten si les gusto pliss.**

 **espero de verdad con toda mi alma que les haya gustado, de verdad. comenten por favor, para así saber que alguien sigue mi historia, la verdad tengo cierta debilidad por el incesto entre hermanos y quise hacer uno de naruto jeje.**

 **bueno, esto es todo y espero verlos en el próximo capitulo.**


	2. 2: El inicio de la soledad

**Bien espero que les haya gustado el prólogo y sigan esta historia, la cual separe porque estaba un poco larga jeje. Disfruten.**

0

Ya todo había acabado, minato logro sellar al kyubi en sus hijos, el chakra en su hija menor kasumi y el alma en su hijo mayor naruto. Milagrosamente minato logro sobrevivir al sellado, claro a cambio de una gran cantidad de su chakra como recompensa, pero nada que buen entrenamiento no pueda arreglar.

Ahora minato y kushina se encontraban en la sala del consejo sentados en la mesa central, con naruto y kasumi en sus brazos muy bien dormidos, respectivamente en ese orden. Estaban tranquilos esperando porque el consejo los habia citado tan repentinamente si apenas podían mantenerse de despiertos. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta se habrio dejando pasar al consejo de konoha, danzo, homura y koharu, acompañados por el tercer hokage y los líderes de clanes, todos tomaron asiento.

Minato: bien danzo, ¿para qué nos citaron aquí?

Danzo: simple, quiero que me den a sus hijos para ser parte de ambu raíz.

Todos abrieron los ojos como platos ante lo propuesto.

Kushina: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Jamás!

Minato: ellos son mis hijos, no dejare que te los lleves.

Hiruzen: danzo, concuerdo con ellos, son sus hijos y ellos tienen la máxima autoridad sobre ellos.

Los demás líderes de clanes asintieron, ante el enojo de los tres consejeros.

Homura: ellos son armas

Koharu: armas que deberían ser usadas por konoha

Kushina: ¡si te atreves a hacerles algo conocerán mi ira desgraciados!

La peli roja se lenvato del asiento dispuesta a atacarlos olvidando que tenía a kasumi en sus brazos, pero minato a tiempo con su brazo libre la volvió a sentar.

Minato: kushina, calmate no ves que tienes a nuestra hija aun en brazos.

Kushinas: ah…lo siento.

La peli roja volvió a calmarse mientras acunaba a kasumi pero aun no les quitaba los ojos de encima a los consejeros.

Danzo: piénsenlo, los niños serian invencibles, al menos la niña, el otro no creo que sirva de mucho.

Ante lo dicho muchos le lanzaron miradas a danzo, pero la de kushina y minato era de pura ira.

Minato: no dejare que hables así de mis hijos danzo.

Danzo: ¿así…?

Minato estaba que le lanzaba un rasengan a danzo, por suerte hiruzen noto eso y decidió intervenir.

Hiruzen: ¡basta los dos! Podemos llegar a una solución sin necesidad de violencia.

Danzo: ¿y cuál es esa solución?

Shikaku: si me lo permiten, lo mejor sería que se quedaran con su familia.

Chouza: también estoy de acuerdo

Fugaku: igualmente

La mayoría de los líderes de clanes estuvieron de acuerdo a excepción del consejo de ancianos lo cual alargaba más la reunión, pero danzo si estaba seguro de algo. Si él no podía tener a tener a los mocosos, por culpa de minato y kushina, al menos los haría sufrir.

Danzo: bien, los mocosos no pueden estar conmigo, pero uno de tus mocosos tampoco lo puede estar contigo.

Kushinas: ¡¿Qué quieres decir?!

Todos esperaban impacientemente la respuesta del viejo vendado.

Danzo: verán, que pasaría si el kyubi intenta de alguna forma recuperar su chakra por medio de la niña, recuperándolo podría romper la barreras del sello poco a poco para hasta finalmente ser libre, es obvio que estando juntos corremos ese riesgo.

Todos se quedaron atónitos, ¿podría pasar?

Minato: ¬{el rubio mayor que noto como naruto hizo una leve mueca lo acuno para evitar que se despierte, luego dirigió una fría mirada a danzo} bien danzo, ¿Qué propones tú, que ganas con esto?

Danzo: que tu mocoso sea enviado a un orfanato hasta que tenga la edad suficiente, y sobre que gano, pues el bien de la aldea, nadie quiere que el kyubi salga libre nuevamente, ¿no?

Kushina: ¡seras…!

Minato: kushina, cálmate

Kushina: ¡¿Cómo quieres que me cal…?! {ella se calló cuando vio la mirada seria de minato, ella nunca lo había visto hace, esto le afectaba, así que decidió callarse}

Minato: {dirigió su mirada a danzo} ¿Por qué mi hijo?

Danzo: tu hija tiene en su interior el chakra del kyubi, ella debe aprender a controlarlo para evitar que ese poder se salga de control.

Himura: tiene razón, la chiquilla debe aprender a controlar ese poder.

Koharu: y si no nos lo das a nosotros, es su deber entrenarla.

Todos lo demás consejeros estuvieron de acuerdo ante ese, y la mayoría de los líderes de clanes. Minato y kushina solo estaban callados mirando fijamente a su hijo…ellos ya sabían que vendría.

Hiruzen: minato…me cuesta decirlo, pero danzo tiene razón, por favor te pido que aceptes y nos ahorremos problemas o pasen a peor.

Ambos solo se quedaron callados, minato asintió levemente.

Hiryzen: entonces esta hecho…lo siento minato, kushina

Minato: {susurra sin sacar la mirada de naruto} no se disculpe, usted no tuvo la culpa…

Hiruzen: gracias minato… ¡ambu!

En la sala apareció un ambu que se acercó a minato dispuesto a tomar a naruto.

Ambu: cuarto hokage…

Minato: si…solo un momento…

El rubio mayor le dio un cálido abrazo a su hijo y un beso en la mejilla, luego lo acerco a su peli roja quien con lágrimas cayendo de sus mejillas también le dio un beso en su frente.

Minato: bien… {minato se levantó junto con kushina que aun tenia a kasumi en sus brazos, el rubio mayor le entrego a su hijo al ambu quien al momento de recibirlo salió de la sala dispuesto a llevarlo a un orfanato, minato con lágrimas amenazando de caer por sus mejillas, solo pudo acercarse a su esposa y abrazarla con kasumi entre ambos, el solo pudo susurrar} lo siento kushina…no pude hacer nada…

Ambos lloraron en silencio mientras eran observados tristemente por el tercero y algunos miembros de clanes.

Ese fue el día en que la soledad de naruto comenzó.

 **Y…termino…**

 **Bueno, esto es todo y espero verlos en el próximo capítulo.**


	3. 3: Única amistad

**Nuevo capítulo aquí lectores, disfrútenlo porque al menos para mí esta interesante jeje.**

 **CAPITULO 3: Única amistad**

 **Narra naruto**

Abrí la puerta de mi pobre departamento, la cerré silenciosamente y camine hacia mi cama. Tome asiento y tome un botiquín que se encontraba debajo de la cama, saque algo algodón y una botellita de alcohol y comencé a curarme lentamente mis heridas mientras gemía de dolor.

Siempre era así, me arrinconaban, golpeaban y abandonaban.

Luego como podía me venía a mi departamento el cual demasiado pequeño y sucio, y me curaba las heridas como lo estoy haciendo exactamente ahora. Es que nadie podía tener piedad con un niño de tan solo 6 años. No…nadie lo tenía, yo solo era un monstruo, un demonio…al menos para ellos…para toda konoha…

Termine de curar mis heridas lo más que podía, aún seguían graves, pero no podía hacer más, de todas formas ni en el hospital se dignan a atenderme y cuando lo hacen es solo porque el tercero les ordena…al menos sé que él no me trata como un demonio.

Mi nombre es naruto uzumaki…y soy el jinchuriki de la aldea de konoha.

Al terminar mis pensamientos caí duramente en mi cama mientras serraba mis ojos, quería dormir pero sabía que iría antes a otro lugar aun sin salir de mi cama.

0

Abrí mis ojos para encontrarme dentro de algún tipo de alcantarilla. Camine a paso lento por los pasillos de la alcantarilla para luego llegar a un espacioso lugar. Camine más a fondo hasta ver a un zorro gigante recostado y con sus ojos cerrados.

Parecía dormido, pero yo sabía que no lo estaba. Me acerque y me deje caer para acomodarme en su pata mientras levantaba la mirada y veía como el zorro abrí sus ojos con la mirada fija en mí.

Naruto: ¿Cómo has estado…kurama?

Kurama: mejor que tu está claro… {Apretó su pata en la cual yo estaba recostado dándome algo de calor} ¿Sientes dolor?

Naruto: algo…pero ya se pasara…siempre se pasa…

Kurama: lamento no poder curarte.

Naruto: no te disculpes…sabes que todo tu chakra se te fue arrebatado por mi "padre", solo quisiera saber porque me abandono.

Kurama: a mí también.

Naruto: siempre me he preguntado…porque no lo sabes, ¿no se supone que estas dentro de mí y ves todo lo que pasa a mí alrededor?

Kurama: hmp…cuando fui sellado me arrebataron mi chakra como ya sabes, me encontraba débil así que estuve dormido unos días después de eso. Cuando recupere la conciencia estabas en ese lugar llamado orfanato.

Naruto: si…que bueno que el abuelo me saco de ese lugar, la verdad no sé qué es peor. Ser golpeado cada mes o estar en ese lugar donde era golpeado a diario.

Kurama: no les veo la diferencia…konoha esta maldita por el odio hacia a mi cuando fue todo culpa de ese maldito extraño…además de desquitarse contigo.

Luego solo fue silencio. De alguna forma me agradaba estar con kurama, aunque fuera solo en silencio, sentía el calor de una familia aunque fuera con el demonio más temido de todos, aun así para mí era como mi hermano mayor…mi única familia.

Naruto: a veces me pregunto…porque me tratas bien, digo, ¿no deberías odiarme por estar encerrado dentro de mí, bueno, al menos antes pues ahora puedes ser libre cuando quieras si el sello está roto.

Kurama: no te odio, además si saliera al no tener chakra hasta un chunin podría vencerme.

Naruto: {baje la mirada por esa respuesta} ¿entonces solo estás conmigo porque no tienes un lugar más seguro donde estar…?

 **Narrador normal**

El zorro se sorprendió por la pregunta de su jinchuriki, lo miro durante unos minutos en un incómodo silencio, hasta que se dignó a hablar.

Kurama: no…

El rubio levanto la mirada hacia el zorro.

Naruto: ¿no…?

Kurama: antes si pensaba eso…pero cuando viniste por primera vez…tenías unos…eh…4 años…y me viste. Sabía que solo me verías con dos cosas. Una de esas era sorprenderte, y lo hiciste te sorprendiste y me preguntaste quien era…pero lo que me hizo tomarte…eh…cariño fue…no ver el miedo en tus ojos. La segunda cosa que creí que vería en tus ojos era el miedo, pero no vi nada de eso en tus ojos…y eso me llamo la atención.

Naruto: …entonces porque la gente habla mal de ti…incluso antes de que atacaras konoha.

Kurama: para los humanos somos demonios y nada más. Cuando los altos mandos mandaban ninjas a por mí yo los mataba porque solo quería paz. Por eso la gente comenzó a verme solo como un demonio y supongo que es lo mismo con mis hermanos menores.

Otro incomodo silencio entre ambos.

Naruto: entonces… ¿te gusta estar conmigo?

Kurama: …

Naruto: ¿kurama…?

Kurama: si…perdona no ser tan expresivo, pero ya sabes soy un biju y no se mucho de esto de la familia, amigos ni nada por el estilo.

Naruto: entonces, ¿te gustaría sentirlo?

Kurama: ¿eh?

Naruto: porque a mí, también me gustaría sentirlo…porque tú eres mi primera y única amistad.

Kurama: naruto… {El zorro lo miro sorprendido y con ese extraño sentimiento en su pecho, el que solo el dios de los ninjas podía producir en los bijus} jejeje…a mí también.

 **Y eso fue todo por este capítulo, tal vez suba otro hoy mismo o mañana, pero lo subiré jeje me gusta escribir la verdad a pesar de que lo que más he hecho es leer. Espero que los de wattpad voten si les gusto y los de agreguen a favoritos, dejen comentarios por fis. Adiós lectores.**


	4. 4: Kasumi

**Nuevo capítulo de esta historia, disfrútenlo.**

 **CAPITULO 4: Kasumi**

Kurama: (¡despierta naruto!)

Naruto: ¡ayyy!

Por el grito de kurama dentro de la mente de naruto, hizo que este se callera de la cama. Rápidamente el rubio se levantó furioso.

Naruto: (¡¿pero que mierda te pasa zorro?!)

Kurama: (¿es que olvidaste que hoy es tu primer día de academia?)

Naruto: ¡puta madre, lo había olvidado!

Y con una velocidad que envidiaría minato, el rubio se vistió, cepillo, desayuno y salió como bala del departamento con rumbo a la academia ninja, pero antes puso una cara neutral, ni fría, ni cálida, neutral, aquella mirada con la cual siempre salía a la aldea, la única vez que usaba una mirada más cálida es cuando estaba con kurama. Durante el trayecto el rubio noto las miradas de odio, asco o miedo de los aldeanos, pero este no hizo caso y siguió su camino.

 **Academia ninja**

Naruto llego a la academia justo a tiempo, mientras se adentraba noto muchos niños, pues era el primer día de clases y todos los niños aun no tenían un salón de clases especificado. También noto como cada padre o madre alejaba a sus hijos de naruto, pero este ni se inmuto.

Después de hacer una larga fila, naruto por fin llego donde el instructor que daba el salón especificado para cada niño. Naruto se acercó al instructor el cual lo miro con odio. El tomo su folleto de salón y salió de la fila dando paso al siguiente, no sin antes escuchar el típico "demonio" el cual pertenecía al instructor.

Naruto: veamos, salón…1-B

Guardo el folleto en su bolsillo y se adentró en la academia rumbo a su clase asignada, de camino hacia allí choco con alguien haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

Naruto y ¿?: auch…

El rubio rápidamente se levantó mirando a la persona con la que había chocado, la inspecciono y era una niña de su edad, tenía el cabello rojo y una estatura un poco más pequeña que él, no pudo ver sus ojos hasta que para de quejarse y lo miro, ella tenía ojos azules como los suyos.

¿?: ¿Oye, me vas a ayudar o qué?

Naruto: ¿hmm, porque debería?

¿?: ¡¿ehh, como te atreves idiota?!

Naruto: no entiendo porque tengo que ayudarte, tú no me ayudaste a levantarme, lo hice solo, por lo que tú también deberías, niña.

Dicho eso el rubio siguió su camino hacia su salón, sin tomar en cuenta a la niña la cual lo miraba con enojo en sus ojos.

¿?: ¿Cómo se atreve? ¿Es que ya nadie puede respetar a una dama?

0

Naruto entro a su salón y busco con la mirada un buen lugar para sentarse. Vio en el fondo del salón un puesto junto a la ventana, en la última fila del lado derecho desde el punto de vista si se ve de frente.

El rubio rápidamente subió las escaleras sentándose en su nuevo lugar. Se sentó con los ojos cerrados y con las manos cruzadas debajo de su mentón.

Kurama: (eh naruto, ¿no crees que fuiste malo al no ayudar a la mocosa?)

Naruto: (hmp, kurama, yo no soy el tipo de chico que hace el papel de príncipe azul y corre en ayuda de su princesa, por si no lo sabias)

Kurama: (ahh, tu nunca cambiaras, por cierto cuando te cruzaste con esa chica sentí mi chakra dentro de ella, por lo que deduzco que ella es…)

Kurama dejo de hablar, naruto al notar eso fijo su vista giro levemente su cabeza encontrándose con unos grandes ojos azules.

¿?: Hola, señor no respeta damas

Naruto: ¿Qué quieres?

¿?: Nada, solo te vi tan solito aquí y decidí hacerte compañía, ¿acaso te molesto?

Naruto: si te soy sincero…sí.

La niña pareció molestarse ante la respuesta del rubio, pero aun mantuvo su sonrisa, que naruto noto que era forzada por la venita que tenía en su frente.

¿?: Bueno…creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo…

Naruto: no me digas… {Sarcasmo evidentemente, lo que claramente molesto a la peli roja}

¿?: ¿Oye podría escucharme un segundo?

Naruto: no creo que alcances a decir mucho con solo un segundo

¿?: {Ahora sí, su vena en la frente sí que estaba bien marcada, pero se aguantó las ganas de golpearlo} solo quiero presentarme, eso es todo.

Naruto: vale, como quieras, pero que sea rápido.

¿?: Mi nombre es kasumi namikaze uzumaki, la hija del cuarto hokage.

Naruto se sorprendió cuando dijo su nombre, lo disimulo muy bien pero no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

Kurama: (si, como iba a decirte hace un rato…la mocosa esa es tu hermana)

Naruto: ¿la hija del cuarto hokage?

Kasumi: si, supongo que ahora me trataras como la hija del cuarto hokage, ¿no?

Naruto: {el rubio noto como dijo eso con algo de tristeza} (tal parece le molesta ser tratada solo como la hija de minato) no.

Kasumi: ¿ eh?

Naruto: no me interesa que seas la hija del cuarto, solo eres una niña que lo único que a echo en su vida es ser consentida por sus padres.

Kasumi: ¡cómo te atreves…!

La peli roja se calló al ver como el maestro entro al salón de clases, así que se quedó sentada pero sin apartar la mirada de naruto.

¿?: Bien clase, desde hoy yo seré su maestro, mi nombre es Iruka Umino.

Las clases continuaron como cualquier otra clase durante las siguientes horas, pero la peli roja no estaba muy atenta, mantenía lo más disimuladamente la mirada en naruto, le había molestado como la había tratado antes y como se había burlado de ella.

Pero en el fondo, le gusto que no la tratara como la hija del cuarto hokage…y eso le despertó cierto interés en él.

 **y termino el capítulo de hoy lectores, espero que les haya gustado, por favor si les gusto comenten jeje. Quiero saber si siguen mi historia y los comentarios o votos son mi mayor inspiración la verdad.**

 **espero verlos el próximo capítulo, adiós lectores.**


	5. 5: ¡¡estaré siempre contigo!

**Nuevo capítulo lectores.**

 **Desde ahora hare los capítulos un poco más largo, de mínimo 1000 palabras por si acá. También me gustaría que comentaran, que hasta ahora no tengo ningún comentario y pienso que nadie le mi historia.**

 **Bueno, dejando esos problemas de lado, comencemos con el capítulo.**

 **CAPITULO: "¡estaré siempre contigo!"**

 **Narra naruto**

Habían terminado la hora de clases y ahora me dirijo a mi departamento, uff que bueno, y no soportaba estar en ese lugar y menos con kasumi mirándome todo el rato, digo, ¿Cuál es su problema? ¿Tales palabras de verdad le despertaron interés?, ¿o ella sabe que de verdad soy su hermano pero finge solo para burlarse de mí?, bueno la última no creo opción no creo que sea.

Naruto: (sin duda tendré que acostumbrarme esta rutina…)

Kurama: (¿no eras tú el que quería ser ninja ya?)

Naruto: (si, pero solo para tener más libertad y ganar dinero para no tener que molestar más a el abuelo)

Kurama: (je, pues si tanto lo deseas tendrás que aguantar…eh… ¿6 años, no?)

Naruto: (¿sabes?, estaría más animado si te quedaras callado, zorro de mierda)

Kurama: (a veces me pregunto, ¿de dónde sacas ese vocabulario?)

Naruto: (pues, la gente me llama siempre "demonio de mierda" o "zorro de mierda" cosas así y ya han terminado por pegárseme)

Kurama: (vaya, creo que debí haberte educado mejor)

Naruto: (¿tu, educarme? Jaja, no me hagas reír kurama, ese si fue un buen chiste)

Kurama: (lo siento su alteza, intento ayudar y tú me insultas. Que indigno.)

Naruto: {susurra} pues…vaya ayuda…

0

 **Narrador normal**

 **Residencia namikaze**

La puerta de la mansión namikaze se abrió fuertemente dejando paso a la pequeña namikaze.

Kasumi: ¡mama, ya llegue!

La cabeza de la esposa del hokage se asomó por la cocina viendo a la niña recién llegada. Ella le sonrió y se acercó al salón a hablar con su hija.

Kushina: hola kasumi, ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día de academia?

Kasumi: bien mama, nuestro profesor se llama Iruka Umino, por lo que escuche

Kushina: vaya, que bueno que la academia haya sido de tu agrado hija mía.

Kasumi: si, pero sabes, oí conocí aun niño muy desagradable y misteriosos…e interesante {dijo susurrando lo último por lo que solo ella pudo escuchar}

Kushina: ¿así? Y dime, ¿Por qué es desagradable, misteriosos, y cuál es su nombre?

Kasumi: pues, en la mañana tropecé con él y ambos caímos al suelo, cuando estire mi mano para que me ayudara a levantarme simplemente me dijo "¿hmm, porque debería?" luego me dijo que lo haga sola y además niña a pesar de que teníamos la misma edad.

Kushina: ¿de verdad, pero porque era misterioso, su nombre? Anda dime.

Kasumi: no lo sé, anda siempre con un aura misteriosa y con una mueca indiferente en su rostro.

Kushina: ¿hmm? Pues si es extraño, ¿pero dime, te acercaste a él después, te siguió molestando?

Kasumi: bueno, claro está que yo no dejaría las cosas así como así, así que me senté a su lado, por alguna razón, siento curiosidad de saber más sobre el

Kushina: bueno, las personas así siempre dan curiosidad a las demás personas. ¿Pero dime, cuál era su nombre, te lo dijo?

Kasumi: no, pero cuando pasaron la lista de alumnos presente, uhm, el profesor Iruka dijo que se llamaba…eh…naruto…si, naruto uzumaki.

La peli roja mayor abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar el nombre del hijo que le arrebataron hace 6 años, eso significa que sus dos hijos estaban ambos en la misma clase, ¡y ya se conocían!.

Kasumi: ¿eh, mama, porque te has quedado muda, pasa algo?

Kushina: ¿eh?... ah no…claro que no hija, solo pensaba que clase de chico podría ser…jeje… {Claramente dijo súper nerviosa, y kasumi no le creyó mucho por así decirlo}

Kasumi: ¿ ok?

0

Ya era de noche en la residencia namikaze, toda la familia, incluyendo al gran cuarto hokage, se encontraban cenando en la mesa del comedor. La pequeña namikaze ya iba terminando todo su ramen.

Kasumi: ¡mm! Listo mama, papa, he terminado.

Minato: que bueno hija, ahora debes ir a descansar porque no olvides que de ahora en adelante tienes que levantarte todas las mañanas a primera hora.

Kasumi: sí.

La peli roja menor se bajó del asiento y se fue como un tornado a su habitación para dormirse y esperar el día de mañana.

Minato: jajajaja, que niña, nunca cambiara.

Kushina: {sonreía mientras miraba en la dirección por donde la pequeña se había ido} si tienes razón {pero luego su sonrisa se borró de su rostro mientras miraba seriamente a minato. Cosa que a este le incomodo} minato, tenemos que hablar.

Minato: ¿Qué pasa, que hice yo ahora?

Kushina: no nada…es solo que…

Minato: ¿Qué, paso algo malo?

Kushina: hoy kasumi conocio a naruto.

El rubio escupió todo el ramen por lo dicho de su esposa.

Minato: ¡ah, ¿Cómo que se conocieron?!

Kushina: si, kasumi me lo dijo hoy, al parecer hoy se conocieron en la mañana, y a kasumi le llamo la atención porque él no la trato como "la hija del hokage".

Minato: ¿y hablaron?

Kushina: hablamos un poco del antes de que llegaras, tal parece él es muy indiferente y misterioso, se mantiene toda la clase callado y se la pasa mirando por la ventana sin poner atención a clases, eso me dijo kasumi, hoy le llamaron varias veces la atención. {Las palabras las dijo con algo de dolor por cómo le había afectado la vida a su hijo}

Minato: kushina… {El rubio se acercó a ella y la abrazo mientras le acariciaba el cabello} ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

Kushinas: pero…tengo miedo de que empiece a odiar a todos en la aldea por la carga que le dejamos…que…que…lo consuma la oscuridad… {Ella ya había comenzado a sollozar mientras soltaba ligeras lágrimas}

Minato: kushina…eso no pasara, ya lo veras, algún día volverá con nosotros y seremos una feliz familia.

Así se quedaron unos minutos dedicando todos sus pensamientos a su único hijo varón.

0

Naruto: ¡Achu!

Kurama: (¿Qué pasa, este enfermo?)

Naruto: (naa~ de seguro alguien está hablando de mi en este momento, hmp, malditos aldeanos).

Kurama: (eh…como digas).

0

 **Narra naruto**

Otro día en esta estúpida academia, ¿Por qué no pueden pasar 6 años de una vez? ¿es tanto pedir? Me encuentro en mi asiento habitual con mis manos cruzadas bajo mi cuello, como ahora acostumbraba, creo que le copie la manía la emo uchiha unas filas delante de mí. El profesor iruka aún no llegaba, todo era paz…hasta que…

Kasumi: ¡hola naruto!

Naruto: (oh por dios…)

Kasumi: ¿Cómo has estado?

Naruto: pues, como todo niños en la aldea… (Huérfano y con un estúpido zorro dentro de mi…)

Kurama: (¡oye!)

Kasumi: uhm {asiendo un tierno puchero…¡espera, ¿tierno?! Porque demonios dije eso} tu siempre tan indiferente.

Naruto: pues acostúmbrate, no pienso cambiar mi mirada.

Kasumi: si, si, como digas…

Naruto: por cierto…

Kasumi: ¿ uhm ...?

Naruto: ¿Por qué aun estas aquí?

La peli roja frunció el señor por la pregunta de naruto.

Kasumi: ¿es que te molesto?

Naruto: si te soy sincero…sí

Kasumi: pues te diré algo…

Naruto: ¿Qué?

Kasumi: ¡...tendrás que acostumbrarte porque desde hoy seré tu amiga y estaré siempre contigo naruto!

Maten ...

 **Bien, desde ahora voy, como dije antes hacer los capítulos más largos, lo mínimo es como que do hoy, jejeje. Otras veces puede ser mas, quien sabe.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, por favor voten, comenten, agreguen mi historia, si les gusto o la siguen claro está.**

 **Entonces me despido lectores.**


	6. 6: Graduaciones

**Hola aquí con mi nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Esto pasara unos años después claro está, pero so quieren saber más solo sigan leyendo.**

 **Antes de empezar quería agradecerle a "Jpach07" de por ser mi primer comentario…snif…snif…estoy tan feliz…**

 **Bueno basta de lloriqueos nenas, que aquí los machos pechos peludos no lloras, vale mejor continuamos con la historia jeje…**

 **CAPITULO 6: Graduación**

 **Narra naruto**

Iruka: ¿y bien chicos, están listos para el examen?

Todos contestaron un "si" a excepción de kasumi y yo, yo no tenía problemas para el examen solo es que me dio flojera hablar, mientras que kasumi…no era muy buena con los clones y todos sabíamos que eso era necesario para convertirse en genin.

Kasumi: {susurra} estoy muerta…

Naruto: no digas eso…lo harás bien {dije de manera indiferente}

Todo este tiempo desde que conocí a kasumi comencé a tomarle cierto cariño, y algo más que no se expresar muy bien, pero la cosa es que ya no la trababa con tanta indiferencia, seguía hablándole cortante, pero ya había momentos en los que le hablaba más como un amigo.

Todo eso fue desde que nos conocimos, me seguía a todas partes, literalmente, me seguía a la hora de almuerzo, incluso hasta el baño, mientras hacia mis deberes ella esperaba desde afuera. Así que mi única solución fue tratarla más como una amiga, esa fue la única manera por la que ella comenzó finalmente a darme mi espacio, y una parte de mi dice que todo eso era parte de su plan.

En fin, ambos hemos cambiado mucho desde la última vez al igual que todos mis compañeros de academia. Kasumi ahora vestía con una camiseta morada, una chaqueta delgada de color verde, una falda de color celeste y unas sandalias ninja de color azul.

Yo también había cambiado algo mi look, ahora vestía con una camiseta negra, chaqueta delgada color rojo, pantalones negros y por ultimo sandalias negras shinobis.

Las cosas no habían cambiado mucho, la gente aún me miraba como el propio kyubi, mis únicas amistades eran kurama, el abuelo y ahora kasumi. Muchas veces me habia invitado a comer a su casa, pero siempre rechazaba su invitación porque no tenía ninguna gana de ver la cara de minato ni kushina, y cuando ellos venían a la academia por kasumi, me escabullía por la parte de atrás sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que darles cara.

Veo como cada chico de la clase pasa adelante realizando el examen, todos aprobando con buen puntaje, pero unos mejor que otros. Veo como el uchiha realiza el examen mientras es aclamado y elogiado por todas la chicas de la clase, no me molesta en lo absoluto, es mejor, la verdad yo no sé qué haría con simples niñas de tras de mí, kasumi ya me vuelve loco y no sé qué haría con un estúpido numerito de fans.

Iruka: naruto uzumaki

Me levanto de mi asiento mientras me dirigía a donde se encontraba el profesor iruka.

Iruka: bien naruto, ¿estás listo para esto?

Naruto: si no lo estará no estaría aquí.

Iruka: como digas, anda muéstrame en…

Y comienzo realizando los jutsus requeridos para pasar el examen. Los completo con éxito y sin ningún problema, el profesor iruka me felicita y yo me dirijo hacia mi lugar en donde kasumi me veía con una sonrisa.

Kasumi: qué bueno que pasaste.

Naruto: no es para tanto {en eso noto como l mirada de kasumi se pone cabiz baja} ¿Qué pasa, dije algo malo?  
kasumi: no, no es nada, es solo que si yo no paso…no poder estar más contigo.

Me la quedo mirando pensando como animarla.

Naruto: hmp, estúpida, ¿no era tú la hija del cuarto hokage, de verdad solo quieres ser una decepción para él?

Ella levanta la mirada rápidamente.

Kasumi: ¡claro que no, pasare este examen si o si!

Sonrió levemente ante el cambio d humor de kasumi, ella era un poco…especial.

Iruka: kasumi namikaze

Kasumi se para de su asiento y corre, literalmente, hacia el maestro en donde se pone en posición para realizar el examen.

Iruka: ¿estas lista kasumi?

Kasumi: ¡sí!

0

 **Narra kasumi**

Estaba triste, habia fallado el examen, intentaron darme otra oportunidad y me llevaron a otra sala de la academia en donde se encontraba papa junto al tercero. Pero volví a fallar, solo soy una vergüenza para mi padre, no merezco el apellido namikaze y mucho menos ser su hija.

Ahora mismo estoy sentada en un columpio mirando a todos los niños graduados, todos felices, notaba como el maestro iruka, el tercero y mis padres me miraban a lo lejos. Sentía los cuchicheos de la gente que decían "la hija del cuarto reprobó el examen", "ella fue la única que reprobó" o "no sé cómo pudo reprobar siendo la hija de nuestro hokage, esas palabras solo hacían que me sintiera peor.

Pero durante todo el rato, no logre ver a naruto, de hecho, no lo veía desde que me sacaron para renovar el examen, a veces me pregunto porque desaparecerá siempre, yo…quería que estuviera a mi lado.

De repente siento como alguien se posiciona de mi lado.

Kasumi: ¿maestro mizuki?

0

Me encontraba observando la aldea desde el monte hokage, en la cabeza del abuelo exactamente. Si no fuera por kurama que me advirtió sobre la llegada de minato de seguro me los hubiera encontrado cara a cara.

Kurama: (naruto, me preguntaba ¿Qué es exactamente lo que haras cuando te los encuentres?)

Naruto: (¿qué crees kurama? Ignorarlos, claro)

Kurama: (pero estas consiente de que algún día ellos van a querer recuperarte, ¿estarias dispuesto a perdonarlos?)

Naruto: (no lo creo, y si llegase a pasar, dudo mucho que tenga una relación de padres a hijos con ellos)

Kurama: vaya, pero en parte, creo que tienes toda la razón.

Naruto: (como digas kurama, mañana creo que será un duro día, así que mejor me voy a dormir a mi linda cama)

Kurama: (si, disfruta de una cama, mientras yo aquí, en una alcantarilla dentro de ti)

Naruto: (ah, no me jodas ahora kurama)

0

 **Narra kasumi**

Jajaja soy la mejor. Si logro aprender un jutsu del pergamino ¡estaré aprobada! Y así no tendré que separarme de mi naruto… ¡¿espera que acabo de decir?! Será mejor que termine esto de una vez, tengo sueño y quiero ir a dormir. Encontré la cabaña a la que se refería el maestro mizuki entonces por fin abro el pergamino y la primera técnica es…

Kasumi: ¡¿jutsu clones de sombra?! Oh genial, mi mejor jutsu {nótese mi sarcasmo} bien kasumi, si quieres que mama y papa estén orgullosos, tendrás que hacerlo no importa los costos.

0

 **Narrador normal**

TOC TOC TOC

Minato: ¿ahh, Quien podría ser a esta hora?

El rubio se acababa de levantar de su cama con el cabello desordenado y con un pijama celeste y unas pantuflas de conejo. Se acercó a la puerta abriéndola de golpe teniendo a uno de sus ninjas en frente.

Ninja: ¡cuarto hokage tenemos serios problemas!

Minato: ¿eh, que es lo que pasa?

Ninja: ¡su hija se ha robado el pergamino prohibido!

Minato: ¿y para eso me molestas, anda ve a moles…? ¡¿Espera que?! ¡¿Dónde está?!

Ninja: no lo sabemos, hace unos minutos nos hemos enterado

Minato: ¡entonces avisa a todos los jounin disponibles para la búsqueda del pergamino, y traigan a mi hija a salvo!

Ninja: ¡si hokage!

El rubio cerró la puerta mientras miraba con miedo al techo.

Minato: kushina va a matarme...

0

Kurama: (¡naruto despierta joder!).

El rubio hizo muecas mientras despertaba apenas.

Naruto: {bostezo} guuahhh ¿Qué te pasa kurama? Déjame dormir por dios.

Kurama: (oye que si te despierto a mitad de la noche no es para pedirte una hamburguesa ni nada por el estilo).

Naruto: ya te vale, habla.

Kurama: (ciento tres chakra dentro del bosque fuera de la aldea, uno pertenece a tu hermana, y los otros dos a tus maestros).

Naruto: ¿kasumi? ¿Qué hace en el bosque con la hora que es?

Kurama: (¿yo que sé?, averígualo tu si es tu hermana de todas formas).

Naruto: zorro de mierda…

0

Habían pasado unos 30 minutos desde que naruto salio en busca de kasumi, pero aun no la encontraba, kurama le daba indicaciones de donde sentía el chakra, el rubio saltaba por los arboles hasta que diviso a mizuki todo golpeado en el piso y en un árbol a kasumi arrodillado con los ojos cerrados, mientras iruk se sacaba la banda y se la ponía a kasumi para luego decirle "estas graduada".

Vio como kasumi saltaba a los brazos de iruka mientras ambos reían, no sabe porque, pero eso le causó cierta molestia, lo cual saco un gruñido para la risa de kurama.

Pero lo que lo hizo reaccionar es como mizuki se levantaba a duras penas con un kunai el cual iba a lanzar a kasumi por la espalda.

Iruka: ¡cuidado!

El castaño al darse cuenta pone rápidamente a kasumi tras su espalda usando su cuerpo como escudo.

Pero antes de que lanzara el kunai, naruto aparece frente a él tomando el kunai con la mano, para luego darle una potente patada en la cara dejándolo instantáneamente fuera de combate.

Kasumi e iruka: ¿naruto?

El rubio los mira con su típica cara de indiferencia, pero a la peli roja no le importó mucho y se lanzó a los brazos del ahora sorprendido rubio ante la mirada divertida de iruka.

Kasumi: ¡naruto viniste a salvarme!

Naruto: si te soy sincero…no…solo tenía curiosidad de que hacías en el bosque

Kasumi: hmm {pucherito} eres malo.

Naruto: si te soy sincero…tal vez…

Kasumi: ¡hmmm!

0

Mientras kurama y iruka reían ante los pucheros de kasumi y la indiferencia de naruto, nadie sabía que cierto anciano vejestorio los observaba por su bola de cristal en el salón de su residencia.

Hiruzen: jejeje…esos chicos nunca cambiaran...

 **Y bien, ¿les ha gustado el capítulo de hoy?, espero que si obvio que sí, creo jeje…**

 **Por cierto antes quería dar un aviso para y wattpad, estoy creando un nuevo proyecto de cual también es de naruto, este se llamara "el dios de la destrucción" y lo más probable es que mañana lo publique, solo es un aviso por si alguien más se interesa. Bueno eso es todo.**

 **Asi que me despido hasta el próximo capítulo, adiós lectores.**


	7. 7: Equipos

**Hola aquí mi séptimo capítulo de esta historia.**

 **Aviso: Antes de empezar hablare sobre unos comentarios sobre los cortos de mis capítulos en , eso lo diré ahora si me lo permiten:**

 **El primer capítulo siempre es corto, no tanto, pero lo es. Eso es aviso.**

 **También la razón, es que los días de semana como tengo escuela y no tengo mucho tiempo para un largo capitulo. Así que los hago algo cortos.**

 **Las veces que suelo hacerlos más largos son los fines de semanas, ya que tengo más tiempo, obviamente. Los únicos fines de semana que los hago corto es cuando voy a hacer un trabajo a la casa de un amigo o tengo tarea.**

 **O simplemente porque sea escritor, no significa que yo también lea historias pertenecientes a otros autores.**

 **Bueno esas fueron mis breves razones. Espero que lo entiendan y sigan disfrutando de mis historias.**

 **Ahora empecemos con el capítulo.**

 **CAPITULO: Equipos**

 **Narra kasumi**

Me levante rápidamente de mi cama para vestirme. Estaba muy emocionada, hoy se formarían los equipos genin. Ahh...espero que me toque con MI naruto. Debo estar volviéndome loca por enamorarme del mas frio y antisocial de la clase, casi como el engreído uchiha, pero bueno. Será mejor que me apresure para que el maestro iruka no me regañe.

Baje las escaleras encontrando a mi madre sirviendo el desayuno y mi padre leía el periódico mientras tomaba una taza de café. La peli roja corrió para sentarse frente a minato.

Kasumi: ¡papa!

Minato: ¿eh, que pasa kasumi? {Dijo el rubio mientras asomaba sus ojos por encima del periódico}

Kasumi: ¿tú eliges los equipos genin, ¿verdad?

Minato: eh…no, el tercero se encargara de realizar ese trabajo.

Kasumi: ¡hummm! {Soltando un bufido}

Kushina: {mientras comía un sándwich} ¿Por qué lo preguntas hija?

Kasumi: solo quería pedirte que me dejaras en el mismo equipo que naruto

Los adultos a escuchar el nombre de su segundo hijo sonrieron tristemente. Pero minato no estuvo muy feliz por eso.

Minato: eh, kasumi… ¿te gusta naruto?

Kushina y kasumi: 0_0

Kushina: ¡¿minato cómo puedes preguntarle eso?

Kasumi: ¡ahh, llego tarde, adiós!

Kasumi tomo un sándwich de la mesa mientras con toda la cara roja sale como bala hacia la academia. Dejando a unos confundidos minato y kushina.

Kushina: minato…tal vez si este…

Minato: ni lo pienses querida…

0

Caminaba por los pasillos de la academia hacia mi salón. Pero ¿Cómo podían preguntarme eso? No es que lo niegue, pero aún me da vergüenza hablar sobre eso. El fin, entre a mi salón viendo como el profesor iruka aún no regresaba. Vi a naruto en su lugar de siempre **(en el fondo de la clase como dije en cap. Anteriores)** y me sentí como siempre a su derecha con una sonrisa en el rostro, el solo miraba las nubes por la ventana. Es que no era tan atractiva como para que le interesen más las estúpidas nubes.

Kasumi: hola naruto

Naruto: {sin apartar la mirada de las nueves, putas nubes} hola

Kasumi: oye, ya sabes lo de los equipos de hoy, ¿no?

Naruto: {volteo la vista hacia mí, ¡por fin!} si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Kasumi: / bueno…solo espero…que nos toque en el mismo equipo, ¿no te gustaría a ti también?

Naruto: si te soy sincero…me da igual…

Maldita sea. Siempre él y su estúpido "si te soy sincero…" pero a pesar de eso, lo quiero. Iba a reclamarle pero vi como el maestro iruka ingresaba en el salón de clases. Saludo a todos los alumnos y nosotros le respondimos sincronizada mente el saludo.

 **Narrador normal**

Iruka: bien, como sabrán hoy todos los graduados formaran equipos los cuales serán de tres. Bien…empezare por el equipo uno…

 **(Me saltare esta parte pues no es muy importante)**

Iruka: equipo 7: sakura haruno…sasuke uchiha… {la peli rosa solo chillo de algria mientras se burlaba de una rubio, sasuke solo bufo de frustacion} kasumi namikaze…

Kasumi: (¡NOOOO, porque, el engreído y la chillona, YO QUERIA ESTAR CON NARUTO!)

Iruka: …y como equipo especial seleccionado por el tercer hokage…naruto uzumaki…

Kasumi: ahh… {la cara de la peli roja se ilumino de felicidad, la peli rosa segui observando a sasuke, cosa que le dio cierto miedo a este, y naruto solo suspiro cansado} (SIIII… ¡me toco con naruto, lo amo tercer hokage...! pero más a naruto, claro)

Iruka: …y como jounin de maestro…kakashi hatake…bien, ahora vamos con el equipo 8: …

0

Sakura: ¡no puede ser, nuestro maestro es un impuntual!

La peli rosa chillo mientras naruto, sasuke y kasumi se taparon los oídos con un escalofrió que recorrió sus espaldas.

Naruto: (¿Por qué a mí?)

Kasumi: (hasta el gordinflón de chouji era más preferible)

Sasuke: (creo que moriré antes de matarlo T_T)

Kasumi: ¡ah, ya me harte!

La peli roja se levantó de su asiento mientras cogía un borrador poniéndolo encima del marco de la puerta.

Sakura: ¿Qué haces?

Kasumi: enceñandole una lección a nuestro impuntual sensei **(mejor le diré a sí)** (pero me recuerda a cierto "pervertido").

Sasuke: tonta, es un jounin, ¿crees que caerá con una simple broma?

Naruto: no gastes tu vos, ella jamás escucha

Sasuke: {suspiro} ahhh…

La puerta se abre repentinamente mientras el borrador caída sobre la cabeza de un peli plateado. Kasumi lo miro con los ojos sorprendidos.

Sasuke: (al final si cayo)

Naruto: (ahhh, kasumi… ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo)

Sakura: (¡ha, en el blanco!)

Kasumi: tu… ¡¿QUE HACES TU AQUÍ PERVERTIDO DE CUARTA?!

Sakura, sasuke y naruto: (¿Cómo lo llamo?)

Naruto: (¿Quién es ese?)

Kurama: (kakashi hatake, fue alumno del cuarto)

Naruto: (interesante)

Volviendo a la discusión.

Kakashi: kasumi, ¿esa es la manera de tratar a tu nuevo sensei?

Kasumi: un pervertido como tú no merece respeto. Al igual que el sabio pervertido.

Kakashi: yaya, no hagas más escándalo. Por cierto, mi primera impresión de ustedes, son una bola de inútiles.

Todos: ¬¬

Kakashi: bueno, nos vemos en la azotea, adiós.

El peli blanco despareció en una bola de humo. El ubio fue el primero en reaccionar mientras se paró de su asiento, seguido de sasuke, y ambos comenzaron a caminar con rumbo a la azotea.

Kasumi: hm…parece que se llevaran bien…

Sakura: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Kasumi: son tal para cual… (/ Pero naruto es más sexi…)

Sakura: hm… ¡espérame sasuke!

Kasumi: ah por dios…

La peli roja fue tras la peli rosada con su rumbo a la azotea.

0

Kakashi: bien, ahora, vamos a presentarnos para conocernos mejor.

Sakura: podría hacerlo usted primero sensei.

Kakashi: ah, sí claro. Mi nombre es kakashi hatake, me gustan muchas cosas, lo que me disgusta…hm…no se los diré…pasatiempos…tampoco. Sueños para el futuro, la verdad nunca en mi vida pensé en eso.

Sakura: pero…si solo nos dijo su nombre…

Los tres chicos asintieron por la insinuación de sakura.

Kakashi: bien, ahora ustedes. Vamos de derecha a izquierda. Bien comienza tu rosadita.

Sakura: {fulmino a kakashi con la mirada por el apodo, pero le restó importancia} mi nombre es skura haruno, mis gustos son… {mira a sasuke y chilla} …mis aficiones son… {lo mismo} …mis sueños para el futuro son… { y lo mismo} …

Kakashi: (genial, una fan girl) ¿y qué es lo que te disgusta?

Sakura: ¡INO-PUERCA!

Kakashi: ehh…bien, creo…ahora tú, el emo…

Sasuke: tks…mi nombre es sasuke uchiha…mis gustos, no tengo uno en particular, disgustos, tengo muchos disgustos… y mi sueño para el futuro es…más bien una ambición…destruir a alguien en específico.

Sakura: (ahh, sasuke es tan…¡sexi!...)

Kakashi: (un vengador…genial, gracias tercero le debo mi vida)

Kasumi: (engreído…)

Naruto: (…)

Kakashi: bien, ahora tú, kasumi.

Kasumi: :) mi nombre es kasumi namikaze, me gustan muchas cosas, ramen, mi madre, mi padre, la aldea y muchas cosas más. Mis disgustos son los pervertidos y cierto libro de portada naranja {el peli plateado rápidamente guardo "cierto" libro} y mis sueños para el futuro, tengo dos la verdad. Uno es convertirme en la hokage para que mis padres estén orgullosos de mi…y el otro… {Se sonroja y mira a naruto, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por kakashi}…es un secreto…

Kakashi: (así que…un amor entre hermanos, a minato-sensei no le agradara nada de esto) bien, ahora por último, tu, el rubio indiferente.

Naruto: …mi nombre es naruto uzumaki, mis gustos, simplemente pasar tiempo con las únicas tres personas que aprecio en esta vida, mis disgustos, la aldea de la hoja y todos sus habitantes, y mis sueños para el futuro…simplemente deseo vivir en paz y alejarme de toda esta gente que me desprecia…

Todos tenían una cara sorprendida.

Sakura: (dijo que… ¿desprecia a la aldea…?)

Sasuke: (así que…el también…)

Kasumi: (naruto... ¿odias a nuestra aldea…?)

Kakashi: (como lo suponía…creció con cierto odio y desprecio hacia su aldea…minato-sensei debe mantenerlo vigilado, me intriga eso de alejarse…) bien, como ya está todo, nos vemos mañana para el examen de apruebo de genin.

Sakura: ¿Qué, pero creí que ya habíamos pasado el examen?

Kakashi: no. Ese examen era para convertirse en genin, pero este examen es para probar si se merecen el título de genin.

Naruto: una prueba…supongo que no será tan fácil, ¿no?

Kakashi: correcto naruto. De los 28 graduados solo 10 pasaran este examen, la mínima posibilidad de pasar esta prueba es del mínimo el 66%, así que suerte y los veo mañana en el campo de entrenamiento número 7 a las 5 de la mañana y traigan equipo ninja, por favor, sean puntuales.

Sakura: (no, no puedo reprobar, no puedo separarme de sasuke, ya lo sé, esta es una prueba de amor)

Sasuke: (no puedo reprobar este examen, no antes de matarlo)

Kasumi: (maldito pervertido, de ninguna manera me separaran de naruto, no señor, nadie lo hará).

Naruto: (debo pasar, no quiero volver a ese estúpido lugar)

Kurama: (¿esa es tu única razón naruto?)

Naruto: (¿es que quieres volver allí?)

Kurama: (será mejor que pases la prueba mocoso, que o si no comienzo a comerme lentamente tu alma desde aquí dentro)

Kakashi: bien, entonces nos vemos. Adiós.

0

 **Narra kasumi**

Caminaba con dirección hacia mi casa, pero la verdad no iba mirando fijamente mi camino. Solo pensaba en una cosa…en naruto. Hoy dijo que despreciaba a la aldea, eso no es normal y eso que ahora es un shinobi de la hoja, pero la cosa que más me intriga y que nunca supo decirme...era porque todos en la aldea lo despreciaban, jamás lo supe.

Y eso de personas especiales, solo tres, él me dijo que yo era una de esas, junto con el tercer hokage, pero… ¿Quién será la tercera? Cuando se lo pregunte fue cuando teníamos 9 años, él nunca me respondió. El…es muy misterioso…

Kasumi: no importa cuánto me cueste, averiguare todo sobre ti naruto…y…te sacare de esa oscuridad…

 **Y…listo…jeje, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Para los seguidores de mi otra historia, La verdad hoy tenía pensado subir un capítulo de "el dios de la destrucción" pero ya se está haciendo tarde y se está haciendo tarde, pero vale, hoy es miércoles y cada día de semana subo un capitulo excepto si no tengo tiempo, pero como dije ante los fines de semana subo cap. Más largos, no solo eso, sino que subo dos de cada historia, bueno al menos d las que tengo hasta ahora jeje.**

 **Bueno, sin más que decir, me despido, y espero que entiendan por que no subí un cap. 2del dios de la destrucción" a pesar de que dije ayer que subiría uno hoy.**

 **Adiós lectores.**


	8. 8: La prueba

**Hola.**

 **Bien lectores, hoy es sábado por lo tanto, ¡CAPITULO LARGO! Este capítulo no será un libro entero, simplemente tendrá de largo lo de más o menos 2 capítulos, tal vez dos y medio.**

 **La verdad no tengo más que decir.**

 **Así que empecemos este capítulo y nos mas charla.**

 **CAPITULO 8: La prueba**

Nuestro rubio favorito estaba colocándose su chaqueta roja con una cara de sueño. Un reloj en la ventana del departamento señalaban las 4:30 de mañana, una obvia razón para la cara de sueño que tenía. Camino hacia la puerta de su casa, paro justo enfrente de la puerta y miro a su derecha, unos ricos huevos revueltos que solamente necesitaban ser cocidos y serian un delicioso desayuno. Suspiro mientras abría para luego salir del pequeño departamento.

 **Residencia del tercer hokage**

TOC TOC TOC

El viejo hokage se levantó de la cómoda cama para dirigirse cansadamente a la puerta.

Hiruzen: ¿Quién será a esta hora…?

El viejo abrió la puerta encontrándose con su casi nieto, naruto.

Hiruzen: ¡naruto! Que sorpresa tenerte por aquí…y a esta hora, son casi las cinco de la mañana, ¿Qué haces aquí?

naruto: quería hablar contigo

hiruzen: eh, claro naruto, anda pasa.

El rubio entro por la puerta para luego ser seguido por el anterior hokage antes de cerrar la puerta, ambos caminaron hacia la sala de estar en donde se sentaron frente a frente.

Hiruzen: y dime naruto, ¿a qué se debe tu visita a tan temprana hora?

Naruto: quería pedirte un favor

Hiruzen: ¿Cuál?

Naruto: conociéndote de seguro veras en tu esfera las graduaciones de tus genin junto con uno que otro jounin, ¿no?

Hiruzen: si, ¿hay algún problema?

naruto: no, excepto uno. Supongo que minato y kushina estarán presente, solo quiero pedirte una cosa.

Hiruzen: creo que ya sé que me pedirás. Quieres que no muestre tu prueba, ¿verdad?

Naruto: exactamente. Solo no muestres mi prueba, aun no quiero darle el gusto a minato y kushina de ver a su "hijo".

Hiruzen: {suspiro} ahhh, vale naruto. No te preocupes, nadie vera tu prueba.

Naruto: gracias abuelo. Será mejor irme, ya casi son las cinco y debo ir al campo de entrenamiento para la prueba.

Hiruzen: así, lo olvide. Que duermas bien.

Naruto: ¿hum, porque lo dices?

Hiruzen: ah, a no nada naruto jeje. Solo te hubieras levantado un poco más tarde. Bueno adiós, o llegaras "tarde" a tu prueba.

Naruto: ¿eh?, ¿ok?

El rubio extrañado salió de la residencia del tercer hokage para dirigirse hacia el campo de entrenamiento número 7.

 **Residencia namikaze**

La familia namikaze se encontraba desayunando en el comedor de la casa, bueno, solo kasumi y minatoya que kushina a esa hora seguía en cama. Se supone que no deberían desayunar, pero kasumi ya conocía el modo de entrenamiento por medio de su padre.

Kasumi: listo… Ya es hora de irme, se me hace tarde… {Dijo mientras se sobaba los ojos del sueño}

Minato: espero que apruebes hija, pero ¿Por qué no te levantaste más temprano? Ya sabes que kakashi nunca llega a la hora prometida.

Kasumi: la verdad…/ quería llevarle algo de comida a naruto…

Minato: ah…si…que amable de tu parte hija…pero, ¿estarás enamorada del? {pregunto preocupado por razones ya obvias}

La chica no respondió, solo tenía sus mejillas tenidas de rojo mientras echaba algo de bolas de arroz en una lonchera. Se levantó y camino hacia la salida de la casa.

Kasumi: adiós papa…

La peli roja salió de la casa dejando solo a minato. Solo y preocupado por razones ya conocidas.

0

Kasumi: hola…

Saludo la peli roja a sus dos compañeros de equipo, sakura le devolvió el saludo y sasuke solo saludo con un movimiento de cabeza. Kasumi saco de la lonchera unas bolas de arroz las cuales les ofreció a los chicos.

Kasumi: tengan…

Sakura: eh…pero kasumi, kakashi sensei dijo que…

Kasumi: anda, si no lo sabias mi padre fue el sensei del pervertido, por lo que conozco sus métodos de entrenamiento.

La peli roja volvió a ofrecer, esta vez siendo aceptada por sakura, algo insegura, pero tenía hambre. Luego fue a sasuke, el cual tardo un poco en aceptar, pero finalmente el hambre venció al orgullo.

Kasumi: por cierto, ¿Dónde está naruto?

Sakura: esta allá, llego unos minutos antes que nosotros, pero solo se ha quedado hay.

Kasumi fijo su vista en un árbol algo alejado de ellos, se encontraba naruto sentado con una pierna cruzada y la otra alzada mientras su brazo se sostenía a la pierna levantada, tenía los ojos cerrados, parecía dormido pero kasumi sabía que no.

Kasumi: entonces iré a darle algo a él. Por cierto el pervertido no llegara dentro de unas horas, así que les vendría bien una buena siesta.

Luego de decir esto, ella camino para sentencie con las piernas estiradas al lado de naruto, el rubio abrí los ojos al notar como kasumi le ofrecía una bola de arroz.

Naruto: el sensei dijo…

Kasumi: solo cállate y come.

El rubio no estaba muy seguro, pero su estómago rugió y acepto con un leve sonrojo la bola de arroz, la peli roja también saco otro y comenzaron a comer en un agradable silencio. Al terminar, la peli roja con los ojos pesados callo dormida repentinamente sobre el hombro de naruto.

Naruto: …

Kurama: (valla mocoso, que suertudo eres jajaja…)

Naruto: (cállate zorro de mierda)

El rubio cansado de escuchar las risas de kurama, sin darse cuenta también termino dormido apoyando su cabeza sobre la de kasumi. A lo lejos sakura y sasuke veían eso a lo que encontraron algo tierno. Aunque sakura se sonrojo al imaginarse a ella en el lugar de kasumi y a sasuke en el lugar de naruto. Las chicas de hoy en día.

0

¿?: ¡Despierten!

Ambos chicos abrieron los ojos de golpe ante tal potente grito. Encontrándose de frente a kakashi. El cielo ya estaba aclarado lo que significa que estuvieron durmiendo unas buenas horas. Lo que enojo demasiado a kasumi.

Kasumi: ¡pervertido, llegas tarde!

Kakashi: ¿ah, sí? A ti no parecía importarte mucho en la posición que estabas.

Kasumi: {sonrojo} / ¡¿a-ah?! ¡No es lo que parece!

Kakashi: si, como sea. Solo empecemos con la prueba genin, aún tengo que terminar de leer mi libro. {Dijo lo último en un susurro} ¡Bien chicos! La prueba consiste en quitarme estos tres cascabeles.

Sakura: ¿tres?

Kakashi: exactamente, si logran quitármelos, pasaran la prueba.

Kasumi: pero pervertido, solo hay tres cascabeles, ¿Cómo pasaremos los cuatro?

Kakashi: pues…quien no consiga un cascabel…regresara a la academia. {Dijo sonriendo con su ojo.

Kasumi y sakura: ¡¿Qué?!

Naruto: (mierda…)

Sasuke: ¿volver...?

Kasumi: oye pervertido. Porque uno tendrá que volver a la academia.

Kakashi: pues…porque yo lo digo.

Naruto: grrr…

Kakashi: claro, además de que uno será amarrado a los troncos de ahí mientras yo me como sus almuerzos.

…

Sakura: (así que por eso dijo que no desayunáramos)

Kasumi: (jajaja, me adelante, ¡toma eso pervertido!)

Los chicos miraban a su sensei con sus propios pensamientos. El peli plata los miraba extrañados sin notar signos de hambre.

Kakashi: ¿eh, porque no tienen hambre?

Sakura: eso fue porque kasumi trajo algo de comer antes de que usted llegara.

Kasumi: hmp, toma esa pervertido ;)

Kakashi: eso no es justo, arruinaste mi prueba… {Con aura deprimida}

Naruto: tks…vamos a comenzar o te quedaras allí como estúpido.

Kakashi: vale, vale, ya comenzamos…uff, pero que carácter… bien, como dije antes tienen que quitarme los cascabeles, si quieren lograrlos deben atacarme con intenciones de matar, pueden usar kunais o shuriken, lo que mejor les parezca.

Sakura: ¡pero kakashi-sensei, eso es peligroso!

Kakashi: pues si no estás lista, puedes volver a la academia. ¡Bien, comiencen!

Todos los chicos desaparecieron a acepción de kasumi, la cual se quedó frente a kakashi con intenciones de pelear.

Kakashi: ¿Qué haces kasumi, no te esconderas?

Kasumi: mama me ha dicho que debo siempre atacar de frente, ¡prepárate pervertido porque te pateare el trasero!

Kakashi: (ahh, porque no saliste más a mi sensei)

Kasumi se lanzó en una batalla de taijutsu contra kakashi con movimientos muy eficaces.

Kakashi: (su taijtsu es eficaz y a la vez fuerte, al menos en algo se parece a mí sensei)

kasumi: ¡toma esto! {la peli roja con un eficaz movimiento se movilizo detrás de kakashi lanzando una patada, este la bloqueo sin mucho esfuerzo}

 **(¿Que esperaban?, es un jounin)**

Kakashi: eres buena kasumi, pero aun no estas a la altura.

Mientras esos dos seguían en una batalla de taijutsu, arriba de un árbol naruto se encontraba observando todo con una sonrisa pequeña.

Naruto: siempre tan bruta…

Kurama: (eh, naruto…)

Naruto: (¿Qué pasa kurama?)

Kurama: la verdad quería decirte el objetivo de la prueba)

Naruto: (¿Cómo lo sabes?)

Kurama: (recuerda que mi anterior jinchuriki era kushina, el cuarto realizo la misma prueba con sus genin y como yo estaba dentro de kushina…bueno tú ya sabes)

Naruto: (entiendo, anda dímela)

Kurama: (era…la verdad no me acuerdo…)

Naruto: (¡hijo de zorra!)

Kurama: ¡espera, espera! Creo que ya me acuerdo, era…si…el trabajo en equipo)

Naruto: (¿trabajo en equipo?)

Kurama: (si, eso es lo que yo recuerdo, lo de los cascabeles eran solo una trampa para hacer más difícil la deducción)

Naruto: (perfecto…entonces ahora será más fácil, pero ¿Qué hay de los tres cascabeles?)

Kurama: (no lo sé, tal vez sean algo más en la prueba, no me metas a mí que no soy un genio)

Naruto: (zorro sin cerebro)

El rubio escucho un grito y vio como kakashi puso sus dedos en el trasero de kasumi, por lo que ella se sonrojo y salió disparada por el aire, mientras gritaba.

Kasumi: ¡PERVERTIDOOOOOOOO…!

Por alguna razón, a naruto le dieron ganar de matar a kakashi por tocar así a kasumi. Vio como la peli roja iba caer aun lago así que antes de eso salto atrapándola al estilo princesa mientras aterrizaban en el otro lado del bosque.

Kakashi: hmm…parece que naruto está entendiendo la verdadera prueba.

0

En la oficina de la torre hokage se encontraban varios jounin en la sala, en el escritorio se encontraba el cuarto hokage mientras a su lado una kushina nada feliz, mirando furiosa al viejo hokage frente a él.

Kushina: ¡¿Por qué no podemos ver el examen de mi hij…digo kakashi?!

 **(Como aviso todos los líderes de clanes o ancianos del consejo sabían la verdad de los padres de naruto)**

Hiruzen: lo siento, pero naruto me pidió que no mostrara su prueba junto a el equipo porque…eh…porque no quiere que averiguan de sus habilidades sino hasta una batalla de verdad.

Kushina:¡pero…!

Minato: kushina cálmate…esa es una petición de nuestro hi…digo de ese genin y no podemos oponernos, es su privacidad y hay que respetarla.

Hiruzen: me alegro que hayas entendido minato :)

Kushina: {suspiro} ahhh…vale, vale… (Yo solo quería ver a mi hijo…)

0

Naruto aterrizo en medio de unos árboles con kasumi sonrojada por encontrarse en los brazos del rubio. Naruto la bajo haciendo que kasumi soltara un suspiro de resignación en no poder volver a estar en la posición de antes.

Kasumi: ¿Por qué me sacaste de ahí naruto? ya lo tenia

Naruto: si…lo tenías detrás de ti

Kasumi: bien, entonces tu tienen un mejor plan…genio…

Naruto: si te soy sincero…si…

Kasumi: entonces, ilumíname con tu sabiduría.

Kurama: (mi sabiduría)

Naruto: (…) primero vamos a buscar a los demás, si queremos ganar necesitamos ayuda de todos.

Kasumi: ¿trabajo en equipo?…hm, nada mal, anda vamos.

Justo cuando iban a saltas por los arboles escucharon un grito de sakura resonando por el bosque de entrenamiento.

Naruto: …

Kasumi: …mejor vamos por sakura primero, seguro necesita ayuda.

Naruto: …no lo dudo…

Ambos se apresuraron a donde escucharon el grito de sakura y cuando llegaron la vieron tirada, tal parece por un desmayo. Kasumi se arrodillo junto a ella tratando de despertarla, esta despertó y al momento comenzaron a brotarle lágrimas de los ojos.

Sakura: sasuke…sasuke…el…estaba…

Naruto: sakura…solo era un genjutsu, nuestro sensei no tiene permitido matarnos ni nada por el estilo.

Sakura: ah…

Kasumi: vale, sakura sé que quieres estar ahora mismo con sasuke, pero lo importante ahora es aprobar y la única forma de hacerlo es junta.

Sakura: {la cual ya se había parado y secado las lágrimas} bien…

Naruto: sakura…

Sakura: ¿hm…?

Naruto: si ves a sasuke otra vez y no en "buenas" condiciones no te desmayes que no será nada grave.

Sakura asintió.

Kasumi: bien, entonces vamos por el engreído.

0

Los tres genin se encontraban frente a un sasuke enterrado al cual solo se le veía la cabeza, la peli rosada estaba a punto de gritar hasta que naruto le dedico una mirada de "gritas o te desmayas y te mato" así que tuvo que aguantarse las ganas.

El rubio se paró frente a sasuke enterrado el cual solo gruño por la vergüenza que sentía ser observado así.

Sauske: ¿Qué quieres?

Naruto: te liberare…con una condición…

Sasuke: no necesito tu ayuda

Naruto: oh sí que la necesitas…

Sasuke: tks…vale, ¿Cuál es?

Naruto: fácil, simplemente hagamos un equipo y quítemeles los cascabeles a kakashi.

Sasuke: …sabes que son solo tres, después uno tendrá que reprobar… {Las chicas detrás de naruto se tensaron}

Naruto: eso es problema para después, ahora… ¿aceptas?

Sauke: hmp…anda, sácame de aquí.

El rubio dio una sonrisa de satisfacción y le agarro el cabello para luego tirarlo hacia arriba y sacar a sasuke el cual dio un grito de dolor asustando a sakura y haciendo reír a kasumi.

Kasumi: ¡jajajajaja!

Sakura: ¡¿oye por qué le haces eso?!

Sasuke: ¡¿pero qué mierda te pasa?!

Naruto: ¿es que esperabas que comenzara a sacar la tierra poco a poco y desenterrarte? Ni lo sueñes, además así fue más rápido.

Sasuke: idiota…bien, ¿entonces cuál es tu plan?

Naruto: acérquense todos.

Los tres ninjas se acercaron a naruto el cual comenzó a dibujar con una vara el campo de entrenamiento en el piso y comenzaron a formar su plan.

0

El peli plata caminaba por el campo de entrenamiento aun leyendo su libro preguntándose en donde estaban sus alumnos, después de enfrentar a sasuke y luego todos se habían esfumado.

Kakashi: (¿será que…se fueron y me dejaron aquí solo?)

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por cierta peli rosada que se paró frente a él.

Kakashi: ¿sakura? Así que al fin has decidido atacar y no esconderte, ¿verdad?

Sakura: bueno…algo así, pero usted puede quedarse quieto por favor sensei.

Kakashi: eh…

La peli rosada saco unos shuriken los cuales lanzo hacia kakashi, este se hizo a un lado dejando a todos los shiriken pasar de largo.

Kakashi: con eso no será suficiente sakura.

Su sorpresa fue ver con sakura sonrió.

Sakura: (bien, según naruto me dijo…era asi)

La peli rosada tiro sus manos hacia atrás y los shuriken enterrados atrás del dejo visible unos hilos de chakra atados a ellos, estos hilos se estiraron haciendo un fuerte empujón en la mano de kakashi dejando caer su icha-icha.

Kakashi: ¡NO!

¿?: ¡Eh, aquí pervertido!

Miro hacia atrás para ver a dos de sus alumnos. Kasumi y sasuke.

sakura: ¡bien, ha caído! {grito mientras se hacía aun lado}

Kakashi: (¿caer?)

Vio como sasuke trazo sello con sus manos al mismo tiempo que kasumi.

Sasuke: ¡estilo de fuego: jutsu bola de fuego!

Kasumi: ¡estilo de viento: jutsu ráfaga de aire!

El fuego que salió de la boca de sasuke se combinó con el viento que provenía de la boca de kasumi haciendo que el fuego tuviera más impulso y velocidad hacia kakashi.

Kakashi: ¿una combinación? {El peli plata se vio obligado a salir de la trayectoria dejando su icha-icha tirado en el piso, en donde fue arrasado por la combinación de kasumi y sasuke} ¡NO, MI ICHA-ICHA!

El peli plata cayo de rodillas mientras una nube negra se formó encima de él.

Kakashi: mi…icha-icha…

Los chicos atrás del veían eso con cara de decepción y una gotita.

Sakura: ¿tanto escándalo solo por un libro?

Kasumi: es de pervertidos.

El peli plata se paró de golpe mientras apuntaba con su dedo a los genin.

Kakashi: ¡USTEDES, USTEDES DESTRUYERON MI ICHA-ICHA PARAISO, ¿PORQUE?!

¿?: ¿No querrás decir este libro?

Kakashi al momento de oír esa voz, giro su cabeza hacia el lado encontrándose con naruto, el cual en su mano sostenía el libro de portada naranja.

Kakashi: ¡mi libro, dámelo!

El peli plata intento tomar el libro pero naruto lo aparto del mientras se ponía frente a sus compañeros de equipo con la mirada indiferente frente a kakashi.

Naruto: si lo quieres, tienes que aprobarnos…a todos…

Kakashi: pero…

Naruto: sasike me haría el favor de quemar este libro.

Sasuke: será un gusto.

Kakashi: ¡no, no…vale, todos están aprobados pero denme mi libro!

El rubio arrojo el libro hacia kakashi el cual lo atrapo y comenzo a susurrarle cosas como "ya nunca más te iras de mi lado" o "yo te protegeré, lo juro". Mientras los cuatro genin celebraban.

Sakura: (¡si, pase, ahora podre estar más tiempo con sasuke!)

Kasumi: (¡si, una gran ninja y no me separare de naruto!)

Las dos celebraban mientras naruto y sasuke solo tenían una sonrisa en el rostro, cada uno con sus propios pensamientos.

Naruto: (por fin…ya no volveré a ese lugar dl infierno)

Kurama: (concuerdo mocoso, ese lugar era el infierno en persona)

Naruto: (pero ya no te preocupes kurama, ese lugar ya es parte del pasado…y ya nunca volveremos)

Dicho eso en su espacio mental choco los puños con el zorro mientras ambos tenían una sonrisa por que no iban a volver a la estúpida academia.

 **Y eso fue todo jeje hubiera seguido un poco más pero aún tengo que publicar un cap. Del "el dios de la destrucción" así que eso fue todos por hoy.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, no soy muy bueno en estrategias así que espero que algo de inteligencia hubiera tenido, o al menos lo suficiente para cubrir sus necesidades.**

 **Ahora debo terminar el otro cap. Así que me despido.**

 **Adiós lectores.**


	9. 9: misión ninja y nueva ¿calidez?

**No diré nada y solo disfruten lectores.**

 **CAPITULO 9: misión ninja y nueva ¿calidez?**

Kakashi: _aquí canoso, ¿es visible el objetivo?_

Kasumi: _aquí tomate, si es visible_

Kakashi: _rosada, ¿Cuál es la distancia con el objetivo?_

Sakura: _aquí rosada, 6 metros_

Naruto: _aquí zorro, ¿Por qué cojones usamos estos apodos?_

Sasuke: _aquí culo de pato, tiene razón_

Kakashi: _porque yo lo digo y ya. Ahora, ¡vayan por el objetivo!_

Kasumi: _¡es mío!_

Todos los ninjas se lanzaron hacia el objetivo el cual kasumi agarro.

Kasumi: ¡siii, el gato es mío!

Tora: ¡miiiiiiiiiaaaauuuu! **(Efectos edición limitada)**

Kakashi: _aquí canoso, ¿el objetivo es vuestro?_

Naruto: si, el objetivo es nuestro

Kakashi: _bien, entonces reunámonos en el punto de reunión y dirijámonos a la torre hokage para una nueva misión._

Naruto: si…a la torre hokage… {Dijo sombríamente mientras murmuraba la última parte}

Kurama: (esta vez no puedes ausentarte a la torre, tendrás que enfrentarlos)

Naruto: (no me molesta verlos, solo me molesta que me sigan creyendo "su" hijo)

0

En la torre hokage **(el mismo lugar en donde se recibían las misiones de los primeros cap. De la serie)** se encontraban cuatro personas. El cuarto hokage, su esposa, el tercer hokage y el sensei de la academia iruka umino. Se encontraban sentados en un gran escritorio rectangular a excepción de la esposa del cuarto hokage que estaba al lado de su marido.

Kushina: {susurra en el oído de minato} estoy nerviosa…

Minato: {también susurrando} no te preocupes, ya verás que cuando naruto sea rango chunin podrá volver con nosotros y volveremos a ser una familia.

Kushina: pero… ¿no se volverá a ausentar…?

Minato: ya no puede…aunque lo quiera no sé porque razón…

La peli roja asintió mientras eran vigilados simuladamente por el viejo hokage.

Hiruzen: (no deseo mal…pero con lo que ha pasado naruto no creo que vuelva a tratarlos como padres).

La puerta se abrió dejando ver al equipo 7, a minato y kushina se les agrando el corazón al ver por primera vez a su hijo desde la última vez de cuando era un bebe. Naruto sin embargo solo les dedico una mirada indiferente, hasta que cruzo miradas con su abuelo por lo cual sonrió algo cálidamente, pero aun sin romper su orgullo.

Lo que causo algo de celos para minato y kushina. El gato salto de los brazos de kasumi intentando u ir de nuevo, hasta que una gorda señora lo atrapo y lo estrangulo en algo parecido a un abrazo…lo cual no era un abrazo. Cuando se fue ya era hora de la nueva misión.

Minato: bien…couh couh…entonces ahora tal parece el equipo si está completo, ¿no? {Dijo mientras miraba a naruto. El cual solo desvió la mirada} eh…

Kakashi: no le haga caso sensei…él es así.

Minato: si, si, no hay problema.

Naruto: (basura de mierda)

Kurama: (sabes…tengo ganas de matar al cuarto)

Naruto: (por mi…te ayudaría con gusto)

Kakashi: bien hokages, venimos por nuestra próxima misión.

Hiruzen: claro, iruka

Iruka: si {acomodo unos papeles en sus manos para comenzar a leer} cortar el césped de la casa de mayores, pasear al perro del señor feudal, cuidar al bebe de…

Kasumi: ¡no, no…estoy arta de esas misiones, yo quiero una verdadera misión ninja!

Kushina: ¡eso kasumi!

Minato: ¡kushina!

Iruka: ¡kasumi, no exijas nada al hokage solo por ser su hija, debes respe…!

Naruto: yo estoy de acuerdo, estas porquerías de misiones son peor que la mierda de los habitantes de konoha.

Sasuke asintió aunque no muy seguro de lo último. La sala fue absoluto silencio hasta que el viejo hokage quiso romperlo.

Hiruzen: bien, minato que te parece si le damos una verdadera misión ninja.

Minato: ¿eh? ¿Está seguro tercero?

Hiruzen: claro que sí, creo que ya están preparados para una misión de rango c, además kakashi está con ellos.

Minato: hmm, creo que tienen razón…

Kushina: ¿aceptaras?

Minato: si, ¿porque no? Creo que será una prueba de su habilidad como genin.

La peli roja emitió un chillido para luego saltar de alegría mientras sasuke y naruto tenían una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Iruka: {suspiro} bien, entonces hagan pasar al cliente.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un viejo bebiendo alcohol, vestía algún tipo de ropa pesquera junto a un sombrero circular de copa alta. El viejo se le quedo mirando a los tres con cierto rubor debido al alcohol.

¿?: ¿Y estos serán los ninjas que me protegerás? Más bien son un montón de mocosos. Díganme, quien es la pequeña tomate.

Kasumi: ¡jajaja, la pequeña tom…oye ven aquí viejo de mierda!

La pequeña peli roja en modo kushina, si no fuera por kakashi el viejo ya sería historia. Kushina también tenía cierta venita por llamar así a su hija.

Kakashi: kasumi cálmate, no puedes atacar al cliente.

Kasumi: ¡él se lo busco!

Después de unos minutos de tranquilizar a kasumi hiruzen tomo la palabra.

Hiruzen: bien, él es tazuna un viejo constructor de puentes de la aldea de las olas. Su misión es simple, actuaran como guardaespaldas del señor tazuna llevándolo sano y salvo al país de las olas, ¿entendido?

Los genin asintieron.

Tazuna: como bien escucharon, tienen que protegerme aunque les cueste la vida mocosos.

Naruto: grr…

Kakashi: no se preocupe señor tazuna, yo soy un jounin y mientras esto conmigo estará seguro.

Tazuna: eso espero

Kakashi: bien, si eso es todo no reuniremos en la salida de la aldea para partir, no lleguen tarde.

Kasumi: ¡habla por ti pervertido!

Los genin salieron de la sala. Antes de salir naruto le dio una sonrisa de despedida al viejo hokage, siendo correspondido al instante, lo cual le causó cierta tristeza a minato y kushina.

0

 **Narra naruto**

Acabábamos de salir de la aldea y me siento bastante satisfecho si soy sincero, pues siempre quise salir de allí e irme para jamás volver, pero no, aun no era el momento.

Kurama: (naruto)

Naruto: (¿hmm, que pasa kurama?)

Kurama: (mira a tu izquierda)

Con curiosidad miro hacia mi izquierda y ahí veo…un charco. Pero qué carajo, no había llovido en semanas y veo un charco. Tal parece protegeremos al señor tazuna de algo más que solo bandidos. Miro al sensei y noto que mira en la misma dirección que yo, de seguro también noto lo del charco, no me extrañaría si es un ninja ya perfectamente entrenado. Él se dio cuenta de mi mirada y disimuladamente le muevo la cabeza hacia el charco dando indicio de atacar, pero el solo dice no con la cabeza y no tengo más que resignarme a mi plan.

De repente los extraños ninjas haces su movimiento primero atacando al sensei, por lo que lo "matan" y luego de un grito de sakura y la mirada en shock de kasumi, uno de ellos va a por kasumi, rápidamente me cruzo en el camino dándole una patada en la cara para luego tomarlo del brazo y lanzarlo donde sasuke quien al parecer entendió el mensaje y le dio una certera patada en el estómago, que automáticamente queda fuera de combate.

Sakura: ¡quédese detrás de mí!

¡Puta madre! Nos olvidamos del segundo el cual ya se dirigía a tazuna quien se encontraba siendo resguardado por sakura, no llegábamos a tiempo pero…el sensei apareció justo a tiempo encajando un gran golpe en el cuello del ninja por lo que soltó un gemido de dolor y se desmayó.

Kakashi: listo, con eso ya terminamos. Bien chicos ayúdenme a amarrarlos.

Ayudamos al sensei a amarrador a los hijos de sus madres a un árbol para supongo yo empezar un interrogatorio.

Ninja1: ¿Cómo nos descubriste?

Kakashi: hm, pues…naruto te gustaría explicarles, después de todo tú también viste el charco {dijo, seguramente queriendo evaluarme como su alumno}

Kurama: (oye, yo fui quien te advirtió)

Naruto: (pero el crédito es mío, ja) por el charco, imposible que haya un charco cuando no ha llovido en semanas además de ser un día completamente soleado. {Finalizo con una media sonrisa algo arrogante, ¿Qué? Quería algo de crédito después de todo}

Kakashi: bien dicho naruto, ahora solo queda una cosa por desenmascarar y es porque usted señor tazuna…era su objetivo.

Tazuna: eh…no sé a qué se refiere jeje…

Kakashi: no se haga señor tazuna…

 **(Me saltare la explicación, la verdad me da paja escribirla toda si ustedes ya sabes que es, sigamos después de eso)**

Después de averiguar sobre los verdaderos perseguidores de tazuna y un bonito discurso de kasumi por a ver tenido miedo en su primera misión seguimos nuestro camino hacia la aldea de las olas. Noto que kasumi camina algo más atrás que todos así que alentó mi caminata para llegar a quedar a la par con kasumi.

Naruto: no tienes por qué avergonzarte.

Kasumi: ¿eh?... {Ella me mira con esa carita confundida que solo ella tiene} n-no sé a qué te refieres…

Naruto: no intentes engañarme kasumi, podrías engañar hasta a tu misma madre pero a mi…no puedes engañarme…anda, dime lo que te pasa y así te desahogas.

Kasumi: ahhh… {Ella suspira mientras me mira con una cara algo triste} es solo…que no quiero ser miedosa a la hora de una pelea…no quiere ser una vergüenza para mis padres…

Naruto: uh..jajajaja…

Kasumi: ¡¿de qué te ríes?!

Naruto: porque…podrías ser la vergüenza de tu familia, de la aldea, incluso ser la vergüenza de todas las naciones elementales… {Note como su cara se enfurecía y estaba a punto de gritarme} pero para mí…jamás serias una vergüenza…

Su cara se tornó roja, roja casi inclusa más que su propio cabello, se veía…linda…

Kasumi: ¿d-de…verdad…?

Naruto: si…siempre…

 **Narra kasumi**

Él sonrió…sonrió cálidamente, era de esas sonrisas que apenas podía ver una vez cada cien años. Mi corazón latía rápidamente, me gustaba, no me importaba si era odiado no sé por qué razón, pero no me importaba, aun si me juzgaban por estar con la persona más odiada de la aldea…no me importaba…

Kasumi: aun si…soy una miedosa…

Naruto: por eso no te preocupes…te aseguro que hasta el primer hokage tuvo miedo en su primera misión.

Kasumi: g-gracias naruto…

Le di un beso en la mejilla, el giro su cabeza hacia un lado, para luego caminar más rápido nuevamente y dejarme atrás, aunque ya no me importaba, más bien…me encontraba feliz.

 **Narra naruto**

Ella me dio un beso en la mejilla, rápidamente voltee mi cabeza a un lado para evitar mostrar un leve sonrojo y comienzo a caminar más rápido para dejarla atrás. No podía verme débil, no, yo ya tenía planes para el futuro y kasumi no estaban en ellos…solo tenía que concentrarme en ese "plan" futuro, llevo esperando años y nadie me impedirá terminarlo…pero algo sentí en mi pecho…era…

…calidez…

 **Listo ahí quedo el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Por cierto mis lectores, tengo dos avisos que dar:**

 **Uno es sobre este capítulo, como verán hoy notaron a naruto hablar sobre algún plan futuro, eso pueden deducirlo ustedes pues eh dejado pistas en cap. Pasados para averiguarlo pero eso se revelara en capítulos más adelante, pero si alguien saca una deducción del plan no diga nada y no cague la historia.**

 **El último es sobre una nueva historia que empecé, es una sobre fairy tail. Pero no se confundan, no es sobre natsu ni casi nadie de ellos, es un zervis, ósea un zeref y mavis, es una historia que no tendrá más de 10 cap…tal vez. Si a alguien le gusta esa pareja lea.**

 **Y con eso terminado…**

 **Adiós lectores.**


	10. 10: Equipo 7 vs Zabuza

**CAPITULO 10: Equipo 7 vs Zabuza**

El equipo 7 aún seguía caminando con rumbo a la aldea de las olas escoltando al constructor de la misión, tazuna. Todos iban normalmente a excepción de una persona, naruto, aún se sentía extraño por el acercamiento con kasumi y mantenía una cierta distancia con ella, evitando cruzar miradas y especialmente otro momento vergonzoso, al menos solo naruto.

 **Narra naruto**

Seguimos caminando por el bosque rumbo a la aldea de las olas, aunque después de la plática con el viejo en el bote noto al sensei algo pensativo, ¿será sobre el tal gato? No lo sé. Pero mis pensamientos son interrumpidos al ver como kasumi corre en frente de nosotros confundiéndonos a todos.

Kasumi: y…¡ahí esta!

Kasumi lanza uno de sus kunais aun arbusto creando un sonido tosco.

Sakura: ¿kasumi que haces?

Sakura pregunto mientras se acercaba a ella seguido de sasuke y el sensei, yo solo me quedo apartdo viendo la escenita que formo kasumi, la verdad es que con esa cara de sorprendida y arrepentida mientras apapacha al conejito al cual casi mata, se veía algo tierna…

Naruto: {susurro} tierna…

Kurama: (¿tierna?)

Naruto: (si…¡digo no!)

Kurama: (¡jajajajaja! Que rápido crecen…)

Naruto: (tks…a veces preferiría al shukaku como mi bijuu)

Kurama: (a pesar de que quiera pedirte sangre cada hora)

Naruto: (tal vez…)

Kurama: (malvado)

Naruto: (¿y me lo dices tú?)

Kurama: (oye, que yo no quise destruir kono…¡naruto cuidado!)

Me volteo solo para ver como una gran espada se dirige hacia nosotros, todos se preparan para agacharse al ser advertidos por el grito del sensei pero kasumi aun confundida por la situación sigue de pie, corro hacia ella con algo de chakra cargado en mis pies y junto a ella caemos al piso mientras la espada pasa por encima de nosotros e impacta en un árbol a una altura algo alta.

Sakura: ¿q-que fue eso? {Pregunta sakura mientras se levanta junto a nosotros}

Naruto: kasumi…

Me levante y le ofrecí mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse, estaba algo sonrojada pues en la posición que habíamos quedado no era muy de niños por así decirlo.

Kasumi: g-gracias…

Kurama: (naruto en la espada)

Levanto mi mirada para mirar a un tipo que apareció en la espada mirándonos fijamente con una mirada amenazante. El sensei se acerca a él quedando con la mirada levantada al misterioso hombre recién llegado.

Kakashi: zabuza momochi, ninja renegado o perverso de la aldea de kirigakure, catalogado como A en el libro bingo. **(No sé si era A pero no importa)**

Zabuza: ahh, no me extraña que los hermanos demonios hayan fallado en eliminar al constructor de puentes, pues bajo su protección esta nada más ni nada menos que kakashi hatake, kakashi del sharingan o el ninja que copia además del alumno del cuarto Hokage.

Sasuke: (¿sharingan?)

Sakura: no sabía que kakashi sensei era tan famoso…

Kasumi: papa me habia dicho que el pervertido era famoso pero no creí que sería más allá de la aldea.

Kakashi: chicos mantengan una distancia, yo me encargare de zabuza, él es demasiado para ustedes. Protejan al constructor.

Nosotros asentimos y rodeamos rápidamente al constructor dando señal de protección. Veo como el sensei tomo su banda y la mueve hacia arriba dejando ver su ojo cerrado con una cicatriz, lo abre y… ¿un sharingan?

Zabuza: hm, así que ese es el sharingan.

Kasumi: ¿sharingan? ¿Qué es eso?

Sasuke: el sharingan…es un Jutsu ocular especial para los ojos, te permite adelantar y anticipar movimientos enemigos, además de copiarlos casi al instante. Pero…ese es un Jutsu que solo recae en los uchihas, mi clan.

Naruto: claro…eso si es que no es implantado.

Sasuke: implantado…como no lo pensé antes.

Kakashi: bien chicos, como dije yo me encargare de zabuza, ustedes protejan al señor tazuna atentamente, como lo increíble que suene el sharingan no significa que tenga sus defectos. Si fallamos solo perderemos la vida.

Sakura: ¿Cómo puede decirlo de una manera tan simple?

Naruto: cuando uno elige ser ninja, tiene que estar preparado para morir. Por si no lo sabias…genio.

 **(Y ahí la peleíta de kakashi y zabuza, la verdad perdón por saltarme partes pero me da paja escribir cosas que serán casi iguales que en la serie así que si ven que me salto algunas cosas es por esto).**

Nos encontrábamos en graves problemas, el sensei estaba atrapado en un Jutsu de agua de zabuza además de kasumi que corrió hacia el ninja de la niebla recibiendo una patada directa en la cara, aunque por el costo de su banda ninja, cosa que yo también hubiese hecho.

Kasumi: naruto, sasuke, tengo un plan.

Naruto: ¿un plan?

Sasuke: ¿así que finalmente pensaste en el equipo?

Naruto: hm, entonces hagámoslo kasumi.

Kasumi crea varios clones de sombra al igual que yo, todos nuestros clones se lanzan contra zabuza en una batalla la cual casi sin esfuerzo gano zabuza. Hasta que kasumi toma una shuriken y se la lanza a sasuke, este da un giro y prepara un Jutsu contra zabuza, lanza la shuriken directo al zabuza real, pero unos cuantos clones se interponen en el camino. Hace que este es mi turno de brillar.

Naruto: prepárate. ¡Estilo de viento: Jutsu balas de viento!

Unas pequeñas pero potentes balas de aire no muy visibles salen de mi boca impactando a cada clon de agua dejando el camino libre para la shuriken lanzada por sasuke. Parecía que iba todo bien hasta que zabuza con su mano izquierda atrapa la shuriken, pero de la sombra de la shuriken emerge otra shuriken dejando a zabuza sin manos para atrapar esta, aunque claro nunca pensamos que pudiera saltarla, al menos sakura, el sensei y el viejo, porque la shuriken que paso de largo era una kasumi transformada en shuriken, lo cual fue parte de todo el plan y gracias a ella pudimos liberar al sensei de la trampa de zabuza.

0

Sakura: ¿está muerto?

Kakashi: no lo sé.

El sensei se acerca a zabuza a comprobar su pulso.

Kakashi: si…esta muerto.

Dijo mientras veía al misterioso ambu de la niebla el cual mato a zabuza con una aguja sembon en el cuello.

Anbu: gracias por retener a zabuza, vuelvo a agradecer pero si ahora me lo permite debo llevármelo de regreso a la aldea.

Kakashi: si…no hay problema. (Por su complexión y voz debería tener la misma edad que kasumi o naruto, pero el ya parece ser un asesino de elite)

Cuando la ambu se acercó al cuerpo de zabuza kasumi corrió hacia ella y el sensei con una cara algo indignada.

Kasumi: ¡cómo pueden hablar así después de matar así como así, sé que no era todo un santo pero esa no es razón para llegar y matarlo! ¡ ¡tú {dijo mientras insinuaba al anbu} no creo que seas ni mayor ni menor que yo y ya eres capaz de matar, no lo entiendo!

El sensei se acercó a ella y la tomo del brazo mirándola seriamente.

Kakashi: kasumi, así es el mundo ninja, tienes que entenderlo.

Kasumi: no, no lo entiendo.

La anbu se acercó al moribundo zabuza ya sin vida lo tomo en sus hombros pero antes de irse nos dirigió unas palabras.

Anbu: del resto me encargo yo, este cuerpo tiene muchos secretos que le pertenecen solo a kirigakure, lamento las molestias, ahora me retiro, adiós.

Dicho eso la anbu se marchó con el cuerpo de zabuza. Aunque eso…me extraño un poco.

Naruto: (oye kurama, no se supone que deberían hacerlo aquí mismo por casos de urgencias y no llevárselos)

Kurama: (¿y qué voy a saber yo? Solo te abierto de peligros cerca pero de estas cosillas ninjas soy como un bebe de 2 años combatiendo contra un mapache)

Naruto: (me lo suponía, no sé ni para que te pregunto)

Kurama: (¡oye!)

Kurama siguió maldiciéndome pero no le preste atención, pero veo como kasumi iba a gritar quejas sobre todo lo que significa el mundo ninja, pero antes de eso me acerco a ella y le susurro en el oído.

Naruto: si vas a quejarte mejor hazlo con tu padre o los altos mandos de konoha, porque aunque nosotros estemos de acuerdo contigo no podemos hacer nada, kasumi.

Ella se queda callada, pensé que iba seguir así pero sin darme cuenta y ella me da un ¿abrazo? Joder tengo ganas de…de…abrazarlas también, ¿pero qué carajos me pasa? Me siguió abrazando ante la mirada de todos hasta que en pleno momento siento algo caer y veo que era el… ¿sensei?

Sakura: ¡kakashi sensei!

Kasumi: ¡pervertido!

 **Y listo, eso era todo, la verdad como dije anteriormente me salte muchas partes porque no quería escribirlas si se pueden ver hasta en el anime o manga, pero espero que extiendan.**

 **Ahora lo que hare es escribir mi otra historia "esperando la muerte" que ya la casi la termino pues le faltan solo unos 3 cap. Y luego a jugar Xbox, me entere de que mañana no tengo colegio a causa de las lluvias de donde vivo (Santiago, san Bernardo) y prefiero esta vez jugar un rato que hace tiempo que no lo hago.**

 **Comentario o voto si alguien por la misma causa falta al infierno/colegio XD.**

 **Bueno ahora me despido.**

 **Adiós lectores.**


	11. 11: Noticias y Problemas

**¿Qué hay lectores?**

 **Aquí ya el nuevo capítulo de esta historia (excepto si la lees días después XD)**

 **Gracias por aquellos que esperaron por el capítulo, la verdad me he tardado un poco en actualizar y pido perdón por eso.**

 **Bueno mejor dejo de escribir esto que de seguro 1 de cada 1.000 lo lee jeje.**

 **Pasen y lean mis jóvenes lectores.**

 **11: Noticias y Problemas**

 **Narra kakashi**

Ahh, ¿Qué paso? Lo último que recuerdo es desmayarme tras la batalla contra zabuza, hablando de eso me siento en un cómodo ambiente. Trato de abrir mis ojos, bueno, mi ojo lo cual me cuesta a causa del agotamiento del exceso de sharingan, finalmente abro mis ojos viendo el techo de lo que parece ser una casa. Me reincorporo sacando un gemido de dolor y…

¿?: Alto no se mueva

Miro a mi lado y ahí algún tipo de joven, hm, joven…

Kakashi: ¿Qué paso?

¿?: Mi nombre es tsunami, Yo no estoy muy segura de los hechos, pero usted está muy débil, así que trate de evitar moverse.

¿?: ¡Pervertido!

Kakashi: ¿kasumi…? {Pregunto al notar la puerta de la habitación abrirse abruptamente y de ahí entrando mis cuatro estudiantes y al señor tazuna.

 **Narrador normal**

Sakura: ¿kakashi-sensei como se encuentra?

Kakashi: estoy bien…solo un poco cansado

Sasuke: el sharingan es un doujutsu poderoso, pero el exceso solo causa agotamiento inmediato, especialmente en aquello que no poseen sangre uchiha, dígame ¿Dónde obtuvo ese sharingan? {Pregunto sasuke algo molesto porque alguien que no sea de su clan tenga un sharingan}

Kakashi: ah, es una larga historia. Un uchiha el cual era mi compañero me otorgo su sharingan como símbolo de amistad.

Sasuke: uh, bien… {Dijo sasuke algo más tranquilo, si ese sharingan fue regalo de un uchiha, respetaría el deseo de un miembro de su clan}

Kakashi: bueno…ahora tenemos que tratar un tema algo más delicado…respecto a zabuza…

Todos: ¿ehh…?

Tazuna: ¿oye de que hablas, ya acabaron con ese asesino, no?

Kakashi: sobre eso quería hablar, recuerdan el tema de los cazadores anbus, eso tiene todo que ver con el que se llevó a zabuza, verán…..

Naruto: (hm, kurama…)

Kurama: (¿quieres saber sobre el ninja de la niebla, ¿no es cierto?)

Naruto: (dime que sabes)

Kurama: (cuando ese tipo o como se llame "mato" al tal zabuza, supuestamente su corazón se detuvo según tu sensei, pero la cosa es que…yo seguí sintiendo su chakra)

Naruto: (entonces eso significa…)

Kakashi: …lo cierto es que…

Naruto: … ¿zabuza aún sigue vivo no?

Tazuna, kasumi y Sakura: ¡¿queeeeeeeeeeee?! 0_0

Sakura: p-pero eso no es posible…

Tazuna: je…jejeje, que buena broma, ¿verdad kakashi?

Kakashi: la verdad me sorprende como naruto se haya dado cuenta tan rápido, quizás sasuke tú también {Dijo al notar la mirada no muy sorprendida de sasuke} pero la cosa es que es la verdad, zabuza sigue vivo.

Sakura: p-pero kakashi-sensei usted reviso el cuerpo de zabuza y dijo que estaba muerto.

Kakashi: exacto, pero lo más probable es que solo haya sido una muerte temporal, los cazadores especiales anbus tienen muchos métodos de estrategia y uno de esos es causar muertes temporales.

Kasumi: p-pero pervertido, ¿e-entonces que haremos? Tu apenas y pudiste vencerlo, y con nuestra ayuda, esta vez sí atacan él y ese anbu seremos un blanco fácil.

Kakashi: si, pero esta vez estaremos preparados.

Sakura: ¿Cómo planea que estemos preparados, algún tipo de entrenamien…?

¿?: ¡Será mejor que se larguen! {Fue el grito que interrumpirla voz de Sakura, y que causo que todos fijaran la vista en el dueño de aquella voz}

Tsunami: ¡inari ten más respeto, estos ninjas trajeron sano y salvo a tu abuelo como para que vengas a ser grosero con ellos!

Inari: no me importa, solo les hago el favor de advertirles que se larguen si no gato los exterminara.

Kasumi: ¡¿oye niño a quien vienes tu a insultar?!

Sakura: ¡ehh, kasumi calmate!

Inari: hmp, solo eres una niña, mejor me voy, no quiero seguir con visitan indeseables.

Tsunami: ¡inari!

Kasumi: ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

Inari salió del lugar mientras era observado por todos en aquella habitación, en especial por nuestro querido protagonista.

0

Inari se encontraba arrodillado frente a una ventana mientras lloraba sosteniendo la foto de un hombres, murmuraba "papa" entre sollozos y lágrimas que caían por sus ojos, tal parece lamentándose por quien sabe qué. El sonido de la puerta abrirse lo alerto mientras rápidamente guardaba la foto y se secaba las lágrimas, y se dio vuelta para encarar a quien haya irrumpido en su habitación.

Inari: ¿eh…que quieres?

Naruto: ¿yo? Simplemente charlar contigo.

Inari: ¿de qué querrías charlar?

Naruto: sobre lo que dijiste, ¿Qué tiene ese tal gato, quién es? ¿y porque llorabas así, algo con respecto a tu padre?

Inari: ¡¿y a ti que te importa?! ¡de seguro tienes una vida abundante en tu aldea, todos te tratan bien, comes bien, todo eso, apuesto que para ti solo somos unos pobretones de los que cada vez que toques te des un baño, solo nos ayudas por el dinero y no porque te importemos…!

De un brusco movimiento naruto tomo a Inari por la parte superior de la ropa, mientras lo levantaba a su altura y lo miraba con furia en los ojos.

Naruto: ¡¿y qué sabes tú?! ¡Pues para que sepas en mi aldea todos me odian, golpean, susurran a mis espaldas cosas con las que tu llorarías al primer insulto, ¿sabes que a veces tenía que comer de la basura porque nadie me quería atender en sus restaurantes o puestos de comida? Así que no, no me reclames si ni siquiera me conoces, como si tu fueras el único especial por aquí! A mí no me importan los maltratos o insultos de las demás personas hacia mí, pero no soporto que alguien diga lo que significa el sufrimiento ¡si ni siquiera tú lo has sentido de verdad! {Grito para luego lanzarlo a una distancia haciendo que este solté un gemido de dolor por el golpe} tu…no eres el único…

Luego de decir eso salió por la puerta dejando a un Inari que solo podía soltar lagrimas por como naruto lo había regañado e al mismo tiempo una valiosa lección.

Naruto bajo por las escaleras notando a tsunami que se encontraba en el salón realizando el aseo de la casa.

Naruto: ¿sabe dónde está el sensei y mis compañeros? No los vi arriba cuando venía para acá.

Tsunami: o si, ellos salieron a entrenar en el bosque, kakashi me dijo que te dijera que vayas para haya cuanto antes para entrenar junto a ellos.

Naruto: bien, gracias.

Naruto salió de la casa para ir al interior del bosque en busca de su equipo.

0

Naruto: sensei

Dijo naruto llegando donde kakashi mientras mirando a su alrededor notaba a Sakura descansando en un árbol y a kasumi y sasuke tratando de trepar un árbol.

Kakashi: oh naruto, que bueno que llegas, dime ¿te unes a nuestra sesión de entrenamiento?

Naruto: ¿trepar arboles? Ya sé hacer eso.

Kakashi: ¿de verdad?

Naruto: ¿Qué crees que estuve haciendo durante todas mis horas de entrenamiento? ¿Tomar el té?

Kakashi: no, no, solo era una pregunta, puedes quedarte a mirar los avances de tu equipo si quieres naruto.

Naruto: hmp, como sea.

 **Narra naruto**

Me senté en el césped mientras miraba como sasuke y kasumi trataban de subir el árbol, claramente fallando en todos los intentos, kasumi no usaba el suficiente chakra para avanzar en el entrenamiento, mientras sasuke simplemente usaba demasiado chakra por lo cual rompía la base del árbol fallando en el intento.

Naruto como todo buen compañero y de corazón "noble" se levanta y se acerca a ambos dispuesto a ayudarlos con su "pequeño" problema. Kakashi solo observaba a lo lejos.

Kakashi: (tal parece naruto si está entendiendo algo sobre el ejercicio)

El rubio se posiciono frente a ambos chicos llamando rápidamente su atención.

Naruto: sasuke, kasumi.

Kasumi: ¿uh? ¿Qué quieres naruto?

Naruto: veo que no les va bien con lo de trepar un árbol, ¿no creen?

Sasuke: ¿tú qué crees? Genio.

Naruto: solo era una insinuación, pero ¿quieren que les dé un consejo?

Kasumi: ¿consejo?

Sasuke: habla

Naruto: verán, la razón por la cual ninguno de ustedes puede trepar un árbol es por la simple razón de que: kasumi, tu usa muy poco chakra para trepar el árbol, lo que causa que te resbales y te caigas al no tener el suficiente equilibrio de chakra.

Kasumi: así que era eso.

Naruto: mientras tu sasuke, haces todo lo contrario a kasumi, usas demasiado chakra lo que causa que rompas la corteza del árbol haciendo que tu caigas y falles irremediablemente.

Sasuke: hm, tienes razón.

Naruto: lo que tienen que hacer es concentrarse y tratar de mantener un nivel de chakra regular, para que no caigan del árbol, ni caer al romper la corteza, esa es el mejor atajo para este objetivo, ¿entendieron?

Sasuke y kasumi: si

El rubio solo pudo sonreír, claro que esa sonrisa se esfumo cuando sintió algo suave sobre su mejilla, noto como kasumi presionaba sus labios suavemente sobre el cachete de naruto, separo lentamente sus labios con las mejillas sonrojadas, inconscientemente naruto también estaba ruborizado.

Kasumi: m-muchas gracia n-naruto {Dijo para luego Salir corriendo a realizar de nuevo su entrenamiento}

Naruto solo se la quedó mirando a la distancia, aun sin notar como sasuke vio toda la escenita a su lado.

Sasuke: no sabía que tú y…

Naruto: cierra el pico uchiha.

 **Finnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn…**

 **Na, era bromita.**

 **Pero espero que les haya gustado esta parte de la historia mis queridos lectores, que la hayan disfrutado y bueno ustedes ya saben.**

 **Entonces aquí se despide su escritor personal de historias echas por su quedo Itachi211.**

 **Adiós lectores.**


	12. 12: ¿alguien a quien proteger?

**Hola…**

 **¿Qué? Solo hola…**

 **12: ¿Alguien a quien proteger?**

 **Narrador normal**

Ya habían pasado unos días desde que los genin comenzaron su entrenamiento, al menos sasuke y kasumi, mientras sakura practicaba su resistencia escalando los árboles y naruto les daba unos cuantos consejos a kasumi o sasuke para que puedan terminar su entrenamiento. Aunque esta vez el rubio se paró y comenzó a alejarse del campo temporal de entrenamiento del equipo 7.

Kakashi: ¿Dónde vas? {Pregunto el peli plata al ver como naruto se alejaba de kakashi} ¿Dónde tazuna?

Naruto: no, solo iré a entrenar por mi cuenta si me lo permite claro, ¿sensei? {Pregunto volteando levemente hacia kakashi?

Kakashi: no, no, ve que aquí yo me encargo de todo

Naruto: gracias sensei {Dijo naruto mientras desaparecía entre los arboles del bosque}

Kakashi solo pudo soltar un suspiro, era su alumno e incluso uno de los mejores, pero a veces pensaba que se entrenaba más el mismo que el cómo su sensei.

0

 **Narra naruto**

Caminaba por el tranquilo bosque mientras buscaba un buen lugar para mi entrenamiento, bueno la verdad solo quería calentar mis músculos para así no perder forma y debilitar mis habilidades, después de todo un ninja siempre debe estar en forma. En su caminata pudo llegar a un lugar algo más apartado y espacioso rodeado por los árboles, ese lugar era perfecto por el momento.

Naruto: (perfecto, aquí está bien, ¿tú que crees kurama?)

Kurama: (pues está bien, simplemente dedícate a entrenar y todo estará bien)

Naruto: si, veamos… {De su porta-shuriken **(la cosita de atrás donde guardan cosas, no sé si los identificaran pero les llamaremos porta shuriken)** saco un pergamino con el kanji de viento, indicando que en el interior contenía una cierta cantidad de jutsus especializados en la afinidad de viento. El pergamino lo abrió desenrollándolo justamente en el suelo preparándose para estudias los jutsus.

Naruto: bien… (¿Kurama por cual debería empezar?)

Kurama: (creo que por un Jutsu a larga distancia, siempre es bueno tener una mediada de precaución en caso de que tu enemigo sea un contrincante especializado en ataques a largo alcance)

Naruto: (tienes razón…creo que este Jutsu será perfecto…"Estilo de viento: Jutsu de viento cortante"…quita demasiado chakra principalmente a mí ya que este Jutsu es utilizado mínimamente por ninjas de rango chunin medio, claro que mi nivel ya casi es de un chunin pero eso no evitara el extremado gasto de chakra…)

Kurama: (sin embargo este Jutsu solo debería ser utilizado para situaciones de emergencia, así que vale la pena aprenderlo)

Naruto: (si, en ese estoy de acuerdo, por cierto cuanto seria el chakra que me consumiría aproximadamente)

Kurama: (bueno, contando tu sangre uzumaki en eso agregando tu tipo de chakra más…"anormal" hay una gran ventaja comparada con un simple genin, tu nivel de físico y resistencia, la verdad si utilizas este Jutsu te gastaría el 35% por ciento del chakra)

Naruto: (hm, no es mucho, pero igual es arriesgado considerando que con eso se gastarían las ultimas reservas de chakra…)

Kurama: (siéntete con suerte, tu sangre uzumaki le quito un 15% de gasto de chakra a la técnica, un genin aunque sea a tu nivel, al tener un chakra común gastaría en este Jutsu el 50% de su chakra)

Naruto: (hm, vale, creo que algo ya le agradezco a Kushina, aunque sea sin su intención, creo)

Kurama: (como sea, será mejor que comiences rápido que solo pierdes tu valioso tiempo que podría haberse usado en entrenamiento)

Naruto: (si…) como sea…

Dijo naruto mientras se levantaba pero sin quitar la vista del rollo aun en el piso, y comenzando su entrenamiento iniciando principalmente por los sellos que lo especializan…

0

 **Salto de tiempo**

 **Casa de tazuna**

 **Noche**

Tsunami servía la comida a su padre, hijo y los ninjas alojados mientras todos comían tranquilamente, a excepción de kasumi y sasuke que comían como cerdos en celo **(¿eso existe? A la mierda),** para poder tener energías y terminar su entrenamiento de escalar árboles, aunque claro cierta peli roja paro repentinamente mientras su mirada se mostraba preocupada.

Kasumi: ¿Dónde está naruto?

Kakashi: ¿naruto? No lo sé, la última vez que lo vi dijo que entrenaría por su cuenta

Tsunami: sin embargo no ha vuelto, ¿le habrá pasado algo?

Sasuke: no se preocupen, estar bien, de todas formas él es fuerte

Todos: …

Sasuke: {con una ceja arqueada} ¿Qué? Simplemente digo la verdad...

Sakura: n-no es eso…es solo que…es raro verte hablar bien de alguien…

Sasuke: ¡hmp!

Y dicho eso siguieron comiendo tranquilamente, a excepción de ciertos dos genin.

Al pasar unos largos minutos sasuke se para comenzando a caminar para la puerta tomando levemente el picaporte para abrir la puerta.

Sakura: ¿sasuke a dónde vas?

Sasuke: a entrenar, si no logro dominar el entrenamiento esta misma noche…dejo de llamarme sasuke uchiha {Dijo mientras salía sin cerrar la puerta, pues sabía que él no iba a ir literalmente solo}

Kasumi: yo también voy, volveré tarde no me esperen {Dijo al mismo tiempo de salir por la puerta y cerrarla tras de sí}

Kakashi: ahhh, tendrán una agotada noche

Tazuna: ya lo creo, por cierto no sería bueno salir a buscar a su otro estudiante

Kakashi: no se preocupe, él sabe cuidarse solo

0

En otra parte de Nami, en alguna parte del bosque cierto rubio se encontraba entrenando en un ambiente algo destrozado, los arboles a su alrededor se encontraban hechos pedazos, los pequeños, los grandes tenia algunas cortadas y algunas con notables cortes insinuando que caerían en cualquier momento. Aunque eso no le quitaba lo bonito al ambiente, aún tenía su toque a pesar de tener esos daños.

Naruto que se encontraba en el centro del campo de entrenamiento, con algunas heridas más graves que otras, se notaba el cansancio dado a los grandes jadeos que daba naruto tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Kurama: (naruto será mejor que vuelvas a donde el viejo, estas muy agotado y puedes caer desmallado en cualquier momento)

Naruto: (n-no me digas...)… ahhh… (…zorro de mierda, porque ya es demasiado tarde…)

Al momento de decir eso cayo inconsciente al piso cayendo e un largo y pesado sueño, mientras kurama solo suspiraba dentro de él. **(Mal pensados)**

0

 **Mañana siguiente**

¿?: hey, despierta…despierta o cogerás un resfriado…

Naruto: ¿he? {Musito mientras se sentaba lentamente mirando a la persona misteriosa que lo había despertado, viendo hay una hermosa mujer} hola, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces?

Haku: te encontré tirado aquí, mi nombre es haku y estoy aquí recogiendo algunas plantas medicinales porque cierto amigo mío está enfermo y debe recuperándose {Dijo al mismo tiempo de dar una hermosa sonrisa}

Naruto: ah, hola haku, ¿quieres que te ayude a recoger algunas de esas plantas?

Haku: uh, ¿no será una molestia?

Naruto: no, así podemos trazar una conversación para pasar el aburrimiento, ¿no?

Haku: juju, como digas, por cierto no te pregunte tu nombre

Naruto: naruto, naruto uzumaki

Haku: un gusto naruto

Al terminar sus presentaciones ambos pusieron manos a la obra recogiendo las plantas medicinales, en eso ambos trazaron una conversación para pasar la noción del tiempo.

Haku: y dime, ¿Por qué te encontrabas ahí tirado? Claro sin contar los arboles destruidos por aquí.

Naruto: estaba entrenando

Haku: ¿entrenando? Es…para proteger a alguien en especial

Naruto se quedó en silencio, la verdad el solo lo hacía para volverse más fuerte y cumplir sus objetivos planeados para el futuro, pero para nada mas, aunque claro unos segundos después de la pregunta llevo a su mano derecha a su estómago dando señal al mismo de que a su bijuu interno recibiría toda su protección posible.

Naruto: no…no tengo a nadie…

Haku: ¿a nadie, estas seguro?

Inconscientemente la imagen de kasumi pasó por la cabeza de naruto, igualmente como la de su abuelo Hiruzen, pero rápidamente negó con la cabeza eliminando esos pensamientos, el no podía encariñarse, no después de lo que había logrado, no podía.

Naruto: no…

Haku: jejejejeje

Naruto: ¿Cuál es el chiste?

Haku: {ella soltó otra risita, mientras se sentaba en el pasto dejando la canasta de hierbas a su lado, mirando a naruto que había copiado su acción} yo se…tu sabes…o unos pocos saben…que no importa que corazón más frio, que actitud más gélida, gruñón, arrogante, etc…no importa qué tipo de persona sea uno, siempre tienen algo que proteger. Muchas personas tienen algo que proteger, a veces es una persona especial, una persona que admiras, la persona que amas, o incluso a un asesino, si, tal vez alguien no proteja a algo justamente, pero aun así…todos tienen algo a quien proteger.

El silencio se hizo mientras naruto trataba de procesar esas palabras en su mente, la verdad le encontraba algo de razón, después de todo él se protegía a sí mismo para al mismo tiempo proteger a kurama…y…

Haku: ya tengo que irme, fue un gusto conocerte naruto {Dijo mientras se levantaba al mismo tiempo que naruto}

Naruto: igualmente…por cierto…eres hermosa…

Haku: ah, gracias…pero… soy varón {Luego simplemente se alejó tranquilamente mientras era observado neutralmente por naruto}

Naruto: ahhh {suelta un bufido}…que desilusión… {Dijo algo decepcionado mientras trataba de ignorar la risa de kurama en su cabeza}

 **Listo…**

 **¿Qué? ¿Esperaban más?**

 **Bueno chaito…**

 **Se despide itachi211, adiós lectores**


	13. 13: Aquel ninja que no quiere proteger

**Hola mis queridos lectores….**

 **Hola…si, hola…hola….hola…esperen…hola…**

 **13: Aquel ninja que no quiere proteger a nadie**

 **Narra naruto**

Corría velozmente por los arboles con algo de desesperación hacia la casa del viejo tazuna, hace unos momentos encontré a unos cerdos tirados en el piso del bosque muertos con cortadas en los arboles dando señal de que alguien practicaba para matar, solo espero que no pase nada, debo apresurarme.

Naruto: (¿kurama sientes algo?)

Kurama: (dos chakra unos kilómetros para adelante, justo donde el viejo tazuna)

Naruto:: (maldición)

Kurama: (hm, siento otros dos chakras movilizándose hacia el puesto del viejo ese)

Naruto: (¿dos? Mierda debe ser de zabuza y ese ambu)

Kurama: (apresúrate chico, ve primero hacia la casa del viejo tazuna, estoy seguro que los otros sabrán defenderse solo)

Naruto: (tienes razón…espero)

0

 **Puente tazuna**

 **Narra sasuke**

Kakashi: ya está aquí… {Dijo kakashi al ver como la niebla abundaba el puente}

Sakura: Glup ...

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que, si dos figuras se deslumbraron a través de la niebla, zabuza y el anbu que no es anbu, tal parece nuestra deducción sobre que zabuza aún estaba vivo estaba en lo correcto.

Zabuza: ah, ¿me extrañaron?

Kakashi: HMP

Kasumi: ¡así que ahí estas eh, ya verás cuando te de la paliza de tu vida!

Kakaka: kasumi cálmate, estamos hablando de un ninja clase A, aun no están preparados para luchar contra el…quiero que tu kasumi y sasuke enfrenten a su acompañante, sakura tu protege al constructor.

Los 3: si {Sentenciamos los nombrados}

Kakashi: bien zabuza, ¿no quieres la revancha?

Zabuza: hm, eso no se pregunta kakashi

Sasuke: Kasumi ...

 **Narrador normal**

Kasumi: entiendo sasuke {al mismo tiempo ambos se lanzaron a la batalla, a unos metros más alejados de donde estaban pelando kakashi y zabuza. Sasuke con su kunai trato de acertar un golpe en el torso del anbu, este lo evito y notando como kasumi con su propio kunai iba a atacarle por la espalda, de un hábil movimiento le dio la vuelta a sasuke y le acertó una patada para lanzarlo a cierta distancia, permitiendo al anbu interceptar el ataque de kasumi, al momento de pararlo la peli roja con su pierna salto y lanzo una patada, la cual el anbu paro con su otro brazo, el cual templo claramente ante la fuerza de kasumi}

Anbu: son hábiles, pero aún no están preparados para enfrentarme a mí, no son lo suficientemente fuertes {Dijo para luego encajarle un fuerte golpe a kasumi haciendo que esta diera un gemido de dolor mientras era impulsada hacia atrás.

Anbu: espero que con eso aprendas {Repentinamente pego un salto al notar como si no se hubiera movido hubiera sido rostizado por una gran bola de fuego de la cual provenía de la boca de sasuke.

Sasuke: ¡no me subestimes! {Al momento de gritar eso lanzo una cierta cantidad de shuriken hacia el anbu, esta tan solo con su kunai logro pararlos a todos, dando una voltereta en el aire y cayendo en el piso perfectamente} maldición…es demasiado fuerte…

Kasumi: no podemos rendirnos, al menos resistamos hasta que llegue naruto y así los tres juntos podremos acabarlo {Sasuke asintió al verle la razón a kasumi} sasuke esta vez ataquemos en sincronía, tal vez así podamos acertar un golpe

Sasuke: bien, vamos

Ambos se lanzaron en carrera directa hacia el anbu el cual los esperaba esta vez con agujas senbon en las manos, sasuke y kasumi para intentar confundirlo comenzaron una carrera en zic-zac de manera rápida, al llegar a su objetivo, cada uno por su lado lanzo una patada, el anbu difícilmente atrapo ambas patadas, sasuke al ver su pierna atrapada por el brazo del anbu, se apoyó con sus manos en el suelo dando un giro y con ambas pernas tratando de que con ese remate acertarle un golpe, no pudo, pero eso hizo que el anbu perdiera la concentración en kasumi por un momento, y en ese momento de descuido ella soltándose del agarre del anbu, retrocedió unos pasos y corrió nuevamente para lanzar una patada al estilo karate dándole justo en el pecho al anbu, causando que este saliera hacia atrás resbalando en el piso, pero aun así recuperando el equilibrio.

Anbu: me descuide, pero no volverá a pasar, ahora lo pagaran

0

Después de un choque de la espada de zabuza contra el kunai de kakashi, ambos tomaron cierta distancia de un solo salto, mientras zabuza fijo su vista en la pelea de su aliado a través de toda la niebla.

Zabuza: jeje…

Kakashi: ¿Qué están gracioso zabuza?

Zabuza: hm, solo que tus alumnos están perdidos, jamás sobrevivirán a la técnica secreta de él.

Kakashi: ¿Cómo? (sasuke, kasumi, tengan cuidado)

0

 **Casa de tazuna**

Inari: ¡alto malditos, devuélvanme a mi mama!

Grito Inari plantando cara a ambos criminales los cuales tenían a tsunami atada con una sonrisa burlona ante la actuación de Inari.

Mercenario1: **(no sé cómo se llaman exactamente así que será así)** ¡ah, pero mira qué lindo, vino a rescatar a su mami jajajaj!

Mercenario2: ¡jajajaa, si mocoso, que puedes hacer tu contra nosotros!

Inari: ¡que suelten a mi mami!

Tsunami: ¡inari, vete por fav…! {Antes de terminar recibió un fuerte golpe con lo que callo noqueada al instante}

Inari: ¡oye tu como te atreves a tocar a mi mami, voy a acabarlos!

Marcenario1: bah, anda amigo, acabemos con ese mocoso

Mercenario2: bueno, así aprovechamos también de eliminar a su molesta madre

El mercenario2 dejo caer el cuerpo de tsunami frente a ellos con Inari corriendo hacia ellos con intención de atrapar a su madre, ambos bandidos con las espadas preparadas para dar una estocada que termine con dos pájaros de un tiro.

Inari: ¡Mami!

El pequeño llego hacia su madre pero en ese momento ambos bandidos ya pegaron su ataque con las espadas, pero cuando parecían triunfales los cuerpos de Inari y tsunami se transformaron en simples troncos.

Mercenario1: ¡¿Qué Jutsu de sustitución?!

¿?: lamento decepcionar su matanza amigos, pero no permitiré que maten a estas personas {Dijo una voz apareciendo en una explosión de humo a unos metros frente a los mercenarios cargando a tsunami y Inari, dejándolos a ambos en el suelo, Inari al ver que era cierto rubio solo pudo sonreír de alegría}

Inari: ¡Naruto!

Naruto: hola Inari {Dijo sonriendo levemente}

Mercenario2: oh, es uno de los ninjas que tazuna aloja

Mercenario1: nah, vamos a acabar con el de una vez por todas

Mercenario2: si {Dijo asintiendo}

Naruto: que fastidio {Dijo dando un bufido y lanzando unos shuriken hacia los mercenarios, estos solo bloquearon el shuriken, claro sin esperar que estos se transformaran en otros naruto dándoles un fuerte golpe en la nuca a ambos mercenarios, dejándolos ko}

Inari: ¡wow naruto, eso fue genial!

Naruto: gracias por los algas, por cierto… {El rubio puso su mano por encima de la cabeza de Inari revolviendo su cabello}…fuiste muy valiente hace un momento, tal vez me equivoque al llamarte cobarde la última vez

Inari: no te equivocaste, yo si era cobarde, pero gracias a ti tuve el valor de ser valiente, gracias naruto…todo fue gracias a ti…

Naruto: hmp hm… {Asintió mientras volvía a revolver el cabello de Inari para soltar una pequeña risita} jaja, gracias Inari, bueno…no suelo ser amable con mucha gente, así que no hable de esto, ¿vale?

Inari: a la orden {Dijo de una forma militar}

0

Anbu: ¡jutsu secreto: Espejos cristal de hielo!

Unos misteriosos espejos de hielo se materializaron alrededor de sasuke y kasumi, mientras imágenes de aquel extraño ambu aparecías en múltiples espejos de hielo de los cueles se encontraban ahí.

Kasumi: ¿Qué es esto?

Sasuke: ¿hielo…?

Anbu: estos son los espejos cristales de hielo, no creo que deban intentar nada para atravesarlos puede que nada servirá, están atrapados, están a mi merced.

Sasuke: tks…maldita sea…no me interesa lo que digas, ya verás cómo elimino tus estúpidos espejos

Kasumi: eh, espera, no me diga que usar lo que tengo que usar ...?

Sasuke: ¡estilo de fuego: …!

Kasumi: ¡espera no!

Sasuke: ¡…Jutsu bola de fuego! {La gran bola de fuego salió de la boza de sasuke, kasumi rápidamente se agacho con las manos por encima de su cabeza al ver como la bola de fuego se esparcía por todo el domo de espejos.

Kasumi: (¡maldito sasuke como es que hace eso con una chica aquí dentro! ¡y como es que chucha que a él no le llega el fuego si está en el centro del domo!)

La bola de fuego comenzó a disiparse mostrando en inútil trabajo que realizo, sasuke chisto ante su intento de salir no salió como él lo esperaba. La peli roja se levantó con notable enojo en su cara fulminando a sasuke.

Kasumi: ¡ah…!…bueno, no sé ni para que me molesto…

Anbu: bueno, basta de charlas, es hora de acabar con esto

El anbu desapareció misteriosamente sorprendiendo a los genin, para luego aparecer en los múltiples espejos con agujas senbon en su mano derecha, preparando lanzamiento y los lanzo hacia sasuke y kasumi.

Ambos sacaron un kunai de su porta-kunai y se prepararon para tratar de neutralizar las agujas senbon, pero al ser demasiadas no pasaron ni tres y ambos tuvieron que soltar el kunai y arrodillarse mientras cubrían su cabeza con las manos dando gritos de dolor por cada aguja que los hería.

Kasumi: ¡ah…ah! **(Mal pensados, los pille pillines)** c-c-como…duele…¡ah…!

Sasuke: m-ma-maldito…¡ah…!

Anbu: están acabados…

PUMM

Una gran nube de humo se hizo presente al lado de la espesa niebla, siendo ahora el centro de atención de todo el campo de batalla.

Anbu: así que llego…

Kakashi: ahh, naruto…espero que hayas perdido el tiempo en algo importante…

0

Sasuke: hmp…ya llego…

Kasumi: naruto ...

Anbu: hm, al fin llegas…esperaba que llegases, tu, el ninja, aquel ninjas que…aquel ninja que no quiere proteger a nadie…al fin ha llegado…

 **Listoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Sofá Sofá ... ... ah, lo siento ... jeje**

 **Buena ya terminado esta parte y espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Se despide itachi211, adiós lectores.**


	14. 14: Uzumaki, Namikaze Y Uchiha

**Holi lectores mios…**

 **14: Uzumaki, Namikaze Y Uchiha**

Naruto: sinceramente creo que he llegado un poco tarde…

Kasumi: ¡claro que sí, tonto! {Grito kasumi desde dentro de los espejos} (Aunque…tuvo una entrada bien…~sexi~)

Naruto ignorando de cómo lo llamo kasumi, con su vista comenzó a analizar la zona y el campo de batalla. El misterioso enmascarado frente a los espejos de hielo a unos pasos de él, kasumi y sasuke dentro de los espejos de hielo, a una cierta distancia zabuza y kakashi en pleno combate, más atrás tazuna con Sakura protegiéndolo.

Naruto: hmm (tal parece las condiciones de la batalla demuestran que estamos a pate, el sensei lleva cierta ventaja sobre zabuza, pero este este misterioso tal parece el anbu de la otra vez tiene la ventaja sobre kasumi y sasuke)

Kurama: (ten cuidado, parece tener una línea de sangre para realizar jutsus de hielo, es peligroso así que no bajes la guardia)

Naruto: (no, estaré atento, pero creo que sasuke y kasumi necesitan ayuda)

Kurama: (¿tienes un plan?)

Naruto: (si, improvisar) {Dijo naruto mientras da una carrera a los espejos de hielo y pega un salto pasando por entremedios de estos, encontrándose con la mirada aterrada y alterada de sus dos compañeros} ¿Qué?

Sasuke: tks… ¡eres un idiota, podríamos haber atacado desde dentro y fuera para poder pasar de estas cosas y tu bienes y nos cagas!

Naruto: lo siento…

Kasumi: ¡narutooooo!

Naruto: mis más sinceras disculpas…

Kasumi: ¡puta sinceridad!

Anbu: ya basta de charlas…no se olviden que están en media batalla, si se descuidan aunque sea un poco…la pagaran

Naruto: bueno, la verdad yo no quiero morir…así que puedes matar a kasumi

Kasumi: ¡¿Qué?!

Naruto: anda que era broma…ahora porque mejor no nos concentramos en salir de aquí, además quiero terminar rápido y volver rápido a la despreciable konoha…tengo hambre…

Kasumi: ¡mmm!

Sasuke: dejen ya sus peleas de pareja {Kasumi se sonrojo mientras naruto solo se mantuvo neutral} creo que debemos organizar un buen plan para salir de aquí, y creo que tengo uno…

Naruto: no

Sasuke: ¿Cómo que "no"?

Naruto: hmp, simplemente usamos algo mas obvio, es algo arriesgado pero es más fácil y corto.

Sasuke: pues habla, y rápido {Comento algo nervioso al ver como poco a poco el anbu en los espejos movía lentamente sus manos a sus porta senbon}

Naruto: fácil, sharingan

Sasuke y kasumi: ¿eh?

Naruto: sasuke eres un uchiha, tu gran Jutsu ocular, el sharingan, puede ver cosas que el ojo común no puede ver, ¿verdad? {Comento con los ojos de lado al igual que sus compañeros viendo como el anbu llevaba sus agujas senbon ya fuera del porta senbon} dime sasuke, ¿tienes el sharingan?

Sasuke: eh…bueno…no…

Naruto: ¿y te hace llamar uchiha?

Sasuke: ¬¬ mejor apúrate que… {Viendo como el anbu ya cruzaba los brazos con las senbon entre los dedos}

Naruto: fácil, activaras tu sharingan

Sasuke: ¿eh? ¿Cómo? No puedo activarlo así como así?

Kasumi: chicos… {Nerviosa viendo como el anbu ya estiraba los brazos con los senbon}

Naruto: sasuke cierra los ojos

Sasuke: ¿para qué?

Kasumi: sasuke… {Nerviosa viendo como el anbu ya puso en posición los senbon}

Sasuke: ehh…vale, vale…

Naruto: bien, solo relájate {Sasuke cerró los ojos mientras naruto puso sus manos en los ojos de estos, fijo la vista en el anbu viendo como ya apuntaba los senbon} puta madre… {De las manos de naruto se formó una flama azul la cual fue a parar poco a poco a los ojos de sasuke, sasuke se tensó}…y…¡listo, sasuke ahora! {Rápidamente separo sus manos de los ojos, el anbu lanzo los senbon hacia kasumi y naruto, pero antes de que llegaran…todos estos fueron evitados por sasuke quien con solo un kunai los paro todos} hmp, tal vez no sea tan patético como pensaba

Anbu: ¿Cómo? {Se preguntó el anbu al ver como sasuke había parado todos sus senbon con tan solo un kunai, pero su respuesta fue dada al ver como sasuke levantaba la mirada viéndolo a través de los espejos con esos ojos carmesí de dos comas}…el sharingan…

Kasumi: increíble… ¿cómo paso?

Naruto: mm, fácil, transferí mi chakra a los ojos de sasuke, naturalmente para despertar el sharingan, un uchiha necesita una gran fortaleza física y un buen control de chakra para transferir a los ojos, claramente sasuke ya tenía el físico necesario pero el chakra no, casi mejor dicho, para resumir todo eso simplemente transferí mi chakra a sus ojos para que sasuke puede ingresar rápidamente el sharingan, pero eso fue gracias a sus entrenamiento pues si se realiza esto en un uchiha pequeño, habrían pilosidades de quedar ciego a casusa de que no estaría listo, pero sasuke ya los estaba casi al 100, y gracias a eso ahora podemos vencer esta batalla.

Kasumi: …i-increíble…

Naruto: bien sasuke, quieres demostrarme el poder de un uchiha

Sasuke: será un gusto

Anbu: (el sharingan…sin duda con eso mis ataques se verán repelidos gracias a sus ojos, debo hacer algo rápido, pero no puedo con sus compañeros aun activos, debo buscar la manera de distraerlos y noquearlos o abatirlos) {Rápidamente se trasladó por sus espejos, claramente seguida por los ojos de sasuke, lanzo unos senbon por el frente, por atrás, por los lados, incluso por ambos lado, pero no, sasuke podía repelerlos todos y dar con el objetivo de los senbon así dando señales a naruto y kasumi para evacuar el objetivo del anbu} (maldición, ese uchiha está dando varios problemas, debo deshacerme pronto de él)

Naruto: (algo está tramando)

Anbu: bien, me encuentro atrapada y lo admito, pero no puedo decepcionar a zabuza, lo lamento pero aun con ese uchiha no podrán salir de estos espejos

Naruto: (¡eso! Salir de los espejos, como no lo pensé antes **(Lol)** ¿pero…como lo hace?)

Kurama: (¿Qué te parece si usas el Jutsu que hemos tenido en práctica los últimos días?)

Naruto: (mmm, sí, me queda solo el 65% de mi chakra, y el Jutsu quita el 35 por lo que solo me quedare con el 30% de chakra, pero bueno, esto todo o nada)

Kurama: (demuéstrales tu poder mocoso)

Naruto: (ya lo veras) sasuke

Sasuke: ¿Qué pasa?

Naruto: tengo un plan, quédate quieto y no hagas nada, ya lo entenderás

Sasuke: como quieras, pero no te aseguro que me quede quieto

Naruto: con eso es suficiente, kasumi tu igual

Kasumi: si

Naruto: bien…es hora {El rubio lentamente junto sus manos canalizando su chakra, poco a poco el chakra salió levemente del cuerpo de naruto mientras lo rodeaba referenciando a un aura azul, y rápidamente trazo varios tipos de sellos} (tigre, conejo, perro, dragón ¡listo!) {Naruto de un rápido movimiento saco un kunais de su porta-kunais mientras lo sostenía como si fuera a lanzarlo por detrás del} ¡Elemento viento: Jutsu viento cortante! {Naruto lanzo el kunai, bueno, no lo lanzo, solo hizo como si fuera a lanzarlo creando una gran repaga de viento que impacto con 3 espejos que se encontraban frente a los chicos haciendo que estos abrieran los ojos como platos, el anbu al ver eso rápidamente trazo sellos para tratar de repararlos} ¡Sasuke ya! {Naruto tomo el brazo de sasuke y haciendo fuerza en los brazos arrojo a sasuke que se encontraba realmente sorprendido por el plan de naruto} todo salió perfecto…

Dijo naruto con una sonrisa satisfecha al ver como sasuke caía fuera de los espejos.

Naruto: ahora podremos romper los espejos desde dentro y fuera

Kasumi: ¿pero, como lo haremos?

Naruto: simple, imprivisan…¡cuidado! {Naruto empujo a kasumi haciendo que esta cayera en el suelo golpeándose levemente la cabeza causando un mareo la cual la dejo inmóvil temporalmente. Mientras, por salvar a kasumi naruto había recibido unos senbon en el cuerpo realizando heridas graves, son embargo naruto al ver como el anbu lanzo unos senbon mas, como pudo uso su kunai para repelerlos pero aun recibiendo agujas senbon, cuando el anbu se acercó levitando hacia naruto, este la tomo de los brazos arrojándolo hacia los espejos impactando, este sin embargo dispuesto a terminar la vida de naruto lanzo una gran ráfaga de senbon listas para matar a naruto…}

 **Narra sasuke**

Naruto tuvo un buen plan, sabía que era el único capaz de merecer mis halagos, el de un uchiha, y no lo recibe cualquiera jeje, pero mis pensamientos se interrumpen cuando veo como ese anbu ataca a naruto y kasumi después de yo salir de allí, veo como naruto defiende a kasumi hasta que…mierda… ¿esto…esto está pasando…?

 **Narra kasumi**

 **(Pongan música de multimedia)**

Sentía algunas nauseas, mareos y un leve dolor en la cabeza, no sé qué paso, pero con mis fuerzas me levante pesadamente del piso mirando hacia atrás…naruto…se encontraba…se encontraba…p-parado frente a mí, frente a mí con todas esas senbon en el cuerpo, desangrándose

Kasumi: n-na-naruto… ¿p-porque?

Naruto: ¿p-porque?…no lo sé…s-sabes…cuando supe…cuando supe quien eras en realidad, que eras de mí, te odie…

Kasumi: (¿d-de que está hablando?) ¡Naruto! {Grite al ver como naruto se derrumbó, yo rápidamente me incorpore atrapándolo en mis brazos}

Naruto: kasumi…te odie…te odie cuando supe que existías, cuando yo existía, cuando te conocí, pero…tienes algo…algo especial que me hizo encariñarme contigo…je..Jeje…si, también te odie por eso, jamás quise encabriarme contigo, pero lo hice… {Yo ya no lo aguantaba ver a la persona que amaba al borde de la muerte y mis lágrimas caían por encima de su rostro} kasumi…

" _¿me vas a ayudar o qué?"_

Naruto: no sé porque te digo estas cosas, tal vez porque estoy a punto de morir…no quiero hablar, no ya no, solo quiero hacer una cosa…esto…

" _tú no me ayudaste a levantarme, lo hice solo, tú también deberías hacerlo, niña"_

Levanto su mano mientras la ponía en mi nuca, bajaba mi cabeza lentamente, veía como sus labios lentamente se acercaban a los míos, mis mejillas ardientes y lagrimeadas se pegaban a rostro de naruto tanto como mis labios a los suyos…

" _mi nombre es kasumi Namikaze uzumaki, la hija del cuarto Hokage"_

Me estaba besando…pero no tarde en corresponder, no importa que tan inexperto sea, lo importante en que lo estaba besando, a pesar de las circunstancias, sentía sus fríos y gélidos labios así como su corazón palpitando junto al mío…lo amaba…

" _tú siempre tan indiferente"_

Sentí como la mano de naruto que se encontraba en mi nuca caía pesadamente al suelo mientras su rostro se separaba del mío alejando sus fríos labios de los míos…

" _pues acostúmbrate, no pienso cambiar mi mirada"_

Esto no podía estar pasando…no quería que pasar…¡no quiero que pase!...

" _¡naruto viniste a salvarme!"_

No quería que muriera…no quería…

" _si te soy sincero…no…solo tenía curiosidad que hacías en el bosque"_

...lo amo demasiado para dejarlo ir…

" _Porque…podrías se la vergüenza de tu familia, de la aldea, incluso ser la vergüenza de todas las naciones elementales…pero para mí…jamás sería una vergüenza"_

Él siempre me apoyo…aunque no lo parecía…me apoyo incluso aun cuando yo hiciera la ridícula, jamás me dije que me largara a pesar de que yo siempre invadía su privacidad…incluso no me alejo cuando lo obligue a ser mi amigo…todo porque lo amaba, lo ame desde la primera vez que chocamos, y el al no verme como la hija del Hokage…me enamoro…

 **Narrador normal**

Anbu: (el descubrió una fuerza que ignoraba tener)

" _¿entrenando?...es para proteger a alguien en especial"_

Anbu: (corrió a salvarla aun sabiendo que era una trampa)

" _no…no tengo a nadie…"_

Anbu: (sus palabras decían una cosa pero sus acciones demuestran lo contrario, todos tienen a alguien a quien proteger no importa cuán corazón frio se tenga…todos lo tienen y eso lo hiso merecer el digno título de ninja, un ninja digno y honorable que a pasar de sus palabras siempre estará para las personas que quiere a pesar de no confesarlo)

" _todos tienen algo que proteger"_

Anbu: ¿es la primera vez que vez a uno de tus amigos morir?... ¿a la persona que amas? {Le hablaba el anbu a kasumi la cual solo refugiaba a naruto entre sus brazos} que se siente perder a la persona más importante que tienes, bueno, ahora sabrás lo que de verdad significa ser un ninja…

Kasumi: ¡cállate! {Grito enfurecida aun con las lágrimas cayendo de su rostro} ¡Tu…tu…! {Un chakra rojo comenzó a rodearla mientras formaba la figura de un tornado girando hacia arriba, el calor del chakra evaporaban las lágrimas de kasumi dejando todo seco, el chakra comenzó a tomar forma zorruna mientras los ojos zafiros de kasumi se tinturaban de rojo y se le rasgaba la pupila, una mirada de ira y furia dirigida al anbu, gritando con profundo rencor y odio, todo por una persona, la cual acababa de perder}

 **¡Voy a matarte…!**

 **Listo eso fue todo el cap. De hoy.**

 **La verdad diría que llore pero sería mentira, la verdad tengo lágrimas acumuladas en mis ojos pero como macho pecho peludo que soy no llorare…no llorare…n-no GGGGUAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH T_T…**


	15. 15: ¿regeneración?

**Hola lectores, de seguro ya tienen ganas de seguir la historia supongo, bueno deseo concedido.**

 **Disfruten el cap.**

 **15: El fin de la batalla**

Kasumi: ¡voy a matarte!

Fue el rugido de kasumi al ver el cuerpo inerte de naruto, el chakra salía descontroladamente como el agua de la lluvia, lo único que se sentía en el puente era el chakra rojo de ira, odio y tristeza, todo eso solo emanado de la peli roja kasumi.

0

Kakashi que sintió a lo lejos entre la niebla el chakra que se desbordaba de kasumi al igual que zabuza, ambos sintieron ese chakra potente causando miedo en ambos, si, en ambos.

Zabuza: ¿Qué es ese chakra?

Kakashi: ahh…nuestra peor pesadilla…

0

Sasuke veía anonado como todo ese chakra salía del cuerpo de kasumi, y sin siquiera darse cuenta comenzó a temblar como aquella noche en que su familia fue asesinada.

Sasuke: ¿e-esa es…kasumi?

El peli negro solo se quedó viendo como kasumi en cuatro patas se encontraba dentro de esos espejos mirando al anbu.

0

Anbu: (¿Cómo es posible? Su chakra aumenta drásticamente cada segundo y no se detiene, ¿será este su verdadero poder oculto?)

Kasumi: ¡ahhhhhhhh voy a matarte!

Anbu: (no, debo atacar ahora antes de que su chakra llegue a su máxima capacidad) {Preparo todas las agujas senbon posibles y preparado para atacar lanzo cada una de ellas a través de los espejos impactando todas en kasumi, sin embargo esta expulso todas las senbon de su cuerpo curando sus heridas} (se regenero…esto es inaudito…)

Tratando de detener a kasumi el anbu se lanzó hacia ella lanzando más senbon que sorprendentemente fueron repelidos por el chakra rojo. Kasumi bloqueo un puñetazo del anbu y haciendo presión en su mano el chakra exploto causando temor en el anbu tras la máscara.

Anbu: (este poder…este chakra…imposible…)

Kasumi: ¡aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh! {De un gran y potente golpe kasumi manda a volar al anbu mientras cascaras de su máscara caen al suelo, el anbu impacto la caída a unos metros fuera de los espejos mientras sasuke veía eso anonado}

Sasuke: ¿c-como…hizo eso…?

Haku: e-esa fuerza… {Murmuro el anbu mientras su máscara caía a trozos revelando su verdadera identidad, levantándose lentamente mientras miraba a kasumi la cual se acercaba de una gran carrera con el puño alzado} (¿Será este mi fin…? Yo…falle, le falle zabuza…)

Kasumi: ¡aaahhh! {Y con sorpresa de los demás detiene su puño justo frente a la cara de Haku, mientras tiritaba pero sin quitar esa mirada de odio al ahora anbu sin mascara}

Haku: ¿Qué pasa…no vengaras a tu compañero…lo dejaras así, pasar?

Kasumi: ¡cállate! {Le grito mientras lo golpeaba tirándolo al suelo} cállate…jamás te perdonare, te matare…

Haku: entonces que así sea… {Levantándose nuevamente para encarar a kasumi} pero a pesar de no poder contigo…no puedo rendirme porque a pesar de ser inútil seguiré siendo la herramienta de zabuza {Llevando su mano hacia su porta-senbon, hasta que repentinamente detiene su mano}…lo lamento…pero aun no puedo morir… {Dijo mientras desaparecía en un shunshin de hielo}

Kasumi: ¿Qué?...¡¿dónde está?!

Sasuke: ¡kasumi! {Grito sasuke mientras se acercaba a ella} oye…naruto…

Kasumi: …

Sasuke: entiendo… {Sasuke baja la mirada levemente, debía admitir que él le había tomado cariño cuando los ayudo su entrenamiento de escalar árboles, pero sus pensamientos interrumpidos cuando la niebla se dispersa un poco permitiendo tener más visibilidad de la zona}

Kasumi: ¿pero qué es eso…? {Se preguntó kasumi al ver la batalla de kakashi} eso es…

Abrió los ojos al igual que sasuke mientras ambos tomaron carrera hacia el campo de batalla de su sensei kakashi. Cuando llegaron y tuvieron mayor claridad de la batalla vieron como kakashi había atravesado a Haku con su técnica el shidori por proteger a zabuza.

Sasuke: ¿pero qué…?

De un movimiento rápido kakashi salto con Haku en sus brazos al ver como zabuza aprovecho esa oportunidad para cortar a kakashi.

Kasumi: ¡pervertido!

Sakura: ¡sasuke! {Grito Sakura feliz al lado de tazuna mientras veían llegar a sasuke junto a kasumi}

Kakashi: kasumi, sasuke, mantengan distancia, esta pelea aún no ha terminado

Zabuza: exactamente, no importa que Haku haya muerto por que yo cumpliré esta misión.

Kasumi: ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso después de que dio la vida por ti?!

Zabuza: eso no te importa…

Kasumi: ¡hijo de puta sin sentimientos!

Sasuke: kasumi cálmate…

Kasumi: ¡cállate emo creído!

Sasuke: p-pero…yo no he hecho nada…

Kasumi: ¡y eso te hace creído!

¿?: Ya basta de estupideces mocosas… {Dijo una voz a lo lejos, una figura pequeña junto a bastantes pareceres mercenarios}

Zabuza: gato… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Gato: oh, hola zabuza, la verdad es que he venido personalmente para encargarme de que el constructor muera…

Tazuna: …glup…

Gato: pero tú eres muy caro…además no te veo en muy buenas condiciones, ¿no eras el gran demonio de la niebla? Mejor te queda el gran gatito asustado jajaja… {Comento riendo junto a los demás mercenarios} pero no te desanimes, antes podrás hacer un último trabajo para mí, que te parece si eliminas a uno de estos mercenarios antes de morir, me harías un favor jajaja…

Zabuza: desgraciado…kakashi creo que como ya no trabajo para gato no tenemos más disputa respecto a la seguridad del constructor, ¿eso nos hace aliados temporales?

Kakashi: tal parece zabuza…

Sakura: por cierto kasumi ¿Dónde está naruto? {Pregunto **(la puta)** Sakura al notar la ausencia del rubio, causando que sasuke se tensara y kasumi bajara la mirada con sus flequillos tapando sus ojos}

Kasumi: …

Sasuke: …

Kakashi: naruto… {Murmuro al notar y descifrar la extraña actuación de sus alumnos}

Sasuke: ahh…sakura mejor cállate quieres…

Sakura: ¿pero porque sasuke, que cosa podría a ver pasado para tener esas miradas? ¿No dirás que el idiota se murió verdad?

Tazuna: oye gigas esas cosas… ¿no paso verdad? {Pregunto a l ver las caras sombrías de sasuke y kasumi} ¿No verdad…?

Sasuke: …

Kakashi: (¿cómo puede pasar? ¿Ahora qué le diré a minato-sensei y Kushina? Me mataran…)

Gato: ya déjense de palabras amigos jaja, ¿amigos que les parece si comienzan su primer trabajo eliminando a esos malditos?

Mercenarios: ¡si, jaja!

Gato: esperen, ahora que lo recuerdo… {Dijo mientras se acercaba al cuerpo de Haku para darle una patada}…esa me la debías mocoso…

Kasumi: ¡¿oye cómo te atreves?!

Zabuza: …

Gato: vamos, ¿de verdad les preocupa un cuerpo inservible? Jajaja que bueno que lo mataron, aunque hubiera preferido encargarme personalmente ajajaja…

Zabuza: …

Kasumi: ¡y tú! {Grito señalando a zabuza} ¡¿Dejaras que lo lastime así como así?! ¡El dio la vida por ti, te salvo! ¡¿Y tú solo te quedas ahí quito viendo como ese bastardo lo golpea?! ¡No te entiendo…!

Zabuza: cállate mocosa…cállate…yo sé lo que hizo Haku… {Dijo mientras se sacaba las vendas de su cara mostrando su rostro completo mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos}…pero ya no puedo hacer nada…si quieres hacer algo útil…dame tu kunai mocosa…

Kasumi: ¿eh?...si…tómalo… {Dijo tomando el de ella de su porta-kunai para lanzárselo a zabuza quien lo atrapo con la boza} ¿Qué harás?

Zabuza: si quieres puedes verlo…pero si no…cierra los ojos… {Dijo al momento de correr hacia todos los mercenarios sorprendiendo a todos, sin embargo a pesar de su estado físico no paro y comenzó a asesinar a todos los que pudo para llegar a gato, cuando que Sakura cerrara sus ojos y kasumi desviara la mirada}

Sakura: q-que sanguinario…

Tazuna: al menos ya no está contra nosotros, ahora esta solo del lado del… {Dijo mientras miraba al cuerpo de Haku}

Kakashi: tal parece…hasta el más malo tiene sentimientos… {Dijo viendo como zabuza ya había llegado a gato traspasando su carne con un kunai arrojándolo al mar completamente muerto, para después el caer al suelo aparentemente muerto}

Mercenario: ¡maldito bastardo, mato a gato ¿y ahora quien nos va a pagar?!

Mercenario2: ¡qué tal si saquemos la aldea y vemos que encontramos!

Mercenario3: ¡jajajaja buena idea!

Kasumi: ¿Qué? Son demasiados, pervertido dígame que no está inútil…

Kakashi: lo siento kasumi pero ya casi no me queda chakra…

Kasumi: pervertido inservible…

Sakura: o-oigan… ¿Qué haremos?

Sasuke: fácil, pelear…

Sakura: ¡ah, sasuke eres tal cool! **(Perra)**

Sasuke: tks…

Los mercenarios comenzaron a correr si no fuera por una flecha que cayó del cielo deteniendo su ataque.

Mercenario2: ¡¿Quién se atreve?!

Inari: ¡yo! {Grito Inari a lo lejos acompañado de su madre junto a todos los aldeanos con armas ya sea ofensivas o simples armas artesanas, estaban preparados para la batalla} ¡espero que estén preparados porque todos juntos los sacaremos a patadas!

Aldeanos: ¡si, fuera de aquí!

Tazuna: t-todos…todas las personas de la aldea están aquí…

Kasumi: :) si todos

Sasuke: hmp

Mercenario1: ¡maldita sea!

Mercenario2: ¡vámonos de aquí!

Mercenarios: ¡corran! {Gritaban mientras huían hacia un barco amenazados por toda la aldea para proteger el puente, ante eso todos los aldeanos gritaban de alegría y victoria}

Sin embargo Inari parecía buscar a alguien con la mirada algo desesperado.

Tsunami: hijo ¿Qué pasa?

Inari: busco a…¡naruto! {Grito lloroso mientras corría al cuerpo de naruto tirado en la zona de batalla donde lucharon los genin anteriormente, ante eso todos los aldeanos pararon sus gritos de alegría a unas miradas preocupadas, kakashi, tazuna junto a los demás también se acercaron a ver a naruto, a excepción de kasumi que se quedó alejada aun con algunas lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos}

Inari: naruto… {Murmuro mientras caía de rodillas al lado de naruto con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, sin aguantar mas lo abrazo mientras lloraba con gemidos ahogados, su madre solo se arrodillo al lado de el para tomarle el hombro, hasta que...}

Naruto: i-in-ina-ri…m-me duele to-do… {Dijo la vos de naruto mientras se sentaba sacando a Inari de sus brazos} no me vu-elvas a abra-zar…

Inari: ¡naruto! {Esta vez sus lágrimas eran de alegría mientras abrazaba a su madre por saber que su casi hermano estaba vivo, acompañado de los gritos de alegría de todos los aldeanos y el alivio de sasuke y kakashi, mas de kakashi por que no sería asesinado por kushina}

Kasumi: naruto… {Susurro kasumi en la lejanía} ¡Naruto! {Fue el grito de kasumi mientras a toda velocidad salto a los brazos de naruto} ¡Naruto estas vivo!

Naruto: ¡ahh! ¡q-que me…due-le to-do!

Kasumi: lo siento… {Dijo separase levemente de naruto, pero aun sin dejar se abrazarlo, hasta que el beso que le dio naruto se le vino a la mente repentinamente causando un sonrojo en naruto} por cierto… ¿p-porque me…besaste?

Naruto: ¿besar, que yo bese a algu…? {No pudo terminar su oración al sentir un puñetazo en su cabeza, mirando rápidamente a kasumi la cual se había parado y lo veía enojada}

Kasumi: ¡eres de lo peor! {Grito mientras se alejaba con el aura estilo Kushina haciendo que todos los aldeanos se quitaran de su camino}

Kakashi: naruto lo que sea que hayas echo, no te hablara por un buen tiempo…

Sasuke: (yo si se lo que hizo, pero no diré nada, no quiero meterme en problemas)

Naruto: lo que sea… {Musito mientras se levantaba lentamente}

Inari: naruto ten cuidado aun no te recuperas por completo

Naruto no respondió porque solo camino alejándose un poco de todos, hasta que un a vos resonó en su cabeza.

Kurama: (naruto…tenemos que hablar)

Naruto: (lo sé) {Contesto naruto mentalmente, mientras llevaba dos de sus dedos de la mano derecha a sus labios y levantaba su mano izquierda a la vista de sus ojos, viendo como una herida de su muñeca…se regeneraba a causa de un…chakra rojo…

 **Y eso fue todo lo de hoy.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este cap. De hoy. También creo que los deje en intriga por la escena final pero eso es parte de la historia así que solo esperen cap. Futuros.**

 **Se despide itachi211, adiós lectores**


	16. 16: Exámenes chunin

**Hola mis amados lectores, lamento haber tardado en publicar pero es que tenía prueba del cole y tuve que estudiar.**

 **Subconsciente: ¿estudiar? Pero si te la pasaste leyendo lemon…**

 **¡Que parte de no me avergüences con mis lectores no entendiste!**

 **Subconsciente: lo siento, lo siento, vaya que exagerado…**

 **Tks…ignoren eso, bueno como decía pido perdón porque tuve que, cough…estudiar…y por eso tarde un poco en publicar, bueno espero que les guste el cap. 16 de esta historia, disfruten lectores.**

 **16: Exámenes chunin**

 _Caía la lluvia en un lugar desconocido, la oscuridad del cielo adornaba paso a la noche nublada y la lluvia representando el dolor y la perdida, ¿pero de qué? ¿Por qué lloraba el cielo? ¿Alguna razón? Se decía que el cielo tenía una amante poco común, pero era su amante, su amor, eran las estrellas, las estrellas iluminaban el oscuro cielo del cielo en la oscura y solitaria noche, su única compañía a parte de la luna, las estrellas representaban la iluminación y el ser uno col el cielo, tal como dos amantes, cuyo amor prohibido provocaba que el cielo ahora llorara, porque aunque nadie lo crea, aquel que siente amor, es hijo del cielo y las estrellas._

 _¿?: ¡¿Por qué lo has hecho?!_

 _¿?2: ¿Es que no lo entiendes? No…jamás lo entenderías, tu vida no fue como la mía…una vida de respeto, de amor, cariño, familia…tú no entiendes como me siento, olvida todo lo que paso entre nosotros, olvídalo todo, nuestros besos, carisias, todo…_

 _¿?: ¡No puedo! ¡A pesar de este lazo que nos une, algo más que nuestro amor, no puedo olvidarlo todo así como así!_

 _¿?2: No importa lo que digas…jamás podrás convencerme…_

 _¿?: Por favor…no te vayas… {Dijo esa figura misteriosa mientras su vos se comenzaba a quebrar y la lagrimas se hacían presenten}…no…te vayas…_

 _¿?2: Lo lamento…_

0

Abrí mis ojos al momento de sentarme rápidamente mientras jadeaba y sudaba por aquel sueño, ¿sueño, he estado soñando extraños sueños últimamente? Esto paso después de volver de Nami, pero ¿Qué puede significar? Todo es silencio ante mis dudas solo con la compañía de los ronquidos de kurama…definitivamente, creo que me estoy volviendo loco, y si no es esto, creo que no sea nada bueno…

0

 **Narra kasumi**

Kasumi: ¡ya me voy papa, mama! {Grite mientras salía de la casa, alcanzando a escuchar un "adiós" por parte de mis padres antes de salir}

Había pasado poco desde que volvimos de Nami por aquella misión donde tuvimos una pelea contra esos ninjas de la niebla, también nombraron el puente al honor de naruto, quedaba genial, aunque naruto no le dio mucha importancia, pero ya que, él es así.

Me dirigía al típico puente en donde solíamos reunirnos porque el pervertido tenía algo que decirnos, solo espero que el estúpido gato no se haya vuelto a escapar, solo pensar que tenemos qué cazarlo y me dan escalofríos.

Bueno…también recode, bueno, mi beso con naruto. Hmp, el muy idiota me besa y luego se le olvida ¿Qué clase de hombre hace eso? Bueno, ya que no es como si debería golpearlo hasta que lo recuerde…aunque, tal vez funcione.

Por fin llegue al puente y me di cuenta de que sasuke y sakura ya estaban allí a excepción del pervertido y naruto, creo que si debí de salir más tarde, naruto hacia eso porque sabía que el pervertido llegaría tarde, creo que debería probar con ese truco igual.

Esperamos unos minutos hasta que finalmente llega el maldito pervertido.

Kasumi y sakura: ¡llegas tarde!

Kakashi: lo siento, es que una abuelita estaba de compras y la ayude a llevar las bolsas a su casa y de vuelta me perdí en el camino de la vida

Kasumi: sí, claro ¬¬

Kakashi: bueno no seas así, ¿aún no llega naruto?

Naruto: ya llegue {Respondió desde atrás antes de que yo pudiera contestar algo por mi cuenta}

Sakura: ¡llegas tarde!

Naruto: hm, no es llegar tarde si es que se llega casi con el sensei ¿no?

Sakura: ¡pues…! (¡No…me cago!)

Sasuke: je… {Rio levemente sasuke, disimuladamente claro, no quería que kasumi armara un escándalo solo por reír}

Kasumi: jeje, bueno pervertido, ¿para qué nos llamaste? No me digas por lo que más quieras que el puto gato de nuevo se escapo

Sakura: glup…

Kakashi: no, no, es para otra cosa… {Dijo poniendo énfasis en "otra cosa" me daba curiosidad, sí que el pervertido como siempre llegó tarde, pero esta vez lo hizo unas dos horas antes, raro} es para los exámenes chunin

 **Narrador normal**

Sakura y kasumi: ¿exámenes chunin?

Naruto: los exámenes chunin también conocidos como exámenes de selección chunin son exámenes especiales en los cuales se realiza una serie de pruebas para acceder a un genin de grado. Los procesos del examen y la estructura de evaluación varían de un examen al siguiente para que ningún genin pueda venir preparado. Cada aldea solía realizar sus propios exámenes pero tras la tercera guerra mundial ninja, estos exámenes se llevan a cabo con alguna aldea con las cuales tienen algún pacto de alianza. Por ejemplo, el primer examen chunin conocido fue en aquí en konoha, donde participaron ninjas aliados de otogakure, kusagakure, sunagakure, takigakure y demás. La idea de tipos de pruebas en referente a la simulación de guerra ninja, es la idea de simular durante las guerras y misiones los acontecimientos más comunes, como es la obtención de información, el llevar un objeto de valor a un punto de encuentro especifico y salir victorioso en una batalla.

 **(Definitivamente no lo saque de naruto wiki ¬.¬)**

Todos: …

Sasuke: básicamente es para ascender de rango ¿no?

Naruto: exactamente

Sakura: ¡ah, sasuke eres tal cool, explicas de maravilla! {Chillo mirando sonrojada a sasuke, a este le dio un escalo fríos, mientras kakashi no le dio importancia, kasumi la miro feo por robarle el crédito a SU naruto y a naruto…no le importó}

Kakashi: (ahh, ¿Qué hare con esta?) bien, como naruto explico eso es básicamente, y yo tengo estos pases para los exámenes {Dijo al momento de sacar cuatro folletos y dándoselos a cada uno} si pasan estos exámenes podrán ascender de rango, les deseo mucha suerte

Kasumi: ¡genial, gracias pervertido! {Grito al momento de lanzarse a los brazos de su sensei}

Kakashi: ¡ay, bájate kasumi que me babeas mi chaleco! (¡y si Kushina nos ve así me matara!) {Pensó lo último aterrado}

Kasumi: si, lo siento… {Dijo al momento de bajarse}

Naruto: tks… {Musito algo molesto al ver como kasumi abrazaba a su sensei} (Espera, ¿y a mi qué coño me importa?)

Sakura: ¿pero esto no es peligroso? Digo apenas y somos los novatos

Kakashi: vaya, sakura si lo es, pero debes hacer esto por el bien de tu equipo, además ya tengo suficiente con iruka… {Dijo susurrando lo demás} bueno, ya me voy {Dijo para luego desaparecer en una explosión de humo, dejando a sus genin solos}

Sakura: vaya, yo aún sigo insegura…

Naruto: sakura {Dijo llamando la atención de esta y los otros dos} si no estás lista, simplemente muérete, porque si no estás lista para estos exámenes, no sé porque eres genin {Dijo simplemente la verdad a una sakura que se asustó con sus palabras} además… ¿no quieres seguir con tu querido sasuke? {Dijo lo último en su oído en un pequeño susurro causando celos en kasumi y un mal presentimiento en sasuke, claro ellos no escucharon, pero ya verlos así les dio mala espina}…bueno, eso depende de ti {Alejándose de su oído y tomando distancia}

Sakura: … (¡e-es verdad…chaaaaa, si quiero estar con sasuke debo pasar estos exámenes, definitivamente ganaré chaaaaaaaaa, el amor siempre triunfa!)

Sasuke: (tal parece recupero confianza, bueno, eso nos ahorra problemas para después)

Naruto: (hey kurama, gracias por la ayuda de antes, la verdad si soné como todo un cerebrito)

Kurama: (no es nada naruto) {Dijo el zorro dentro de la mente mientras recordaba a su antigua jinchuriki tratando de memorizar todas las experiencias y reglas ninjas para los exámenes chunin}

 **(ja, y ustedes creían que naruto era el cerebrito,)**

Kasumi: ¡konohamaru! {Grito la pelirroja a una distancia de sus compañeros frente a unos tres niños, ¿Cuándo llego ahí? Se preguntaron los tres genin}

Konohamaru: hola jefa, la verdad quería presentarte a mi ¡equipo!

¿?: ¡Yo soy moegi!

¿?2: ¡Y yo udon, y me gusta el álgebra!

Konohamaru, Udon y Moegi: ¡Y juntos somos el equipo konohamaru! {Gritaron todos al momento de hacer una pose súper ridícula}

Sasuke: (ridículo)

Konohamaru: ¡hey kasumi ¿quieres jugar a los ninjas con nosotros!

Kasumi: ¡claro! ¿hey chicos quieres jugar con nosotros?

Sasuke y naruto: no, adiós {Dijeron cortante al momento de darse la vuelta para irse, hasta que una voz los detuvo}

Kasumi: oh, tienen miedo…

Naruto y sasuke: 0-0

Kasumi: si, miedo a ser superados por unos niños ¿no…? {Dijo desafiante kasumi sacando la astucia de su madre a flote, cabreando a los dos genin y haciendo reír a sakura, aunque le molesto que llamara así a "su" sasuke}

Sasuke: ¿a quién llamas cobarde?

Kasumi: pues a ustedes, pues sé que temen que un niño de unos ocho años, les dé una paliza…

Naruto: tks…maldita sea, vale me quedo

Sasuke: igual yo

Naruto y sasuke: ¬_¬ (me las pagaras…)

Kasumi: :) {Sonrisa triunfante}

Konohamaru: ¡vale! ¡Entonces porque no empieza la fea plana a buscarnos y nosotros nos escondemos con total agilidad! {Dijo subiendo su bufanda simulando un ninja, aunque…}

Sakura: ¿Cómo…me…llamaste…? {Dijo lentamente con un aura oscura a su alrededor}

Konohamaru: eh, pues fea plana, ¿no te has mirado nunca al espejo?…

Kasumi: a-a-ah…c-c-cor-ran… {Dijo asustada mientras se preparaba para correr junto a los demás que también se asustaron por el instinto que comenzó a ser liberado por sakura}

Sakura: ¡ahhhhhhh van a morirrrrrrrrrrrr!

Kasumi: ¡corrannnnnnnnnnn!

Equipo konohamaru: ¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! {Corriendo junto a kasumi}

Y así se alejaron, sasuke y naruto se quedaron mirando, se miraron mutuamente para luego encogerse de hombros en sincronía y seguir a los demás genin y mocosos.

0

Konohamaru: ¡ahhhhhhh, corran, corran, corran, la plana nos matara!

Sakura: ¡aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Kasumi: ¡konohamaru lo empeoraste!

Konohamaru: ¡lo siento! {Grito arrepentido mientras corría por su vida, porque sabía que el principal objetivo de sakura era el, se adelantó con una velocidad inimaginable, pero sin darse cuenta choco contra alguien haciéndolo caer al suelo con un quejido de dolor} auchh…eso me dolió…

¿?: Oye ¿Quién eres tu mocoso? ¿Tienes algún problema para venir y chocarme así? {Dijo alguien mientras tomaba del cuello a konohamaru levantándolo bruscamente} me las pagaras mocoso…

 **Listo, eso fue todo.**

 **La verdad lo hubiera seguido de aquí pero esta de noche y me da paja seguir, así que lo seguiré mañana o pasado, bueno espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Se despide itachi211, adiós lectores**


	17. 17: Encuentro de arena y hoja

**Holi.**

 **Nada que decir, Lol, bueno espero que les guste este cap.**

 **17: Encuentro de arena y hoja**

 **Narra naruto**

Sasuke y yo caminábamos tranquilamente por las calles de la aldea hacia donde quiera que se haya metido kasumi, sakura y los mocosos.

Kurama: (naruto)

Naruto: (¿pasa algo?)

Kurama: (tu hermanita se encuentra cerca con los demás mocosos, pero con ellos se encuentran unas presencias con un nivel ninja más elevado de lo normal)

Naruto: (¿elevado?)

Kurama: (si, pero eso no es problema, cerca de ahí siento otro chakra, mas…potente, similar al de tu hermanita, bueno, solo el chakra, el remitente es más, como tu…)

Naruto: (lo que quieres decir es que… hay otro jinchuriki, ¿verdad?)

Kurama: (exacto, ándate con cuidado, su presencia no es nada amigable)

Naruto: (no te preocupes, voy con cuidado) sasuke {Lo llame para llamar su atención} algo está por pasar, sígueme

Sasuke: eh…vale…

Dicho eso ambos apuramos un poco más el paso para llegar a donde sea que estén, no creo que muy lejos pues siento como el chakra de kasumi crece de a poco, de seguro está enojada, debo ir antes de que empeore lo que sea que pase.

Rápidamente en una rápida caminata llegamos a lo que parecía ser un enfrentamiento verbal entre kasumi y un tipo con apariencia de gatito, je, gatito que patético.

Rápidamente al notar como el tipo iba a golpear a konohamaru me acerque rápidamente tomando su muñeca en donde tenía agarrado a konohamaru y haciendo presión con un gemido de dolor lo suelta y con mi otra mano lo empujo para atrás, todo eso en un rápido movimiento.

 **Narrador normal**

¿?: ¡Ah, ¿Quién se atrevió?! {Dijo, mejor dicho grito con intenciones de pelea}

¿?2: ¡Kankuro cálmate!

Kasumi: naruto {Dijo al ver a su amor frente a ella defendiéndolos, luego solo escucho un "sasuke" por parte de la perr…digo sakura al ver a su "gran amor" Frente a ella, haciendo como si este la estuviera "defendiendo" o eso es lo que ella creía}

Kankuro: gah, como digas temari… {Dijo para luego llevar la mirada a naruto} ¿Quién eres tu niño? {Dijo desafiante}

Naruto: eso no te importa, ¿la cosa es que porque querías golpear al mocoso?

Kankuro: el me choco y se merecía una lección por eso

Naruto: ¿solo por eso? Hubiera sido más fácil simplemente acusarlo con su encargado ¿no crees?

Konohamaru: ¡no por favor, eso no!

Kankuro: hm, buen punto {Dijo con la mano en la barbilla} hm, pero eso no quita el hecho de que me golpeaste

Naruto: sinceramente, no te golpee, solo te aparte, ¿es algo obvio no?

Kankuro: ehhh…¡igual! ¡Me las pagaras! {Grito acercándose a naruto, hasta…}

¿?: Kankuro {Hablo una voz que causo escalo fríos en todos menos naruto y sasuke. Todos miraron a la rama de un árbol dejándose ver a la vista de todo}

Temari: g-aara…

Kankuro: glup…

Gaara: ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Es que solo quieres avergonzar a nuestra aldea?

Kurama: (naruto…)

Naruto: (es el ¿no? El aura que desprende es terrorífica)

Kurama: (si, ten cuidado, él puede ser de una cola pero al menos tiene chakra)

Naruto: (lo tendré)

Kankuro: c-claro que no h-hermanito…e-es solo que…ese niño de ahí me choco y bueno, t-tu sabes que no lo dejaría así…

Sasuke: (está nervioso, ¿Quién será ese tipo?) {Se preguntó mentalmente mirando al tal gaara}

Gaara: kankuro deje de hacer el ridículo… {Insinuó con una voz fría mientras comenzaba a desaparecer en are para reaparecer frente a naruto, mirándose a los ojos} lamento los problemas que dio kankuro, no volverá a pasar (detuvo el agarre de kankuro con una gran habilidad, este chico es diferente {Dijo y pensó mirando a naruto}

Naruto: no, hay problema, cosas de la vida {Hablo mirando a gaara seriamente}

Gaara: si…cosas de la vida…

Sasuke: oye, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? {Dijo acercándose a los dos con el mismo semblante de ambos} porque está claro que no eres de por aquí

Gaara: hm, mi nombre es gaara del desierto {Dijo mirando a sasuke, luego cambio mi mirada a naruto} tu… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Me das curiosidad…

Naruto: hmp, naruto uzumaki, es lo único que sabrás de mí, así que no hagas preguntas y yo no hare de ti, ¿eso no es…entendimiento mutuo?

Gaara: hm, si, eres la primera persona que me contesta de esa forma, ja,ja {Rio lentamente causando escalo fríos en la mayoría de los presentes} te veré…en los exámenes chunin…

Kasumi: (¿c-como supo…que participaríamos en los exámenes chunin?)

Naruto: {Sonrisa de medio lado} no vemos, gaara del desierto

Gaara: vámonos… {Dijo pasando de sus hermanos mientras estos contestaban positivamente con nerviosismo, para luego alejarse mientras eran observados atentamente por los genin de konoha}

Naruto: je… (Esto será interesante, ¿dime kurama, tienes ganas de que tu jinchuriki vence al de shukaku sin necesidad de usar tu chakra)

Kurama: (sorpréndeme mocoso)

Naruto: (je, ya lo veras zorro de mierda)

Kasumi: naruto… {Llamo la peli roja a su no conocido hermano llamando así su atención}

Naruto: ¿Qué pasa kasumi?

Kasumi: ah, bueno…gracias por…defer-defendernos… {Dijo kasumi apenada con la mirada hacia abajo}

Naruto: hm… {Naruto sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en su pecho y un diminuto vacío, sin saber porque llevo su mano a la cabeza de kasumi mientras comenzaba a acariciarla revolviendo el pelo causándole un ligero sonrojo} no te preocupes, además vi como antes de interrumpir defendiste al mocoso, eres muy valiente si te digo sinceramente {Dijo a la vez de darle una sincera sonrisa haciendo sonrojar x2 a kasumi, los demás miraban alejados todo eso}

Kasumi: g-gr-gracias…n-naruto…

Naruto: {sonrisa} bueno, nos vemos {Dice mientras sacaba su mano de la cabeza de kasumi para luego pasar de ella quedando en vista con todos los demás, opto por una mirada fría cuando lo veían con cara rarita} y ustedes que miran {Dijo amenazante, inmediatamente todos dejaron de mirar a naruto a excepción de sasuke, pues como todo uchiha, jamás se dejaba intimidar, naruto solo paso y se fue con dirección a su casa}

Sakura: eso fue…

Konohamaru: …raro…

Sasuke: hmp… (Sabía que el Narukasu existía, bueno, como equivocarme si soy un increíble y genial uchiha)

0

 **Narra kasumi**

 **Residencia Namikaze**

 **Atardecer**

Kasumi: ¡ya llegue! {Grite mientras entraba a mi casa en busca de mis padres}

Kushina: ah, hola hija, ¿Cómo te fue? {Dijo sentada en el sofá de la sala, al momento de verla ahí me fui a sentar a su lado}

Kasumi: bien mama, ¿a que no adivinas que paso hoy?

Kushina: no lo sé, dime tú

Kasumi: pues, hoy mientras jugábamos con konohamaru, nos topamos con unos ninjas de la arena que comenzaron a molestarnos

Kushina: ¡¿Qué, y los golpeaste?! {Grito mama enojada}

Kasumi: pues…no…

Kushina: ¿no? {Pregunto mama extrañada, de seguro esperaba que yo los golpeara}

Kasumi: no, eh, naruto…

Kushina: ¿naruto…? {Dijo mi mama, no se o su mirada tenia tristeza, no sé porque cada vez que menciono a naruto ponen esas caras, será que lo conocen, o ¿ellos sabrán porque toda la aldea lo odia? Supongo que sí, después de todo papa es el Hokage y lo sabe todo respecto a la situación de la aldea}

Kasumi: mama, ¿tú sabes porque la aldea odia a naruto? {Note como mama se tensó ante mi pregunta, ¿Por qué será? Esto es extraño}

Kushina: he, bueno, kasumi eso es algo que tu aun no puedes saber…

Kasumi: pero…

Kushina: nada de peros hija, entiéndelo, es un tema delicado, y no le preguntes tampoco eso a naruto, como te dije, es un tema delicado y lo mejor es tener paciencia y enterarse a su debido tiempo {Dijo mama tratando de hacerme razonar, bueno, creo que tenía razón, a mí nunca me ha gustado que hablen del chakra del maldito zorro que está dentro de mí, y tampoco del aún desconocido jinchuriki, como me gustaría conocerlo y hablar con él, supongo que el sufriría mucho más que yo al tener al zorro dentro de él, de seguro vive atormentándolo todas las noches y lo tienen en una habitación especial en la torre Hokage o prisión, pero espero que no}

Kasumi: vale mama…

Kushina: por cierto que ibas a decirme

Kasumi: ah, no nada, tengo sueño y los exámenes chunin serán dentro de poco y quiero mantenerme en buena forma, ¿sabías que el pervertido ya nos propuso para el examen chunin?

Kushina: claro, tu padre hablo ayer con kakashi para que sean recomendados

Kasumi: hm, bueno iré a mi habitación

Kushina: descansa hija

Kasumi: hasta mañana {Dije yéndome al final sin decir nada sobre lo que paso hoy con los ninjas de la arena y naruto, pero la verdad si me sentía algo cansada y quería mantener buena salud para los exámenes chunin, es como dicen, mejor prevenir que lamentar, y para un ninja, eso depende tanto en vida como en muerte}

 **Listo eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **No hablare mucho a excepción sobre un nuevo fanfic que preparo para un tiempo después, ya pregunte en mi perfil de wattpad pero no en historias, que supongo en donde todos se fijan más, la verdad es una historia como personajes principales a naruto, sasuke, itachi y sasori (mujer) (al principio sería una oc pero quise cambiarlo, me da paja crear una oc)**

 **Bueno, la pregunta si para eso quiere ¿a naruto mujer, o sasuke? Ya he recibido algunas respuestas y hasta ahora va ganando sasuke mujer (porque dicen que se vería mas sexi como mujer)**

 **Bueno eso era todo lo que tenía que decir.**

 **Se despide itachi211, adiós lectores**


	18. 18: A los examenes chunin

**Hola.**

 **No tengo mucho que decir, pues no por ahora, así que solo le solo que disfruten este cap y bueno, voten, agreguen y lo más importante, comenten que es lo que más me da ánimos para escribir por sobre toda la paja.**

 **18: A los exámenes chunin**

 _La lluvia caía igualmente por aquel ambiente oscuro, aquellos amantes se miraban a los ojos, el varón neutral y la hembra con la mirada baja y pequeñas lagrimas acumuladas en sus ojos, ella no estaba feliz con la respuesta que le había dado su primer y único amor, pero ahora mismo el ambiente, más que la lluvia y oscuridad reinaba la tensión en aquellos dos hijos de las estrellas y el cielo, uno dispuesto a dejar todo lo que gano, y la otra a recuperarlo._

 _¿?: ¿s-solo lo lamentas?...n-nosotros siempre tuvimos problemas en nuestra relación, pero los superamos, y tu…ahora solo quieres irte y perder todo lo que nos hasta…_

 _¿?2: …_

 _¿?: …nuestro amor…nosotros solo somos uno de los pocos que tienen un amor como el nuestro, un amor incomprendido, mal visto, un amor prohibido…un amor entre hermanos…pero eso no me importa, al menos a mí no, no sé porque a ti sí._

 _¿?2: Un amor como el nuestro no puede ser posible…y no solo porque seamos hermanos…_

 _¿?: Muchas personas…muchas personas que tienen lazos de hermanos han luchado por su amor así tal como nosotros, quien sabe, tal vez generaciones futuras también lo hagan, tal vez sean como nosotros, hermanos que siempre han luchado por rivalidad, o algo más, hemos ocultado todo nuestro amor en una simple rivalidad y un falso odio, todo porque papa…_

 _¿?2: ¡Cállate!_

 _¿?: ¡No! ¡No me callo, solo estas así, separas nuestro amor, tratas de sacarlo de tu corazón solo porque…!_

 _¿?2: ¡Te dije que te callaras!_

 _¿?: ¡…solo porque nuestro padre me eligió a mí como su sucesor!_

0

Abrí mis ojos para reincorporarme en mi cama nuevamente sudando y jadeando por aquel sueño, otra vez, ¿Qué tienen de especial esos sueños? ¿Quiénes serán aquellas dos personas que siempre discuten allí? ¿Y?...no, tenía demasiadas preguntas y pocas respuestas, si se seguía preguntando solo quedaría con esa sensación de angustia en mi estómago al no tener las respuestas a todas mis preguntas.

Kurama: (naruto…)

Naruto: (¿lo viste?)

Kurama: (si, pero…)

Naruto: (¿entonces qué significa, porque tengo esos sueños, quienes son ellos? ¡Dímelo!) {Grite mentalmente desesperado, últimamente tenía muy seguido esos sueños y solo me dejaban con dudas, solo quería respuestas rápido?)

Kurama: (esa es la cosa…no lo sé, al igual que tú, yo tampoco puedo ver donde se encuentran y menos ver sus rostros, solo pude deducir que aquellas personas tenían alguna edad de un adolescente o mayores, solo eso te puedo decir)

Naruto: (maldita sea, ¿Qué puede significar?)

Kurama: (no lo sé, pero sea lo que sea, solo simples sueños sin sentidos, o incluso que alguien procese estos sueños en tu mente, sea lo que sea no quiere que te enteres de lo que sueñas…al menos no por ahora)

Me recosté en mi cama nuevamente tratando de volver a procesar sueños, raramente no soñaba otra vez uno de esos sueños, pero la mayoría de las veces pasaba, no sé lo que me pasaba pero sé que lo averiguaría, tarde o temprano.

0

Eran como las 11:00 de la mañana, pues la entrada a los exámenes chunin era a las 12:00 y Salí una hora con adelanto para no tener retrasos, más bien lo propuso sasuke para evitar problemas innecesarios y la verdad es que tenía toda la razón.

Llegue al edificio de los exámenes encontrando ahí a mis tres compañeros, y después de un ligero saludo nos adentramos en el edificio pasando entre todos los genin que irían a realizar el examen. Llegamos al tercer piso…o segundo, no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta, pues solo subimos una vez las escaleras y mágicamente los letreros dicen tercer piso, habría que ser idiota para no darse cuenta.

Kasumi: ufff, al fin llegamos al tercer piso…

Bueno…aunque no me guste decirlo kasumi era algo idiota, pero a su manera especial debo admitir que era más única que en otros idiotas sin remedio que apenas saben manejar un kunai de juguete la verdad. Cuando nos acercamos a donde estaban todos reunidos vimos como un chico era golpeado por otros chicos algo mayores, tal vez ya chunin. Sasuke se acercó y comenzó a explicar lo del genjutsu y que no nos encontrábamos en el tercer piso si no en el segundo, ya lo sabía pero no quería hacerme el arrogante así que me quede a la distancia viendo como un tipo raro le pedí noviazgo a sakura, ella lo rechaza, un tipo de pelo largo pide el nombre de sasuke y como el tipo raro y kasumi se lamentaban diciendo algo como: "¿soy raro…?" o "a pesar de ser la hija del cuarto Hokage…nadie quieres saber mi nombre" y cosas como esas, cuando terminaron su show seguimos hacia nuestro salón para los exámenes, pero antes de llegar, me acerque a kasumi que se encontraba unos pasos más atrás de sasuke y sakura, está pegada a él y sasuke tratando de alejarse mientras sudaba frio.

Naruto: oye… {Llame a kasumi mirándola y llamando su atención hacia mí}

Kasumi: ¿Qué pasa naruto?

Naruto: pues… mi nombre es naruto, y quisiera saber tu nombre hija del cuarto Hokage {Dije algo cortante mirando hacia el lado, la verdad me estaba volviendo algo más blando de lo normal, bah, si va hacer eso será solo con el abuelo, kurama y kasumi}

Kasumi: n-naruto… {Tartamudeo mirándome sorprendida, a pesar de estar de lado, bueno, pude escuchar su voz tartamudear y una leve mirada note como me miraba con las mejillas rojas, pero luego solo sonrió}…m-mi nombre es…kasumi Namikaze {Sonriendo felizmente, lo cual me dejo satisfecho igualmente a mi}

Íbamos tranquilamente hasta que el tipo raro, rock lee creo, se nos cruzó retando en una batalla a sasuke, claramente por su orgullo este acepto y así perdimos nuestro valioso tiempo por un capricho de dos idiotas, aunque…tal vez sea un capricho que se pueda aprovechar, ¿no?

0

Y vaya "pelea" el ambiente era muy decepcionante, kasumi acababa de despertar del mareo que le dio lee y sasuke estaba tirado en el piso siendo ayudado por sakura a levantarse, fijo su viste en él y la verdad lo subestime, vencer a kasumi que igualmente es fuerte sin romper a sudar e igual a sasuke, definitivamente lo subestime.

Naruto: lee

Lee: ¿Qué pasa, eh?...

Naruto: naruto uzumaki

Lee: ¡eso, naruto ¿quieres pelear?!

Naruto: por supuesto {Dije caminando hacia el mientras hacia una sonrisa de medio lado, kasumi me miro algo preocupada pero le di una sonrisa de confianza calmándola un poco}

Sakura: ¡¿pero qué haces naruto? Ni sasuke pudo vencerlo y tú crees…?!

Sasuke: agh…cállate sakura, si él se mete con alguien es su problema, tu…ah, no te metas

Sakura: pero sasuke…

Sasuke: te dije que te callaras… (Tengo que ver esto con mis ojos, así como yo subestime a ese sub-normal sakura subestima a naruto, hmp)

Naruto: estás listo rock lee {Dije posicionándome y preparado para la batalla de prueba}

Lee: tus llamas de la juventud son grandes como para pelear conmigo sabiendo que vencí a sasuke uchiha sin romper a sudar

Naruto: hm, creí que habías dicho que nunca se debe subestimar aun enemigo antes de la batalla

Lee: tal vez, admito que yo también lo hago, pero si estás seguro de tu fuerza demuéstrame lo contrario.

Sonreí satisfecho ante su respuesta, la verdad me agradaba el rarito, pero ahora debo concentrarme en la batalla. Me lance hacia el con una velocidad más lenta para confundirlo y hacerle creer que mis movimientos son más lentos, el esquivo el golpe y agarro mi muñeca con sus do manos para luego lanzarme una patada haciéndome retroceder.

Kasumi: ¡naruto!

Lee: tal vez no era necesario subestimarte para saber que no eres oponente para mí y mis llamas de la juventud

Sonreí, se la creyó, volví a lanzarme, con la misma y lenta velocidad hacia el viendo como estiraba de un rápido movimiento su patada hacia mis rostro, pero ahí fue cuando le demostraba lo equivocado que estaba, esquive su patada con un movimiento rapado traspasando su defensa y dándole una patada de karate en el pecho haciéndolo retroceder bastante mientras lee tenía sus manos en el pecho para aliviar un poco el dolor.

Sakura: ¿c-como hizo eso…?

Sasuke: (ah, a pesar de que no es más rápido que él lo hizo confiarse para acertarle un golpe, increíble)

Lee: ¿Cómo?

Naruto: creo que ahora no soy el lento y descuidado que creías, ¿no?

Lee: hm, creo que de verdad te subestime, pero ahora si va enserio…

El rarito se lanzó a una velocidad increíble hacia mi intentando acertar un golpe, pero apenas y logre esquivarlo, el volvió a mover detrás de mí y preparando una patada giratoria logro darle, aunque no dejarlo herido pues logra atrapar mi patada al momento de lanzarme a una distancia.

Recupere el equilibrio mientras caía, pero al levantar la mirada vi como este ya estaba frente a mí lanzando varios golpes que lograba bloquear solo los más débiles, los más fuertes debía esquivarlos o fácilmente podría romper mí defensa.

Me doy una rápida media vuelta al ver que si seguía esquivando o bloqueando sus golpes pronto rompería mi defensa dejándome vulnerable, el lanzo un codazo hacia atrás el cual atrape con mi mano derecha a penas y con la izquierda lo tome por el hombro al momento de pegar un salto y darle una patada en la espalda mandándolo hacia delante, pero este rápidamente recupero su equilibrio cayendo en un elegante movimiento.

Lee: nada mal naruto…

Y nuevamente comenzamos con un ciclo de batallas repitiendo los mismo movimientos la mayoría de las veces, solo con taijutsu, pero una cosa sabia, que él no estaba usando toda su fuerza, y me di cuenta cuando me lanzo una feroz patada la cual con ambos brazos bloquee, pero sentí como dentro de mí los brazos me crujieron por un peso…extra.

De un elegante movimiento logro separarme de él y guardando cierta distancia mientras lo miraba fijamente a sus ojos.

Naruto: creo que por ahora es inútil pelear contra ti

Lee: ¡eh! ¿Por qué lo dices naruto?

Naruto: si no te quitas el peso extra, no será una batalla entretenida…

Lee: 0-0 ¡¿c-como s-sabes eso?!

Naruto: pues lo sentí {Dije agitando los brazos dándole a entender a Lee que fue por su patada}

Lee: vaya, eres muy inteligente

Naruto: (¿inteligente? ¿Qué parte de que sentí mis huesos romperse no entendiste?)

Sakura: ¿de que hablaran, que es ese "peso extra"?

Kasumi: hm, yo que se…

Lee: bien, entonces creo que nuestra batalla se pospone hasta aquí ¿no?

Naruto: si, me gustaría pelear contra ti rock lee {Dije estirando mi mano al igual que él y estrechándola insinuando que si nos tocaba batalla lucharíamos con todas nuestras fuerzas}

Camine hacia atrás mientras miraba al techo pensando una cosa, simplemente hoy experimento lo de los exámenes chunin a pesar de que no fue oficial, eso significaba que los demás ninjas que realizaran el examen podrían ser inclusos ser más fuertes que lee, miro de nuevo a lee el cual extrañamente ahora estaba hablando con una tortuga, pero eso era lo de menos, lo que emocionaba a naruto es que, claramente habían ninjas mucho más fuertes que él.

 **Listo, no daré más avisos a excepción de que respondan la pregunta del cap. Pasado.**

 **Bueno…**

 **Se despide itachi211, adiós lectores**


	19. 19: ¿Examen escrito?

**Listo, este es el nuevo cap.**

 **No como el anterior que era el de otra historia y pido de nuevo perdón por eso, pero ya está aquí el cap. Original de la historia y lo escribí hoy mismo para recompensar mi falta de atención y emocionándolos por un cap. Que no pertenecía a la historia, pero bueno.**

 **Disfruten.**

 **19: ¿examen escrito?**

 **Narra kasumi**

Maldito raro, me venció casi sin esfuerzos, pero bueno eso demuestra que los exámenes no serán tan fáciles como yo lo creía, al menos mi consuelo es que venció a sasuke, ja, chúpate esa engreído.

Lo único que me emociono hoy fue el combatir contra nuevos genin, fuertes y todo, pero lo que más me emociono fue…ahh, naruto se veía tan sexy peleando contra lee ¿espera sexy? No era sexy, era súper mega sexy y sensual; no puedo esperar a algún día tocar ese cuerpo de machote de mi rubio hermoso, y tal vez haga con el todo eso que lee el pervertido en sus libros, hm, tal vez podamos hacer cosas más…malas.

¡aaahhhh! ¡No puedo esperar!

0

Llegamos a un salón, de seguro al primer examen, pero sea lo que sea lograre pasar para enorgullecer a mis padres, y claro enorgullecer por sobre todo a naruto, de seguro el espera una chica fuerte para ser su esposa y madre de sus hijos, entonces esa chica perfecta seré yo, para él y solo para él.

¿?: ¡Sasuke! {Grito alguien mientras abrazaba a sasuke por detrás}

Sakura: ¡ino-cerda deja a MI sasuke! {Adiós paz…te extrañare}

Ino: ¡él no es tuyo! ¿No es verdad sasuke? {Dijo en el oído de sasuke causándole escalos fríos, vaya, creo que sasuke debe odiar mucho los escalo fríos}

Sasuke: hmp, suéltame {Dijo soltándose de agarre de ino}

Sakura: ¡ja, ¿lo ves ino-cerda? Sasuke me prefiere a mí!

Sasuke: a ti menos {Dijo con ¿miedo? Mientras se ocultaba levemente detrás de naruto}

Sakura: T_T

¿?: Vaya, que problemático {Dijo cierto flojo mientras se acercaba a nosotros junto a un grupo chicos los cuales yo conocía muy bien}

Ino: cállate shikamaru, tu jamás lo entenderías {la verdad ino n me caía nada mal, pero cuando activaba su fase fan-girl, la odiaba, un poco, pero la odiaba}

Shikamaru: problemático {El problemático de todos nosotros, era súper flojo pero me agradaba mucho, hubiera preferido a él antes que sasuke en mi equipo}

¿?: ghuj…cálmate shikamaru…ghuj…sabes que las chicas…ghuj, son así… {Chouji, el glotón de todos nosotros, pero igual me agradaba}

¿?: ¡ja, no sé porque están aquí si yo los venceré a todos! {Kiba, él no me agradaba para nada}

¿?: h-hola a t-todos…h-hola n-na-naru-to… {Dijo lo último con un sonrojo, grrr hinata, ella me agradaba, pero si se mete entre naruto y yo…me las pagara muy caro}

Kasumi: grrr…hola…hinata

Hinata: h-hola, kasumi…

Kasumi: grr…te tendre bien vigilada ¬¬

Hinata: ¿ah?

Kasumi: nada ¬.¬

 **Narra naruto**

Llegaron los demás genin y la verdad simplemente conversaban entre ellos, yo me mantenía alejado unos metros de ellos con sasuke detrás mío, la verdad yo también me escondería detrás de alguien sabiendo que tenía una súper acosadora loca por mí, que bueno que no tengo ninguna chica así, sería una pesadilla.

Kasumi: (naruto es tan…sensual…)

Bueno ese no es el punto, el punto es que hemos estado un tiempo parado aquí que ya me duelen los pies, y un poco los brazos, la patada de lee sí que fue potente que me dejó cierto malestar en los brazos, tal vez fue por la mala posición en que bloquee su patada la que me dejo así, pero debo admitir que si no la hubiera atrapado así no me hubiera dado cuenta que el raro no estaba usando toda su fuerza, necesitaba volverme más fuerte, y mientras lo haga no debo de cruzarme con el raro en los exámenes, porque sé que en mi estado actual no puedo vencerlo.

Kurama: (¿Qué te preocupa naruto?)

Naruto: (¿es que no puedes leer mis pensamientos?)

Kurama: (¿eh? No, puedo ver lo que tú ves y también tus sueños, pero tus pensamientos son propiamente tuyos, no puedo ingresar en ellos y simplemente leerlos)

Naruto: (hm, vale. La verdad no me preocupa nada, simplemente pienso en los nuevos rivales que aparecerán en los exámenes chunin, como ese, rock lee pero en especial el jinchuriki del shukaku)

Kurama: (mi hermano menor siempre a siso el más sanguinario entre todos nosotros, asi que no esperes que su jinchuriki te de una pelea amigable para luego ir a comer una paleta, no será simple)

Naruto: (si, de eso me di cuenta cuando me lo encontré la primera vez, no me gusta admitirlo, pero tengo algo de miedo del, sé que me llamarías cobarde, pero a diferencia de otros yo sé lo que tiene dentro y de los que es capaz de hacer)

Kurama: (¿y como piensas aumentar tu poder? Te recuerdo que no tienes aun habilidad especial para subir a un nivel mucho mayor)

Naruto: (si, necesito un don o técnica especial para hacerme más fuerte, por ahora, pero mientras sea un por ahora me buscare otras formas de subir de nivel sin necesidad de tu chakra o un Jutsu ocular como el de sasuke, tal vez lo que dijo el raro sobre el talento natural y el esfuerzo otorgado por nosotros mismo sea la opción correcta por ahora, pero, ahí una forma mucho más fuerte que esas dos)

Kurama: (¿Cuál es?)

Naruto: (aprovechar un talento natural y aplicarle un esfuerzo propio, con esa combinación el poder aumentara el doble que solo tomar en cuenta a una sola)

Kurama: (pero dime, ¿tú tienes un talento natural?)

Naruto: (a un no, pero lo tendré. Además estás conmigo ¿no son cierto?)

Kurama: (¿eh? Si es que te refieres a "eso" aun no te soy útil para eso si no para un tiempo)

Naruto: (no me refiero a "eso" si no a que tu siempre me alertas de los peligros gracias a tu gran habilidad sensorial y a pesar de no saber mucho sobre el mundo ninja tienes una gran capacidad de descifrar cosas por medio de la logica, es algo muy importante a la hora de la batalla y lo aprecio mucho, para serte sincero kurama)

Kurama: (hm, gracias mocoso. ¿Sabes? Me gusta que seas sincero)

Naruto: je…

Miro nuevamente a los genin y noto que están ¿con un peli plata? ¿Quién rayos es ese tipo? ¿Cuándo llegó? Estaba tan concentrado en mi conversación con kurama que no note cundo llego ese tipo.

Kurama: (naruto, ten cuidado, su aura huele un poco a, ¿serpiente?)

Naruto: (¿serpiente? ¿Qué significa?)

Kurama: (no lo sé, pero a mi respecto ese tipo no es de confianza)

Naruto: (vale, tendré cuidado)

Me acerque hacia ellos y me coloque de lado de kasumi

Naruto: ¿kasumi que pasa?

Kasumi: eh, ah naruto que bueno que te acercas, este chico kabuto yakushi es su nombre, dice que tiene información sobre mucho de los participantes y justo sasuke le pidió que investigara a tres participantes.

Naruto: ¿Cuáles?

Kabuto: hm, hola, habían sido rock lee y gaara del desierto, ¿verdad sasuke?

Sasuke: exacto

Kabuto: bueno, lo que tengo es… {Dijo al momento de girar una carta con su dedo} bueno, primero tenemos a rock lee, el un chico muy hiperactivo y dramático respecto a su personalidad, es un año mayor que ustedes, con experiencia en misiones 11 en nivel C y 20 en nivel D, el líder de su equipo en gai conocido como la bestia de konoha y sus compañeros de equipo son ten ten y neji hyuga…

Hinata: …

Naruto: (hyuga….)

Kabuto: …su taijutsu ha mejorado radicalmente pero sus demás habilidades como ninjutsu o genjutsu han estado bastante escasas. El no participo en los años pasados como genin por alguna extraña razón, por lo que al igual que ustedes es su primera vez.

Sasuke: (interesante)

Kabuto: seguimos con el siguiente, gaara del desierto… {Nombro mientras giraba otra carta tomando la imagen del jinchuriki del shukaku}…gaara del desierto, experiencia en misiones 8 en nivel C, y miren uno en nivel B como genin, no tenemos mucha información sobre él, igual que ustedes es un novato a diferencia de que viene de la Sunagakure la aldea de la arena. Pero lo que más me impresiona, es que ha vuelto de las misiones sin…ningún rasguño sobre el…

Shikamaru: ¿sin ningún rasguño?...ha hecho misiones rango B como genin y no ha vuelto si quiera con un rasguño

Kabuto: así parece…

Naruto: (digno del jinchuriki del shukaku, ¿no kurama?)

Kurama: (bueno mi hermanito siempre ha sido muy sobreprotector con su jinchuriki, pero no por el cariño que le tiene a uno)

Naruto: (hm, interesante, será mejor no toparme con él durante los exámenes, al menos no por ahora)

Sasuke: (ya…quiero pelear contra él)

Hinata: c-creo que este a-año…no será nada f-fácil…

Kasumi: ¿tú crees? ¬¬

Kabuto: también está el tema de las aldeas, normalmente los exámenes son para fortalecer los lazos entre aldeas, recientemente reapareció una nueva aldea, se le conoce como la aldea del sonido, aunque sea una aldea pequeña y misteriosa…

0

¿?: ¿Oíste eso? Nos llamó pequeños

¿?2: Pequeños…

¿?3: Creo que deberíamos darle una lección

¿?: tal vez así aprenda a no insultar a la aldea del sonido

¿?2: Si, aclararle parte del…misterio…

0

Kurama: (naruto, peligro…)

Miro a mi derecha entre la multitud de los participantes para los exámenes chunin y logro ver a tres destellos acercándose rápidamente hacia aquí.

Naruto: (¿y ahora que hicimos?)

Kurama: (seguro y lo que dijo tu "amigo" les molesto)

Naruto: (puto kabuto)

Un tipo lanzo unos kunais a los pies de kabuto, este los esquivo dando un salto para atrás pero al momento un tipo apareció frente a él dando un golpe que kabuto esquivo con gran rapidez, pero sus lentes igual, rompieron, que carajos.

Naruto: (kurama ¿Qué paso ahí?)

Kurama: (tal perece el nombre de ninjas del sonido si les queda, en esas cosas en sus brazos tienen unos propulsores o algo así de sonido, uno puede esquivar los golpes pero es imposible esquivar el sonido)

Naruto: (mierda…)

Yo solo veía como discutían, sinceramente no quería meterme en problemas y aunque me llamen, eh, cobarde es verdad, uno no debe causar conflictos innecesarios y mucho menos en medio de los exámenes. Claro hasta que un tipo ibiki, creo, llego y paro el conflicto pronunciando las peores palabras del mundo.

Ibiki: vengan aquí para tomar un número, y comenzar con el examen escrito lo más rápido posible….

…

…

…

Kasumi: ¡¿escritoooooooooooooooooooooo?!

0

Puto ibiki, puto, puto, puto y mil sinceros putos.

El muy maldito puso las peores reglas que uno podría tomar en esta puta vida, ¿un examen escrito? ¿En serio? Bueno, no es que los exámenes escritos no sean mucho problema para mí, pero para kasumi, joder, estamos perdidos, solo espero que kasumi pueda encontrar una manera de responder aunque sea una sola pregunta.

Naruto: (maldita sea, no tiene caso contestar todo correcto porque si kasumi reprueba todos estamos jodidos…)

Kurama: (tal vez)

Naruto: (¿Cómo que "tal vez"?)

Kurama: (vamos, no es como si esto fuera por inteligencia, es que acaso en medio de una batalla vas a sacar una hoja y ponerte a resolver un puto ejercicio solo para vencer a un miserable humano)

Naruto: (tratar de decirme que esto solo es un tipo de señuelo para encubrir otro objetivo ¿verdad?)

Kurama: (es lo más probable, solo es una teoría pero si es cierto aunque no respondas nada puedes pasar el examen, digo yo)

Naruto: (bueno tu casi nunca te equivocas, así que dejare el examen de kasumi en sus propias manos, pero, en cualquier cosa tratare de ayudar a kasumi con unas respuestas, se me ocurrió una idea)

Kurama: (suerte)

Pase mi mano por debajo del escritorio del examen tratando de buscar por mi bolsillo un papel cualquiera, aunque sea pequeño o grande, pero de preferencia mediano. Pero…¡maldita sea! No tengo ningún papel.

Ni…un…puto…mísero…papel…

¿?: n-naruto…

Miro a mi lado encontrando una mirada pálida de ojos perla, no era la tal hinata ¿verdad?

Naruto: ¿Qué pasa? {Hable en un susurro para que los centinelas no me escucharan}

Hinata: e-es que vi…que no has r-respondido…nada en tu examen…

0

 **Narra kasumi**

Veo disimuladamente para los asientos del lado del salón y un poco por arriba encontrándome con la sensual mirada de naruto hablando con…hinata…¡¿Cómo SE ATREVE ESA PERRA…?! D-digo, hinata a hablar así con MI naruto, maldita, sabía que bajo su máscara tímida había una puta perra que solo quiere arrebatarme a MI naruto, MIO…MALDITA HINATA…desvió mi vuelvo la mirada a mi examen, no debo pensar así, naruto es solo mío y yo del…

0

 **Narra naruto**

Naruto: no te preocupes hinata, se cómo responderlo, solo pensaba en como…oye, ¿no tendrás de casualidad un papel en tus bolsillos? {Pregunto esperando una respuesta positiva}

Hinata: a-ah… {Musito para luego bajar su mano a su bolsillo sacando de ahí una pedazo de papel, perfecto} ¿t-te sirve este…?

Naruto: si, gracias hinata, puedes dármelo

Hinata: c-claro… {Susurro pasándomelo disimuladamente por debajo de la mesa}

Naruto: gracias hinata, juro que te devolveré el favor

Hinata: */*

Ahora comienzo a resolver los ejercicios de mi examen y pasar las respuestas al papel, una por una, hago una letra pequeña para asegurarme de que todas las respuestas caigan ahí sin ningún problema.

Luego de traspasar todas las respuestas arrugo el papel y con cuidado pongo el papel entre mis dedos, y con el índice le doy un fuerte empuje que llega justo a su escritorio.

0

 **Narra kasumi**

Un papel cae en mis escritorio, miro hacia atrás y veo a naruto sonriéndome, ¿el me dio este papel? Lo abro y noto que son…todas las respuestas, naruto…eso significa, que le…preocupo. Siento como mis mejillas arden por lo que hizo naruto, por mí, JA ¡toma esa hinata!

Rápidamente pongo manos a la obra para comenzar a traspasar las respuestas que me dio mi amado naruto.

 **Narra sasuke**

Ese idiota, debo admitir que si fue una buena idea, se le ocurrió pasar el papel hacia kasumi con todas las respuestas, una manera de hacer trampa tan simple que a nadie se le ha ocurrido a pesar de que cualquier genin podría realizarlo, al menos con eso nos quitamos un peso de encima.

Eso significa que hay más probabilidades de pasar este examen y seguir hasta nuestro camino como chunin, y cada uno podrá cumplir con sus objetivos…si, objetivos.

0

 **Salto de tiempo**

 **Narra kasumi**

¡NOOOO! ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Enserio? ¿Una décima pregunta? Y que más encima si no se responde esa todos nuestros esfuerzos serán en balde. Pero ¿y si reprobamos? Jamás tendremos la oportunidad de avanzar de rango…todo será…en vano.

Pero…si me rindo, solo mostrare debilidad, y yo le dije a mi padre que pasaría este examen en mi primer intento, sé que papa comprendería pero igual, rompería mi promesa y yo nunca rompo mis promesas.

Pero si no puedo ser más chunin…ahí si rompería mis promesas y mi padre ni como Hokage puede interponerse ante las decisiones del instructor del examen…

Levanto mi mano para rendirnos, conmigo aquí jamás pasaríamos el examen, solo retrasaría y perjudicaría a sasuke y…naruto, no quiero, no quiero que él me mire con rencor por perjudicar su carrera ninja…

Levanto mi mano atrayendo la atención de todos, pero no me importaba, notaba las miradas de sasuke y sakura diciéndome "no lo hagas" pero debo hacerlo…

La levanto finalmente, el tal ibiki me mira directamente esperando una respuesta:

Kasumi: yo…yo…yo me rin…

Lo siento…la mirada de naruto, me volteo y…miro a naruto, pero su rostro mostraba… ¿decepción? El miraba con decepción…me dolía, mi pecho dolía, ¿Por qué él tenía que mirarme así? Si me dolería que mi padre me mirara así entonces no se imaginan como me duele ahora…

" _pero para mí…jamás sería una vergüenza…"_

Lo estaba siendo…me miraba con decepción, el un día me dijo que yo jamás sería una vergüenza para el…pero si para su corazón…aunque él no lo admitiera yo era una vergüenza para él y mi equipo, no…no lo…permitiría…

Bajo mi mano dando un golpe con el escritorio mientras miro al puto de ibiki gritándole:

Kasumi: ¡oye viejo feo, jamás me intimidaras como para que deje el examen así como así, no perjudicare a mi equipo solo por tus palabras y tus malditos centinelas, tal vez no sepa la décima pregunta, pero esa no es razón para quedarme como idiota como una simple genin un años más, más bien aunque me quede como genin para toda la vida! ¡¿Quedo claro viejo estúpido y cochino?!

0

 **Narrador normal**

Sonrisas.

Sonrisas.

Y más sonrisas.

Tenían todos unos significados de confianza que era transmitido únicamente por kasumi.

Sasuke: (vaya, no sabe nada e igualmente decide quedarse)

Sakura: (bien hecho kasumi)

Naruto: (je, kasumi…sabía que no serias tan tonta, estoy orgulloso de ti)

Ibiki: (sus palabras transmiten el deseo y la confianza de quedarse, a todas esas palabras transmitían valor y confianza que invade los cuerpo de los presentes, aunque me haya insultado, lo cual me molesta mucho, admito que tiene agallas) bien, ¿nadie más decide irse? {Sin recibir respuesta} entonces todos están aprobados…

0

 **Salto de tiempo**

 **Narra naruto**

¡PUTA LOCA! Ya tengo suficiente con sakura para soportar como próxima instructora a una loca más gritona que sakura, bueno no como sakura, ella es peor.

Ibiki: te adelantaste, anko… {Dijo el instructor ibiki asomándose atrás de una gran, eh…lo que sea eso}

Anko: vaya ibiki, has dejado a muchos, ¿no te estarás suavizando, verdad?

Ibiki: o tal vez los candidatos de hoy sean mejores

Anko: tal vez…pero escuche bien esto mocosos inútiles…

Naruto: (¿inútiles? Pues tú eres una loca…)

Anko: ¡porque cuando termine mi examen más de la mitad serán eliminados!

Todos: 0-0

Naruto: (decidido, ahora si te odio…)

Anko: bueno nos veremos mañana en la mañana en el área de entrenamiento n° 44, no lleguen tarde mocosos

Genial, solo espero que esta si sea puntual para citarnos en plena mañana.

 **Listo.**

 **Eso fue el cap. De hoy, la recompensa de poner otro cap. de otra historia en esta historia e ilusionar a los seguidores de…bueno, esta historia.**

 **Por cierto, con lo de kurama, decidí hacer hacerlo algo más inteligente, así como solo con lógica poder descifrar planes ocultos sobre simples engaños, así como itachi, pero no tanto como itachi, itachi es único.**

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado y…**

 **Se despide itachi211, adiós lectores.**


	20. 20: El bosque de la muerte

**Hola, hola.**

 **Este es el cap. 20 ya de esta historia.**

 **La primera parte es algo pervertida pero no es nada detallado, la verdad es que yo no hago de eso, así que no se quejen.**

 **Por cierto ahora cuando ponga una nota de autor será así:** _ **wdedwwdwew | es que me a paja hacer paréntesis, además de que así se ve más cool.**_

 **Bueno, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **16: El bosque de la muerte**

 _La noche se lucia bajo en cielo estrellado, un cielo cubierto por las estrellas reflejando una leve luz en el ambiente, aun habiendo oscuridad también había la poca luz que reflejaba la luna junto a las estrellas a dos amantes, que ahora no discutían, al menos por esta vez, solo se amaban como bajo las estrellas de la noche. Se oían gemidos por todo el oscuro y húmedo bosque, dos amantes se encontraban demostrando su amor en medio de la nada, lejos de la pequeña civilización y principalmente ojos curiosos. Gemidos ahogados por parte de la figura femenina la cual se encontraba debajo de una figura masculina, el chico se movía hacia delante y atrás rápidamente dándole todo placer a su amante concediendo todos sus deseos, demostrándose todo el amor que ellos tenían en sus corazones pero demostrándolo por medio del placer._

 _El chico sin el deseo de parar durante toda la noche dándole el placer a su amante, yendo el perfecta y rápida sincronía ingresando a su miembro masculino por la cavidad femenina una y otra vez, gritos y gemidos se oían por parte de la chica, y las palabras de amor que ambos se daban en cada estocada del chico. Los gritos de la chica cada vez se hacían más fuertes acompañados de los gruñidos ahogados del chico, pero como toda historia tiene su final, un grito de placer se hoyo por todo el bosque, viéndose como de aquel miembro dentro de la virilidad femenina salía un líquido blanco demostrando que él era de ella, y ella era de él._

 _El joven cayo rendido en el cuerpo de la chica mientras esta con sus brazos aferraba la cabeza de su amante sobre sus grandes pechos pero no exagerado mientras le daba un beso por encima del cabello. Ambos permanecieron disfrutando de los cuerpos sudados de su amante, mientras la chica daba leves caricias en el cabello de su amante._

 _¿?: ¿Por qué…porque tenemos que pelear siempre por nuestros lazos de hermandad y las decisiones de nuestro padre, quiero sabes porque?_

 _¿?2: Yo…no quiero hablar de eso, solo es y ya…_

 _¿?: Todo conflicto tiene su razón…_

 _¿?2: Pero en este conflicto hay más de una razón_

 _¿?: Pero porque siempre tiene que ser así, un día estamos peleando verbalmente, otro a muerte, y al siguiente estamos haciendo el amor en medio de la nada…no lo entiendo…_

 _¿?2: Yo…tampoco…_

 _¿?: H-hermano…_

 _¿?2: No me llames así…_

 _¿?: …te amo…_

 _¿?2: ...igual yo…_

0

Abrí mis ojos y me senté lentamente en mi cama mirando hacia la nada, ya me estaba acostumbrando a esos sueños, pero, ¿enserio? Ahora esto soñando, bueno…eso.

Naruto: (kurama ¿lo viste?)

Kurama: (lo vi, lo admire y claramente lo disfrute)

Naruto: (zorro pervertido…)

Kurama: (¿Qué? Soy un zorro demonio, no esperabas que no actuara con tus sueños húmedos ¿verdad? más bien, tú eres el pervertido)

Naruto: (kurama esto es serio)

Kurama: (pues tendrás que esperar hasta que esos mismos sueños te rebelen lo que tanto deseas saber, porque yo no puedo hacer nada, y ahora si me lo permites tengo que dormir, mañana será un "gran día")

Vuelvo a escuchar sus fuertes ronquidos y me pregunto, ¿Cómo puedo dormir con tales ronquidos? Ni yo mismo lo sé, pero kurama tiene razón que necesito dormir para estar en buenas condiciones para el examen de mañana.

0

 **Mañana siguiente**

 **El bosque de la muerte**

 **Narra sasuke**

Kunais, listo.

Shuriken, listo.

Bolso ninja, listo.

Banda ninja, listo.

Y los más importante…

…Repelente anti-sakura, listo.

Ahora si estoy preparado para la segunda fase de los exámenes, con mis armas y manteniendo a la maldita acosadora de sakura fuera de mi alcance todo estará bien.

 _ **¿Qué? No esperen sasusaku de mí, juro que odio a la pareja esa.**_

Espero poder combatir con el subnormal ese y el tipo rarito del desierto. Ya quiero darles la paliza de su vida, ja, apuesto que con solo un brazo y los masacro a ambos. Ahora, a ver la hora y…¡¿10:30?! ¡Se supone que debería estar haya a las 10:40, maldita sea todo es tu culpa de sakura por hacerme buscar un estúpido repelente! Tomo una tostada para no morirme de hambre ya que no he desayunado y salgo por la puerta con la tostada en la boca.

0

 **Narra kasumi**

Al fin llegue, solo cinco minutos tarde, maldición siempre soy la última en llegar. Entre la multitud logro ver a naruto y sakura, solo espero que sakura no se aproveche de MI naruto, pero es raro no ver a sasuke, bueno me acerco a ellos y les pregunto.

Kasumi: ¡hola chicos!

Naruto: hola

Sakura: hola kasumi, ¿oye de casualidad no has visto a sasuke?

Kasumi: ¿Por qué? ¿Le paso algo mala al engreído?

Sakura: es que él siempre es el más puntual de nosotros y aún no ha llegado

Naruto: De seguro el idiota se quedó dormido, Con sus entrenamientos y puntualidades de seguro y se le acumulo el sueño hasta el punto de dormir más de lo normal solo por una noche, así que lo más probable es que llegue pronto.

Sakura: s-si…de seguro es eso…

Kasumi: hm

Anko: ¡bueno mocosos bienvenidos al campo de entrenamiento n° 44! {Grito la instructora anko en frente de toda la multitud, bueno es un campo de entrenamiento así que no creo que sea tan malo} ¡O como más se conoce el "bosque de la muerte"!

Mierda, hable muy pronto, tal vez por eso ese cartel de "prohibido el paso" este ahí ¿no?

Naruto: tks…vaya nombre...

SHH

¡Naruto! ¿Maldita como se atreve a lanzarle un kunai a MI naruto?

Anko: ¿así que tenemos aquí a un chico rudo, no?

De la mejilla de naruto corre sangre, mi naruto está herido, ¡¿no porque la vida es tan cruel?!

 **Narra naruto**

¡Definitivamente es una PUTA LOCA! ¿Cómo se atreve? Solamente me queje del nombre no es para tanto.

Naruto: ¿rudo? Solo me he quejado del nombre, no lo subestimado, ¿ves algo de lógica es eso?

Anko: pues…mi lógica {Dijo al momento se pasar su lengua por mi mejilla lamiendo una gota de sangre} ¿es que tiene algo de malo?

Definitivamente la odio.

Kurama: (naruto…)

Naruto: (¿Qué pa…?)

No pude terminar al ver como la loca saca un kunai amenazando a un tipo que tiene…un kunai con su lengua, que asco…

Anko: ¿Qué quieres? Ninja de la hierba…

Ninja de la hierba: nada… {Hablo con una voz escalofriante, no como sería la de kurama pero igual}…solo quería devolverte tu kunai {Entonces para que carajos dijo que nada si acaba de decir eso}

Kurama: (¿serpiente?...)

Naruto: (¿serpiente?...espera no me digas que ese tipo está relacionado con el tal kabuto)

Kurama: (es lo más probable. No bajes tu guardia, creo que habrá más de un obstáculo en ese bosque, algo que tal vez ni siquiera pertenezca al examen)

Naruto: (tendré cuidado, aun no tengo planeado morir)

Anko: oh, gracias, ninja de la hierba… {Dijo sonriendo mientras tomaba el kunai}

Ninja de la hierba: bueno es que siempre que veo sangre me emociono demasiado y…hago cosas…malas, así que si ya terminamos me retiro.

Anko: si, si…adiós~. Vaya parece que hoy todos están de mal humor

¿Enserio? ¡Ella fue la que me lanzo un kunai y me lamio la mejilla…y lo peor es que me gusto!

Bueno la vi cómo se iba de vuelta a tomar posición frente a todos y yo me vuelvo la atención tratando de ocultar esa tensión que aún seguía en mí.

Anko: bien, de lo que trata la segunda fase del examen es algo más, eh…difícil, pues hasta incluso un chunin podría fracasar en esta fase, por eso solo los más capacitados serán los que sobrevivirán.

Sakura: ¿eh, que significa ese "sobrevivirán"?

Anko: jejeje… {Risa escalofriante}…que puedes morir, niña…

Definitivamente esa tipa está loca…y la odio.

Sakura: ¿s-sa-sasuke…d-donde e-estas? {Dijo con miedo}

Anko: bueno lo principal son estos pergaminos {Dijo al momento de sacar dos pergaminos} el pergamino del cielo y de la tierra, cada equipo tendrá uno de estos y dentro de este bosque tendrán que luchar, a muerte, por obtener uno, porque dudo que un equipo llegue a pasar esta prueba sin antes matar a alguien, o algo…

Naruto: (bueno, eso no esta tan mal…)

Kurama: (será algo entretenido)

Sakura: (¿s-sasuke?...)

Kasumi: glup…

Anko: el examen tendrá un tiempo límite de cinco días.

Chouji: ¡¿cinco días?!

Ino: ¡¿estaremos cinco días ahí metidos?!

Shikamaru: cinco días…que problemático…

Chouji: ¡¿entonces que se supone que comeremos?!

Anko: bueno eso pueden verlo alrededor, ahí bastante comida para todos los miembros de cada equipo.

Chouji: precisamente a eso me refería T-T

Neji: fácilmente dejando a casi la mitad de los equipos fuera de la prueba

Lee: y con el pasar de los días te quedas casi sin dormir y comer lo que convierte todo esto un todo un reto.

Naruto: mierda, eso reduce posibilidades, pero al mismo tiempo se elimina a la competencia dejando a los más aptos para lo que sea la siguiente prueba, y supongo que no habrá solo la comida y los demás equipos vagando por ahí si no también muchos depredadores rondando por las extremidades y acechando a cada miembro de un quipo, atacando a todos a la vez o pacientemente a un miembro estando sin la protección de sus compañeros, perfecta oportunidad para una buena caza y ser la cena perfecta de un depredador.

Anko: exacto, pero como todo examen existen unas reglas. 1: no pueden pasar el examen si no tienen ambos pergaminos de la tierra y el cielo, por lo cual es completamente imposible que más de la mitad de los equipos pasen el examen. La segunda regla es que no puedes pasar el examen si uno de tus compañeros termina, muerto o lesionado, inmediatamente el equipo quedaría descalificado. Pero la tercera y la más importante jamás, pero jamás habrán los pergaminos.

Kasumi: ¿Por qué, que tienen esos pergaminos?

Anko: simplemente apréndete estas palabras hija del cuarto, no-los-abras.

Kasumi: (vaya explicación…) ¬¬

Anko: mocosa entrega esto {Dijo entregándole unos formularios a kasumi, la cual comenzó a repartirlos entre todos} normalmente a los ninjas se les entregan papeles de información durante las misiones, hay veces que estos no pueden leerse porque son solo exclusivos para los clientes o algunas veces para su jounin-sensei. ¿Entendido?

Sakura: si…

Anko: entonces haya {Señalando aun puestos a alejado de nosotros} tendrás que intercambiar sus formularios por un pergamino, les daremos tiempo para organizarse antes de comenzar el examen.

Naruto: bien, tenemos tiempo para organizarnos y esperar al estúpido de sasuke que quien sabe dónde está metido…

¿?: ¡Estoy aquí!

Sakura: ¡sasuke!

Vimos a sasuke corriendo hacia nosotros con una tostada congelado de sus boca, venia tan apurado que repentinamente se calló a medio camino ensuciando toda su tostada.

Sasuke: ¡no, mi desayuno!

Naruto: je

Kasumi: ¡jajajajajajaja!

Sakura: ¡sasuke! {Grito su acosadora n° 1 corriendo hacia sasuke el cual se acababa de levantar con una cara de malhumorado, lo entiendo, estaría igual si yo perdiera de esa forma mi desayuno} ¡Sasuke ¿estas bi…?...ah... ¿Qué es ese olor?... {Dijo mientras se tapaba la nariz con una mueca de disgusto}

Kasumi: ¡hueles a queso jajaja!

Naruto: je, a queso…

Sasuke: ¡hmp! {Dijo volteando la cabeza con un ligero sonrojo} (Definitivamente jamás volveré a comprarle algo a un tipo cualquiera que vive en la calle…pero, valió la pena…) {Pensó mentalmente al ver como sakura se mantenía a cierta distancia de sasuke}

Naruto: bueno, como sea debemos explicarte las reglas del segundo examen para que no empecemos con desventaja, las reglas principales son…

0

Sasuke: eso es todo entonces, no será ninguna cosa fácil.

Naruto: si, por eso deberíamos dejar por un lado nuestras diferencias para pasar el examen.

Sasuke: hmp, como quieras.

Naruto: je (kurama por cierto gracias por darme detalles anteriormente, o si no jamás podría haber hecho una deducción tan como lo hoce durante la explicación de la loca)

Kurama: (gracias, aunque, en cierta forma me ofende que siempre te lleves el crédito que me pertenece)

Naruto: (tú cállate que yo no estoy sellado…)

Kurama: (¿Qué dijis?…)

Naruto: (TUM DOWN FOR WHAT)

Kurama: (…)

Naruto: (soy el puto amo)

Kasumi: naruto, sasuke ya cambio nuestro formulario y nos ha tocado el pergamino de la tierra {Dijo acercándose a mi}

Naruto: bien, ¿Dónde están sasuke y sakura?

Kasumi: ya están es la entrada que se nos asignó para el bosque de la muerte, vamos rápido.

Naruto: bien. {Dije mientras comenzábamos a caminar hacia nuestra entrada asignada}

0

 **Salto de tiempo**

 **Narrador normal**

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Kasumi: ¡ah! {Grito a kasumi mientras se lanzó a los brazos de naruto}

Sakura: ¿q-que-fue eso?... {Tartamudeo asustada, de seguro abrazaría a sasuke pero su olor a queso era más fuerte}

Naruto: tal parece los equipos ya están disminuyendo, y kasumi, ¿podrías dejar de abrazarme?

Kasumi: a-ah, sí, si… {Dijo soltándolo lentamente, no es como si el grito la hubiera asustado mucho, pero bueno, necesitaba una excusa para abrazar a SU naruto}

Sasuke: je, interesante…

Naruto: a pesar de tener posibilidades de morir…ya quiero encontrarme con un equipo y… (Golpearlos a todos hasta que pidan piedad)

Kurama: (y yo quiero verlo…)

Naruto: (cálmate amigo mío, lo veras, tal vez…)

Kurama: (¿Qué significa ese tal vez?)

Naruto: (oye, ¿no creerás que buscaría por todo el bosque de la muerte un enemigo solo para golpearlos?, además si un compañero se lesiona o muere el equipo entero queda descalificado, y yo no quiero perder por culpa de sakura)

Kurama: (vaya confianza en tu equipo)

Naruto: (me alagas…pero necesitare más que simple valor para sobrevivir en, "el bosque de la muerte")

 **Bueno eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **No olviden seguirme, votar y lo más importante comentar.**

 **Se despide itachi211, adiós lectores**


	21. Aviso WhatsApp

Holiwis...

Mis amados lectores, lamento decepcionarlos pero este aviso es para algo importante la verdad, o al menos yo lo considero importante.

All grano, quiero crear un grupo de WhatsApp ¿porque? Favil, odio poner avisos haciendo espacios en mis historias, incluso ahora me molesta, pero alto ahí mis lectores...

El grupo no sólo va a servir para avisos así como así, si no que también se harán decicines de historias allí ¿como? Pues no se, si estoy entre hacer tres historias que senncknces público el resumen de tres historias y ustedes votan y el que tenga mayoría pues se realizará, también tendrá más usos como mi estado actual, mis historias o cosas así ustedes ya me entienden ¿verdad?

Dejen su número aquí abajo en los comentarios, pero si no se sienten muy seguros pueden mandarlo por mensaje privado, como a ustedes les guste, espero que manden número porque la verdad sería Muy efectivo.

Si alguien no tiene WhatsApp pues igual publicaré de ves en cuando un aviso al final de las historias, pero no serán por completo como en el grupo.

Bueno espero que acepten y ahora...

Se despide Itachi211, adiós lectores...


	22. 21: Maldita serpiente

Hola lectores, después de una semana y algo aquí está el siguiente capitulo, lamento haber tarado pero estaba escribiendo desde el celular en mis otras historias y como está era la que llevaba actualizada maas recientemente la dejé para el último.

ADVERTENCIA: Quería decir también que este cap tendrá algunos saltos de tiempo y en especial será algo directo por razones que me da paja decir.

Pero bueno, disfruten el cap y comenten sus opiniones.

21: Maldita serpiente

Narra naruto

Llevábamos unas horas dentro de este apestoso bosque, lográbamos evitar y huir de posibles enemigos y depredadores gracias a kurama quien al tener gran habilidad sensorial podíamos evitar batallas innecesarias y así ahorrar energías para una batalla que podría ser mucho más peligrosa de lo normal.

Kasumi: tengo hambre...

Naruto: come

Kasumi: ¿que cosa?

Naruto: comida

Kasumi: te odio

Naruto: no lo haces

Kasuni: hmp...

Sasuke: (lo sabía, el narukasu existe)

Naruto: (por razones desconocidas quiero matar a sasuke)

Kurama: (y porque no lo haces, no que el uchiha fuera la gran cosa)

Naruto: (...) por cierto chicos, como deberíamos prepararnos para el examen, tarde o temprano alguien nos encontrará y no podremos evadirño así de fácil.

Sakura: glup...

Sasuke: deberíamos empezar por una contraseña, así tal vez evitamos que alguien nos apuñale PPR la espalda fingiendo ser otra persona o peor, uno de nosotros {Dijo sasuke de forma seria}

Dicho eso ambos formaron un círculo rodeando a un sasukee con unas vara haciendo quien sabe que caosa en la tierra

Sasuke: escuchen atentamente, la contraseña será..._, ¿ha quedado claro?

Saluda: si sasuke

Naruto: hm, si...

Sasuke: ¿kasumi?

Kasumi: eh...si, creo...

Sasuke: bien, entonces eso es todo, ahora debemos pensar en un específico método de superviviencia.

Kasumi: eh...sasuke

Sasuke: ¿que pasa?

Kasumi: quiero...hacer piss...

Saluda: ¿enserio?

Naruto: kasumi ve rápido, antes de que se acerquen visitas indeseadas

Kasumi: bien {Dijo para luego saltar y desaparecer entre las ramas del bosque}

Naruto: (tengo un mal presentimiento)

Kurama: (¿que podría pasarle a la mocosa?)

Naruto: (muchas cosas, ¿recuerdas donde nos encontramos? El bosque de la muerte y la loca esa no mentía con respecto a eso de que puede algo estaar acechandonos sin siquiera darnos cuenta, temo por kasumi)

Kurama: (naruto, ¿desde cuando te preocupa la mocosa?) {Pregunto el zorro con voz misteriosa}

Naruto: (por tu tono de voz algo pasa ¿verdad?)

Kurama: (siento un chakra nada agradable acechándola a la distancia...)

Naruto: (bien, iré por ella...)

Kurama: (naruto quiero que me respondas) {Insinuó haciendo que el rubio guardará silencio} (¿Desde cuando te preocupa la mocosa?)

"¡Estaré siempre contigo!"

Naruto: (desde que me hizo auella promesa)

Dicho ese pensamiento corrió hacia el bosque y de un salto se perdió dese la vista de sus compañeros.

Saluda: ¡naruto!

Sasuke: dejarlo, fue hacia la dirección de kasumi, está tardando y es normal que naruto se preocupe por su novia

Sakura: ¿son novios? {Pregunto la película Rosa abonada}

Sasuke: si... (Oh, soy tal troll...)

0

Narra kasumi

Kasumi: ¡jutsu clones de sombras!

Los clones comenzaron a expandirse por dentro de tan grande depredador o más bien el depredador que va detrás de mí carne. Todo explota dejándome salir llena de un vizcoso e asqueroso...lo que sea eso, me sumban los oídos además de tenerlos tapados, bueno pero eso se pasa luego, ahora esta... Cosa que tengo encima es lo preocupante, trato de sacármelo como puedo y sale, pero por atrás no llegan mis manos, genial, puta vida...

¿?: kasumi...

Me volteo rápidamente encontrándose a...

Kasumi: ¡¿naruto?! {Grito sorprendida, pero por sobre todo avergonzada, no quiero que me vea así...me encontrará, asquerosa...

Naruto: date vuelta

Kasumi: ¿eh, porque?

Naruto: sólo haz lo que te digo

Sin objeciones me doy vuelta y noto como naruto me...rasca la espalda, no, me está limpiando, el me está...

Naruto: hueles aml...{Ok eso me dolió}...pero sigues siendo igual de hermosa...

Kasumi: n-naruto... o\\\\\o

Naruto: hermosa de cabello...{Dijo acariciando mis cabellos}...un hermoso color rojizo...un cálido y delicioso olor... {Juntando su nariz con mi cabello e inhalando}... Una suave piel... {Yo aún dándole la espalda el tomo mi mejilla con su mano derecha, por detrás de mí}...una bella figura... {Con su bazo izquierdo tomo mi cintura por detrás de mí y me apego hacia el}...y por último y lo más importante...lo hermoso que son tus ojos zafiro claro... {Su mano derecha pasó de mi mejilla a mi mentos y me volteo levemente mirándome a mis ojos, sus ojos también eran zafiros, como los míos, no podía contener por nada mi sonrojo y eso el lo sabía, ¿porque yo...lo amaba tanto? Despierto de mis pensamientos al ve como el se...acercaba, a mis labios...a mi...yo...quiero... Besarlo...}

Kurama: (¡Naruto tus compañeros!)

Me soltó bruscamente dándome la espalda, ¿que había pasado?

Naruto: tenemos que volver, sakura y sasuke están en problemas... {Dijo para luego comenzar a correr por el bosque}

Kasumi: naruto...

Me dijo todo eso para luego dejarme, acaso yo solo era... ¿Un juego?

0

Hibamos Corriendo con naruto de lado a lado hasta que llegamos a lo que parecía ser el campo de batalla, bysquee con mi mirada y vi a sasuke...¡dandole nuestro pergamino a esa cualquiera! Rápidamente salto interceptando que ese ninja tal parece de la hierba tome nuestro pergamino, luego solo me doy la vuelta para encarar a sasuke

Sasuke: ¡¿pero que es lo que te pasa?! ¡Dale el pergamino!

Kasumi: ¡jamas! ¡Nos hemos esforzado demasiado para perder todo sólo así!

Sasuke: ¡es que no te das cuenta que podemos morir, dale el pergami...! {No pudo continuar porque antes con todas mis fuerzas le di ul golpe en la cara mandándolo a cierta distancia} ¡¿pero que te pasa, no ves que esto es serio?!

Kasumi: ¡tu no eres sasuke!

Sakura: ¡kasumi que dices el es sasuke!

Naruto: kasumi...

Kasuni: ¡claro que no, sasuke no es un cobarde, tu eres un cobarde, tu no eres sasuke!

Sasuke: a-ah...

Narra naruto

Me acerco de un salto a sasuke y cuando estoy frente a él le doy un golpe en el estómago haciendo que pierda el aire y se inque de rodillas.

Sakura: ¡sasuke, ¿naruto idiita que te sucede?!

Naruto: callate {Dirigiendo una helada mirada a salir haciendo que está sude frío, luego miro a sasuke} kasumi tiene razón...eres un cobarde, ¿es que está es la gran valentía De las que todos hablan respecto a los uchiha? No son ms que cobardes, muy pocos uchihas merecen llevar el nombre uchiha, otros como tú, sólo llevan la cobardía oculta tras la valentía que Todos dicen que tienen...

Sasuke: ...

Naruto: cobarde...

Kasumi: ¡ahhhh!

Me asusto al oír el Grito de kasumi haci que vuelvo la vista Y veo a kasumi agarrada del cuello por esa puta.

Naruto: (maldito canalla...)

Kurama: (naruto, ese es mi chakra)

Me quedo abonado, ¿kasumi ya usaba el chakra de kurama? Si, la veo a los ojos y veo esos ojos rojos como la sangre, como los de kurama...

Ninja de la hierba: ¡sello de cinco puntos! {Grito mientras con sus 5 dedos golpeaba a kasumi en el estómago mandándola a una determinada distancia}

Naruto: ¡kasumi!

Rápidamente salto y la agarro por la cintura, pero antes de actuar siento un dolor en mi cabeza y todo se volvió negro...

Listó...

Gahshshsbsjdns, INTRIGA...

Bueno, sólo quería decir que la parte de kasumi y naruto va dedicada a mi querida Kryu...espero que te guste, y cuñado ni me mates pero tendré hijos con tu hermana...

Se despide itachi211, adiós lectores


	23. 22: Sueños preocupantes

Hola, sólo quiero decir que este cap será algo revelador y misterioso, pero tengan paciencia que cosas se pueden revelar en el futuro, asii que espero que lo disfruten.

22: Sueños preocupantes

 _¿?3: ¡ahhhhhhhhhhh!_

 _Fue un grito de plaacer que inundó por aquella habitación de una alta torre en la cual simplemente se encontraba sellada por unos sellos de silencio. Una figura masculina se encontraba sentada en lo que parecía ser una silla de escritorio con encima de él, más exactamente saltando en su regazo teniendo su intimidad unids a la de una hermosa chicas de largo cabello negro y liso, la no se desclnsentraba ni un segundo el placer que sentía Salta do por encima de su amante, mientras este jugaba con sus grandes pero no exagerados pechos y la besaba ardientemente en la boca apenas dejándola respirar, cosa que está aceptaba gustosamente todas las perversiones e actos que hacía su amante con su esbelto cuerpo._

 _Despues de otro foro de placer sintiendo como esa caliente escencia de su amado inundaba su vientre y haciéndola gritar el doble de fuertes por llegar a lo que era llamado orgasmo, algo que ellos experimentaban dia y noche, solos entre ellos dos._

 _La chica cayendo rendida en el cuerpo de su amado simplemente permencio con sus piernas enrolladas en sus caderas y sus finos brazos rodeados al cuello de su amante, este sólo la agarro de la espalda apretándola hacia el posesivamente aún sin salir de ella, manteniendo su intimidad dentro de la de ella y manteniendo ese hermoso rostro frente al de el rozando nariz y labios, sin despegarlos y sintiendo la respiración y cuerpos sudados del otro, simplemente oyendo el silencio de la noche pero sin sentir su frío._

 _¿?3: amorcito creo que te has pasado esta vez ¿no crees?_

 _¿?4: ¿porque?, si la última vez lo hicimos en un callejón de las calles de la aldea a media noche..._

 _¿?3: si y que suerte que nadie nos vio o mi reputación como hokage de la aldea estaría arruinada..._

 _¿?4: tks..._

 _¿?3: oh vamos no seas celosito, ademas ¿no te conformas con todas las veces que lo hagamos?_

 _¿?4: de lo que estoy seguro es que la próxima vez te daré por atrás_

 _¿?3: idiota..._

 _¿?4: así me quieres ¿no?_

 _¿?3: si la gente supiera que la gran hokage se acuesta con uno de los más temidos ninjas que han existido en todas las naciones ninjas, no se como actuarian..._

 _¿?4: pues si lo hacen y no lo aceptan creo que tendrán que buscarse al siguiente hokage, porque a ti te llevo conmigo preciosa._

 _¿?3: jaja... ¿sabes? Aveces pienso que fue bueno que nuestra madre, bueno..._

 _¿?4: ¿se haya acostado con mi padre, naciera yo y luego con el tuyo para que nacieras tu? {Pregunto con algo de fastidio en la cara}_

 _¿?3: vele el lado bueno, nacimos ambos, medios hermanos y ahora tenemos sexo cada noche que aveces no pudo ni caminar teniendo que excusarme diciendo que estoy enferma..._

 _¿?4: enferma de sexo._

 _¿?3: ese serías tú idiota_

 _¿?4: pero admite que te gusta, además de que tus dias de "enferma" no divertimos mucho, jeje... {Termino riendo pervertidamente}_

 _¿?3: ..._

 _¿?4: ..._

 _¿?3: ..._

 _¿?4: ¿quieres que te de por atrás?_

 _¿?3: bueno..._

 _Apenas terminó esa palabra el chico la tomo de la cintura y sacó su miembro de ella sacandole un gemido a ella para hacer que ella se apoyo en el escritorio dando perfecta posicion al chico para lo que deseaba hacer._

 _¿?4: ¿lista harihashi?_

 _¿?3: lista madara..._

 _Y al terminar esas palabras el de introdujo en ella sin siquiera dar aviso, comenzando una nuevamente una noche de gritos y placer..._

 _0_

 _"¡naruto!"_

 _"¡naruto!"_

Abrí mis ojos instantáneamente levantándome rapidamente encontrándose con unos preocupados ojos azules.

Naruto: kasumi... ¿que pasa? ¿donde estamos? {Pregunté curioso mirando a mi entorno en lo que parecía ser una cueva}

Kasumi: pues sakura me dijo que cuando...bueno...me agarraste para evitar que me golpearon contra un árbol, Sin querer tu te golpeaste la cabeza {Dijo con un tono apenado, me tocó la cebeza y exactamente tenía la cabeza vendada, ¿mee habrá estado cuidando?} ¿me has estado cuidando?

Kasumi: hn, hn {Nego con la cabeza ¿entonces quien?} Fue sakura, yo acabo de despertar a hace un rato, y cuando traté de despertarte ni despertabas así que salí a ver donde estábamos y vi como sasuke golpeaba a unos ninjas que Tal perece querían hacernos daño, pero gracias a lee... {¿lee, el raro?}...el nos protegió a pesar de no ser de nuestro equipo, también shikamaru y su equipo, ya se fueron así que vine aquí a ve si despertabas para seguir nuestro camino a la torre.

Naruto: bien, entonces vamos cuanto antes {Dijo parándome pero al instante me maree y caí, bueno no, kasumi me agarró antes de que callera} kasumi yo pue...

Kasumi: no puedes así que callate y dejame ayudarte {Dijo agarrándome del hombre y ayudandome a caminar}

Joder...cuando se volví tan severa y estricta, creo que voy a tener que hablar con kurama sobre si su chakra no afecta sus emociones volvidolas más feroces de lo qué ya eran, bueno, en fin también tenemos que hablar sobre, eso...

Salimos de la cueva encontrando a sakura Y sasuke, quien se encontraba algo cansado, hm, de seguro sólo fue por la pelea.

Sakura: ah naruto, ¿te sientes mejor?

Naruto: si, solo algo mareado

Kasumi: tal parece el golpe de la cabeza le afectó mucho, sólo necesita unas horas mas de descanso

Sasuke: entonces busquemos un lago para descansar antes de seguir con la prueba, si no no llegaremos muy lejos

Sakura: es una buena a idea

Kasumi: entonces vámonos {Dijo aún ayudarme a caminar, bueno no iba a admitirlo pero...me agradaba tenerla cerca en cierta forma}

Salto de tiempo

Bosque de la muerte

Sasuke: aquí está bien

Llegamos aún lugar tranquilo, una orilla de lo que parecía ser un lago. Era tranquilo, tal vez un buen lugar para charlar con kurama, me separé lentamente de kasumi para luego mirarlos a todos.

Naruto: deberíamos buscar comida, sasuke y yo lo haremos por separado, kasumi y sakura será mejor que se queden aquí y cuiden el pergamino

Sasuke: bien, tengo hambre y necesitamos estar preparados para otro encuentro, porque tuvimos suerte sobrevivir al anterior gra...cias a esos, si no estaríamos muertos {Dijo con algo de dificultad la palabra "gracias", bueno yo también lo hubiera echo de todas formas}

Kasumi: bien, vayan y tengan cuidado, naruto...

Naruto: Tranquila, ya estoy mejor {Dije haciendo una leve sonrisa}

Sasuke: bien, iremo por separado, por cierto, no, habrán, el, pergamino, ¿entendido? {Dijo marcando bien las últimas palabras}

Sakura y kasumi: entendido

Sasuke: bien, nos vemos

Y cada uno nos fuimos por nuestros caminos, yo solo camine hacia otro extremo del lado y con chakra cargado en mis pies me senté en medio del agua preparando mi propio ambiente mental.

Espacio mental

Apareci frente a mi gran amigo kurama mirándolo con una sonrisa, hacia tiempo que no hablaba con el atravez de un espacio mental, me alegraba hacerlo nuevamente.

Kurama: vaya, hacia tiempo que no venías a visitarme naruto

Naruto: he estado ocupado

Kurama: jaja, como sea. Tenemos que hablar {Dijo cambia do su tono a serio en la última oración}

Naruto: lo sé, dime que significaba eso

Kurama: pues acababas de tener otro sueño húmedo y...

Naruto: ¡exacto! ¡ese es el problema!

Kurama: Calmate naruto...

Naruto: ¡¿calmarme?! ¡tuve un sueño húmedo con madara uchiha y la primera hokage, quienes se dicen que se pelearon a muerte en el valle del fin y yo llego y tengo un sueño húmedo con ambos!

Kurama: pues no se como responderte a eso, ni yo se lo que Pasa, mito era buena amiga de harihashi y que yo recuerde la hokage se había casado con un consejero y después de eso...

Naruto: ¿ocurrio la batalla del valle del fin, no?

Kurama: exacto

Naruto: que crees que haya pasado entre entre ellos para que después se peleen a muerte, y lo más raro que justo...

Kurama: ...después del compromiso de la primera hokage y el consejero de konoha

Naruto: exacto, ¿que crees que sea? Además recuerda que aún ellos eran otras identidades, las otras dos de mis anteriores dueños eran distintas personas, ¿que crees que sea?

Kurama: creo que deberias ir con tu equipo, no sirve de nada hacernos preguntas si después no tendremos respuestas

Naruto: tienes razón, nos veremos después kurama

Kurama:. Por cierto naruto

Naruto: ¿y ahora que pasa? {Pregunté algo cansado, y eran demasiada cosas para sólo un día}

Kurama: tu amigo, el uchiha estaba...rodeado por un aura algo, oscura, pero no se que sera...

Naruto: esa es sólo otra pregunta sin repuesta

Termine de decir para luego desaparecer de mi espacio mental.

Fuera del espacio mental

Volví a la realidad, y me dirigí a un árbol para sacar algunas frutas para luego volver donde mi equipo, sólo espero que no hayan echo una tontería.

Llegó y sorpresa...veo a sasuke junto a las chicas y el canoso de lentes que nos di la información en el primer examen.

Naruto: ¿y que carajos pasó ahora?

Kabuto: pues tus compañeras estaban por abrir el pergamino

Naruto: {Me las quede mirando junto a sasuke y ellas se encojieron del miedo}... ¿porque no me sorprende?

Salto de tiempo

Naruto:. Sakura...

La llame, nos dirigimos a la Torre acompañados de kabuto así que de paso aceptamos su ayuda, pero noté como sakura miraba demasiado a sasuke, y no de forma laxiba, más era preocupada, estoy seguro que ella sabe algo y me ayudara a aclarar dudas.

Sakura: ¿que pasa naruto?

La tome de la mano y nos alejamos un poco del grupo.

Naruto: tu sabes lo que le pasa a sasuke ¿verdad?

Sakura: ¿q-que? ¿de que hablas? {Me respondió nerviosa}

Naruto: sakura...tu sabes que soy ninja sensor ¿verdad? {Ella asintio, era mentira pues todo era kurama el que tenía la habilidad sensorial, pero no podía decir simplemente "el zorro kyubi me avisa de los peelugros, perra" aI que una mentira no haría nada malo} siento alrededor de sasuke una aura oscura, dime la verdad...

Sakura: glup...bien...{Cuando me contó de que ese ninja de la hierba le había echo la marca a sasuke me sorprendí, las verdad no esperaba algo así, sólo espero que no perjudique a nuestro equipo} por favor no le digas que te dije, el me pidió que no lo hiciera...

Naruto: no te preocupes, no diré nada...

Sakura: gracias.

Kurama: (naruto...)

Naruto: (Peligro ¿no?)

Kurama: (...)

Naruto: (hostia puta...)

Listó lectores, eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado...

Si tienen dudas respecto al capítulo pues las cosas se pueden revelar con el tiempo, asii que pido paciencia...

Por cierto leyeron el aviso de WhatsApp en el dios de la destrucción, si no lo hicieron haganlo.

Se despide itachi211, adiós lectores


	24. 23: Naruto vs ¿?

**Hola, quiero avisar que este capítulo o al menos con el anterior habrá un salto de tiempo, pueden imaginárselo ustedes como quieran de todas formas habría sido casi igual que en el anime así que no cambia mucho la diferencia entre las cosas.**

 **Espero que no les moleste y ahora vamos con el capítulo.**

 **23:**

 **Narra naruto**

Por fin habíamos llegado a la torre, ya estábamos dentro después de darle las gracias a kabuto por su ayuda en los exámenes, porque lo admito que si no fuera por el ya estaríamos descalificados por culpa de kasumi y sakura, aunque no me molesta ni las culpo, solo que debieron de aguantar las ganas de abrir el pergamino, Por qué por algo los instructores dijeron que no se podía abrir, lo más probable es que tenga alguna trampa dentro o simplemente nos están vigilando, lo cual queda descartado ya que kurama podría sentirlos sin mucho esfuerzo de todas formas.

Estábamos dentro de una sala ahora, era el momento de abrir finalmente el pergamino.

Sakura: ¿Qué creen que haya dentro?

Kasumi: ni puta idea…

Naruto: kasumi ese vocabulario {La regañe haciendo que haga un puchero tierno… ¿tierno? Vale, vele, creo que ese golpe en la cabeza de verdad me afecto}

Sasuke: hmp, vamos a ver… {Dijo abriendo el pergamino junto a sakura al momento de ver un sello pegado en ellos} ¡O no, sakura deshazte del pergamino, rápido! {Grito lanzando el pergamino al igual que sakura dejando ver como estos dejaba salir una gran chorada de humo}

Naruto: joder… (Kurama…)

Kurama: (no te preocupes, siento una presencia conocida a tu punto de vista, no te alarmes)

Las palabras de kurama me tranquilizaron, una presencia conocida ¿eh? Me pregunto quién será, solo se podía ver el humo el cual mostraba a iruka-sensei que abrió los ojos épicamente…nada interesante.

Kurama: (¿enserio?)

Naruto: (¿Qué? Solo un estúpido saltaría a sus brazos solo por…) {Calle al ver como kasumi salto a sus brazos por alrededor de su cuello dedicándole una sonrisa, mierda como me molesta eso…pero, ¿Por qué?}

Iruka: vaya, chicos, jamás pensé que lograrían llegar hasta aquí y pasar el segundo examen jeje… {Rio levemente mientras acariciaba a kasumi de la cabeza y mirándonos sonriente, sakura y sasuke se sentaron en el suelo con una sonrisa aliviada y otra arrogante o burlesca, supongo que ya sabrán quien es, yo solo miro a iruka-sensei con una cara de indiferencia}

Naruto: vaya confianza, ¿eh iruka-sensei? {Pregunte burlescamente tras una mueca de indiferencia}

Iruka: vamos naruto no te enojes, solo era una pequeña bromita, además no has aprovechado estos días para "actuar" con kasumi 7-7

Kasumi: ¡iruka-sensei! */*

Naruto: hmp…

Iruka: bueno, como sea, ¿seguro quieren saber cómo es que yo estoy aquí, no?

Sasuke: me hago una idea

Iruka: como lo esperaba de ti sasuke, la cosa es que _...

Y después de eso no escuche nada más ni me importaba la verdad, simplemente quería terminar estos estúpidos exámenes, simplemente quiero irme de este lugar, desaparecer y disolverme entre el viento para luego jamás volver a pisar un dedo en esta aldea, quizás ni en todas las naciones elementales. Simplemente pienso ¿Qué hare en ese momento? ¿Tendría dónde ir? ¿Vagaría solo por las naciones elementales ajeno a todo peligro? ¿O tal vez no sobreviviría ni un mes fuera de konoha? Quien sabe, solamente quiero cumplir con mis futuros ideales y no formas fuertes lazos para que impidan aquellos hechos, porque aun así tenga que matar a kasumi para eso…lo hare.

Kasumi: naruto…naruto…¡naruto!

Naruto: ah… {Gemí tapándome el oído al ver como el fuerte aliento e voz de kasumi grito cerca de este}…kasumi no vuelvas a hacer eso {Dije enojado}

Kasumi: p-perdón… {Respondió bajando la cabeza, creo que no debí hablarle así, pero yo no soy de esos que se disculpan así como así, ya se le pasara}

Todos: idiota ¬.¬

Naruto: tks…

Kurama: (idiota…)

Naruto: (¿vas tú también?)

Kurama: (…)

Naruto: (como pensé)

0

 **Salto de tiempo**

Ahora mismo nos encontrábamos todos en fila frente a todos los jounin instructores, entre ellos el hokage y mi queridísimo abuelo el tercer hokage. Notaba las miradas que minato y kushina me daban mientras los 21 participantes formábamos una fila con nuestros equipos correspondientes. Luego minato se levantó de su asiento y comenzó hablar algo sobre el verdadero objetivo de los exámenes chunin aparte de la amistad entre las aldeas y ascenso ninja. No le puse atención, no por el hecho de que no me importara mucho eso, sino porque él era quien explicaba todo, solo desvío la mirada tratando de no mirarlo, tal vez escuchaba una que otra parte, pero nada más. Luego de eso nos mandaron a unos palcos a excepción de sasuke y un tipo del equipo de kabuto el cual se había retirado no sé porque, creo que debería poner más atención. Pero es raro, no veo a kasumi, ah, allí esta yendo hacia nuestros "padres".

 **Narrador normal**

Kasumi: ¡papa! {Grito la peli roja antes de lanzarse a los brazos d minato, este solo le acaricio la cabeza mientras la cargaba}

Minato: ¿no estas algo grande para esto hija?

Kasumi: entonces estoy grande para ser tu hijita, ¿no? {Dijo la peli roja con malicia haciendo palidecer al rubio hokage}

Minato: ¡n-no quise decir eso…por favor perdóname! {Exclamo abrazando a kasumi tanto que casi la ahoga}

Kasumi: p-papa…me…

Minato: ah, perdón {Se disculpó dejando ahora a kasumi en el suelo {solo no le digas a kushina, me mataría… {Dijo poniéndose azul de tan solo imaginarse la escena}

Kasumi: no claro que no…

Minato: uff…gracias…

Kasumi: …a menos…

Minato: sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, ¿Qué quieres? {Dijo totalmente resignado}

Kasumi: ¡que me invites a ichiraku ramen jaja!

Minato: vale, vale, je, nunca cambiaras, igual de chantajista que tu madre {Comento recordando como su primera cita con kushina fue a causa de que esta lo chantajeo} bueno como sea {Luego poso la vista en algo, o más bien alguien más específico} dime hija… ¿Cómo te ha ido con naruto? Más bien ¿Por qué tiene esa venda en la cabeza? {Pregunto preocupado minato sin quitar la vista de las vendas de la cabeza de naruto}

Kasumi: eh…bueno… {Trato de pensar una excusa la peli roja, sabiendo lo de su encuentro con tal ninja lo más seguro es que kasumi descalifique a naruto si cree que no está en buenas condiciones}…fue…se golpeó con un árbol, eso es todo {Y no era del todo mentira, literalmente si fue con un árbol, así que solo sería una…verdad a medias}.

Minato: ¿segura?

Kasumi: claro, porque yo te mentiría, si eres la persona que más admiro en el mundo {Dijo sonriendo inocentemente sonrojando a minato}

Minato: claro hija mía {Arrodillándose para darle un abrazo} bueno, ahora ve con tu equipo que ya está por comenzar el combate de sasuke, nos vemos hija.

Kasumi: nos vemos papa, no te decepcionare {Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a su padre y luego correr para los balcones donde se encontraba su equipo}

Minato: sé que no lo harás kasumi… {Susurro para sí}…y sé que tú tampoco lo harás naruto…

Luego de esas últimas palabras volvió a su asiento para presenciar los exámenes chunin junto al tercero y los demás instructores.

0

La peli roja se acercó a sus compañeros y su jounin-sensei.

Sakura: kasumi, ¿Dónde estabas? {Pregunto curiosa ya que estuvo mirando el proceso del combate de sasuke}

Kasumi: hablando con mí papa

Kakashi: ¿minato-sensei? ¿Y de que hablaron?

Kasumi: solo lo chantajee para que me conprara algo de ramen, nada importante

Sakura: *-*

Kakashi: ¿igual a tu madre, eh?

Kasumi: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Kakashi: minato-sensei

Sakura: vaya, debe ser genial ser la hija del cuarto hokage, ¿no kasumi?

Kasumi: bueno…por una parte, eso no quita el tiempo que papa esta hasta tarde trabajando en la oficina del hokage, pero igual es agradable jeje, que te bajen el 15% de precio en las tiendas por ser hija del hokage, ¡es genial!

Sakura: vaya que suerte, ¿no crees naruto?

Naruto: …

El rubio solo pudo guardar silencio, al igual que kakashi los cuales solo siguieron mirando el combate de sasuke que al parecer ya llevaba la ventaja, a naruto no le gustaba hablar sobre el hokage, y bueno kakashi, entendía lo de naruto pues este sabia la verdad.

Sakura: ¿naruto?

Naruto: si…seria genial… {Respondió de manera sombría e cortante, extrañando a todos}

Kakashi entrecerró sus dos ojos por fuera y bajo la bandana, no es que estuviera seguro, pero sabía perfectamente que naruto era frio, pero ahora a la mención de su sensei lo fue más de lo que lo habría sentido, esa frialdad con la que respondió y sus flequillos tapando sus ojos de una manera sombría, sospechaba algo, pero no estaba seguro.

Kasumi: naruto… ¿pasa al…?

Sakura: ¡si, sasuke gano! {Chillo sonrojada interrumpiendo a kasumi}

Kasumi la miro y vio como exactamente el examinador del combate anunciaba a sasuke como el ganador del combate, bueno era algo obvio si era sasuke contra un simple genin. Pero en cuento volteo para mirar a naruto vio como este se había alejado un poco guardando su distancia con ellos, ella se entristeció por aquel hecho, porque sabía perfectamente que algo le había pasado a naruto y ella quería saberlo.

Kasumi: naruto… {Murmuro con tristeza}

 _ **[Si quieren echarle la culpa a alguien lectores, échensela a la puta de sakura]**_

Kakashi: (¿él ya lo sabrá...?) {Se preguntó el ninja copia mirando a naruto que se mantenía a cierta distancia con la mirada en la arena pero sin un punto fijo en sus ojos, simplemente con la mirada perdida} (Quien sabe…la vida es totalmente impredecible)

Y así fueron pasando los combates de la tercera fase de los exámenes chunin, las peleas han sido tanto emotivas como aburridas, al menos para aquellos que de verdad tienen la capacidad para ser chunin o simplemente son flojos que quieren estar durmiendo o mirar las nubes como cierta persona. Y sasuke que se encontraba ausente sindo atendido por kakashi por cierta marca.

Los combates fueros:

 _-Sakura vs ino_

 _Ganadora: empate_

 _-Kankuro vs tipo que no recuerdo el nombre_

 _Ganador: Kankuro_

 _-Temari vs tenten_

 _Ganadora: temari_

 _-shikamaru vs kim_

 _Ganador: shikamaru_

 _-kasumi vs kiba_

 _Ganadora: kasumi_

Claramente el combate de la hija del cuarto hokage con el segundo u menor hijo del clan inuzuka, naruto simplemente vio el combate de kasumi pero no tuvo ningún tipo de reacción, eso entristeció a kasumi, que aunque le hace feliz ver como su padre con reía con orgullo, no pudo evitar entristecerse cuando vio como naruto no tuvo ningún gesto hacia ella al ver como ganaba su combate.

 _Hinata vs neji_

 _Ganador: neji_

Este no fue un combate para nada agradable, ver como la hija mayor de la familia y prestigioso clan hyuga era literalmente casi asesinada por su primo/hermano neji fue algo no agradable de ver, ya que esta con los gritos de kasumi pudo sacar lo mejor de sí pero eso no significo que ganara el combate.

 _Rock lee vs Gaara del desierto_

Kankuro: él no tiene ninguna oportunidad contra Gaara, míralo, apenas y evita su arena {Dijo el marionetista que se había acercado a naruto al verlo algo solo}

Naruto: estas algo…equivocado cara de maquillaje {Respondió naruto neutral haciendo que al marionetista le saliera una venita en la frente}

Kankuro: ¿Cómo estas tu seguro de que encera a Gaara?

Naruto: no sé si lo vencerá, pero sé que le dará pelea

Fue lo único que respondió el rubio. Luego de eso lee demostró su verdadera fuerza de voluntad casi logrando vencer a gaaar y haciendo lo que los de la arena creían imposible, herir a Gaara. Pero eso no cambio mucho los resultados:

 _Ganador: Gaara del desierto_

Hayate: bien es hora del siguiente combate de la tercera fase de los exámenes chunin…Naruto Uzumaki contra…

 **Listo lectores, eso fue todo y lamento dejarlos con intriga… ¿a quién engaño? SUFRAN…bueno no era exactamente, solo quiero que se mueran de intriga y listo…okno…vale espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y entonces nos vemos.**

 **Atte: Itachi211**


	25. 24: Fin del tercer examen

**¡Hola lectores!**

 **¡Aquí el nuevo capítulo de más que hermanos y espero que lo hayan esperado con ansias y hayan estado al borde de la muerte por la…!...couch…ejem…digo…los quiero mucho… :T**

 **Por cierto en el capítulo anterior olvide mencionar en las batallas** _ **shino aburame vs zaku**_ **así que pido perdón por esa falta, pero espero que no les moleste y ya sigamos.**

 **24: Fin del tercer examen**

 _Hayate: Naruto Uzumaki de konoha contra…¡Dosu Kinota del sonido!_

Naruto: hm…

El rubio solo pudo articular una pequeña y apenas notable sonrisa comparada a la sonrisa sádica del ninja del sonido, quien junto a sus compañeros en punto de vista naruto era una presa fácil como cualquier niñato del primer examen.

Dosu: jujujujuju… {Soltó una risa ahogada el ninja sádico del sonido}…esto será pan comido, cuando termine esta batalla podrá avanzar a las finales y enfrentarme a sasuke, jujuju… {Volvió a reír ahogadamente y hablando en voz baja para evitar sospechas}

Por el lado de naruto quien solo pudo sonreír internamente junto a su amigo zorruno por la simple razón de golpear a alguien finalmente, a su punto de vista, sería divertido. A media caminata para ir a la arena sintió como una mano se aferraba a la tela de su chaqueta.

Naruto: ¿Qué quieres…kasumi? {Pregunto volteando levemente para ver el rostro cabizbajo del tomate, tal parece seguía algo triste por lo que había pasado antes de los combates}

Kasumi: y-yo solo quería…d-darte su… {Musito aun sin mirar naruto a los ojos}

Naruto: gracias, no hacen falta las palabras {Dijo el rubio prediciendo las palabras que diría la pelirroja para luego bajar a la arena y hacer frente a su oponente}

De las gradas donde se encuentran ambos hokages y los instructores, todos miraban atentos el combate del ninja del sonido y el chico jinchuriki, y eso es porque uno que otro instructor sabía el verdadero origen del rubio. Minato no le quitaba la vista a su "hijo" esperando que tan fuerte se habría vuelto sin ayuda o cariño de alguien en el mundo aparte del que le proporciono hiruzen, que también mirada el combate que ahora mismo participaría a aquel que consideraba su nieto.

Hayate: bien, ahora pode…couch...couch… {Tosió el examinador}…p-podemos comenzar el siguiente combate, naruto uzumaki y dosu Kinota dl sonido…couch…¡comiesen! {Termino dando unos pasos atrás dando todo derecho a comenzar el combate a ambos oponentes que se miraban con sus típicas expresiones, dosu una mirada sádica y analizando su entorno para cuando entre en batalla mientras naruto solo tenía una mirada indiferente, aunque sus ojos demostraban cierta emoción}.

Dosu: esto será pan comido, sería mejor si te rindieses jeje…

Naruto: hm…Sinceramente eso no tendría nada de emoción, así que pelea {Poniéndose en posición de ataque sin quitar la vista de su oponente}.

Dosu: te lo advertí, te destrozare y después no esperes volver a ser un ninja.

Naruto: hmp…

Kurama: (naruto no te confíes, siento una gran potencia de chakra en su brazo derecho)

Naruto: (¿así? Pues veamos que puede ser, empecemos simple) {Dijo mentalmente naruto sacando unos shuriken de su porta-shuriken para luego lanzarlos hacia dosu, quien solo puso su brazo derecho en frente para crear una onda de sonido y repeler todos los shuriken haciendo que estos caigan a suelo inútilmente} (con ese es el truco…)

Dosu: necesitaras más que eso para vencerme {Dijo para luego correr rápidamente con chakra cargado en sus pies hacia naruto tirándole un golpe a la cara}

Naruto evito el golpe haciendo de lado rápidamente hacia la izquierda para luego dar un salto y tomar distancia de dosu. Sin quitar la vista de dosu planeaba su siguiente estrategia, hasta que un dolor en el oído derecho se le presento haciendo que rápidamente se presione en esa zona para tratar de aliviar el dolor.

Naruto: a-ah… ¿q-que demonios es esto?... {Gimió de dolor presionándose más el oído}

Dosu: jajajaja…Esto es algo que me proporciona mi brazo, admítelo, estas perdido y luchar solo sería en vano… (Definitivamente, sasuke caerá ante mis pies)

Naruto: tks…

Kurama: (naruto idiota, ¿es que olvidaste que ya te había dicho el secreto antes?)

Naruto: (perdón, se me había olvidado, pero debo hacer algo para quitarme este dolor del oído o no poder luchar bien)

Kurama: (tengo una idea)

Naruto: (te escucho)

Kurama: (Usa algo de mi chakra para tapar tus oídos)

Naruto: (¿Qué? Pero si tu aun no tienes chakra, al menos no del todo, y lo que tienes hasta ahora son solo restos de tu chakra vital lo único que ningún sello puede arrebatarte a excepción de que tú quieras usarlo, pero no es necesario que lo uses en mi, puedo solo)

Kurama: (sabes que no puedes, además desde tu misión en la tierra de las olas tengo algo de reservas de chakra, usa solo una parte de eso para tapar tus oídos)

Naruto: (pero según lo que he entendido eso igualmente será inútil, mi cuerpo está mayoritariamente echo de agua por lo que aun con los oídos tapados me será imposible no tener efecto a el sonido de ese tipo, para eso podría usar el mío…)

Kurama: (claro que no, sabes que tu chakra debe estar concentrado en la batalla y eso solo sería una molestia que se puede evitar, además recuerda que mi chakra no es como cualquier otro por lo que tus oídos estarán algo más seguros de los que estarían con unos simples tapones)

Dosu: ¡oye! ¿Es que no piensas atacar? {Pregunto algo aburrido}

Naruto: (vale kurama, apresúrate y no uses tu chakra vital en esto, solo las reservas, que no quiero que este tipo me ataque en media estrategia)

Kurama: (no tardare ni diez segundos, te lo aseguro)

Rápidamente kurama por dentro de naruto comenzó a canalizar algo de las pocas reservas que kurama tenía guardadas para dirigirlas y concertarlas en los oídos de naruto, y si podía en una que otra parte del cuerpo para así asegurar más la protección en caso de que dosu trate de usar otro punto aparte de los oídos. El rubio sintió como el dolor de su oído se alivió un poco, pero aún seguía habiendo cierto malestar en ese punto que sería cierta ventaja para dosu en el combate.

Naruto: listo…podemos seguir… {Dijo sacando su mano del oído sorprendiendo un poco a dosu}

Dosu: (¿Cómo? Se supone que eso debería dejarle marca durante todo el combate ¿Cómo es posible que el dolor desaparezca así como así? Ahs…no importa, ahí más puntos por donde puedo transmitir mis ondas sonoras y poder ganar esta batalla)

Kurama: (naruto, esos agujeros que tiene en su brazo también son un punto clave en todo esto, cuando lanza un golpe siempre apunta esos agujeros a donde quiere transmitir sus ondas y así provocar daño interno, si lanza un golpe debes tomar su brazo y girarlo hacia otro punto para que así no tenga precisión para causarte más daños sonoros, has eso y tendrás el combate ganado en una abrir y cerrar de ojos)

Naruto: (claro)

Dosu: ahora ¡hare que no vuelvas a oír en toda tu vida! {Grito lanzándose hacia naruto}

 **Gradas de participantes**

Kasumi: naruto… {Murmuro la peli roja viendo como naruto aún se encontraba quieto sin hacer ningún tipo de movimiento}

Sakura: ¡ahhhh, ¿Por qué ese idiota no se mueve, es más idiota o qué?! {Grito la peli rosa agarrándose los cabellos de la frustración y decepción hacia su compañero de equipo}

Kasumi: no le digas idiota {Dijo enejada la peli roja mirando a su compañera}

Sakura: ¡¿pero entonces porque se queda ahí de pie?! ¡Debería atacar! ¡¿o es que tiene miedo?!

Kasumi: no es necesario atacar para ganar un combate {Dijo kasumi llamando la atención de su compañera}

Sakura: ¿eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?

Kasumi: naruto…bueno, al menos yo creo, que está analizando a su oponente, y ¿miedo? ¿Enserio? Mira sus ojos, no demuestran ni una pizca de miedo, sakura no subestimes a naruto si el verdadero combate aún no ha comenzado {Dijo seriamente sin quitar la vista de naruto}

Sakura: ah…perdón…

Kasumi: no te preocupes, ahora solo veamos el combate {Dijo mirando y pero sin desaparecer su preocupación, más cuando ahora ya ve a dosu lanzándose hacia naruto}

 **Gradas del hokage**

 _ **[Perdón, no sabía cómo mas ponerle]**_

Minato: naruto… ¿Por qué no te mueves? {Pregunto el rubio mayor mirando preocupado a su "hijo"}

Hiruzen: no te preocupes minato, si naruto no se ha movido es por una buena razón de seguro, conozco a naruto desde que era un crio y el jamás ha sido un cobarde}

Minato: ¿De verdad? {Pregunto mirando al viejo hokage}

Hiruzen: De verdad.

Minato: eso espero, tercero… {Murmuro el rubio para luego volver su mirada al campo viendo como el ninja del sonido se lanzaba al ataque de naruto}

 **Campo de batalla**

Dosu: ¡prepárate!

Fue el grito del ninja del sonido lanzándose al ataque de naruto, el primer ataque fue un golpe de dosu con su brazo derecho apuntando al rostro de naruto, este tal y como le había dicho kurama tomo el brazo por la parte inferior con su brazo derecho cargado de chakra y lo giro para darle cara a dosu para luego con su puño lanzar su propio ataque al rostro de dosu, pero antes de impactar este lo atrapa para luego ejercer precio en su mano izquierda sacándole un gemido de dolor a naruto al ver su mano ser aplastado por la mano de dosu.

Dosu: jeje… ¿te duele, no? Fue una buena idea tu táctica de neutralizar mis ondas sonoras de su máximo alcance, pero aun así no podrás vencerme.

Naruto: m-miserable…

Naruto como contra ataque pego un brinco dándole una potente patada en la cara cargada de chakra sacándole disparado a la distancia viendo como este se quedaba tirado en el piso sin levantarse.

Naruto: je, eso te ganas por idiota… {Murmuro sobándose su mano adolorida}

Kurama: (¡naruto!)

Naruto: ¿eh?...¡ahhh! {Grito de dolor el rubio al sentir un enorme dolor en el lado izquierda de su cabeza}

Dosu: ¿creíste que sería tan fácil? {Murmuro viendo como el dosu de hace un rato desaparecía en una nube de humo. La cosa era que dosu tenía ahora mismo la parte superior de su brazo derecho liberando fuertes ondas sonoras justo en la parte izquierda de naruto, claramente antes de liberar esas ondas había sido un potente golpe de sonido por parte de dosu} perdón, pero nadie puede resistirse a mi brazo sónico… {Dijo para luego ver como naruto se arrodillaba por el dolor tratando de aliviarlo presionando su cabeza con ambas manos}…

 **Gradas de los participantes**

Kasumi: ¡naruto! {Grito la peli roja preocupada al ver como su amado se retorcía de dolor sin dejar de presionarse la cabeza, sin cortas como el ninja del sonido mantenía su brazo derecho justo en el oído izquierdo del arrodillado naruto, claramente tratando de romper las barreras del chakra del kyubi que tenían cierta protección en sus oídos y otras partes de su cuerpo}

Neji: está perdido {Dijo el prodigio uchiha cerca de las dos chicas}

Sakura: ¿y tú qué haces aquí? {Pregunto mal la peli rosa aun no olvidando como casi mata a su prima}

Neji: siempre he estado aquí, que no me hayas notado es tu problema {Cruzado de brazos mientras se apoya en la pared}

Kasumi: hm, ya lo recuerdo {Recordando como neji se mantenía cerca de su sensei el cual estaba en ese lugar porque su rival se encontraba ahí, sin contar a lee claro} pero te equivocas, naruto no está perdido, el ganara.

Neji: ¿cómo estas tan segura? Es su destino perder

Kasumi: no me vengas aquí tú con tu maldito destino, naruto ganara, ya lo veras

Neji: como digas, no es como si me importara que ganara {Dijo para luego irse para otra dirección}

Kasumi: naruto ganara, seguro… {Dijo para luego mirar de nuevo el combate, pero de casualidad cruzando la mirada hacia donde se encontraba su padre y el tercero y viendo sus preocupadas expresiones, bueno, lo extrañaba de su padre puesto que para el naruto solo debería ser un genin del examen como para preocuparse así, eso extraño demasiado a kasumi}

 **Campo de batalla**

Naruto: ¡ahhhhhhhh! {Grito de dolor naruto al sentir como dosu había liberado una fuerte onda sonora en tan solo unos segundos}

Dosu: ¡jajaja! Siente el dolor, el dolor de un ninja del sonido {Dijo volviendo a sacar otro impulso de sonido}

Naruto: ¡aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! {Grito más fuertemente agarrándose la cabeza con más presión. Al parar, inconscientemente llevo su mano izquierda a su boca tratando de retener cierto líquido asqueroso}

Dosu: ¿tienes nauseas? {Pregunto con voz burlona} pues perdón, pero uno de los efectos de mi brazo sonido y las ondas sonoras que se trasmiten por tu cuerpo son las náuseas, claro sin contar los dolores de cabeza jaja.

Naruto: t-tks…m-maldi-to… {Murmuro apenas el rubio para luego recibir otra onda sonora sacándole otro grito de dolor}

Kurama: (naruto…debes usar lo que me queda de chakra para proteger más tu cuerpo)

Naruto: (n-no…n-no lo…u-usare…)

Kurama: (te lo daré, y lo usaras si o si)

Naruto: (n-no…) ¡aahhhhhhhh! {Grito al recibir otra onda sonora}

Kurama desde el interior de naruto comenzó a canalizar su chakra vital para dárselo a naruto y esparcirlo por todo su cuerpo como señal de protección a las ondas sonoras que destruían a naruto por dentro, con cuidado de evitar que se sienta su presencia o se haga visible para evitar cualquier tipo de sospechas. Naruto poco a poco comenzó a dejar de sentir dolor y ser reemplazado por simple molestia, le preocupaba porque sabía que kurama podría morir solo por eso, para el kurama era más importante que ganar ese combate, porque él era una de las únicas personas que se ganó el verdadero cariño de naruto, mas, actualmente kurama para naruto era como su propio padre, porque a diferencia del cuarto, kurama siempre estuvo para él.

Naruto poco a poco saco las manos de su cabeza, y sabiendo que el daño ya estaba hecho, resignado viendo como dosu estaba confiado saco un kunai y rápidamente se paró antes de que dosu de otra onda sonora con la mano izquierda dio un rápido giro para darle un puñetazo e giro en la mejilla a dosu, y rápidamente antes de que pudiera reaccionar cargo su kunai con chakra y lo enterró en el brazo sónico de dosu, una y otra vez sin parar. Dosu aun sin salir del asombro de ver como naruto resistió el poder de su brazo sónico solo pudo contemplar como naruto destruía este sin parar de enterrar ese kunai cargado de chakra.

Naruto: ahora tu…eres el acabado {Murmuro amenazadoramente el rubio viendo con ira a dosu el cual no podía reaccionar por tal giro del combate al igual que todos los espectadores} ¡toma! {Grito cargando su pierna izquierda de chakra y dándole un potente golpe en el estómago a dosu mandándolo lejos pero aun sin caer al suelo. Rápidamente naruto creo un clon de sombra el cual en una rápida carrera de chakra llego hasta dosu posicionándose debajo y pegándole una patada hacia arriba mandándolo a cierta altura. El naruto original al momento lanzo uno shuriken atados a hilos de chakra hacia dosu enrollándose en el destrozado brazo sónico de este, y de un impulso de fuerza jalo hacia abajo haciendo que este inmediatamente baje mientras el clon esperaba justo debajo de él esperando con los brazos apoyándose en el suelo y la pierna alzada esperando a que dosu caía e impacte en ella como mosca cuando deja de volar. Y así paso, dosu cayó fuertemente impactando su cuerpo con la pierna alzada del clon siendo incrustada justo en su estómago haciendo que dosu escupiera sangre, para cuando el clon desapareció dosu aterrizo contra el piso sin moverse}

El examinador de acerco hacia el caído dosu para agacharse frente al e inspeccionar su pulso, para luego levantarse y dirigir una sonrisa hacia naruto.

Hayate: El participante Dosu Kinota ha…couch…quedado inconsciente…El ganador es Naruto Uzumaki de konoha {Dijo para que cierta peli roja y otra peli rosa gritaran de emoción} ¡rápido, traigan una camilla!

Naruto solo pudo hacer una leve sonrisa para luego tratar de escuchar su mente sintiendo un fuerte ronquido.

Naruto: (je, kurama ha usado su chakra vital así que no me extraña que este unos cuantos días roncando)

Hayate: ¿quieres que te…couch…traigan una camilla? {Pregunto el examinador acercándose a naruto el cual se veía con la mirada algo perdida sin contar sus oídos los cuales se encontraban sangrando}

Nauro: yo…no quiero una camilla…quiero un doctor… {Pronuncio para después que su vista se vuelva completamente negra}

 **Y eso fue todo lectores, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy pues al ser una pelea en todo el capítulo tuve que pensar mucho, a mi punto de vista claro, tal vez para algunos aquí hacer una pelea sea completamente fácil, pero al menos para mí (y otros escritores que conozco) no es tan fácil.**

 **Ahora solo me despido y espero que estén bien.**

 **Atte: Itachi211**


	26. El que no se arriesga no gana

Hola que ahi lectores, aquí otro capítulo de esta historia.

No tengo muchas cosas que decir a excepción de que está historia...

Bueno si ahí algo más.

Como ya algunos sabrán, estas historia tendra dos temporadas, y en esta ya está por terminar la primera, por lo que desde ahora me clmenzare a concentrar más en esta historia y espero quue no les moleste a los seguidores de mis otras historias.

Tbien quería aclarar una duda del capítulo anterior en donde puse a neji como apellido uchiha, eso fue un accidente del maldito auti-corrector para que sepan, ahí debio haber ido hyuga.

Bueno ahora sin quitarles más tiempo comencémos con el capítulo de hoy.

25: El que arriesga no gana

Narra naruto

Auch...mi cabeza, me duele de hostias, joder que pasó. O...ahora lo recuerdo, la pelea con dosu, kurama uso su chakra vital, gana el combate, kurama roncando, y muchas cosas más que me causan dolor de cabeza. Puta madre, quisiera algo para comer, pero siento que estoy en una maldita pero cómoda cama.

¿Sera mi casa? No, huele a...oh mierda, a hospital.

Abro mis ojos lentamente y me reincorporo en mi cama sólo para ver a...

Naruto: ¡ahhhhhhhhh! {Grito encontrándose con algo que jamás creí encontrar}

¿?: ¿Que pasa? ¿tan feo soy que te asustes así al veme así? Que problemático... {Comento aquella persona conocida para misoltando un maldito suspiru de pereza}

Naruto: no es eso...es sólo que no espere verte aquí... shikamaru {Dije viendo a mi compañero perezoso del antiguo salón de la Academia} ¿Por cierto que haces aquí? Es raro verte aquí siendo que tu y yo apenas hemos hablado {Pregunté curioso}

Shikamaru: bueno es que...estoy aquí porque vine a visitar choji, y también a kasumi...

Naruto: ¿que? {Pregunté curioso} ¿que le pasó aa kasumi?

Shikamaru: yo que se, vine a visitar a choji y me enteré que kasumi estaba en una habitación después de quee hasta entrenado, en lo quee yo supongo, problemático

Me quedé en silencio, tal ves debería pasar por la habitación de kasumi he echarle un vistazo, pero espera...si ella estaba entrenando...

Naruto: oye shikamaru... {Pregunté algo nervioso}...si kasumi está aquí después de haber entrenado ¿cuanto tiempo llevo yo inconveniente?

Espero que no me responda lo que estoy pensando.

Shikamaru: pues...desde la batalla con dosu las ondas sonoras te dejaron un gran daño interno, has estado aquí por casi un mes...por lo que quedan unos 5 días para la fase final de los exámenes.

1...

2...

3...

Naruto: ¡no jodas pendejo!

Shikamaru: no seas ruidoso, problemático, y no estoy jodiendo, es la verdad, así que será mejor quee descanses estos días para estar sano y no estar en malas condiciones en la fase fi...

Callo, pues yo ya me ha ia vestido he ido sin prestarle mucha atención.

Shikamaru: ahhh... problematico, hm {Murmuro para después por la ventana un puesto de frutas} creo que unas frutas no vendrían mal...

0

Abrí la puerta de la habitación de kasumi, supuse que estaba ahí puesto que escuche a una enfermeras hablar de que la hija del cuarto hokage estaba en reposo en una habitación del pasillo 3 del segundo piso.

Entre lentamente por la puerta, para cerrar de igual manera, me acerqué a la cama para quedarme observándola.

No se porque, pero no quería dejar de observarla por alguna razón, no se porque y no creo saberlo jamás, más bien, espero no saberlo y mucho menos sentirlo porque no me quiero ve obligado a hacerle daño a kasumi, yo lo haría sin dudarlo.

Pero aún así no puedo evitarlo, le acaricio el cabello, ese cabello rojo y liso, chascon por el frente dándole un toque sensual...Bueno, ahora ni se que estoy pensando, así que mejor me voy, no quiero quedarme aquí y perder mi tiempo con alguien como ella, si, sólo sería perder el tiempo.

Naruto: adiós tonta, espero no verte pronto...

Luego de eso simplemente salgo por la puerta, a medio pasillo casi al girar veo como shikamaru entra por la puerta de la habitación de kasumi con una canasta de frutas en la mano, no se porque pero cuando pienso que ahí estarán el y ella, solos, en mi pecho...me molesta.

0

Naruto: ¿Que mierda haces tú ahí pervertido? Sabes que espiar a las damas es de falta de educación

Dije con voz neutral y fuerte al ver un viejo en medio de los arbustos espiara unas damas bañándose debajo de la casacada.

He venido aquí al bosque para poder entrañar un poco mi condición física mientras kurama este reposando, y creo que seguirá así unis cuantos días, pero buenno la cosa es que al llegar aquí veo a eso imbesil espiando a la chicas, que molesto.

Me alejé un poco de la situación para ver cómo aquellas chicas salían del agua a darle una paliza al viejo ese y dejarlo medio muerto, luego simplemente una que otra que no me conocía se acercó a mí y me dieron abrazos y besos para luego irse dejándome a mi algo sonrojado y al pobre viejo medio muerto tirado en el césped.

Naruto: oye viejo, ¿esta con vida? {Dije picándole el trasero con una vara} creo que no...ya se nos fue...

¿?: ¡mocoso! {Aquel viejo se levantó con una velocidad superior al cuarto y de un certero golpe me dejó un chichón en la cabeza}

Naruto: ¡¿que le pasa viejo estupido?! ¡¿tiene problemas de ira o que?!

¿?: ¡¿como me has llamado, siquiera sabes quién soy yo?!

Naruto: ¡me vale verga quien seas viejo!

¿?: Vaya lo jóvenes de hoy en día estaba muy mal educados {Murmuró para si aquella persona sontandose la cien} ¿acaso tus padres no te han enseñado modales?

Hijo perra.

Naruto: no tengo padres...

¿?: Oh...perdón, no sabía...

Naruto: no importa, nobes como si a usted le importara de todas formas {Dije indiferente}

¿?: ¿por que lo dices? ¿chico cual es tu nombre?

Naruto: ¿porque debería decírtelo?

Estupido viejo.

¿?: Bueno, pues porque tengo curiosidad, nada más, además ni te estoy pidiendo mucho {Bueno yo también tengo curiosidad de cual es el suyo, así que no pierdo nada}

Naruto: mi nombre es naruto, uzumaki naruto...

No se porque pero en cuanto termine de mencionar mi nombre y apellido aquel viejo de puso pálido, esto era algo extraño.

Naruto: ¿Dije algo malo?

¿?: N-no...no es nada jeje... {Ese viejo definitivamente me daba mala espina} bueno chico, como tú me dijiste tú nombre yo te diré el mio...prepararé, porque cuando lo oigas saltarás de la emoción y la admiración, bueno, mi nombre es...¡jiraiya, el sabio de los sapos!

...

...

...

...

Naruto: no te conozco, y por sobretodo, ni siquiera me has impresionado...

Viejo ridículo.

Jiraiya: ¡¿q-que...osea que nunca has oído hablar de los sanin, los tres sanin?! ¡¿no sabes quiénes somos?!

Naruto: ni puta idea...

Jiraiya: ...

Naruto: además no me interesa saberlo...así que adiós...

Jiraiya: ¡e-espera!

Naruto: ¿qur quieres viejo?

Jiraiya: no soy viejo niñato...

Naruto: y yo no soy un niñato, por si no lo sabías estoy entrando a la adolescencia, viejo sin cerebro...

Jiraiya: -.-

Naruto: bueno, ahira necesito entrenar, nos veremos después de tu muerte, espero...

Jiraiya: ¡Espera!

Viejo insistente, y yo odio a la gente insistente.

Naruto: ...pues hablar ahora, ya me estoy cansando de oírte joder...

Jiraiya: veras...yo puedo entrenarte...

Naruto: ¿porque lo harías? Apenas nos conocemos

Jiraiya: ¿y que? Cuando yo entrene al cuarto hokage apenas y habíamos hablado una vz, igualmente con su hija.

Así que este viejo entreno al bastardo y a kasumi, tal vez por eso estaba en el hospital, creo que me está dando curiosidad que tipo de entrenamiento podría realizar este viejo, Más bien ahora mismo tengo la sospecha de porque quiere entrenarte.

Naruto: al grano...

Jiraiya: quiero entrenarte, puedo enseñarte tecticas que sólo la descendencia de el cuarto, mi alumno, podrían realizar...

Lo sabía, este viejo sabe que soy hijo del cuarto. Pero ¿deberia aceptar? Tal vez si, kurama estará inactivo un tiempo y no podrá aconsejarte durante mis entrenamientos, pero si lo hace lo más probable es que al mismo tiempo le entregue información a minato, peo ya que, el que no arriesga no gana...

Naruto: vale, acepto... ¿pero depende de que técnicas sean?

Jiraiya: creeme que no te decepcionarás, una de esas se llama rasengan, debes conocerla ¿no?

Naruto: si, una de las mejores técnicas del cuarto...

Jiraiya: ¿crees poder dominarla hasta los exámenes?

Naruto: ¿como sabes de eso? {A pesar de todo, este viejo parecía astuto}

Jiraiya: tengo mis contactos, pero respondeme

Naruto: bueno, el que no arriesga no gana, ¿no?

Jiraiya: esa es la actitud, pero mi otra pregunta sería... ¿podrias dominar tecticas como está en sólo 5 días? {Dijo sacando un pergamino de tamaño común de su ropa y abriéndolo en rollo hacia abajo dándome vista perfecta}... ¿puedes?...

N-no puede ser...eso era...

Naruto: ...claro...claro que puedo...

¿Tal tectica podría aprender? No lo sé, pero bueno, el que no arriesga no gana.

Narra jiraiya

Ya estaba hecho, entrenaría al hijo de minato, del que yo soy padrino, tal vez pueda averiguar algo sobre su vida en este tiempo. ¿Deberia informarle a minato sobre que entrenaré a su hijo? Hm...no se porque, pero algo dentro de mi me dice que no lo haga, es más, siento la misma escensia roderalo, la misma escensia que rodea a kasumi, puede que el también...quien sabe...nadie sabe quiénes podrían ser los 2 niños de la profecía, sólo espero que...ni minato ni kushina me maten porque entrenaré a su hijo sin darles aviso.

Jiraiya: entonces naruto, ¿comenzamos?

Narra minato

Kasumi: ¡ya llegue!

Escuché en la entrada de la puerta la vis de mi hermosa hija. Hoy había tenido menos papeleo y eso me alegra, pude llegar temprano, pero tal parece kushina no está aquí presente, debería estar comprando en el mercado de la aldea.

Me acerco a mi niña y le acaricio la cabeza.

Minato: perdón por no ir a visitarte ningún día al hospital, estuve algo ocupado.

Kasumi: no importa, no es como si viera que me hubieras visitado, de todas formas estaba inconsciente

Minato: que graciosa {Digo con sarcasmo, tiene el mismo humor de su madre} ¿despertasre hace poco?

Kasumi: si, estuve hablando con shikamaru después de que uno de los ninjas de la arena casi mate al cejotas pero...

Minato: espera, ¿que?

Kasumi: ¿eh, dije algo?

Minato: hija, te hoy bien decir algo sobre un ninja de la arena {Dije algo enojado mirandola}

Kasumi: yo...

¿?: ¡ya llegue!

Mierda...

Kasumi: ¡oh, es mamá nos vemos tengo que hacer!{Grito y luego se echó a correr hacia su habitación}

Esa niña...

Kushina: ¿amor? {Escuché a mi esposa acercándose a mi}

Minato: ¿que pasa cariño?

Kushina: ¿Puedo matar a jiraiya? Pagará por dejar a mi niña en el hospital {Comento levantando su cabello al modo kyubi}

Mierda...pobre de mi sensei...

#

Bueno eso fue todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado el cap y recuerden que desde hoy escribiré más sobre esta, perdón para aquellos que no estarán de acuerdo, pero ahora así es la cosa.

Pd: mi computadora volvió!

ATTE: Itachi211.


	27. 26: Clases para complacer

Hola, lectores.

 **Este capítulo debo decirles antes de que lo lean tendrá algo…pervertido 7w7, ah, ¿a quién engaño diciendo esto? Advertencia o no, lo leerían igual ¿verdad?**

 **Bueno ahora sin decir más, a excepción que cuando termine la primera temporada de "más que hermanos" empezare una nueva historia, crossover de naruto y fairy tail, asi que por eso me estoy concentrando más en esta ahora.**

 **Ahora sí, comencemos con el capítulo.**

 **26: Clases para complacer**

 **Narra kasumi**

¿Cómo fue que terminamos asi? Yo solo estaba sentada en los rostros hokages, exactamente arriba de la de mi padre, admirando la vista de la que alguna vez espero ser hokage, pero todo fue tan rápido, naruto apareció de un momento a otro y ahora nos encontramos asi.

Volví a gemir al sentir como naruto colaba su mano por debajo de mi falda y movía sus dedos lentamente es esa parte que nadie más que yo ha llegado a tocar en toda mi vida, jamás, jamás pensé que alguien me estuviera sometiendo asi, y mucho menos la persona que más amaba…esto ¡esto me encantaba! Este placer que abunda mu cuerpo, cada descarga eléctrica que siento en mi entrepierna cada vez que naruto adentra sus dedos una y otra vez…esto…me encantaba.

Kasumi: n-naruto…hm… {Gemí apretando mis labios ante la excitación que sentía}…n-no seas…tan…hmm…brusco…

Naruto: kasumi…ni tú te crees esa…

Kasumi: ¡ahhhh! {Gemí al sentir como metía uno de sus dedos dentro de mí y comenzaba a moverlo en círculos por ahí…dentro}

Naruto: sabes que te encanta…te encanta tanto como a mí, kasumi…tu eres mía…mía, mía y de nadie más…solo mía…

Kasumi: N-naru-to… {Murmuro su delicioso nombre con mis mejillas ardiendo al sentir como había insertado dentro de mí un segundo dedo} ¡ahhhhhhhh!

Naruto: asi kasumi…gime para mi…gime con tu hermosa y deliciosa voz, quiero que gimas mi nombre todas las veces que seas mía…porque te digo…que ni una noche te dejare descansar sin que te haga mía, mía, mía, mía, y solo mía…si, si alguien se atreve a tocarte, alguien que no sea yo…lo mato…

Kasumi: n-naruto…hmmm…n-naru-to…y-yo…hmmm… {Me encantaba como movía sus dedos dentro de mi sin siquiera preocuparse por si yo respirara, yo quería que me lo hiciera siempre, todo el tiempo, sería su esclava sexual si él quisiera, me sometería a cada caricia de él, haría completamente todo lo que él me ordenara…}…n-naru...naru-to…hare…lo que tu…qui-eras…hmm…

Naruto: asi me gusta preciosa…hm, como excitas ¿sabes? {Ahora con la mano izquierda la cual estaba libre, pero aun sin parar sus penetraciones con los dedos dentro de mí, pasa su mano por debajo de mi remera y el sostén comenzando a piñizcarme mi pecho en pleno desarrollo mientras que con su boca comenzaba a morderme el lóbulo de la oreja llenándomela de su saliva…se sentía genial…}…cuando seas grande, juro que chupare tus grandes pechos hasta que queden rojos, duros, hasta que tu…te embarazos de mí, me des hijos, y más, mas pero más sexo…

Kasumi: n-naru-to…hm…ah… {Él me decía todas esas cosas que hasta ya me las imaginaba, le daría todos los hijos que quisiera, mientras el me satisfaga en mis necesidades, le daría todo mi cuerpo las noches y momentos que el deseara}

Naruto: kasumi… ¿me darías tu cuerpo solo a mí? Solamente a mí y a nadie más…

Kasumi: s-si…lo que tu deseas y cuando…hm…lo desees…p-prometo ser solamen-te tuya…¡ahhh! {Siento como algo estirado y de punta redonda se pega a mi trasero…Siento como palpita casi entrando a mi parte trasera pensando por debajo de la falda tan solo evitando su entrada mis bragas}…a-ah…n-naruto…

Naruto: shhh…solo disfruta la sensación… {Solo sentía como esa erección, tal perece de mi…hm…naruto la tenía bastante grande para nuestra edad}

Kasumi: …hm…n-naruto…l-la tienes…grande…

Naruto: y ni te imaginas cuando este dentro de ti…

Si…la quería dentro, a pesar de mi edad la quería dentro de mí, de mí, quiero sentir como su miembro entra y sale de mi miembro femenino para luego sentir su liquido explotar dentro de mi…incluso…incluso yo quería…hm…mamarla…

Naruto: kasumi…quiero hacerlo contigo…quiero que seas mía, mía y solamente mía…

Me sonroje bastante, me preocupaba un poco pues estábamos en medio de la noche en las cabezas hokages y cualquier persona que estuviera dando un paseo nocturno podría ver como la hija del hokage lo hacía con un chico que no tenía posición importante en la aldea, sin embargo…

Kasumi: s-si…hazme tuya, y…hm…solamente tuya…

Naruto: prepárate…porque te juro que no podrás caminar por varias semanas…

Dicho eso saco su mano de mi intimidad y mi pecho, y sin voltearme, pero me hinco como gato mientras él se arrodillaba por detrás de mí, me saco las bragas con la falsa levantada y sin previo aviso me penetro por la parte de atrás…

0

Siento como todo se vuelve negro y sin darme cuenta ya siento y escucho el sonido de mis jadeos sobre mi cama, sentada y con las mejillas ardiendo e sintiendo una cierta incomodidad e humedad en mi entrepierna.

¿Todo había sido un sueño?

Tal parece si…

¡¿Por qué la vida es tan cruel?!

Quería permanecer en ese sueño por el resto de mi vida, pero claro, mis ilusiones son destrozadas asi como asi, ¿Por qué? Tanto que soñé porque eso algún día pasara y cuando pasa…tan solo es un sueño…definitivamente, la vida vale verga cuando destroza tus más preciadas ilusiones.

Pero siento cierta humedad desde que desperté, se siente…bien.

Kasumi: hm…naruto… {Poco a poco acerco mi mano y la paso por debajo de mis bragas para sentir cierta humedad que generaba cierto olor que me…excitaba}…hmm…

 **Narrador normal**

Esa noche, durante toda la mansión namikaze se escucharon pequeños e suaves gemidos ahogados de cierta chica murmurando e gimiendo el nombre del chico al que amaba.

 **Mañana siguiente**

Kasumi: ¡Hambre~~~! {Grito la namikaze bajando por las escaleras y dando un salto a la mesa de comedor para comenzar a devorar ramen de desayuno, normalmente comerían cosas más sanas por parte de minato, pero su esposa era algo exigente y si no respetaba sus gustos, al hokage le iría mal, muy mal}

Kushina: estas animada, ¿a qué se debe? {Pregunto la pelirroja algo picara, la namikaze noto como su madre la miraba algo maliciosa y su padre tenía ciertas ojeras de no haber podido dormir en la noche, sin contar la cara se enfadó que tenía, o más que eso, la de cierto padre celoso}

Kasumi: ¿p-porque preguntas? {Pregunto algo sonrojada la pelirroja}

La verdad es que la noche anterior la había disfrutado en grande, masturbando su miembro femenino murmurando el nombre del chico que tanto le encantaba, sin duda eso lo repetiría más seguido de ahora en adelante, pero si eso le gustaba, ni ella se imaginaba que sería cuando haga "ciertas" cosas con naruto.

Kushina: por nada, solo espero que lo hayas disfrutado hija, incluso… {Dijo para luego acercase a su oído y murmurarle}…yo podría ayudarte…

La pequeña namikaze exploto en humo mientras su cara se coloreaba de rojo, ¿de verdad su madre podría enseñarle tal cosa? Bueno, no estaría mal intentarlo, después de todo a si estaría más preparada para satisfacer a SU naruto.

Minato: grr… ¿saben que estoy aquí verdad? {Hablo con el ceño fruncido y algo de enojo} además ¿qué es eso de ayudarle?

Kushina: ¡oh, vamos minato! Recuerda que tsunade una vez también me enseño como…hacer sentir bien a alguien…y te recuerdo que lo disfrutaste, 7w7.

Minato: ¡e-estamos frente a n-nuestra niña…! {Grito el hokage totalmente rojito}

Kasumi: (la verdad…tal vez si le pida ayuda a mi madre…) {Penso la namikaze con la cabeza bajo y observando por el rabillo de su cabello como su padre se coloreaba por cada palabra de su madre}

Ella solo esperaba que sus padres no preguntaran y mucho menos que hayan escuchado por quien se "complacía" la noche anterior, pues cada vez que decía su nombre apretaba sus labios para asi evitar que aquel nombre escapara de manera clara y su padre matara a su chico.

Kasumi: ahhh… (Definitivamente le pediré ayuda a mi madre) {Pensó sonrojada la namikaze fantaseando sobre como seria "complacer" a su amado naruto}

0

 **Salto de tiempo**

Ya era de noche en la mansión namikaze cuando la menor de los namikazes entro por la puerta de la residencia con una cara de fastidio para luego caminar hacia el salón encontrándose ahí con su padre el cual leía el diario de ese día tal parece, en cuanto este se dio cuenta bajo el diario para dirigir la mirada a su niña.

Minato: hija, ¿Qué pasa? Te ves algo enojada

Kasumi: tks…es el sabio pervertido, después de su entrenamiento y mi reposo en el hospital, lo he decidido buscar para iniciar otro, pero lo busque por toda la aldea ¡y no puedo encontrarlo por ninguna parte! {Grito fastidiada lanzándose al sofá justo del lado de su padre} es como si ya me hubiera cambiado por otro idiota…

Minato: hmm…esto es extraño, él me dijo que le avisara cuando despiertes del hospital para darte otro pequeño entrenamiento básico, pero no creo que haya desaparecido asi como asi, ¿buscaste en los baños termales?

Kasumi: ¡claro que sí! ¡¿Y sabes que es lo peor?!

Minato: ¿fue asesinado por las chicas de las aguas termales?

Kasumi: ¡no, lo peor es que ni siquiera estaba ahí, es más, ni siquiera lo habían visto por los alrededores! ¡¿Puedes creerlo?! {Grito exaltada}

Minato: ¿de verdad? {Pregunto sorprendido} esto es raro, muy raro, si no está en los balnearios… ¿Dónde estará? Supongo que buscaste en los bares o tiendas para mayores, ¿verdad?

Kasumi: pues sí, literalmente por toda la aldea, es como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado, ¿crees que durante una de sus perversiones haya sido asesinado para luego ser enterrado en la roca de los héroes?

Minato: hm…mandare a hacer una inspección por si acaso.

Kasumi: papa, ¿podrías entrenarme tú durante estos últimos cuatro días para los últimos exámenes chunin?

Minato: hmm… {Musito el rubio posando sus dedos en su mentón}…tal vez, le pediré a shikaku si podría hacer mi trabajo por estos días, tomaremos los días en entrenamiento básico y el ultimo será mejor que descanses para estar en buenas condiciones, ¿ok?

Kasumi: vale.

Minato: vale, entonces ve a tu habitación y duerme bien

Kasumi: ¿no subirás también?

Minato: no, Kushina me pidió que no subiera, le pregunte porque pero después me di cuenta de que mejor no lo hubiera hecho {Comento el rubio mientras un escalofrió le recorría la espalda}

Kasumi: hm…bueno, ¿tienes una cobija para dormir hoy?

Minato: si, Kushina preparo todo para lo que sea que sea que tiene pensado, aunque tengo cierto mal presentimiento…

Kasumi: nah, no creo que haga algo tan malo, bueno yo voy a dormir, tengo algo de sueño…

Minato: dulces sueños mi niña… {Dijo el hokage dándole un beso en la cabecita a su hija}…suela con angelitos.

Kasumi: como digas… {Murmuro para devolverle un beso en la mejilla a su padre y luego subir lentamente por las escaleras siendo observada por su padre}

Minato: tengo un mal presentimiento de esto…

La namikaze subió por las escaleras caminando por los oscuros pasillos hasta llegar al frente de su puerta, iba a girar la manilla pero antes de siquiera tocarla la puerta se abrió revelando a kushina la cual tenía una mirada maliciosa dirigida a su hija.

Kasumi: ma…¡ahh!

Antes de siquiera hablar la pelirroja mayor la tomo de la mano y la adentro al cuarto cerrando fuertemente la puerta, y antes de que la namikaze menor pudiera saber que está pasando sintió como una mano se colaba por sus bragas, luego solo puedo escuchar cerca de su oído derecho:

Kushina: es hora de tus clases para complacer al chico que te gusta…

Durante toda la noche se escucharon gemidos e incluso gritos en la mansión namikaze, mientras cierto namikaze rubio acostado en el sofá, con la almohada sobre su cabeza, sin contar su rostro rojo bajo la almohada solo podía cerrar los ojos fuertemente tratando de dormir e ignorar las "clases" de su esposa hacia su niña.

Minato: Espero poder algún día descubrir algún tipo de "Estilo secreto: vence a tu mujer en discusiones" seria el hokage más feliz del mundo…pero me conformaría con uno de silencio…

 _¡aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_

Minato: mierda…

0

La noche era fría y oscura, dejando ver a un pelirrojo con una especie de calabaza en atada en la espalda, se encontraba sentado sobre la orilla de un techo, algo satisfecho al asesinar hace unos momentos a cierto ninja del sonido que oso desafiarlo en un combate, pero bueno, al menos eso sirvió para saciar un momento su sed de sangre.

Pero para el eso…no era suficiente, él quería más sangre, la sangre de todos, en especial de aquel uchiha, la namikaze y…el uzumaki que tanto le había llamado la atención por el aura que emanaba.

Su vista se posó en ya cierto rubio que caminaba algo agitado y sucio por la calle bajo el techo de donde él se encontraba sentado. El rubio se paró y levanto su mirada para mirarlo a él, y el bajo la mirada para realizar la misma acción, chocando ambos sus miradas, sin embargo, el rubio después de unos minutos de una batalla de miradas, el siguió su camino siendo seguido por la vista del pelirrojo de la arena.

Tal vez esa noche no era para un combate, esas palabras paso por la mente de ambos, tal vez los exámenes eran el lugar perfecto para poder pelear, porque sabían que aunque pelearan ahí, ambos saldrían lastimados o detenidos por ninjas de konoha que sientan sus chakras chocar.

Al menos esa noche el jinchuriki de shukaku no derramo más sangre de la que era debida.

 **#**

 **Y eso fue todo lectores.**

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Les aviso que ahora "más que hermanos" está a punto de llegar a su final a sí que esperen ansiados los próximos capítulos.**

 **Recuerden que en esta historia me concentrare más por ahora.**

 **Entonces…sin más que decir:**

 **Atte: Itachi211**


	28. 27: Uno contra uno

**Aviso: como ya saben de los sueños de naruto son asi.**

 **¿?: Mujer misteriosa.**

 **¿?2: Hombre misterioso.**

 **¿?3: Recién descubierta femhashirama.**

 **¿?4: Recién descubierto madara uchiha**

 **¿?5: Ahora este será otro hombre misterioso.**

 **27: Uno contra uno**

 _¿?: Padre… ¿Por qué dejas siempre a mi hermano de lado?_

 _¿?5: ahh… ¿hija mía cuanto más hablaremos de esto?_

 _¿?: Las veces necesarias padre, simplemente quiero que trate con más cariño a mi hermano, no es mucho pedir ¿verdad?_

 _¿?5: Hija mía, tu sabes que tu hermano es quien se distancia de nosotros, pero ten confianza, tal vez un día se abra más ante nosotros {Dijo aquel hombre dedicándole una sonrisa de confianza a si hija, pero a pesar de eso no la dejo tan segura como para confiar en las palabras de su padre, no porque el fuera mal o el principal problema, ella sabía que el principal problema era su hermano y amante más que todos}_

 _¿?: Padre… ¿podría hacerte una pregunta?_

 _¿?5: Ya la estás haciendo hija querida, ¿Qué deseas? ¿Quieres que alguna sierva te prepare un baño de burbujas asi como te gustan?_

 _¿?: No, tal vez mas tarde…_

 _¿?5: Vaya, tú rechazando un baño de burbujas, solo falta que algún día la misma diosa conejo vuelva a hacer mal al mundo y ya lo habré visto todo jeje… {Rio aquel hombre con ironía, poro al ver como su hija no le causo gracia, sabiendo el humor que ella había heredado de ella, lo hizo callar al instante} dime, ¿Qué pasa?_

 _¿?: Tú… ¿crees en el incesto? Digo… ¿si es malo?_

 _¿?5: hm… ¿Por qué la pregunta hija?_

 _¿?: Bueno…es que…cuando caminaba por el pueblo vi a unos viejos conocidos besándose, y que yo recuerde eran hermanos… {Fue la mejor mentira que se le ocurrió a la chica}…por eso pregunto… ¿es malo el incesto?_

 _¿?5: Hmmm…no sé muy bien cómo responder eso la verdad, pero si dependiera de mí no lo haría, no estoy criticando a nadie, y te mentiría si yo tampoco tuve incesto con alguien tampoco…_

 _¿?: ¿Lo tuviste? {Pregunto esperanzada la chica esperando que su padre diera respuesta positiva respecto al incesto}_

 _¿?5: Si, pero una cosa seria mal visto y ese es uno de los principales problemas…_

 _¿?: Pero, eso se puede soportar con amor, el amor lo puede todo ¿no? Eso es lo que tú me decías desde que era una niña…_

 _¿?5: Si, ser mal visto por una relación incesta sería malo, pero se podría superar, pero ese no es el principal problema en todo esto…_

 _¿?: ¿Qué? Entonces… ¿Cuál es esa principal razón?_

 _¿?5: No lo sé, simplemente es como una maldición entre sangres especiales, como la mía, si un descendiente mío o de otra persona que contrajera esta maldición por asi decirla, siempre terminara por esa maldición._

 _¿?: Padre…no entiendo nada, ¿Qué es lo que quiere decir usted con esto?_

 _¿?5: no tengo ganas de hablar de eso, solo te diré una cosa…una relación incesta, jamás, pero jamás terminara de buena manera…siempre, pero siempre terminara en una tragedia._

0

El rubio abrió los ojos lentamente, dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro con la vista fija en el techo, ya estaba acostumbrado a sus sueños que ahora puede despertar con mayor tranquilidad y sin ningún tipo de jadeo o sintiendo esa sensación de que el pecho le explotaría en cualquier momento. Ahora simplemente se deja llevar por esa nueva costumbre serrando los ojos para caer en el cómodo mundo de los sueños nuevamente.

0

 **Día de los últimos exámenes chunin**

 **Departamento de naruto**

Naruto: ¡joder voy tarde!

El rubio rápidamente tomo toda su ropa, la cual se encontraba algo actualizada contando que su ropa común había sido algo destrozada por los entrenamientos de jiraiya, por lo que ahora llevaba una camiseta color azul oscuro, pantalones negros, sandalias ninjas igualmente negras con unas vendas atando las sandalias a los tobillos de naruto, y por ultimo una chaqueta blanca con detalles verdes adornaba su torso algo más formado por ya dicho entrenamiento.

Kurama: (me gusta tu nuevo look, va más contigo) {Menciono el zorro dentro de la mente del rubio el cual comenzó a devorar unos sándwiches para luego tomar secamente una leche de chocolate}

Naruto: glup… ¿tú crees? {Pregunto al zorro acomodándose el cierre de la chaqueta}

Kurama: (si, asi claramente mi jinchuriki se verá más cool que el de shukaku ¡jajaja!)

Naruto: como digas…oye ¿Cómo crees que se me vea mejor? ¿Con el cierre abierto o cerrado? {Pregunto el rubio indeciso}

Kurama: (creo que se vería mejor su lo usaras con el cierre abierto, a mi opinión te verías mas sensual)

Naruto: oye… ¿has pensado ser alguna vez un modelista más que un zorro demonio? {Dijo naruto con algo de ironía bajando el cierre de la chaqueta dándole un mejor aspecto de chico malo}

Kurama: (¿me sacarías de aquí?)

Naruto: mejor quédate ahí…

Kurama: ...

Naruto: ….

Kurama: ¿tú no ibas retrasado?

Naruto: ¡joder…!

0

Hiruzen: jiraiya… sabes que cuando kushina se entere de esto te matara ¿verdad?

Esa fue la pregunta del tercer hokage el cual se encontraba alistado con su viejo ropaje de hokage frente a uno de los grandes sannin el cual se encontraba con variados escalofríos recorriendo su espalda, ambos se encontraban frente a frente en el salón de la residencia sarutobi. Y hace unos momentos el viejo hokage acababa de enterarse de la desaparición de jiraiya y el poco avistamiento de naruto durante esos últimos 5 días antes del examen.

Jiraiya: si lo se…pero naruto tiene algo especial en el…no sé cómo descifrarlo pero lo tiene…creo que él es…

Hiruzen: ¿crees que naruto es uno de los niños de la profecía de la que te hablo uno de los sapos sabios? {Pregunto el hokage antiguo algo sorprendido mirando a su alumno}

Jiraiya: Si…sé que a veces estuve equivocado, pero confió en que naruto es uno de ellos, no sé cómo explicarlo, ni menos como lo se…pero, por alguna razón, puedo sentirlo, estoy completamente seguro de que naruto es uno de ellos {Termino de decir el sannin con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja}

Hiruzen: bueno, entonces debo estar orgulloso de que mi "nieto" sea uno de los elegidos jeje.

Jiraiya: espere… ¿usted me cree?

Hiruzen: Si… ¿tienes algún problema?

Jiraiya: bueno, es que cuando le dije que kasumi podría ser uno de ellos no me creyó para nada para después solo aceptarlo pero sin seguridad.

Hiruzen: tal vez…pero naruto es mi "nieto" ¿no?

Jiraiya: ¿entonces solo lo cree porque naruto es su nieto sustituto?

Hiruzen: tal vez si…tal vez no…como dijiste tú, solo lo sé.

Jiraiya: eso no me convence para na…

Hiruzen: basta de charla alumno mío y vámonos al estadio, voy algo retrasado y todo por tu culpa ¡vamos! {Dijo/grito el hokage saliendo por la puerta dejando al sannin con la palabra en la boca}

Jiraiya: eh…ver los combates del torneo e avance de naruto por estos cinco días o quedarme aquí y leer algo de icha-icha…hm, porque elegir si puedo hacer ambas. BP

Luego de eso el sannin y el viejo hokage se encaminaron al estadio de la final del examen chunin, todo para ver el avance de los actuales genin y el de su querido "nieto" en caso del viejo hokage o el de alumno por parte del sannin legendario jiraiya.

Jiraiya: por cierto, sensei, le enseñe "esa" técnica a naruto…

Hiruzen: ¿rasengan? {Pregunto el viejo hokage sorprendido, pero sin dejar su caminata hacia el estadio}

Jiraiya: si, pero esa no es la mejor técnica que te sorprenderá {Menciono ansioso por ver aquella técnica que había logrado realizar naruto gracias a la ayuda del sannin}

Hiruzen: ¿Cuál?

Jiraiya: ya las veras en los combates, te sorprenderás la capacidad que tiene ese chico tanto en físico como en aprendizaje…es sorprendente.

0

 **Calles de konoha**

Por las calles de konoha caminaba en hokage junto a su esposa kushina uzumaki. Ambos iban caminando tranquilamente mientras la pelirroja se aferraba posesiva ante las miradas sonrojadas de las mujeres adultas hacia el relámpago amarillo.

Kushina: atrás perras…él es mío. {Murmuro kushina sacando su terrorífico chakra espantando a la mayoría de mujeres y entre ellos varones}

Minato: mierda… (A veces pienso porque me case…ah, fue por amor, de veras) -.-

Kushina: ¿Qué piensas cariño? Espero que no sea en ninguna de esas perras… {Hablo "dulcemente" la pelirroja aferrándose al brazo del rubio casi destrozándole los huesos…literalmente}

Minato: n-no…como crees…n-nunca h-haría algo como e-eso…jeje…

Kushina: hm…te amor ~ {Y sin medir su fuerza apretó más el brazo de minato y jurando que se escuchó un crujido, este ahogo un grito con sus labios mientras su cara se ponía azul y sudaba a mares}

Minato: mmmm… O~o

Kushina: ¿pasa algo cariño?

Minato: n-no, n-no pasa…n-nada… O~o

Kushina: ¿de verdad?

Minato: d-de verdad… O~o

Kushina: ¡Qué bueno, ahora vamos al estadio! {Dicho eso volvió a apretar el brazo de minato corriendo a una velocidad sorprendente, y eso causo…que jalara a minato del brazo}

 _¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ...!_

 **En el estadio**

 **Palco del hokage**

Hiruzen: ¿escuchaste eso? {Pregunto el viejo hokage sentándose en una de las sillas preparadas para los kages que se encontrarían en los exámenes, jiraiya solamente frunció el ceño mirando hacia el cielo}

Jiraiya: ha de haber sido una gaviota.

Hiruzen: ¿las gaviotas gritan asi?

Jiraiya: sensei, si yo una vez di mi primer beso, los de las gaviotas no es nada extraño {Dijo jiraiya algo presumido}

Hiruzen: si…con una gaviota {Soltó con gracias el viejo hokage}

Jiraiya: fue horrible… T-T

Y era cierto. Una vez durante uno de los entrenamientos del equipo Hiruzen, se realizó una prueba de chakra mediante el salto, orochimaru había realizado un gran salto de unos 45 metros, jiraiya algo celoso concentro demasiado chakra sin tener control sobre él, y dio un salto de unos 57 metros, a pesar de superar el record de orochimaru, sin darse cuenta una gaviota sobrevolaba el cielo, y sin siquiera jiraiya darse cuenta para actuar ya tenía la gaviota casi tocando la cargante del pobre sannin de ese tiempo, ese fue el primer y gran beso del sabio de los sapos.

Jiraiya: por cierto sensei, ¿es verdad que el kazekage se encontrara en los exámenes también?

Hiruzen: pues claro, ayer se dio aviso de su llegada, no creo que ningún kage quiera perderse los exámenes de sus alumnos en una aldea ajena, en como un medio de orgullo y representación hacia dicha aldea.

Jiraiya: como cuando un sensei presenta a sus alumnos en un examen para chunin o jounin y estos resulten victoriosos, es un gran orgullo para su sensei ¿verdad?

Hiruzen: claro, por eso nunca dude que el kazekage asistiera.

Jiraiya: ¿y cómo se sintió usted cuando me volví el gran sannin y mayor pervertido?

Hiruzen: hm…pues cuando te convertiste en sannin súper orgulloso…

Jiraiya: *^*

Hiruzen: pero cuando te volviste pervertido, el súper pervertido todo ese orgullo se fue por la borda…

Jiraiya: ._.

Hiruzen: c:

Jiraiya: bueno, tal parece ya llego… {Hablo recuperándose de la depresión temporal}

Hiruzen miro al estadio viendo como entraba naruto caminando con una mirada indiferente al mundo. Notaron su nuevo look, el cual a pesar de ser hombres nadie podía negar que se veía bien sensual, unas chichas pre-adolecente u adolecentes llegaron a sonrojarse levemente al ver la nueva imagen del "monstruo" de la aldea.

Jiraiya: vaya…tal vez pueda usarlo para nuevas investigaciones 7w7

Hiruzen: oye, naruto no es…asi…

Callo al ver como naruto penas posicionándose con los demás participantes saco cierto libro de portada naranja comenzando a leer tranquilamente, tal parece sin importar que fuera para mayores de edad.

Hiruzen: Jiraiya ...

Jiraiya: je, en el último día de entrenamiento le enseñe algo…extra.

Hiruzen: sabes que con esto kushina se atrevería a contarte incluso aquello que te hace hombre, ¿lo sabes verdad? {Instintivamente el sannin llevo sus manos a gran velocidad hacia sus partes nobles} definitivamente te matara -.-

Jiraiya: hm…no tiene por qué enterar…se…

Ambos fijaron su vista en un meteorito de polvo dirigido hacia los participantes, en un momento el rubio naruto guardo el libro en su porta-shuriken de multiuso. Cuando el polvo de disipo notaron como cierta cabeza roja se levantaba quitándose en polvo soltando muecas en la cara, pero en cuanto vio a naruto, corrió para abrazarlo, y tal parece eso enojo a una que otra chica en los palcos de espectadores.

Jiraiya: definitivamente terminara en incesto…

Hiruzen: tal vez…

¿?: Puedo sentarme…

Ambos giraron su vista al lado, y vieron a cierta figura de capa blanca y detalles azules, cubriendo su cara con un tapa boca **_[lo llamare asi, es que no sé cómo se llama]_** teniendo de guardaespaldas tal parece a uno de los jounin de la arena.

Hiruzen: lord kazekage, que sorpresa, tome asiento en el asiento del lado contrario, el de en medio es para minato si no le molesta {Dijo cortésmente el hokage}

Kazekage: oh, gracias por su gentil bienvenida lord hokage {Dijo el kazekage sentándose en el lado derecho de los tres asientos, derecho viendo claro desde la parte del frente. Mientras el jounin sensei de los ninjas de la arena de posicionaba a su lado en señal protectora} y dígame, ¿Dónde se encuentra en actual lord hokage?

Jiraiya: debe encontrarse ya de camino, no debe tardar.

Kazekage: eso espero, ya quiero que empiecen los exámenes chunin, será…divertido. {La forma en que hablo les causo mala espina, no sabían porque, pero por alguna razón en sus interiores se decían que tener al kazekage ahí era mala idea para el bien de la aldea}

Hiruzen: si…yo, también lo estoy ¬-¬

Jiraiya: igual yo ¬-¬

Kazekage: entonces ya tenemos algo en común, je, je, je…

Ambos mantuvieron las miradas sospechosas sobre el kazekage, hasta claro que un destello amarillo se hizo presente en el palco dejando ver a una kushina agarrada del brazo derecho de un pálido minato}

Jiraiya / Hiruzen: ¿Minato?

Minato: h-hola… {Dijo con una mirada perdida}

Kushina: ¡hola! {Grito la pelirroja alzando la mano emocionada, para luego fijar la vista en kasumi y naruto que charlaban en el campo} (¡Kyaaa…mis hijos ya tienen una amistad! / Solo espero que no pase de eso .-.)

Minato: hm…hola sensei, Hiruzen y…oh, hola lord kazekage {Saludo minato con una sonrisa para luego sentarse en su asiento en medio de ambos kages, con kushina parada a su lado}

Kazekage: hola lord hokage, es un honor tener al legendario relámpago amarillo antes mí, jeje…

Minato: el gusto es mío, lord kazekage.

Jiraiya: por cierto minato, ¿Qué le paso a tu brazo? Lo veo un poco…muerto.

Minato: eh…nada, solo estoy…eh, algo cansado de ese brazo, jeje… {Se excusó, la verdad es que su brazo de verdad se encontraba apoyado en él apoya brazos de la silla con la mano cayendo por el borde como si estuviera muerto}

Hiruzen: ¿Por qué será que no te creo ~?

Minato: porque si no lo hace le daré la mitad del papeleo {Susurro en el oído del viejo hokage}

Hiruzen: ¡te creo, te creo! O~o

Kazekage: ridículo…

0

Kasumi: ¿y qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo? ¡Desapareciste del hospital, y cuando iba a tu casa no estabas! {Grito exigiéndole una explicación}

Naruto: estaba entrenando {Respondió simplemente el rubio}

Kasumi: ¿Dónde?

Naruto: en un lugar.

Kasumi: ¿Qué lugar?

Naruto: uno de la aldea.

Kasumi: ¿Dónde?

Naruto: en un bosque.

Kasumi: ¿Qué bosque?

Naruto: uno con árboles.

Kasumi: ¿Qué arboles?

Naruto: arboles verdes.

Kasumi: en qué lugar.

Naruto: cerca de la aldea ¬.¬

Kasumi: ¿con quién?

Naruto: con alguien.

Kasumi: ¡¿una perra?! :v

Naruto: no, era un viejo.

Kasumi: ¿Qué clase de viejo?

Naruto: de los que son viejos -.-*

Kasumi: ¿Qué tan vie…?

Naruto: ¡ya!

Beneficio: ...

Naruto: no más preguntas, ¿entendido?

Kasumi: perdón…

Naruto: perdonada, ahora ¿estas preparada? Recuerda que estaba inconsciente, ¿Cuándo es tu combate?

Kasumi: soy la primera {Dijo emocionada}

Naruto: ¿contra quién?

Kasumi: contra el {Señalando fastidiosa a neji hyuga el cual se encontraba mirando el cielo con una mirada indiferente, algo parecida a la de naruto}

Naruto: ¿contra él, estas preparada? Él no es alguien para tomárselo a la ligera {Murmuro naruto algo ¿preocupado?}

Kasumi: ¡claro! Estuve entrenado todo este mes.

Naruto: está bien, solo no te hagas mucho daño.

Kasumi: ¿eh, dijiste algo?

Naruto: eh, no…no dije nada. {Dijo desviando la mirada con un leve color rojo en las mejillas}

Kasumi: tu…naruto, si algo me pasara, ¿te preocuparías por mí? {Murmuro con la mirada en el suelo y jugando con sus dedos al estilo hinata}

Naruto: no responderé a eso kasumi…

Kasumi: responderás.

Naruto: ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? {Dijo fastidiado}

Kasumi: solo hazlo, o seguiré insistiendo…

Naruto: tal vez un poco… {Dijo desviando la mirada con la cara algo colorada, sonrojando a kasumi al ver a naruto sonrojado, era algo que no se veía todo el tiempo}

Kasumi: solo un ¿poco?... {Dijo con la voz extremadamente tierna, y con las mejillas sonrojadas para naruto era una completa tortura}

Naruto: y-yo…si, vale lo acepto, si me preocupo por ti ¿feliz? {Murmuro dándole la espalda a kasumi, no quería que viera su rostro ya, completamente sonrojado, para el eso era una debilidad que solo lo retrasaría en su camino ninja}

Kasumi: feliz… ~/~

Naruto: joder…

Kurama: (te sometieron amigo…)

Naruto: (¿tú no estabas dormido?)

Kurama: (he despertado, dah)

Naruto: (me caías mejor durmiendo)

Kurama: (mentira…me extrañabas, admítelo 7-7)

Naruto: (bay…) {Pensó naruto para luego desconectar la conexión mental}

De repente una explosión de humo se hizo presente en frente de los genin. Era un joven jounin de cabellos castaño con mechones cayendo de los lados, una bandana en forma de pañuelo, típica ropa jounin y un palillo en su boca siendo apretado entre sus dientes, tal parece eso simbolizaba parte esencial de su look.

¿?: Bueno chicos, por ciertos…eh, problemas con el anterior instructor. Ahora yo seré su nuevo instructor durante la última fase del examen. Antes de todo les mostrare en tablero de combatientes para aquellos que aún no sepan sobre con quien se enfrentaran.

Naruto: (perfecto…asi no me presentare en un combate equivocado)

Genma: aquí los combates {dijo alzando un tablero de calificación de su mano derecha}

 _Primer combate: kasumi namikaze vs neji hyuga._

 _Segundo combate: shino aburame vs kankuro de la arena._

 _Tercer combate: temari de la arena vs shikamaru nara._

 _Cuarto combate: Gaara de la arena vs naruto uzumaki._

 _Sasuke uchiha contra el ganador del cuarto encuentro._

Hubo distintas reacciones entre los participantes.

Kasumi se emocionó para poder vengar a su amiga hinata, pero se preocupó por quien se enfrentaría naruto.

Neji solo mantuvo su indiferencia, creyendo que el destino le tenía deparada la victoria para ese combate.

Shino no hizo nada.

Kankuro simplemente suspiro fastidiado.

Temari igual que su hermano, porque enfrentaría a un flojo y debilucho, creyendo que ganaría fácilmente contra ese "payaso".

Shikamaru soltó un suspiro de pereza.

Gaara simplemente mantuvo una mirada fría, pero por dentro tenía una gran sed de sangre por eliminar cuanto antes a naruto para luego ir por Sasuke.

Naruto, sonrió satisfecho, ya esperaba con total emoción disimulada su combate contra el jinchuriki de shukaku, sería una pelea emocionante.

Y Sasuke…pues no estaba presente.

Genma: bien, entonces que todos se retiren a los palcos de participantes, a excepción d kasumi namikaze y neji hyuga…

 **#**

 **Terminado, el capítulo ya ha sido terminado.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **No tengo mucho que decir la verdad, asi que hasta aquí dejare la charla. Nos veremos en una próxima actualización.**

 **Atte: itachi211.**


	29. 28: El talento de naruto

**¡PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN!**

 **por error que gracias a los primeros comentarios del cap. me di cuenta que subí el mismo cap. anterior en lugar del perteneciente, por eso pido perdón pero ya aquí esta lo que debería haber puesto desde un principio.**

 **Sé que he publicado capítulos de esta historia muy seguidos, pero ya saben que como esta historia está a punto de terminar (la primera temporada) y por eso es porque ya público solo de esta, pero igual tratare de publicar un capítulo de otra de mis historias para que asi no dejar de lado las otras, asi que solo por eso pido algo de paciencia.**

 **Además de que esta historia, ósea la primera temporada, llegara a terminar en el capítulo 35 a lo máximo, pero si me llega a inspirar se alargaría un poco. Pero del capítulo 38 o 40 no pasa. A la próxima o la siguiente y lo más probable es que la primera temporada este publicada.**

 **Pero aviso de antemano que en cuanto termine la primera temporada tal vez no la inicie en la misma semana, porque en ese tiempo para después me concentrare en terminar mis otras historias, ósea que puede pasar hasta unos meses sin empezar la segunda temporada. Pero no se alteren, que cuando dije unos meses no digo nada de uno meses, menos un año, tal vez solo unos dos meses, y si tengo suerte solo un mes.**

 **(Pero en caso si se me complica la mierda de vida con el cole tal vez si pase un largo ~~~ tiempo, para que no se desesperen y digan que abandone mis historias)**

 **Si me afecta esto de no poder publicar a causa del cole, tal vez no solo afecte a esta historia, sino que también retrase a las otras, asi que tratare de esforzarme para no complicarme porque se me vienen días pesados (En especial por la mierda de biología y química que a pesar de que dicen que uno de los ramos más fáciles, a mí se me va de verga)**

 **Bueno ahora he termina do todo esto. Asi que ahora podemos comenzar con el sensual y esperado capítulo de hoy.**

 **28: El talento de naruto**

Genma: Por rendición…¡ganadora temari de la arena!

Todo el público de konoha aplaudió algo decepcionado al ver como uno de sus ninjas representantes se había rendido asi como asi, pero aun asi en parte se sentían orgullosos al ver como shikamaru a pesar de rendirse había demostrado la verdadera destreza de un ninja de konoha, a pesar de que este tipo de destreza hubiera sido algo…perezosa.

Minato: tal parece son como padre e hijo jejeje… {Rio al ver como en la gradas de los espectadores se encontraba shikaku con mirada floja en el cielo}

Hiruzen: a pesar de eso son excelentes ninjas de nuestra aldea {Sonrió Hiruzen con orgullo}

Kazekage: pero ahora…viene la batalla de nuestro, je, mejor genin de Suna. ¿Crees que un genin común pueda vencerlo? Sin ofender {Dijo con una sonrisa tras el tapaboca}

Kushina: -.-*

Jiraiya: kazekage, con su debido respeto pero si no escucho, el chico es un uzumaki, perteneciente a un clan casi ya extinto {Corrigió jiraiya con una sonrisa, mas emocionado ahora que ya vendría el combate de uno de sus alumnos}

Kazekage: ¿uzumaki, eh? Entonces este combate será algo más interesante de lo que pensé {Dijo esta vez algo más ansioso porque comience la batalla} ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaran en iniciar?

Minato: solo se tomaran unos minutos para que naruto se prepare para el combate, nada más que eso. Le pido paciencia kazekage.

Kazekage: no tengo problema, yo soy muy…paciente cuando se trata de un chico que supuestamente tiene habilidades especiales.

Hiruzen: si ~…especiales~. {El viejo hokage entrecerró sus ojos mirando al supuesto kazekage, él no sabía porque, pero de alguna manera le resultaba familiar}

Minato: bueno, el combate esta por comenzar. Espero que lo disfrute kazekage.

Kazekage: oh, claro que lo disfrutare… (Pero no tanto como tu combate, Sasuke…)

0

 **Palco de los participantes**

Kasumi: espera naruto {Llamo la pelirroja antes de tomarle la chaqueta al rubio para detener su caminata hacia las escaleras}

Naruto: ¿Qué pasa? Tengo que irme ya… {Dijo naruto algo molesto}

Kasumi: no quiero molestarte, es solo que…ten cuidado, ese chico no es normal, y yo…no soportaría que algo malo te pasara… {Dijo avergonzada la pelirroja bajando la mirada}

Naruto: kasumi… {Murmuro, pero luego sonrió}…kasumi, si prometes no preocuparte, y gano este combate…glup…te invitare a una cita… {Término de decir el rubio desviando la mirada, sabia en ese momento que para kasumi su orgullo ya sería parte del pasado, puta vida…}

La pelirroja en cuanto oyó esas palabras, no pudo evitar sentir sus mejillas coloradas y claro, una gran felicidad aumentar en su pecho sintiendo como si este fuera a explotar en cualquier momento.

Kasumi: ¿d-de ver-dad…?

Naruto: hm…si, te lo prometo {Agrego el rubio con una sonrisa, aunque camuflada en algo de indiferencia al notar la mirada de los demás ninjas, ya perdió su orgullo por kasumi, ni muerto y lo pierde por toda la aldea}

Kasumi: S-suerte…naruto…

Naruto: gracias…

Terminada la escena, el rubio se encamino por las escaleras rumbo a la arena donde se realizaría el combate de ambos jinchurikis, d cola, uno sin el chakra y el otro con el chakra, a pesar de eso ¿Quién será capaz de ganar?

Kasumi: naruto…espero que ganes…

Shikamaru: ahh, el amor…que problemático… {Bostezo el nara con flojera y preparándose para dormir encima de la baranda del palco}

Kasumi: flojo… -.-

0

Gaara observaba de brazos cruzados como naruto caminaba lentamente hacia su posición frente a él, y al otro extremo del examinador. Durante su caminata ambos cruzaron miradas descubriendo cada uno las intenciones que ambos tenían en esa arena en donde se realizaría su combate. Sangre y deseo por parte de Gaara, ansiedad y emoción por parte de naruto. Ambos lo sabían, y aceptaban sin temor ni sorpresa las intenciones del otro, ese sería un combate único, porque a pesar de que Gaara no supiera del estado de naruto, sentía esa presencia especial y terrorífica dentro de la conciencia de naruto.

Genma: viendo que ambos combatientes ya se encuentran en la arena, podemos dar inicio al cuarto combate de los exa…

Antes de que Genma pudiera terminar, una explosión de humo se hizo presente a una cierta distancia de Gaara, naruto y Genma. De ahí el humo se disipo revelando al "ultimo" uchiha y su sensei "kakashi del sharingan o ninja copia".

Kakashi: eh…perdón…pero tengo una pregunta tonta, ¿llegamos tarde?

Todos (en el estadio): -.-

Kakashi: me vale que si… ¿lo ves Sasuke? Si no hubiéramos pasado por esos tomates nada de esto hubiera pasado {Regaño kakashi a Sasuke con voz autoritaria}

Sasuke: no te metas con los tomates, kakashi ¬-¬

Todos: …

Genma: couch…couch…disculpe interrumpir su "interesante" conversación, pero aquí un combate está por comenzar y sería ideal que saliera de aquí, sin ofender {Dijo calmadamente el examinador del examen}

Kakashi: ah, ¿de verdad? Y díganme ¿pelearan ustedes dos? {Pregunto señalando a Gaara y naruto los cuales lo miraban algo molesto por interrumpir su combate}

Naruto: creo que es bastante obvio, sensei {Menciono el rubio con ironía}

Kakashi: ouch…

 **Palco de los kages**

Minato: ese kakashi… {Murmuro el hokage golpeándose la frente con la palma de la mano}

Hiruzen: deberíamos enseñarle modales, jeje…

Kushina: ya vera cuando se las vea conmigo -.-*

Jiraiya: (que bueno que no recuerda que estoy en su lista) {Pensó el sannin soltando un suspiro de alivio}

Kushina: ¡lo matare después de ti jiraiya! :v

Jiraiya: mierda…

0

Kakashi: bueno, vámonos Sasuke y esperemos a tu combate {Dijo el peli plata comenzando la caminata hacia uno de los palcos}

Sasuke: hmp… examinador, ¿contra quién será mi combate?

El pali plata se paró en media caminata y volteando su cabeza para poder escuchar el posible combatiente de su alumno uchiha.

Genma: hm, en este momento está por realizarse el cuarto combate de los exámenes, uchiha usted combatirá con el ganador de este encuentro, Gaara no subaku o naruto uzumaki, podría ser cualquiera.

Sasuke sonrió ante sus posibles combatientes, si Gaara ganaba lucharía contra quien podría causarle aunque sea una pequeña pizca de miedo en su interior, además de esa sensación de miedo y sangre que siempre lo rodeaba, pero también quería pelear contra naruto. El sabía lo fuerte que se había vuelto antes, y conociendo al uzumaki no perdería el tiempo en un mes al igual que él, por lo que no dudaba nada en que su fuerza se haya elevado drásticamente. Eso solo le dejaba dejar el destino de su combate a la suerte, el más fuerte seria quien tendría el derecho de pelear contra el "ultimo" uchiha.

Naruto: no te presiones Sasuke {Escucho la voz tranquila de naruto, llamando su atención} yo seré el ganador de este combate, tenlo por seguro.

El uchiha no pudo evitar sonreír levemente.

Sasuke: espero que no sean palabras vacías, porque de verdad quiero pelear contra ti.

El uchiha después solo camino detrás de su sensei dejando a naruto con una ansiedad incontrolable. Primero luchaba contra el jinchuriki de una cola, y después podría luchar contra su amigo, rival y casi hermano, porque aunque no lo admitiera, le agradaba, pero ahora le habría agradado más por el combate que posiblemente realizarían.

Pero ahora debía de concentrarse en su combate contra Gaara, eso era el máximo problema y ansiedad de naruto en este momento, y la única manera de saciar esa hambre que lo carcomía por dentro, era la batalla.

Genma: si bien no hay más interrupciones, podemos comenzar con el combate.

0

 **Palco de los participantes**

Kasumi: ¡Sasuke! {Grito la namikaze para luego darle un golpe en la mejilla al uchiha haciéndole retroceder, y claramente enojando bastante a este}

Sasuke: ¡¿y a ti que es lo que te pasa?!

Kakashi: ay mama… {Negó kakashi lentamente con cierta decepción}

Kasumi: ¡¿Dónde estabas para llegar asi de tarde?!

Sasuke: eso no te importa, además he llegado antes de mi combate

Kasumi: engreído de mier...

Kakashi: kasumi~~a minato-sensei no le gustaría saber de tu vocabulario~~

Kasumi: ¬¬

Shikamaru: problemático…

Shino: miren…el combate ya ha comenzado…

0

Naruto: he esperado demasiado por este combate Gaara…espero que des un buen combate jeje… {Menciono el rubio con completa emoción}

Gaara no contesto, pero se notaba en la mirada de también haber esperado este combate. Gaara no lo sabía, pero sentía algo en naruto que era realmente terrorífico, oscuro, al menos no su conciencia, pero sentía, aunque muy débilmente, un chakra extremadamente dentro de naruto, aunque por alguna razón lo que más agarraba a Gaara a la curiosidad es la razón porque siente tal chakra desgastado dentro de naruto.

Naruto: je…si no te moverás será mejor que comien… {Antes de que naruto pudiera terminar, una masa de arena callo sobre él, afortunadamente pego un salto rápido hacia atrás evitando tal ataque, aunque se notaba que solo era el más débil de Gaara}… ¿es que no puedes ser más paciente?

Gaara: jeje…jeje…mi madre quiere…tu sangre… {Rio con una mirada terrorífica}

Naruto: bueno, ya es obvio, este tipo necesita un doctor… {Murmuro naruto para sí}

Kurama: (no es extraño, shukaku siempre ha sido el más sanguinario de todos nosotros a pesar de ser el más débil, debes tener cuidado, shukaku debe estar jugando con la mente de ese chico para que haga lo el anhele)

Naruto: (anotado)

El uzumaki cargo chakra en sus pies y corrió hacia Gaara esquivando la arena con gran agilidad.

Naruto: ¡chúpate esta! {Pego un salto y luego un giro en el aire para luego tirar una patada de chakra hacia abajo, directo hacia la cabeza de Gaara. Parecía que iba a darle, pero lamentablemente la arena apareció por encima de Gaara frenando el ataque de naruto} no mames… {La arena se enrollo en la pierna de naruto, y de último golpe lo lanzo como pelota de béisbol a una larga distancia}

Con algo de dificultad, el rubio dio un giro en el aire para luego caer hincado de las piernas, y levantarse lentamente posando una mirada seria en Gaara.

Naruto: lo admito, no debí subestimarte a pesar de ser…hm…mejor sigamos con nuestro combate…

Gaara: demuéstrame tu…poder…tengo, curiosidad… {Murmuro con la cabeza baja sorprendiendo a naruto por sus palabras}

Naruto: (a-acaso…)

Kurama: (naruto, tal parece el mocoso esta empezando a sospechar que tienes algo dentro de ti, de seguro lo sintió en el momento es que utiliza chakra vital en la batalla contra el tipo del sonido)

Naruto: (pero, ¿Qué pasa cuando kasumi utilizo tu chakra en la batalla contra neji? Debería haber sospechado de ella también ¿verdad?)

Kurama: (el chico sospecha de ambos, pero más de ti al sentir como la conciencia de shukaku intenta conectarse con la mía)

Naruto: (¿telepatía acaso?)

Kurama: (algo asi, cuando nuestros jinchurikis se encuentran a una corta distancia, los bijuus podeos realizar cierta conexión telepática para hablar casi como lo hace un bijuu con su jinchuriki)  
naruto: (¿y porque no hablas con él? No sé, para que se calme ¿tal vez?)

Kurama: (estás loco, shukaku es más molestoso que cuando conociste a la mocosa)

Naruto: (entiendo a la perfección lo que se siente, hablamos después, este chico no se quedara quieto por siempre)

Sin quitar la vista de Gaara, naruto toma un kunai de su porta-kunai preparando una táctica analítica que lo lleve a la victoria, pero no es muy estratega, por lo que solo son tácticas improvisadas.

Naruto: bien, espero que estés preparado para el segundo round.

Repitiendo lo anterior, naruto cargo chakra en sus pies y comenzó a correr hacia Gaara, este como la vez anterior trato de defenderse con su arena, pero naruto igualmente esquivaba, esta vez teniendo cuidado de no dejar un punto débil para que fuera inmovilizado por la arena. En cuanto estuvo por el frente de Gaara, una pared de arena se formó entre ellos dos impidiendo paso a naruto, pero a pesar de eso este no paro su carrera y cuando llego pego un salto sobrepasando la pared de arena.

Gaara: jeje...grave error…

El pelirrojo formo un sello con una sonrisa maniática adornando su rostro, y en cuanto realizo eso, dos punzadas de masas de arena se impulsaron hacia arriba para atrapar a naruto, con Gaara preparado para realizar su jutsu mortal en naruto.

Naruto: je…no me subestimes.

La sonrisa de naruto enojo a Gaara, e inconscientemente elevo más su arena aumentando la velocidad.

Naruto: ¡eso no funcionara conmigo!

El rubio trazo un sello creando un clon de sombra y apoyando sus pies en el, pego un salto sobrepasando la pared de arena dejando al clon cayendo a las garras de la arena dejándole paso libre a naruto.

Naruto: ¡comete esto!

Naruto le dio de lleno una patada justo en la nuca, casi al estilo rock lee, haciendo a Gaara bajar la cabeza notándose un hilillo de sangre caer de su cabeza. En cuanto naruto toco suelo, pego un rápido salto hacia una cierta distancia de Gaara y preparas su próximo ataque.

Gaara: m-maldi-to…v-vas a pagar con tu…sangre…

Naruto: (mierda…)

Kurama: (naruto, prepárate, cuando el jinchuriki de shukaku se enoja, tal vez este inconscientemente libere a shukaku del sello)

Naruto: (comprendo)

Gaara: a-ah…

El pelirrojo trazo un sello con sus manos, y una masa acumulada de arena comenzó a formarse lentamente alrededor de Gaara…

0

 **Palco de los participantes**

Kasumi: ¡¿Qué está pasando?!

Sasuke: la arena lo está rodeando, ¿Qué será? {Se preguntó el uchiha activando su sharingan de 2 aspas para presenciar con más claridad la batalla}

Kakashi al igual que Sasuke se destapo su ojo sharingan para analizar con más detalle la batalla.

Shino: eso parece…

Shikamaru: algún tipo de barrera defensiva, como la que uso en el combate contra lee… {Murmuro shikamaru perplejo}

Kasumi: naruto…

0

 **Campo de batalla**

La esfera término de formarse alrededor de Gaara, dejándolo tal parece protegido de cualquier tipo de ataques, de lado, al otro lado, arriba, abajo, básicamente 100% de protección a cualquier punto de vista.

Naruto: (maldición…)

Kurama: (¡espera!) {Grito mentalmente Kurama evitando que naruto comenzara una nueva carrera hacia el jinchuriki de shukaku}

Naruto: (¿Qué sucede Kurama? ¡Debo atacarlo!)

Kurama: (no seas necio, esa es una de las protecciones especiales de shukaku, no podrás penetrarla a menos que uses una técnica de un nivel avanzada)

Naruto: (espera, ¿tratas de decirme…?)

Kurama: (si, has la técnica que te enseño ese viejo…)

El rubio sonrió antes la afirmación del zorro en su interior.

0

 **Palco de los kages**

Kushina: ¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué planea hacer minato? {Pregunto desesperada a su esposo}

Minato: kushina…por favor no me desconcentres…

Jiraiya: al fin lo hará…

Hiruzen: ¿qué hará jiraiya? {Pregunto el viejo hokage prestando atención, igualmente el kazekage}

Jiraiya: una de las técnicas que le enseñe jeje…mierda… {Dijo lo último nervioso dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir}

Hiruzen: ahh, jiraiya…

Minato/kushina: ¡¿Qué hiciste que?! :v

Jiraiya: (estoy jodido…)

0

 **Campo de batalla**

Naruto: bien…como lo practique…

El rubio posiciono su mano derecha estirada mientras la izquierda la posicionaba por arriba de esta, un chakra azul comenzó a cubrir la mano derecha tomando lentamente la posición de una esfera de color blanco transparente, que poco a poco comenzaba a tornarse de un color azul celeste mientras esta comenzaba a girar. A los lejos minato, kushina, Hiruzen, el kazekage, los espectadores y participantes, poco a poco comenzaron a abrir lentamente sus ojos por la sorpresa que comenzaba a abundarlos por dentro.

Naruto: gracias sensei pervertido, de verdad, gracias… {Murmuro naruto observando la esfera de color azul que giraba liberando una gran cantidad de hasta incluso levantando la tierra}

0

 **Palco de los participantes**

Kasumi: ¡i-imposi-ble…!

Kakashi: ¿Cómo puede ser eso…?

Shikamaru: ese naruto…es muy problemático.

Sasuke: ¿Qué? Kakashi, kasumi, ¿Qué demonios es eso?

Kasumi: es…es la técnica de mi padre…

Kakashi: resengan…

0

 **Palco de los kages**

Minato: ¡imposible, completamente imposible!

Kushina: m-m-mina-to…

Kazekage: O-O

Hiruzen: jiraiya… ¿dime que solo eso es lo que le enseñaste a naruto?

Jiraiya: y-ya verás las…verdaderas capacidades de n-naruto… {Hablo un magullado jiraiya observado la pelea sosteniéndose de la baranda del palco para evitar desmayarse a medio encuentro}

Kazekage: (ese chico…no es como un simple uzumaki como dijo jiraiya…) {Pensó sorprendido el kazekage}

0

 **Campo de batalla**

Naruto: ¡bien, ahora sentirás el poder de mis técnicas, Gaara!

Terminando de gritar eso, y naruto concentro chakra en sus pies para inmediatamente tomar carrera hacia Gaara y en una abrir y cerrar de ojos, los cuales para todos los espectadores ocurrió en cámara lenta viendo solo como naruto chocaba su técnica contra la esfera de Gaara.

Naruto: ¡Rasengan!

TRACK.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

El silencio abundaba el estadio, viendo únicamente como naruto tenía su mano, de dedos a muñeca enterrada por dentro de la esfera de arena del ninja del desierto. ¿Habría ganado ya con tal poderosa técnica en manos de un mocoso de unos 12 a 13 años? Pues pronto se sabrán tales resultados…

Naruto: tks…n-no puedo sacar mí…

Kurama: (naruto, será mejor que saques esa mano de ahí…) {Escucho la voz nerviosa de su inquilino}

Naruto: m-maldición…suelta-me, joder…

 _"_ _A-ahh…"_

Naruto escucho una respiración y unos jadeos dentro de la esfera, hasta que cada vez se fueron haciendo más intensos hasta el punto de aplastar la mano de naruto.

Naruto: a-ah…¡ah…ahhh, suelta-me…! {Cargando algo de chakra en el brazo derecho, naruto finalmente pudo sacar su brazo, pero en cuanto lo hizo, un brazo junto a una oleada de arena salió del pequeño agujero obligando a naruto a retroceder a rápida velocidad, pero tal parece ese brazo no tenía ninguna intenciones de rendirse, y en cuanto menos se lo espero el rubio, ya se encontraba siendo rodeado por la arena}…a-ah…k-kura…

Kurama: (¡naruto no dudes más y…úsalo, usa esa técnica…)

Y ahí fue cuando todo se volvió cámara lenta, antes de que la arena se envolviera completamente en naruto, fue cuando paso…

0

 **Palco de los kages**

Minato: p-pero eso es…

Jiraiya: si minato…eso, es eso {Dijo el peliblanco mirando sonriente la batalla} tal vez yo no sea un experto como para dominar una técnica de esa magnitud, o más bien porque tal técnica no va con mi estilo de pelea. Pero naruto pudo dominar tal técnica junto al rasengan en tan solo 5 días, ahí chicos que nacen con una talento, unos que no, naruto nunca lo supo, o tarde se dio cuenta, pero el talento de naruto no es una simple habilidad en batalla. Él puede hacer más que eso, su mente no está completamente desarrollada como para realizar estrategias como el chico nara, o el propio shikaku, pero ese no es el defecto de naruto, su cerebro desarrollo una cosa aparte que no es la inteligencia, es más como una nivel intelectual de aprendizaje rápido en gran extremo o elevado…por eso, ese aprendizaje rápido…fue lo que lo llevo a dominar tal técnica, tu técnica, el…

0

 **Campo de batalla**

Un destello amarillo se hizo presente en medio de la arena en cámara lenta, los espectadores incluso llegaron a pellizcarse para ver si era un sueño, los que ellos creían aquel que podría poner en peligro a la aldea estaba justo ahí, dominando una de las técnicas más grandes existidas, todo eso se comprobó al ver como naruto poco a poco aterrizaba en cierta distancia a la esfera de Gaara, para luego reincorporase lentamente, sujetando con su mano derecha un kunai de tres puntas bien conocido por todos en konoha, asi es, solo a lo lejos se pudo oír como la voz de jiraiya pronuncia ciertas palabras…

 _"…_ _técnica del dios del trueno volador, el hiraishin jutsu de espacio-tiempo."_

 **#**

 **Listo, eso ha sido todo lectores, ya escribí lo que tenía todo que decir arriba, asi que ahora yo solo me despediré ante ustedes.**

 **Atte: Itachi211**


	30. 29: El vencedor

**Hola lectores, aquí otro capítulo de más que hermanos.**

 **A pesar de ir muy seguida con esta, prometo que la próxima que actualizare será una diferente, pero aun no sea cual, déjenme en los comentarios que historia prefieren que actualiza y listo.**

 **Ahora como no tengo más que decir vamos con el capítulo.**

 **29: El vencedor**

Minato: hiraishin… {Murmuro sorprendido}

Kushina: p-pero… {La pelirroja no podía articular ninguna palabra}

Kazekage: (e-ese chico…es interesante) {Pasando de sorprendido a sonreír tras el tapabocas}

Hiruzen: asi que…el hiraishin en el jutsu que le enseñaste a naruto…

El hokage aun sin poder articular palabra, con su mayor esfuerzo se levantó de su silla parándose frente a jiraiya.

Minato: ¡sensei! ¡¿Cómo es posible eso?! ¡Es completamente imposible que naruto aprendiera tal técnica en solo cinco días, y mucho más con el rasengan incluido, sin contar que tú ni siquiera conoces el hiraishin! {Exclamo con desesperación}

Jiraiya: tranquilo minato…

Minato: ¡¿Cómo quieres que esté tranquilo si mi hijo tiene…tiene…?!

Jiraiya: una gran capacidad intelectual concentrada en el aprendizaje… {Dijo jiraiya encontrando las palabras que minato quería decir}

Minato: ¡eso, ni yo pudo completarlo en tanto tiempo, sen…!

Jiraiya: minato… {Interrumpiendo a minato}…sé que esto se te hace complicado, pero acéptalo, naruto tiene un talento nato, no es una simple habilidad sanguínea lo que le permite aprender todo eso en tan corto plazo, es simplemente únicamente de él. Naruto actualmente no es nada comparado a tu hiraishin, más bien de la escala del 1 al 10 a como lo perfeccionas tú, naruto a penas se encuentra en la escala número 2…

Minato: (pero cuando tenga todo este tiempo en adelante…) {Pensó minato sorprendido}

El sannin se acercó a su alumno y le susurró al oído para que solo minato escuchara:

Jiraiya: si naruto hubiera tenido el chakra del kyubi, él ya lo hubiera dominado…

Esa confesión del sannin, mando directo a la silla a minato sin poder creer lo que ahora mismo estaba ocurriendo, y claro recibiendo las miradas de todos de porqué de sorprendido paso a un casi estado de shock.

0

Naruto miraba fijamente como aquel brazo se fundía en la bola de arena, aunque eso no era uno de sus actuales problemas. El rubio sentía las miradas de todo el estadio, aunque a penas y a través de los flequillos de sus cabellos podía ver como las personas tenían los ojos salidos y la mandíbula casi rosando el suelo, aunque no era extraño, habiendo visto ya como las técnicas más poderosas de su hokage estaban en manos de un genin común, oh bueno, no tan común pues todos o al menos la mayoría población adulta sabía que se trataba del zorro de las nueve colas, oh su jinchuriki.

A la perspectiva de naruto era molesto.

Tal vez con eso y gane algo del respeto de la aldea.

Pero eso no le importaba mucho al jinchuriki. El simplemente ya tenía un destino fijo que se hace visión en sus ojos, y pronto realidad.

El dinero, la fama, el odio, el amor, solo eran retrasos para los planes de naruto, para el no eran cosas importantes en la vida, si se tuviera que decir en un corto resumen, naruto era como Gaara, igual, con la única diferencia de que él sabe ocultar su odio y resentimiento hacia la aldea, aunque claro…

…eso no sería por mucho.

Kurama: (naruto…)

Naruto: (¿cómo que joderas ahora Kurama?)

Kurama: (¿joderte? Po0r si no lo sabias siempre te aviso de los peligros) {Contesto mentalmente con algo de enojo aquel zorro}

Naruto: (pos… ¿Dónde está la buena intención?)

Kurama: (…)

Naruto: (…)

Kurama: (solo iba a advertirte que shukaku se está descontrolando, ahora si no te molesta, necesito dormir)

Naruto: (¡espe…!)

Kurama: (Zzzzzz…)

Naruto: (mierda…)

Concentro su mirada en frente al notar como la arena se disolvía en el suelo dejando ver a un agitado Gaara, el cual se encontraba sangrando por el hombro derecho, sin contar la mirada furiosa que el pelirrojo le dirigía al rubio.

No le extraño ver como el jinchuriki de una cola se desangraba un poco, pues naruto concentro algo de chakra extra en la punta del rasengan para que fuera más penetrante al escudo de arena de Gaara, normalmente un rasengan sirve solo para destrozar, pero naruto le agrego el pequeño detalle de la penetración para asi convertir un pequeño y común rasengan en un rasengan especializado en los asesinatos. Aunque eso no cambia mucho la apariencia del rasengan.

Sigue casi igual a un rasengan común.

Naruto: eh Gaara, ¿te encuentras bien? {Pregunta naruto con algo de burla}

Aunque eso solo hizo crecer la ira de Gaara.

Gaara: t-te…¡te matare! {Grito el jinchuriki trazando un sello y lanzando una oleada de arena hacia naruto}

Naruto: mierda, ¿aún tiene chakra?...

El jinchuriki tomo el kunai y lo lanzo hacia el otro extremo del estadio teletransportándose instantáneamente hacia allí, pero sin darse cuenta otra oleada comenzó a caer desde arriba con intenciones de enterrar a naruto, fue tan rápido que naruto no tuvo tiempo de lanzar el kunai al no poder tampoco tener tiempo de fijar un lugar en específico, y solo opto por concentrar chakra en sus pies y pegar un salto esquivando cada ataque de Gaara con algo de dificultad.

Naruto: (joder…tal parece cuanto más se enoja, más fuerte se vuelve…)

El jinchuriki número nueve creo un pequeño rasengan del cual freno otra oleada de ataque de arena, y con su mayor esfuerzo volvió a desaparecer en un destello de color amarillo reapareciendo en otro extremo a una considerable distancia del número uno.

Naruto: ah…ah…ah…

Todos podían ver como el rubio jadeaba de cansancio, ¿Por qué será? Pues por fáciles razones…

0

 **Palo de participantes**

Kasumi: ¿Qué le pasa a naruto? {Pregunto la cabeza roja preocupada por su amado}

Sasuke: parece cansado…

Shikamaru: pues obvio… {Murmuro shikamaru recargado en la baranda mientras se sacaba algo de cerilla de los oídos}…acaba de utilizar técnicas del propio hokage, sin contar el legendario hiraishin que le dio honor al nombre de "relámpago amarillo de konoha" al cuarto. ¿Crees que cualquier persona "común" se encontraría normalmente después de usar esas técnicas en pleno proceso de práctica? {Dijo inteligentemente, pero a la vez con pereza el nara}

Sasuke: no le había visto ese punto, interesante… {Murmuro el uchiha soltando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios}

Kakashi: ha sido una buena deducción shikamaru, no me extrañaría que te ascendieran a chunin al final de los exámenes, los cansancios rápidos, está claro que es mediante las técnicas reciamente utilizadas. Pero ahí una cosa única en naruto…

Sasuke: ¿Qué?... {Preguntó el uchiha mientras todos los presentes prestaban atención}

Shino: el sharingan…

Sasuke/kasumi: ¿q-que…sharingan…?

Kakashi: exacto shino {Felicito kakashi}

Sasuke: espera, no estarás diciendo que naruto tiene el sharingan, ¿verdad?

Kakashi: no, no, claro que no, es una referencia {Aclaro el peli plata}

Kasumi: ¿entonces?

Kakashi: naruto es algo diferente, es más bien como un sharingan abierto o incluso artificial.

Sasuke: explícate kakashi.

Kakashi: entonces no interrumpas estúpido alumno.

…

…

Kakashi: como sea, la cosa es que naruto tiene una capacidad de aprendizaje impresionante, casi como para aprender instantáneamente un jutsu por medio de tan solo unas prácticas, algo parecido al sharingan cuando capta a un contrincante realizando un jutsu para luego copiarlo, con la diferencia de que naruto puede hacerlo mediante el cerebro, es como si tú le dieras una receta de cocina, y en cuanto termine de leerlo no necesitara volver a repasarlo ya que toda aquella información quedaría recopilada en su cerebro.

Shikamaru: un sharingan cerebral, ¿verdad?

Shino: ¿de dónde sacaste eso, shikamaru?

Shikamaru: ahh, solo se me vino a la mente.

Kakashi: pero de igual manera shikamaru tiene razón, no tendrá un aprendizaje exacto como el del sharingan para copiar a simple vista, pero si hablamos de aquello en aprendizaje de técnicas, tal vez es mejor que un sharingan, ya que algunas técnicas ni siquiera el sharingan puede copiar.

Sasuke: pero eso tiene, ¿una debilidad verdad? {Murmuro mirando como naruto sudaba}

Kasumi: ¿debilidad?

Kakashi: exacto, tal como dijo Sasuke, al igual que el sharingan, tal vez haya técnicas que se puedan copiar, pero a causa de la falta de fortaleza física o chakra, no se puedan realizar a la perfección, ese es el mismo caso de naruto. Él puede con tan solo saber unos sellos aprender a realizar un jutsu no importa que tan poderoso sea, lleva tan solo unos días realizando esas técnicas, pero la cosa es que tan pocos días en que lleva de practica aquellas técnicas, que aun que, su cerebro haya memorizado a la perfección cada paso de tal técnica, su cuerpo aún no tiene la costumbre de realizarla, por lo que esa es una debilidad muy importante.

Sasuke: básicamente, necesita estar en práctica algo de más tiempo para que su cuerpo se acostumbre a técnicas como esas, y en cuanto el tiempo pase, aquellas técnicas naruto podría realizarlas en un menor gasto de energía y chakra.

Kakashi: justo asi.

Kasumi: entonces… ¿Naruto puede perder {Pregunto la namikaze mirando al rubio}

Kakashi: no dije que no es posible su victoria, pero tampoco la derrota, eso solo se decidirá al terminar el combate.

0

 **Campo de batalla**

Naruto: me q-queda poco chakra…creo que debí de guardarme un poco el tiempo, y no usarlas todas seguidas, ah…

Gaara: j-jeje…tu morirás…aquí… {Murmuro con los flequillos rojos de su cabello tapando sus ojos, a la vez de mostrar una sonrisa terrorífica}

Naruto: hostias…

Gaara: t-tu sangre…m-mi madre quiere…tu sangre… {Levantado el rabillo de sus cabellos mostrando una mirada terrorífica}

Naruto mantuvo la calma, pero por dentro igual se encontraba algo asustado, no había medido las consecuencias de usar tales técnicas seguidas y sin siquiera la cautela de ahorrar algo de chakra.

Naruto: debo pensar en algo…

Kurama: (naruto, tus posibilidades de victoria son bajas, antes de todo deberías de dominar a la perfección todas esas técnicas, son inútiles si te quedas sin chakra, incluso llegarías a morir)

Naruto: (pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¡¿Qué?!)

Kurama: (debes…)

El rubio levanto la mano ante la mirada atenta de todos, algunos veían expectantes o descifraban las posibles palabreas que diría el rubio en tan solo unos segundos, que lamentablemente eran acertadas:

Naruto: yo…me rindo… {Dijo naruto, antes de realizar su último esfuerzo para desaparecer en un destello de color amarillo}

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 _¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!_

 **Palco de espectadores**

Sakura: ¡¿Qué ha dicho ese idiota, como es que se rinde con lo lejos que ha llegado?!

Ino: ¡tranquilízate!

Chouji: ¿Quién lo diría? Termino…muah…igual que shikamaru… {Comiendo papitas}

Sakura: ¡idiotaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

0

 **Palco de los participantes**

Kasumi: ¡¿COMOOOOO?!

Sasuke: idiota, ahora no poder probar sus habilidades… {Gruño el uchiha}

Kakashi: ahh, ya me los esperaba… {Soltó un suspiro el hatake}

Shino: se rindió…

Shikamaru: el si me entiende~~…

Kasumi: ¡IDIOTAAAAAAAAAAA!

 **Palco de los kages**

Kushina: se…rindió…

Jiraiya: naruto…ya verás cuando te vea -.-*

Hiruzen: jejejeje…ya me lo imaginaba {Rio el viejo}

Minato: jeje… (Al menos asi no me preocupo porque naruto salga lastimado, sabia decisión hijo…) {Felicito mentalmente el actual hokage}

Kazekage: tal parece no veía oportunidad contra mi genin, jejeje…pero no creo…que esto se quede asi, je, jeje…

Minato: ¿Qué…?

Antes de que minato pudiera terminar su oración, el "kazekage" desapareció para luego reaparecer detrás del tercer hokage, y tomarlo a amenazas con un kunai, asi iniciando una batalla entre la aldea de konoha y suna…

0

El rubio ajeno a todo lo que pasaba, solamente se dedicó a tomar siesta a en los bosques fuera de la aldea para evitar ser molestado por cualquier persona que se atreva de despertarlo, si, ajeno a lo que ahora mismo pasaba en la aldea, los aldeanos, el hokage, sus compañeros, su amiga o hermana aún no público, pero sobre todo, su abuelo, una de las personas que más aprecia en este mundo.

Lástima que aquella perdida, dejaría sin dudas en la mente de naruto lo que planeaba para un futuro, y claro, intensificando su odio hacia konoha…

" _naruto…"_

 _Fue lo único que se escuchó de los labios del tercer hokage antes de caer sin vida al frio suelo._

 **#**

 **Ok, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **IMPORTANTE, LEAN POR FAVOR.**

 **No fui muy largo la verdad este capítulo, siendo que apenas y llegue a las 2.000 palabras ya que me había acostumbrado ya a llegar a mínimo 2.500, pero espero que entiendan, el colegio se me puso difícil y tengo que hacerme cargo igual de aquel.**

 **Incluso con mi más grande pesar, lo más probable es que me quede sin computador para el segundo semestre del año escolar, tal vez todo el segundo semestre sin tecnología y eso…duele T^T.**

 **Pero ahí veré si puedo evitar eso subiendo algo mis notas que están algo bajas (especialmente en biología y química) asi que por favor si llego a dejar de actualizar un tiempo, ya saben porque :'(**

 **Asi que por eso tratare de actualizar en las vacaciones de verano que ya se avecinan en poco tiempo para asi dejar al menos algo de actualización.**

 **Pero algo si prometo, ¡prometo que si me llegan a castigas sin tecnología, antes terminare la primera temporada de "más que hermanos" antes de que es tragedia suceda!**

 **Y por eso quiero compensarlos, en el próximo capítulo avísenme si quieren algo pervertido entre naruto y kasumi, pero no, esta vez no será una fantasía, y antes de que también digas "¡son muy pequeños aun"! No perderán la virginidad ni nada por el estilo, simplemente será algo pervertido, un lemon leve por asi decirlo, asi que por eso espero que comenten, porque también admito que tengo cierta adicción en leer comentarios, en especial aquellos largos.**

 **Bueno entonces ahora me despido.**

 **Atte: Itachi211.**


	31. 30: Esta vez no es un sueño

**¡HOLA!**

 **Hoy se verá lo que tanto han esperado.**

 **Te recomiendo no leer este capítulo si tienes un cerebro bastante sensible, y lo digo por el bien de muchos, porque no quiero recibir demandar de traumar a alguien…**

 **Jiraiya: no sé porque adviertes si sabes que igual leerán…**

 **Itachi211: ¿y tú que carajos haces aquí?**

 **Jiraiya: pues quiero presenciar el…jejeje /**

 **Itachi: mejor vuelve a tu jaula, que no se si aparecerás hoy…**

 **Jiraiya: ¡sobre eso, exijo nuevo camarín, esa jaula me tiene dolor de culo!**

 **Itachi211: pues aguántate.**

 **Jiraiya: ¡pero como todos los demás tienes una habitación decente!**

 **Itachi211: es que tsunade me dijo que me dejaría tocar sus pechos si solo te daba una jaula a ti…**

 **Jiraiya: ¿Qué? No escuche ¿podrías repetirlo?**

 **Itachi211: …no.**

 **Jiraiya: pero…**

 **Itachi: a tu jaula**

 **Jiraiya: pero…**

 **Itachi211: ¡a tu jaula dije!**

 **Jiraiya: vale, vale, pero no te enojes…**

 **30: Esta vez no es un sueño**

 **Narra kasumi**

La lluvia caía del cielo oscuro en mi piel.

El ambiente era triste, demasiado triste.

Escuchaba llantos y sollozos a mí alrededor.

Las miradas tristes que todos dedicaban al frente.

La mia…

La de papa…

Mama…

De todos…

Hace no muchas horas, ayer por la tarde después de la invasión, se había anunciado la muerte del tercer hokage, el que dio su vida para defender esta aldea de las manos de aquella serpiente traidora, con el puro deseo de la venganza y la ambición.

Yo simplemente mantenía una mirada triste, de todas formas yo también apreciaba al tercero, era una buena persona que siempre estuvo dispuesto a ayudar a mi padre cuando tenía problemas con el papeleo, a mi madre cuando yo era solo una niña y nunca tenía con quien quedarme, el me llevaba a su casa y me cuidaba junto a uno de sus hijos, asuma sarutobi. Incluso un día recuerdo como me dio dinero a escondidas de mis padres para comprar ramen ¿la razón? Pues estaba castigada por una razón que no recuerdo muy bien, pero el amablemente arriesgo su vida para que yo pueda comer algo de mi comida favorita, ¿arriesgar su vida? Pues la respuesta es fácil, mi madre.

Pero esas eran las menores de mis preocupaciones, mi mayor preocupación era…naruto.

Yo sabía cuánto el apreciaba al tercero y no sé cómo se sentiría, tal vez como yo, o incluso peor, siempre fue despreciado por alguna razón por la aldea, él nunca quiso decírmelo y cada vez que preguntaba él se enojaba y no me hablaba por horas, por lo que solo deje de hacerles esas preguntas, por esa misma razón estoy preocupada, naruto estará sufriendo y mucho peor, jamás he visto a naruto triste, pero desde ayer no lo he visto por ninguna parte y eso solo demuestra que tal vez la muerte del tercero si lo haya afectado, más de lo que yo esperaría.

Kasumi: papa… {Llame a mi padre que desvió una mirada triste hacia mí}

Minato: ¿Qué pasa hija? {Pregunto con una voz algo baja, de seguro para no interrumpir los silencios de todos por respeto al tercero}

Kasumi: quiero irme… {Murmure bajando la cabeza, fijando mi vista en el suelo}

Minato: lo entiendo, aún no está acostumbrada a este tipo de ambiente, será mejor si vas a casa y duermes un poco, hija…

Kasumi: gracias…

Me di la vuelta y pasando por entremedio de todos los espacios que dejaban las personas al ver que yo iba ya de salía, a pesar de que ni aun comenzaba el funeral, pero la verdad no quería estar allí, ahora mismo quería estar en otro lugar, con alguien en especial…

Aunque antes, claro, tengo que encontrarlo.

0

No creo que este muy lejos de aquí.

Me encuentro en el campo de entrenamiento número siete. No sé por qué, pero tenía la corazonada de que naruto he de encontrase cerca de allí, no me imagino el dolor que debe estar sintiendo en este momento, fui a su departamento y no estaba, eso significa que está bajo esta lluvia y el frio cielo gris.

Se podría enfermar, no solo físicamente, si no por dentro, en su corazón, la lluvia, el frio, la soledad solo agrandaría ese hueco que estaría en su corazón, supongo yo.

Kasumi: (¿Dónde estás, naruto…?)

Mientras camino por el campo de entrenamiento número 7, fue cuando lo vi. Se encontraba sentado en medio del campo, con una pierna cruzada y la otra flexionada hacia arriba, apoyando su brazo derecho en esta última.

Se encontraba empapado en agua, ¿habrá pasado ahí la noche? Me acerco lentamente hacia él, pero incluso antes de siquiera poder articular palabras…

Naruto: ¿Qué haces aquí kasumi…?

Su voz sonaba apagada, sin sentimientos, o tal vez sí, pero no eran positivos, sonaban a tristeza, soledad, sufrimiento…

No soportaba verlo asi…

Kasumi: naruto…yo sé que…

Naruto: no hables de eso…

Baje la mirada, quería acercarme a él, pero no sabía si eso empeoraría la situación, o tal vez la mejore, de cualquier forma no quiero arriesgarme a que sea la primera, hacer que se sienta peor es lo menos que quiero hacer en este momento.

Naruto: kasumi…

Kasumi: ¿q-que pasa?

Naruto: ¿has perdido alguien importante para ti?, alguien…muy importante…

No, apreciaba al tercer hokage pero no como una persona muy adentrada en mi corazón como lo son mi padre, madre o incluso los pervertidos de kakashi-sensei y jiraiya-sensei. Tal vez por eso no podía sentir lo mismo que naruto siente en este momento, yo estoy triste, entonces naruto se sentirá ¿destrozado? No lo sé, jamás pude ver como es más adentro del corazón de naruto, no sé lo que dice, lo que piensa, lo que sueña…

No sé nada de el a excepción de su nombre tal parece.

Kasumi: naruto…si yo pudiera hacer algo para que te sientas mejor… {Mire en frente, pero en cuanto lo hice naruto ya no…se encontraba allí}

¿Dónde?

Siento unos brazos húmedos rodeándome por detrás, y un cálido aliento colarse por mi oreja, al momento de sentir como algo me mordía esta misma, causándome soltar un gemido…

Naruto: si pues…hacer algo…

Kasumi: na-naruto…

Naruto: quiero…que pases la noche conmigo…

¿Q-que…?

Sentí como sus labios de mi oreja, bajaron a mi cuello, comenzando a dar suaves besos en esa parte, sacando unos cuantos suspiros de mi parte.

Naruto: p-por favor…m-me siento solo…

Sentía algo húmedo corriendo por mi cuello, espera…no estará, ¿llorando?...

Su voz sonaba quebrada, apagada, parecía ser más expresivo ahora, mucho más que antes. Solo pude atinar a asentir lentamente, si había algo con lo que podría hacerlo feliz, lo haría.

Kasumi: q-quiero pasar…una noche contigo… {Termine en un murmullo, muy bajo para que solo naruto escuchaba, aunque nos encontráramos solos en este lugar}

Sentí un ligero borrón por lo que cerré los ojos, pero cuando mi vista se aclaró abrí lentamente mis ojos apreciando la habitación de naruto, su departamento, eso había sido, ¿el hiraishin?

Naruto: kasumi…

Me di una media vuelta, solo para ver algo que jamás espere ver en naruto, sus lágrimas, caían como ríos desde sus ojos azules, levante mi mano, para comenzar a secar poco a poco sus lágrimas con mis dedos, hasta no dejar ningún rastro de ellas. Se veía tan vulnerable, solo, débil, tal parece, no importa que tan fuerte pueda ser uno por fuera, por dentro la diferencia es toda la contraria.

Kasumi: naruto…ah…

No sé si fue algo apresurado, pero veo ahora como naruto con sus manos poco a poco me quitaba mi chaqueta, luego mi remera, solo para dejarme solo con mis sostenes blancos para niñas en pleno proceso de adolescencia. ¿Rápido? Tal vez, pero si fuera naruto, no me importaría quien fuera. Ahora se agacho tímidamente, y comenzó a desabrochar los botones de mi falda, para bajarla lentamente dándole perfecta vista de mis bragas blancas.

Se volvió a levantar, fijando su vista en mí.

Era mi turno, ¿no?

Simplemente atine a sacar su chaqueta lentamente y tímidamente, pues algo que tal vez hagamos es algo que jamás espere hacer, menos a esta edad por cada vez que soñé con esto, como aquella vez, con la única diferencia de que esto, no es un sueño.

Arroje su chaqueta a cualquier rincón del departamento, para luego tomar por la parte inferior la camiseta de naruto, e de igual manera sacarla cuidadosamente, sintiendo como si mis mejillas fueran a explotar, similar a como lo hacen los volcanes.

Con su camiseta lista, solo me quedo agacharme yo esta vez, e con algo de dificultad desabotonar el botón de la parte frontal del pantalón de naruto, pero en cuanto lo logre, comencé a bajarlo lentamente, y con algo de ayuda de naruto termino tirado en cualquier parte del departamento, dejando a naruto solo con bóxer.

Naruto: kasumi…mírame…

Lo mire, pero en cuanto vi sus ojos, él se acercó chocando mis labios contra los suyos. Era como aquella vez, en nami, solo que esta vez, naruto recordaría. Sus labios eran delicados, cálidos sobre todo, el movía sus labios lentamente como si dependiera de algo que me haría daño, como si no quisiera dañarme. Yo respondí como podía, mama me había enseñado a besar la otra noche, asi que lentamente saque mi lengua de mi boca tratando de introducirla en la de naruto, aunque solo pude sentir como esta chocaba contra sus dientes, tratando de pedir permiso, lamo los dientes de naruto hasta que siento como esta se abre dándome paso, y por fin pude encontrar la legua de naruto.

Era muy jugosa, sentía no solo su lengua chocar con la mía, si no también su saliva y la mía mezclándose, y por falta de espacio, saliendo de nuestras bocas para caer como gotas al suelo. Nos separamos lentamente al sentir como nuestros pulmones proclamaban aire, cuando nos separamos nos miramos mutuamente, y note como un hilo de saliva una nuestros labios, no, no era uno, eran muchos, como si cada una de nuestras salivas no quisiera separarse de la boca del otro.

 _ **[No sé si a alguno le de asco, pero suena más romántico asi, a mi perspectiva si]**_

Naruto: kasumi, yo…

Kasumi: cállate… {Lo corte volviendo a besarlo}

Mientras nos besábamos, rodee con mis brazos su cuello y asi profundizar el beso que teníamos ambos en este momento especial. Sentí como naruto movía sus manos hacia mi espalda, para asi desabrochar mis sostenes y sacarlos lentamente, instintivamente me separe de naruto y los tape con mis manos. El solo me miro algo triste.

Naruto: si no…quieres, no es nece…

Antes de terminar volví a besarlo, no, no debería sentir vergüenza, menos ahora que me encuentro en uno de los momentos que más he soñado en toda mi vida.

De un fuerte empujón, lo tire a la cama, y mientras él me miraba algo sorprendido desde ella, yo tratando de anular esa vergüenza dentro de mí, me quite las bragas, enseñándole lo que nadie ha visto, a excepción de mí, mi padre y mi madre.

Kasumi: q-quédate quieto…

Me acerco lentamente a la cama y cuando llego me subo, solo para comenzar a caminar como gatita hacia naruto, más que naruto, hacia su "amiguito".

Kasumi: es…grande… {Murmuro sorprendida al notar como esa erección tal vez, algún día, este dentro de mí, lo toco con mis dedos pulgar e índice, apretando suavemente la punta escuchando como naruto suelta un suspiro a causa de eso.

Naruto: k-kasumi, ah…

Kasumi: c-cálmate…n-no tomare mucho…

Si algo me había enseñado mi madre aquella noche de "clases", es que si el hombre no toma la iniciativa, soy yo quien debe tomarla.

Tomo ambos lados superiores de los bóxer de naruto, y los bajo rápidamente, con algo de fuerza, no sé porque pero por alguna razón, solo quería sacarlos y ver rápido lo que se ocultaba bajo esos bóxer. Lo tiro y rápidamente fijo mi vista en aquello.

Kasumi: es grande… {Dije tocándolo y sobándolo suavemente, escuchando únicamente los suspiros que naruto daba}

No era tan grande como alguien ya adulto, como mi padre que _**[No mal piensen]**_ Lo veía algunas veces cuando jugaba con él en la ducha. Pero para la edad que teníamos, era bastante grande, al menos lo suficiente para mí.

Kasumi: n-naruto… {Lo llame sin dejar de sobar aquel miembro masculino}

Naruto: ¿q-que pa…ahh…pasa?...

Kasumi: yo…quiero chuparlo…

No recibí respuesta, solo vi como naruto desviaba la mirada hacia el lado con las mejillas sonrojadas, aunque ahora mismo ¿Qué importaba su respuesta? El pidió mi ayuda y lo satisfaré como me plazca, aunque no pase muchas veces, esta vez la mujer será quien manda.

Asi que sin avisarle, con mi mano derecha, tome el miembro recto de una manera bastante rápida comencé a agitarlo de arriba abajo, escuchando los repentinos gemidos de naruto, pues no podía soportarlo, tal cosa frente a mí, quería agitarlo, masturbarlo, sobarlo, besarlo, incluso chuparlo o lamerlo.

Naruto: k-kasu…ahh, m-mas rapi…ahhh…do… {Murmuro naruto tratando de mantener la calma, pero sin poder contener los gemidos}

Yo haciendo casi aumente más la velocidad, y poco a poco acerque mi boca, pero siquiera antes de chuparlo, le di suaves besos y una que otra lamida en la punta de su miembro. Él lo disfruta, yo igual, como lo amo, ya quiero chuparlo, pero según mama me conto, debo hacerlo en cuanto mi pareja me lo anuncia o me dé una señal de hacerlo, no sé porque razón aun, porque mama me dijo que lo sabría en cuanto algún día lo hiciera, pero sé que en unos momentos lo sabré.

Naruto: ¡k-kasumi…m-me…ah!

Esa, ¡esa era la señal!

Sin esperar en menos de un segundo y mi boca ya se encuentra "comiendo" del miembro de naruto, era delicioso, ¡muy delicioso! Quiero seguir haciéndolo, pero…

Acabo de sentir como algo liquido se asoma por mi boca, no sé pero, sin dudarlo comienzo a tragar tal liquido viscoso, delicioso, extremadamente delicioso, es como lo que salió de mí y mi madre aquella noche, pero esta, era de naruto, MI naruto, solo mío y de nadie más, y yo estaba saboreando este mágico y viscoso liquido blanco, la verdad es que casi me atraganto al sentir como si hubiera salido de una misma manguera de agua. Levanto mi cabeza lentamente solo para apreciar el rostro sudando de naruto, respirando agitadamente, yo me fijo en el miembro jugoso de naruto, aquel liquido blanco salir poco a poco de su miembro, y algo de aquello conectado por hilillos entre su boca y el miembro viril de naruto.

Naruto: ah…ah…k-kasumi…

Kasumi: d-delicioso…q-quiero más…

Desesperadamente vuelvo a acercar mi boca a su miembro, y a lamerlo de lado a lado, tratando de "limpiar" el miembro de naruto de aquel delicioso y jugosa leche que salió de naruto, si, solo de mi naruto.

Sin pensar siquiera en naruto, vuelvo a repetir mis anteriores acciones, agitar su miembro, luego chuparlo, y finalmente volver a "limpiarlo" de aquel liquido blanco, leche, jugo, no importa, era delicioso de todas formas. Saboreando esa leche perteneciente a naruto, la cosa es que no paro de lamerlo, quiero volver a tragar cada parte de su miembro una y otra vez hasta dejar su miembro viril lo más reluciente posible.

Terminado ya, simplemente me subo hacia el rostro de naruto, admirando sus mejillas sonrojadas, respirando agitadamente, y sin soportarlo lo beso de una manera apasionada, igualmente como mi mama me había enseñado.

Kasumi: n-naruto…

Pero sin esperar lo que viene, el me dé un hábil movimiento me pone debajo del, mientras el queda encima besándome desesperadamente, y yo correspondiéndole.

Cuando nos separamos, naruto me queda mirando algo embobado, al momento de acercarse lentamente a mi oído, y susurrarme:

Naruto: creo que…ahora es mi turno de divertirme… {Murmuro con una sonrisa pícara, al momento de morder su oreja}

0

 **Narra naruto**

No sé cómo llegue a esto.

Lo primero que tenía en mente desde que conocí a kasumi, era no encariñarme nada con ella, al menos no lo suficiente para cuando me largue de esta maldita aldea, sí, quiero largarme, pero aun no sé cómo, si lo hago asi como asi, lo más seguro es que me pillen sin que llegue siquiera logre salir de los territorios de konoha.

Kasumi…creo, que debo borra todo lazo con ella, mi "abuelo" esta muerte, solo me queda Kurama, en esta aldea no me queda nada más que de gente que me desprecia, no, no tengo nada más aquí.

Fijo mi mirada en kasumi, que duerme tal parece cómodamente en mis brazos, esta desnuda, pero aun asi no es como si me importara después de lo que habíamos hecho.

No habíamos hecho "eso" de manera completa, más bien solo nos dedicamos a darnos placer mutuo. Pero bueno, ya que, ahora estoy metido en la cama con kasumi, pero no es como si yo el día de mañana la trate de manera especial, será igual que siempre, no de "esa" manera, además no sé cómo actuarían minato y kushina, mucho menos kasumi si se entera que somos hermanos.

Pero bueno…

Ahora me salgo de mi cama, me visto y también cuidadosamente a kasumi para evitar despertarla, para luego salir de casa con ella en brazos y dejarla directo a su casa, si minato y kushina no la ven por la mañana se preocuparan y sospecharan. Es lo mejor por ahora.

Pero de lo que estoy seguro, que lo que acaba de pasar con kasumi…no afectara a mi planes, definitivamente no lo hará.

 **Y con este capítulo terminado, termina el capítulo XD.**

 **Ya en el próximo capítulo aparecerán otros personajes, dos especiales personajes, a que ya adivinaron °¬° como sea, la cosa es que la sorpresa vendrá en uno de esos personajes.**

 **Bueno, ah, y antes de terminar estos avisos, daré una pequeña aclaración:**

 **¡NARUTO Y KASUMI NO PERDIERON LA VIRGINADAD!**

 **Simplemente se dieron placer mutuo, eso y nada más, para los mal pensados no más les aviso 7u7 aunque todos lo somos de todas formas XD.**

 **Bueno, entonces ahora me despido.**

 **Jiraiya: ¡yo también me despi…!**

 **Itachi211: ¡a tu jaula!**

 **Jiraiya: mierda…**


	32. 31: Itami uchiha

**Buenas lectores.**

 **Hoy como prometí nuevo capítulo.**

 **No sé si sabrán pero este tema será sobre el grupo de WhattsApp. Solo quería avisar que si dan un número deben ponerle el código o mínimo su país, para asi no andar adivinando los posibles códigos o incluso no agregarlos por tales cosas, porque ya me ha pasado unas cuantas veces ese tema en específico. Asi que solo aviso de eso, sin contar de tener WhattsApp Messenger porque creo que ese funciona para mí (ósea celular, teléfono, Tablet o Smartphone).**

 **Bueno eso era todo, asi que ya aviso.**

 **Por cierto, esta historia ya está a uno capítulos de terminar (La primera temporada) para que sepan, después de eso publicare una nueva historia e actualizare las demás.**

 **Y con eso listo, podemos comenzar con el capítulo de hoy.**

 **31: Itami uchiha**

 **Narra naruto**

Entre sin importar las miradas ajenas, se cómo eran, amenazadoras, aterradas, bueno ni tanto, pero algo por el estilo. Simplemente no le di demasiada importancia y me encamine hacia la recepción en donde me encontré con la vista del vendedor.

Vendedor: ¿Qué quieres? {Pregunto bruscamente tratando de intimidarme, pero yo ni me inmute y solo lo mire con unos ojos indiferentes}

Naruto: quiero unas papas, eso es todo, no busco problemas {Dije simplemente dejando algo de dinero en el mostrador frente al hombre, quien no parecía con intenciones de atenderme, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones, por lo que me lleva a saber cómo controlar tales situaciones}…tampoco quiero que usted tenga problemas con el hokage.

Sentí la risa burlona del vendedor y uno que otro de los clientes, malditos.

Vendedor: ¡Ja! El gran tercero ya no se encuentra aquí, esa escusa ya no te serv…

Antes de que terminara me puse de puntillas tomando firmemente con mi mano derecha el cuello del vendedor para pegar fuertemente su frente contra la mía, podía jurar sentir, oler el miedo de él, como si fuera un maldito inuzuka.

Naruto: mira, no quiero problemas, ni mucho menos tener problemas con el cuarto por haber destrozado completamente a un hijo de perra como tu, solo quiero mis papas, y me daras las papas, ¿entendido? {Le dije al momento de presionar su cuello por la camisa}

El solo asintió y yo sin cambiar mi mirada enojada, lo suelto, me traen las papas, y salgo de ese lugar "tranquilamente".

¿Cómo se atrevían? Reírse de mi "abuelo" de tal manera, burlarse de mí solo porque él no está, tal vez para otros no fuera un insulto a mi abuelo, pero para mí eso es un golpe directo hacia él, no permitiré que ningún bastardo que dice admirar a los hokages, me humillen asi como asi por medio de mi abuelo.

Me sentí en el tercer rostro en el monte hokage, dispuesto a mirar aquella maldita aldea mientras disfruto tranquilamente mis papas. Hasta que siento cierto zorro realizar una conexión conmigo.

Kurama: (naruto…)

Naruto: (¿Qué sucede Kurama? ¿Pasa algo malo?)

Kurama: (eso es lo que yo quiero preguntarte naruto, sé que apreciabas a ese viejo, pero no es razón para que actúes asi, al menos no por ahora)

Naruto: (lo siento Kurama, pero es que no puedo evitarlo, esta aldea esta tan…maldita…)

Kurama: (lo se naruto, incluso que por más que odie a madara, algo de lógica tenía su perspectiva hacia el mundo ninja)

Naruto: (Tú me dijiste que madara deseaba un mundo sin guerras, pero con guerra, es algo confuso ¿no?)

Kurama: (yo que sé, estaba dentro de mito, no de madara, y cuando controlo mi cuerpo para su beneficio, tan solo pude apreciar que deseaba tener paz por métodos no muy agradable ante la vista de los que se hacen llamar la "justicia", pero a pesar de eso algo de razón tenía)

Naruto: (hm, me gustaría conocer a madara en persona, quisiera saber algo más de sus razones hacia el mundo, especialmente por aquel sueño, aún tengo curiosidad de cómo es que todo habrá terminado como se conoce actualmente. Madara que solo por ambición de poder traiciono a la aldea y a sus "compañeros", solo por poder, quisiera saber la verdad, no la de historia, si no "su" verdad…)

Kurama: (créeme que hasta a mí me gustaría saber más del, pero igual hay cosas que muchas personas desearían conocer, pero nunca han llegado a conocer)

Naruto: …

Kurama: (y naruto, sobre lo que hiciste anoche…)

Naruto: (no confundas las cosas Kurama, solo era para desahogar un poco mi dolor, por kasumi, no siento nada, ella es solo un obstáculo para mis planes)

Kurama: (¿No crees que suena algo duro naruto?)

Naruto: (el mundo no es como tal, como uno quiero, si alguien quiere conseguir algo debe ser por sus esfuerzos o mediante poder)

Kurama: (¿y eso que tiene que ver con la mocosa?)

Naruto: (que yo e que ella intentara usar una de esas dos cosas en un futuro, por mis, por su familia, amigos, o esta aldea, como sea todos tienen que usar ambas para llegar a un objetivo, aunque eso medite hacer cosas que uno quiera evitar, como la guerra y la paz)

Kurama: (no sé qué te está pasando naruto, pero en eso has sonado como madara)

Naruto: (jeje… ¿lo crees?)

Kurama: (tal vez lo crea, eso depende de tus futuras acciones)

Naruto: (entonces tal vez si pueda entender algún día a madara, como sea, no quiero ser como madara, quiero se yo, yo mismo quiero tener mi propia ideología referente al mundo)

Kurama: (¿y quién eres tú? ¿Quién quieres ser? ¿Cuál es tu ideología?)

Naruto: (si te soy sincero, ni yo lo sé, no sé quién soy o que seré, al menos no por ahora…)

Kurama: (…)

Naruto: (Kurama, ¿alguna vez te arrepentiste de lo que has hecho por medio de tu larga vida?)

Kurama: (¿a qué viene la pregunta?)

Naruto: (simple curiosidad)

Kurama: (hmm…es algo difícil responderte, pero si tuviera que serte los más sincero posible, no me arrepiento de nada. Yo simplemente quería vivir en paz en el mundo, pero ambición es de poder causan el caos y el mal en este mundo, incluso sin darse cuenta, ¿lo sabias verdad?)

Naruto: (no sabía que tú pensabas eso, pero da igual, de todas formas este mundo ya está maldito, al menos la mayoría, aún tengo esperanzas de que algo, ahí afuera, no este podrido aun…)

Kurama: (oye naruto…)

Naruto: (¿Qué sucede ahora? No jodas con que hay problemas…)

Kurama: (…)

Naruto: (mierda…)

Ni siquiera termine mis papas, tuve que tirarlas por ahí e ignorar el grito de un desgraciado a quien le cayó encima de seguro, pero como sea ahora corro a donde sea que hayan problemas, siendo mí siempre guía Kurama.

0

Naruto: derecha… {Murmuro doblando una calle}

Kurama: (dentro de ese edificio)

Levanto la vista y veo un edificio alto, parecía ser un tipo de hotel.

Naruto: presencias…

Kurama: (una de ellas es la mocosa)

Naruto: kasumi… ¿alguna más?

Kurama: (el vejestorio que te entreno, el uchiha, y otras dos desconocidas, pero parecen ser bastante poderosas)

Naruto: jiraiya-sensei, Sasuke y otras dos extremadamente poderosas, perfecto, te amo vida…

BOMM…

Naruto: ¿pero qué…? {Vi como una pared había explotado en el edificio, ¿alguna batalla?}

Lo que sea solo corrí hacia la entrada y subiendo rápidamente las escaleras. Ignorando a cualquier persona que me gritaba que no me dirigiera hacia allí, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Con mi máxima sinceridad tengo curiosidad.+

Sigo corriendo por el pasillo, para finalmente llegar al extremo en donde logro visualizar el "campo de batalla".

Jiraiya-sensei que parecía de lado de manera sobreprotectora junto a kasumi.

Un tipo de pez tiburón mutante bastante feo, tal parece sonriendo mirando en una dirección igualmente a la de jiraiya-sensei y kasumi.

Y…un Sasuke totalmente siendo derrotado y golpeado por…una ¿chica? Bueno, bastante sexy la verdad…tenía una túnica negra adornada con nubes rojas, un sedoso cabello largo atado en una cola de caballo baja con unos terroríficos ojos sharingan de tres aspas, sin contar el hecho de estar golpeando de manera descarada a Sasuke.

Naruto: ¿Qué pasa?

Kasumi: ¡naruto! {Grito kasumi volteándose a verme}

Jiraiya: ¿Qué haces aquí mocoso? {Pregunto mi sensei pervertido volteándose a verme de manera algo sorprendida}

¿?: Pero que sorpresa, ¿más carne fresca acaso? {Hablo el pez parlante, tenía una voz bastante sarcástica y burlona, sin contar el miedo que daban sus sonrisas, auch…}

Kasumi: ¡¿naruto que haces aquí?!

Naruto: yo pregunto, ¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí? ¿Por qué Sasuke está siendo golpeado de esa manera? {Pregunto a kasumi y jiraiya-sensei algo enojado por dejar que golpeen asi a mí casi hermano, la persona que más me ha comprendido en este miserable mundo}

¿?: Oye mocoso, no te conviene interrumpir esa pelea, es personal entre ellos dos, jeje…mejor siéntate y disfruta del espectáculo.

Naruto: ¿espectáculo? ¿Quién diablos es ella?

Jiraiya: se le conoce como la mayor traidora que ha existido en konoha, tras masacrar a él clan uchiha en una sola noche, normalmente hasta incluso ninjas de los altos rangos temblarían ante ella por haber sido alguna vez miembro anbu a los 11 años, luego capitana a los 13.

Kasumi: además de ser la hermana mayor de sasuke…

¿Su hermana mayor? no jodas…

Naruto: ¿y porque permiten eso? {Murmure enojado caminado hacia aquellos dos, pero…

¿?: Te dije que esa pelea es personal…no te entrometas. {Dijo aquel tiburón mutante posando su gran espada frente a mí, malnacido…literalmente}

Naruto: ¿terminara? {Pregunte retrocediendo midiendo mi seguridad}

¿?: Terminara cuando Itami lo decida…

Itami…itami uchiha, ¿no?

Kurama: (naruto…)

Naruto: (¿Qué pasa ahora?)

Kurama: (es sobre la chica, esa uchiha…)

Naruto: (habla)

Kurama: (no sé por qué, pero la chica parece estar sufriendo por cada golpe que le da al mocoso, es como si tratara de ocultar sus sentimientos tras esa mirada fría, casi igual que el uchiha)

Naruto: (¿y tú como mierda aseguras eso?)

Kurama: (mis habilidades sensoriales son muy altas, tú lo sabes idiota, tal vez no pueda sentir sentimientos demasiado profundos como uno u otro ninja experto sensorial, pero puedo sentir el dolor de esa chica al golpear a el uchiha, tal parece hay historia en eso…)

Naruto: (mierda…más preguntas sin respuestas...)

Siento como algo pasa por mis pies, algo blando y viscoso…es, joder…

¿Es que acaso jiraiya-sensei no podría haber usado algo menos asqueroso?

¿?: Kisame… {Era una voz muy suave, pero a la vez fría, no sé por qué pero aquella voz le daba un toque sensual}…ven aquí.

Ella se volteo hacia nosotros para mirar a su compañero, a le vez…joder, ¿cómo es que puede tener esos pechos? No eran tan gigantes asi como unas tipas que he visto, o la foto de las sannin de las babosas, pero igualmente eran bastante grandes, que se notaban a pesar de traer aquella túnica negra de nubes rojas. Era más o menos una copa D, tal vez no tan exagerado, pero por dios…esas curvas de sus piernas, ese rostro perfecto…

Kurama: (deja tus pensamientos obscenos naruto, y mejor concéntrate…)

Naruto: (no estaba pensando eso Kurama…)

Kurama: (…)

Por un breve segundo cierro los ojos adentrándome en mi mente para ver un poco a Kurama…¡el muy hijo de zorra me reclama e igual esta sonrojado!

Jiraiya: no puedes escapar a esta técnica, con nada, al estómago del sapo del monte myoboku {Hablo con una sonrisa confiada jiraiya-sensei que…¡igual estaba sonrojado, por dios!

Itami: Kisame…

Kisame: ¿Cómo si fuera tan fácil, itami?... {Dijo de manera dificultosa el tiburón caminando por aquella cosa viscosa o como lo llamo jiraiya-sensei, el estómago de un sapo}

Pero cuando llego, simplemente ambos comenzaron a correr alejándose por otro pasillo. Quién sabe si lograran escapar, aunque me da igual. Simplemente me encamine hacia sasuke el cual se encontraba sentado con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

¿Qué le hicieron?

 **Perdón si el capítulo fue algo corto, pero es que igual no tenía tiempo para seguir haciéndolo asi que por eso lo dejo asi, pero igual prometo publicar pronto.**

 **De seguro también notaron los saltos de tiempo. Y les digo que la verdad habrán muchos saltos de tiempo, ya que no me gusta escribir nuevamente lo que ya saben, como ya les había dicho anteriormente.**

 **Sin contar de qué hoy les doy un grande saludo a todos los chilenos, no sé si ya todos sabían que yo soy chileno.**

 **Pero también por el partido de chile vs argentina hoy a las ocho (en chile, pues no sé qué hora serán en otros lados) y solo quiero decir una cosa para todos el mundo…¡chile ganara!**

 **Naruto ¿quien ganara el partido?**

 **Naruto: chile.**

 **Itachi211: kasumi.**

 **Kasumi: ¡chile!**

 **Itachi211: sasuke.**

 **Sasuke: pos…chile.**

 **Itachi211: Kisame**

 **Kisame: chile, pues…**

 **Itachi211: sensual itami**

 **Itami: hmp…chile…**

 **Itachi211: jiraiya**

 **Jiraiya: ¡argentina! Digo…**

 **PUM**

 **BOM**

 **BAM**

 **POM…**

 **Itachi211: y asi mis amigos, es como jiraiya falleció en esta historia…**

 **Atte: Itachi211**

 **PD: si eres argentino o apoyas a este, no te ofendas, que solo era algo para causar humor :D**


	33. 32: El trato

**Antes aviso que este capítulo será mayoritariamente desde la perspectiva de sasuke.**

 **32: El trato**

 **Narra sasuke**

¡Maldita sea!

¿Cómo es esto posible?

Kasumi no puede ser tan fuerte, ¡no debe!

Yo soy un uchiha, un vengador, ¡el vengador de los uchihas! , ¿Cómo es posible que esa perdedora iguale mi fuerza?, no, más que igualarla, la supero…

Hace un tiempo solo era una perdedora, una chica que solo le gustaba hacer payasadas, que desperdiciaba su talento como hija del cuarto hokage estando con naruto o realizando estupideces en la clase, ella siempre fue muy tonta, por eso no puedo creer ¿Cómo es que ha avanzado asi de rápido?

¿Sera por el cuarto? Tal vez, ella siempre quiso que el hokage estuviera orgulloso de ella, aunque, ¿podría ser por naruto? También es una suposición, ella siempre ha estado enamorada de naruto, ¡eso es seguro!, tal vez por esa razón se haya vuelto tan fuerte, aunque…

¿Cómo es posible que haya progresado tan rápido? Ha podido progresar tan rápido en tan solo una semana, cuando yo tarde ¡todo un mes! Se nota que este mundo lo único que quiere es verme sufrir en dolor y agonía…aunque, naruto…

Lo aprecio mucho, de eso no hay duda por mas cursi y estúpido que suene. Me apoyo en momentos difíciles, en el entrenamiento del árbol, la batalla de Nami, los exámenes chunin, sería mucho peor compañero que esa maldita traidora.

¿Sería mucho pedir algo de poder para matar a Itami de una vez? Ella no merece vivir en este mundo, no, ella merece morir bajo mis manos, de nadie más, solo la mías, solo quiero ver como su sangre corre por mis manos mientras contemplo su maldito pero sensual cuerpo muerto…seria los más hermoso que habría visto en mi vida…sin contar cuando vi por casualidad a Itami entrando a la ducha del ba…¡mierda no! Esas cosas no deben estar presentes en mi mente, no lo estarán…

 _ **[Dato extra, no habrá incesto entre sasuke e itami en esta historia, para que no mal piensen]**_

Ahora solo tengo un objetico, una misión, y esa es matar a la traidora de itami uchiha.

¿Pero cómo? Mis entrenamientos no dieron frutos contra la pelea contra ella, más bien, creo que ni se inmuto en usar poder para detener siquiera mi chidori cargado con mi máximo poder.

Esto es más difícil de los que pensaba.

Tal vez…

" _no te preocupes sasuke, cuando desees poder, vendrás conmigo kukuku…"_

¿Debería aceptar? Pero eso sería dejar a mis amigos, a naruto…pero, no importa, con tal de cumplir mis ambiciones todo se vale.

Itami uchiha definitivamente morirá, a mis manos.

Cumpliré mi venganza, lo hare por lo que me llamo sasuke uchiha.

Y si no lo logro, no, debo lograrlo, es lo que todo el clan uchiha querría, mis compañeros, mis amigos, aunque nunca los tuve, como sea, mis padres, todos querrían que yo matara a itami para vengarlos a cada uno de ellos. Ese, ese es mi destino.

 _ **[Pos…yo sé que muchos odian esta faceta vengadora de sasuke, pero es esencial para la historia, espero que lo entiendan]**_

Para mi caminata sin rumbo, y miro hacia el cielo, vaya, ya es de noche.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuve caminando?

No lo sé, solo me siento en una banca de una plaza de la aldea en medio de la noche, tal vez esto me calme un poco tanto físicamente como mentalmente.

Todo es tan difícil, ya he recibido la propuesta de esa serpiente y sus malditos ninjas del sonido, solo me queda aceptar, al menos con su ayuda podre irme de aquí sin problemas, al menos no en mayor frecuencia contando con la ayuda de los ninjas del sonido.

Tal vez extrañe un poco esta aldea, pero ya que, la venganza, el odio y el rencor siempre han guiado mis pasos.

¿?: ¿Pensando…?

Siento como alguien se sienta a mi lado derecho, pero no me giro a ver su rostro, ya sé quién es de todas formas.

¿?: La noche es bonita, ¿verdad?

Sasuke: si…

¿?: ¿Sabes? Siempre me gusto la noche, a mi punto de vista era un buen retrato de mí, o de ti…

Sasuke: ¿Cómo…?

¿?: La noche es bella, pero solitaria a la vez, fría por sus vientos, oscura por su falta de luz. Tal como nosotros.

Sasuke: …

¿?: La noche también es triste, más de los que es el día…

Como yo…

¿?: La noche revele todo lo que somos sin que nos demos cuenta…

Como el…

¿?: La noche representa, gracias a sus estrellas, sueños infinitos, ¿Sabes que es más fuerte que una simple promesa o un sueño que te identifique como tal?...

Sasuke: no lo sé…

¿?: Jurar ante la noche, estrellas infinitas, sueños infinitos, la noche toda te lo permite y revela, revela, lo que durante el día no podemos revelar.

No impide los sueños, te los da al jurar ante la noche, yo solo quiero matar a itami, espero que la noche pueda cumplirme algo como eso, aunque no lo creo posible…

¿?: Si alguien logro sus objetivos, es porque juro ante la noche…

¿Itami habrá jurado ante la noche? ¿Para masacrar al clan?

¿?: ¿Sabes porque cuando una pareja jura amor ante un altar? ¿La luna de miel es durante la noche?

Sasuke: …

¿?: No estoy seguro, pero yo creo que es, porque las noches siempre son inolvidables, la noche revela los sentimientos más profundos de las personas, sentimientos que nadie revela ante las personas durante el día, o el orgullo…

El, tal parece la noche siempre lo afecta.

A mí, simplemente me deja escuchando palabras por parte de este desgraciado a mi lado, jeje…

¿?: Pero…la noche siempre tiene sus lados buenos…

Sasuke: ¿Cómo qué? {Pregunto ladeando la cabeza algo confundido, primero decía que la noche sacaba todo lo bueno y ¿ahora lo contrario?}

¿?: La luna por ejemplo, muchas personas, confundías, con muchas preguntas y respuestas, siempre miran la luna, solo para dejar grabada en la luna aquellas preguntas sin respuestas, al mirar la luna, simplemente nos perdemos buscando una respuesta…

Perderse…

Siempre lo hice, después de la masacre de mi clan, siempre solía mirar la luna pensando en porque la persona que más admiraba termino cometiendo tal atrocidad, siempre mire la luna pensando en una respuesta, pero en vez de seguir buscando una respuesta, simplemente me sumergí en la idea de que fue por el solo hecho de poder…

¿?: Siempre piensas en eso, ¿verdad sasuke?

Sasuke: ¿en qué?

¿?: En itami uchiha…

Sasuke: no hables de eso…

¿?: Te entiendo…

Sasuke: ¡¿Qué puedes entender tú, naruto?! {Grite mientras me levantaba bruscamente mirando a naruto, quien se levantó igualmente mirándome a los ojos} ¡Tú no entiendes nada naruto!

Naruto: claro que lo hago, solo que no de la misma manera… {Dijo desviando la mirada a la luna}

Sasuke: ¿Qué?...

Naruto: Cuando era niño, muy niño, me daban palizas durante la noche, no eran serias, solo eran como una madre castigaba a su primogénito, pero de igual manera eran palizas injustas, cuando quería comer algo de una tienda, siempre me subían los precios apropósito o no me vendían nada, siempre escuchaba los malos murmullos tras mi espalda…

Sasuke: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? {Exigí saber, ¿Cómo es posible tanto odio? Digo, naruto es huérfano, pero no para que toda una aldea lo trate de esa manera}

Naruto: sasuke, ¿Sabes que es un jinchuriki?

Me calle por un momento, creo haber leído haber leído algún día sobre los supuestos jinchurikis.

Sasuke: creo que eran, contenedores de demonios, algo por el estilo. Dicen que kasumi es una, al menos solo del poder, el espíritu de un demonio, está encerrado en otra persona por alguna parte de la aldea, por lo que he oído a escondidas de los aldeanos, o rumores que pasan por las calles durante voces de viejos borrachos…

Naruto: caminatas nocturnas, ¿eh?

Sasuke: ¿Por qué me haces responder esto? {Pregunte de manera curiosa}

El solo se quedó callado, no será que…

Sasuke: naruto, tu…

Naruto: asi es sasuke, yo soy el contenedor de un demonio, del kyubi que ataco la aldea hace casi ya 12 años…

¿J-jinchuriki…?

Naruto: tú dices que no te entiendo, ¿no? Pero créeme, que entre todas las personas en esta aldea, soy el que más entiende tu sufrimiento.

Sasuke: ¿C-como…?

Naruto: mi sufrimiento, tu sufrimiento, ambos son sufrimientos, diferentes, pero son sufrimientos…

Tal vez tenga razón, una diferencia sí, pero ambos tienen gran parecido, entonces, ¿Todas las personas que han sufrido pueden entenderme? No de una manera exacta, pero de una manera cercana.

Sasuke: naruto…

Naruto: ¿Qué pasa?

Sasuke: eres…eres mi primer y…

Naruto: ¿Y…? {Pregunto con una sonrisa sarcástica, bastardo, lo hacia apropósito}

Sasuke: e-eres mi…glup…

Esto era más difícil de lo que pensé...

Sasuke: mi primer y…mejor amigo…

Uff…siento que me quite un gran peso de encima.

Naruto: jeje…tú también sasuke. ¿Costo mucho?

Desgraciado.

Sasuke: mejor cállate, ¿tienes algún otro tema pendiente? Es que tengo prisa por hacer algo.

Naruto: Iras…con los ninjas del sonido, ¿verdad?

Abro mis ojos como platos, ¿Cómo lo sabía? Pero si él lo sabe, no puedo dejar que lo comunique a los altos mandos.

Sasuke: naruto…

Naruto: no te preocupes sasuke, más bien, de eso es lo que quería hablar contigo esta noche, pero te aseguro que no informare a los altos mandos sobre tu decisión.

Sasuke: ¿Cómo puede confiar?

Naruto: ¿No que era tu mejor amigo? Me duele que desconfíes de mi de esa forma {Comento dramáticamente fingiendo dolor}

Sasuke: tks…como sea, habla.

Naruto: quiero que hables con los ninjas esos, porque…

Esto me da mala espina.

Naruto: quiero ir contigo.

No jodas…

Sasuke: ¿Qué? ¿Ir conmigo? ¿Estás loco? Te considerarían un traidor.

Naruto: yo nunca fui un miembro fiel a la aldea sasuke, creo que había dejado claro eso desde el principio.

"… _y mis sueños para el futuro…simplemente deseo vivir en paz y alejarme de esta gente que me desprecia…"_

Las palabras que dijo naruto en aquel entonces, cuando nos presentamos al equipo, como no me había dado cuenta, lo dijo en forma de indirecta.

Naruto: ¿sabes? Quiero irme de aquí, quiero vivir en paz en un lugar alejado de la sociedad, porque se, que toda la sociedad, o al menos la mayoría, desprecia a la gente como yo.

Se parece a mí, claro, somos muy parecidos, como lo dijo él.

Nos volvimos amigos, casi hermanos sin darnos cuentas, antes de siquiera tener mucho contacto comunicativo. Tal vez estas son las amistades, que yo nunca pude tener, que nunca experimente, pero al menos ahora, se cómo se siente.

Sasuke: entonces, ¿si te permito huir conmigo…?

Naruto: será como un favor de amigos, tal vez como cuando te saque de los espejos de hielo en Nami, tómalo simplemente como un favor, y si eso no es suficiente, entonces porque somos amigos, ¿no?

Sasuke: vale, como quieras, ¿pero porque yo, justo ahora?

Naruto: sabes que si lo hago yo solo me pillarían antes de que lograra salir de los territorios de konoha, al menos esos ninjas del sonido, serian una distracción para que tú y yo huyamos.

Sasuke: ¿Y después?

Naruto: tomaremos caminos separados. Tú vas por tu camino, y yo por el mío, es justo, ¿no?

Sasuke: ok, no le veo problema, parece un plan eficaz y supongo que los del sonido no tendrán problemas, como quieras.

Naruto: ¿Y cuándo comenzamos la huida?

Sasuke: en una semana, reunámonos aquí mismo a la madrugada, no tendrán tanto tiempo en la madrugada y antes tendrían que organizarse para una búsqueda. Por cierto, ¿no puedes irte con el hiraishin asi como asi?

Naruto: necesito mucho chakra para eso, sin contar que nunca he llegado tan lejos de konoha como para ir directamente hacia haya, antes tendría que marcar un sello del hiraishin.

Sasuke: ¿entonces tenemos trato?

Naruto: je, trato.

Ambos estrechamos la mano sellando nuestro trato.

Nunca pensé realizar un favor asi por alguien, pero si era naruto quien me lo pedía…

Sasuke: entonces…

Naruto: …nos vemos a la madrugada, en una semana.

 **Y eso fue todo.**

 **Con eso solo quedarían unos dos capítulos y listo terminada esta primera temporada.**

 **Por cierto, los tengo una nueva historia, pero que comenzare cuando termine la primera temporada esta. Espero que les guste y les dejare un resumen aquí para que opinen, no es muy seguro todo lo que hay ahí, pero más o menos asi será la temática.**

 **Para los de wattpad, pueden opinar por aquí, o por el tablero de conversaciones de mi perfil.**

 **Incluso acepto ideas por mensaje privado, una integrante del harem o algo asi. Pero no será un harem tan grande y por favor no se ofendan si rechazo alguna de las chicas que ustedes propusieron.**

 **Ahora el resumen:**

 _ **Naruto nunca tuvo una infancia feliz al ser odiado respecto a lo que tenía dentro, despreciado por todos, guardando poco a poco el odio dentro de él. Un día es cuando conoce a cierto zorro, más que conocerlo, este le ofrece un trato, el cual naruto no acepta por ciertas cosas. Años después, el odio guardado sin poder contenerse explota, causando que naruto acepte el trato del kyubi, y en unos cuantos meses, lo único que se ve a simple vista es destrucción, caos, muerte, pero lo que nunca más se verá, es la vida... (Aquí obito si murió, madara igual, bueno eso, nunca hubo profecía :v)**_

 _ **Naruto, aburrido ya de habitar en un mundo sin vida, con ayuda de cierto pergamino prohibido realiza un jutsu de viaje dimensional por el cual termina yendo a otro mundo, en el cual aguardan varias sorpresas. Sin poder aguantarlo, desea destruir esa dimensión aparte en la cual logro viajar, pero por ciertas razones el rubio no puede hacerlo, ¿cuáles serán esas razones?**_

 _ **[naruto x pequeño harem] [femnaruto, femsasuke, femgaara, femitachi, otros (probablemente)] [Universo alternativo]**_

 **Femitachi aún no es muy seguro pues tal vez lo empareje con anko, pero bueno luego ahí ustedes me dejan opiniones, ah y para que no den tantas opiniones, es un harem de unas 5 chicas más o menos, no será nada masivo, ¿vale?**

 **Entonces ahora les mando un saludo y una despedida.**

 **Atte: Itachi211**


	34. 33: La huida

**Capitulo nuevo.**

 **De seguro muchos de ustedes se preguntan porque sigo subiendo solo de este, o más que preguntarse, me han pedido que suba un capítulo de otra de mis historia (algunos), pero como ya dije, terminare este, para luego comenzar con los otros, subir la historia que planeo y eso.**

 **Pero les prometo que en cuanto termine esta la primera historia en actualizar ya realizada, les prometo que será "el dios de la destrucción" que es una de las favoritas entre mis seguidores o aquellos que leen mis historias. Pero por eso solo pido paciencia, sin contar de que ya se avecinan las vacaciones de invierno y de ahí poder escribir más seguido al igual que actualizar, pero también existe el riesgo de que para el próximo semestre no pueda utilizar la tecnología por falta de promedio suficiente (para mis padres), y como ya había dicho anteriormente.**

 **ATENCION:**

 **Si por un tiempo dejo de actualizar, no es que las abandone, si no que estaré lo más probable castigado y más concentrado en los estudios, ustedes deberían entenderme, aunque he visado de esto en varios capítulos ya. Pero igual sigo avisando con la esperanza de que alguien lea esto (en el caso de los que siempre se los saltan), asi que por eso espero que para los que si leen, no aburrirlos escribiendo lo mismo siempre, perdón por eso.**

 **Pero ya avanzando con lo de hoy, aquí está el nuevo capítulo de más que hermanos, el penúltimo capítulo, y el próximo, vendría siendo el último (al menos en esta temporada)**

 **Por cierto, habrá muchos saltos de tiempo, no quiero poner cosas que posiblemente ustedes ya sepan y sea paja de leer de nuevo.**

 **Asi que con esto ya dicho (otra vez) démosle comienzo al capítulo.**

 **33: La huida**

 _ **[Lean lo de arriba, perdón es que es para los que se saltaron todo lo de arriba XD]**_

 _La lluvia caía en pequeñas fracciones, haciendo notar que en unas pocas horas, una gran lluvia cubriría aquel valle lluvioso, oscuro e tenso, ¿Por qué?, pues porque los grandes, madara uchiha y la primera hokage harihashi senju, darían a lo que en el futuro se conocería como la batalla más grande que todos podrían haber escuchado en sus clases de historia._

 _Harihashi: ¡no es como tú lo vez madara! {Grito con lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos, expresando un gran dolor, pero, ¿Qué dolor?}_

 _Madara: ¿Qué no es como lo pienso? ¡Te vi besarte con ese desgraciado!_

 _Harihashi: ¡el me beso, yo jamás te traicionaría, lo juro!_

 _Madara: entonces, ¿Por qué diantres te comprometiste con esa escoria inferior? {Murmuro dolido el líder del ex líder del clan uchiha, aunque aun manteniendo su seria compostura} ¿Por qué…lo hiciste?..._

 _Harihashi: ¡fueron los del consejo, ellos me obligaron, tienes que creerme…!_

 _Madara: ¡se supone que el consejo es el consejo, ellos no dan órdenes ni nada por el estilo! ¡Tú eres la hokage y tú eres quien manda, no ellos! {Grito con gran furia el uchiha para sus adentros, o para sus afueras mejor decir}_

 _Harihashi: S-sabes que los miembros del consejo son personas astutas…con un movimiento político, o en este momento, revelando la relación que tenemos tu y yo podrían arrebatarme el puesto de hokage…_

 _Madara: como sea eso ya no importa, "tenemos", "teníamos", eso ya se acabó, no creo ninguna de las palabras de lo que estás diciéndome, e-eres… ¡eres una zorra tal cual era nuestra madre!..._

 _Harihashi: ¡No te atrevas a insultarla! ¡Ella no tenía la culpa de que tu padre la tratara solo como un trofeo, solo por ser bella!_

 _Madara: ¡que yo recuerde tu padre es quien se acostó con ella para burlarse del mío! ¡Y claro, la zorra lo acepto con gusto!_

 _Harihashi: ¡cállate, eso no es verdad! {Grito ya con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos marrones y con la voz rota, prediciendo un posible llanto}_

 _Madara: ¡acéptalo, ella era una maldita zorra, que le dio a luz a otra zorra que le gusta…!_

 _Harihashi: ¡cállate! ¡No te atrevas!_

 _Madara: hubiera deseado…que jamás hubieras nacido…t-todo, hubiera sido mejor, jamás me hubiera involucrado contigo, jamás me habrías quitado en poder y respeto que tenía en el pasado…jamás, jamás me hubiera enamorado de ti… {Murmuro dolido madara bajando la mirada, apretando los dientes e apretando sus puños por toda la impotencia sentida en ese momento}_

 _El silencio se hizo en el valle oscuro, siendo solo escuchados los sonidos de la lluvia chocando contra el suelo e los pequeños gemidos del llanto proviniendo de la primera hokage. Todo el silencio, hasta que madara decidió hablar, terminar con todo, con todo lo que habría arruinado su vida, para provocar que la oscuridad se apoderada de su dolido corazón._

 _Madara: pero…ahora todo será di frente…esta noche, esta noche de lluvia, todo terminara…_

 _Harihashi: si…todo te-terminara…_

 _El llanto de la primera fue desapareciendo, nublando su gran amor por el uchiha unos momentos, solo para la batalla, luego de eso, podría llorar y confesar todo lo que siente, asi fue, como todo entre el amorío entre el más temido entre los uchihas, y la primera maestra hokage, terminaron en una lucha a muerte a pesar del gran amor que ambos sentían el uno por el otro. Pero ¿saben lo irónico?, que no era la primera vez que pasaba, ni la primera vez que pasaría…_

0

Y ha vuelto a pasar…al menos me he despertado a tiempo para mi reunión con sasuke.

 **[Narra sasuke]**

Molesta.

Aunque agradezco sus acciones, no puedo evitar pensar en lo molesta que es, mira que querer detenerme solo porque ella lo quiere, simplemente seria tenerme a su lado sin que yo fuera feliz, pero ya está todo arreglado, no volverá a estorbarme.

¿?: ¿Terminaste?

Sasuke: ¿Estuviste aquí todo el tiempo? {Pregunte volteándome para mirar a naruto el cual, ya se hallaba completamente listo para nuestra huida, con una simple mochila de equipamiento al igual que yo, con la diferencia de que esa era negra, y con uno que otro detalle amarillo. Joder, era mejor que la mía}

Naruto: si, fue como ver una comedia romántica {Rio viéndome con una sonrisa algo sarcástica}

Sasuke: hmp. Mejor cállate y vámonos, que se nos hará tarde y podrían pillarnos al notar nuestra ausencia {Dije molesto, ¿Cómo se atrevió a insinuar que yo me enamoraría de esa…cosa?}

 _ **[No esperen sasusaku, tal vez en un futuro le ponga otra pareja a sasuke, acepto sugerencias. Menos karin]**_

Naruto: entonces vamos, no quiero llegar tarde en uno de los días más importantes que vivere, supongo que para ti también.

Sasuke: no jodas… {Murmure molesto}…este día solamente me servirá, para completar el día más feliz de mi vida, idiota.

Naruto: je… {Sonrió feliz}

E-espera un maldito y jodido segundo…Sonrió… ¿feliz?...

Sasuke: naruto, es malo drogarse…

Naruto: ¿Drogarme? ¿De qué carajos hablas? {Me contesto sorprendido y confundido a la vez}

Sasuke: tu sonríes, sí, pero nunca te he visto feliz, al menos sonriendo feliz {Le dije exigiendo respuesta}

Naruto: supongo, que hay otro en mi lista de las personas que de verdad aprecio… {Lo escuche murmurar, sin embargo, no logre entender muy bien lo dicho}

Sasuke: ¿Dijiste algo?

Naruto: no, simplemente me pregunto lo mismo. Bueno vámonos que hemos perdido demasiado tiempo por esta charla.

Sasuke: E-espe… {Antes de poder terminar, el idiota comenzó a correr hacia las salidas de konoha en donde de seguro nos esperaban los ninjas del sonido}…idiota, ahora estoy con la duda.

Dicho eso, me eche a correr detrás del, perdiéndonos ambos en la oscuridad de la noche, cada uno con un objetivo en mente, que de seguro cumpliríamos.

0

 **[Mañana siguiente]**

 **[Narra minato]**

Miserable papeleo. Usaría clones, pero la última vez al usarlos mucho explotaron restregando todos los papeles por el piso y cagandome una noche en la que podría haber dormido tranquilamente, ah, jodida vida.

Seguí firmando los papeles para ponerlos en fila junto a mí en una montaña de papeleo, solo espero que nada inesperado suceda que pueda botar esta montaña de papeleo, sería una gran tragedia.

TOC TOC TOC

¿Quién será?

Minato: pase.

La puerta se abrió de allí entrando mi sensei. Jiraiya-sensei.

Minato: vaya sensei, es raro que no use la ventana, ¿a qué se debe? {Pregunte algo intrigado, al no ver las típicas entradas de mi sensei a la oficina, aunque es mejor, asi no me pega unos sustos que hagan caer mi montaña de papeles firmados y ordenados}

Jiraiya: ¿Es que no puedo visitar a mi alumno segundo alumno favorito? {Me dijo algo cómico y dolor fingido, vaya drama}

Minato: sensei, ¿Es que kasumi ya ha tomado mi lugar? {No pude evitar reír al ver su expresión nerviosa forzando una muy estúpida sonrisa}

Que obvio es.

Jiraiya: minato, yo jamás sería capaz, jeje… (Mierda, será mejor que no sepa que fue naruto quien lo tomo, jeje…)

Minato: ande sensei, que es lo que quiere para venir aquí en medio del papeleo, que por cierto, aun no puedo terminar, y por mas cierto, deseo terminar {Dije arqueando una ceja de fastidio}

Jiraiya: bueno, tú sabes que desde que tsunade volvió ahora no puedo espiar chicas libremente, al menos en su presencia :v

Minato: ¿Y eso en que me incumbe?

Jiraiya: en nada…

Minato: ¬.¬

Jiraiya: vale, vale, no sé si lo supiste o aun no, pero tsunade comenzara a entrenar a kasumi en ninjutsu medico…

Minato: ¡¿de verdad?! {Grite levantándome bruscamente de mi asiento sorprendido, aunque eso significo que los papeles se balancearan un poco de la pila vertical} ¡No! {Antes de todo logre atraparlo antes de que cayera y equilibrarlo para evitar la mayor tragedia de un kage}…uff…por poco…

Jiraiya: ¿Entonces minato?

Minato: bueno, no lo sabía {Comente sonriendo nerviosamente mientras me rascaba la nuca con mis dedos} pero supongo que está bien, tal vez kasumi asi llegue a ser algún día una gran ninja médica, tal como lo es lady tsunade jeje {Termine de decir con una sonrisa de orgullo, para volverme a sentarse en su puesto de hokage}

Jiraiya: claro que lo será…jeje… {Rio nervioso al mencionar aquello}

Minato: ¿Qué pasa sensei? No pareces muy feliz… {Pregunte curioso}

Jiraiya: si…jeje…una segunda tsunade…

Minato: .-.

Mierda…

Jiraiya: entonces nos vemos minato, solo venís a comentarte eso, nada más…

Minato: si es solo eso, ya puedes irte, aún tengo mucho papeleo por terminar… {Termine con un suspiro de cansancio saliendo de mis labios}

Jiraiya: entonces adiós minato, nos veremos. {Sensei rápidamente salió por la puerta dando un portazo haciendo temblar un poco la habitación}

Minato: uff…a seguir con el tra-ba-jo…

No pude terminar al ver como en cámara lenta, los papeles que llevaba ¡horas! Firmando y reordenando, caían lentamente al piso en una cámara "súper" lenta, chocando contra el suelo y juro que escuche un sonido hueco al momento de una música dramática…

Minato: ¡¿PORQUEEEEE~~~~~~~~?!

¿?: ¡Lord hokage, lord hokage! {Escuche al momento de ver como la puerta chocaba bruscamente contra la pared, solo para ver como uno de los ninjas jounin entraba con una cara de desesperación a verme}

Minato: ¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡¿No ves que estoy sufriendo en silencio?!

¿?: ¡lord hokage…ah…hace unos momentos me avisaron que sasuke uchiha y naruto uzumaki han…!

Oh no…

Minato: ¡¿Qué?!... {Grite preocupado al momento de acercarme al jounin y tomarlo del cuello de su chaleco ninjas, todo al escuchar el nombre de mi hijo}

¿?: ¡Sasuke uchiha y naruto uzumaki han desertado de la aldea…!

0

 **Narra naruto**

Me levanto algo fastidiado del suelo para acercarme al ninja del sonido más cercano a mí, solo quiero largarme de aquí pero los ninjas de konoha ya deberían haber mandado un equipo de búsqueda para llevarme de vuelta a mí y a sasuke. Cuando me acerco al ninja del sonido, kimimaro creo, me preparo para preguntarle lo necesario para tranquilizarme.

Naruto: oye tú, ¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que sasuke salga de lo que sea eso? {Pregunte señalando una cosa circular o rectangular, como sea en donde se encontraba metido sasuke para hacer no sé qué cosa}

Kimimaro: el estará allí, el tiempo necesario, y si ahora no se molesta es mejor que te calles y dejes de molestar. Suficiente tenemos con llevarte con nosotros a las afueras de konoha {Hablo fríamente el ninja del sonido mirándome, encontrándose con mi mirada indiferente}

Naruto: pues…es mejor asi a con ninjas de konoha con anticipación tras de ustedes, ¿no? {El solo se mantuvo callado, pues él sabía que yo tenía razón, pues si no me hubieran traído con ellos, los hubiera delatados antes de que sasuke saliera siquiera de la aldea, y hay si hubieran tenido problemas}

Kimimaro: pues entonces no molestes, y vete a dormir si quieres que el tiempo te pase rápido, uzumaki.

Naruto: hm, como quieras ninjas del sonido, ya me basta con su ayuda.

Me gire y camine nuevamente bajo un árbol, para recostarme y preparando un buen sueño reconfortante, sería bueno en caso de una posible batalla. Aunque algo dentro de mí me decía, que si llego a luchar, no tengo totales probabilidades de vencer.

Sin más, siento mis ojos pesados antes de cerrarse en un profundo y oscuro sueño, si, un sueño común de los que siempre tenía…si es que se les podía llamar comunes.

0

Kasumi: ¡eso no es verdad! ¡Ellos no son tan estúpidos para hacer tal cosa, no ahora ni jamás! {Grito furiosa una pelirroja frente al escritorio de su padre, el hokage}

Sentado en el escritorio de kage, _**[Ósea la silla :v]**_ se encontraba minato, a su izquierda y con la mirada baja e triste, su esposa kushina, y tras kasumi manteniendo cierta distancia, el recién ascendido chunin shikamaru nara.

Minato: kasumi, ellos se fueron, entiende…

Kasumi: ¡no puedo entenderlo…no!

Kushina: hija… {Murmuro por lo bajo la esposa del hokage, mirando de manera preocupada a su hija menor}

Minato: ellos se fueron, sí, pero kasumi, ¿quieres ir por él?

Kasumi: ¿eh?

Minato: ¿si quieres ir por él? Te permito ir bajo el mando de shikamaru más exactamente, pero eso es tu decisión, kasumi, ¿quieres ir por naruto? {Pregunto minato, sabiendo de las ganas positivas de si hija por ir, confirmándose todo al ver como ella asentía de forma determinada, llena de determinación por traer a su amado naruto} entonces, shikamaru…

Shikamaru: si…? {Pregunto fastidiado el nara mirando al hokage}

Minato: tienes tu primera misión como chunin de la aldea, traer a sasuke uchiha y naruto uzumaki de vuelta a la aldea.

Shikamaru: ah, que fastidio, pero ya que…

Kasumi: ¬¬

Minato: si, pero antes debes reunir un grupo, un equipo de apoyo para esta misión, ya que no será nada fácil de tratar, hablamos de ninjas enviados por el propio orochimaru {Hablo minato de manera seria}

Shikamaru: problemático…como sea, kasumi vamos… {Dijo el nara tomando rumbo junto a la pelirroja hacia la puerta de la salida de la oficina}

Minato: esperen…

Kasumi: ¿Pasa algo papa? {Pregunto la pelirroja volteándose a ver a su padre}

Minato: cuando tengan al equipo reunido, deben venir todos juntos aquí, tengo algo que contarles sobre…los verdaderos orígenes de naruto {Comento el rubio hokage, mirando de una manera bastante seria a su hija y el nara, cosa que extraño a ambos, mientras una pelirroja mayor del lado de hokage, solo podía aguantar las ganas de un llanto, al menos lo aguantaría, hasta que todos ya sepan, la verdad}

Shikamaru: bien entonces, vamos kasumi {Insinuó el nara cambiando un semblante serio, para luego salir por la puerta junto a kasumi, no sin antes de que esta le dedicara una mirada curiosa a sus padres, luego solo salió}

Minato y kushina se miraron unos segundos, el rubio solo soltó un suspiro, ya era la hora. Debían de estar preparados.

 **Eso fue todo del penúltimo capítulo de la historia.**

 **Eso significa, que el próximo ya es el último capítulo de la historia, tal vez ese sea igual de largo que este, o más ya que es el último, la verdad es que ni yo lo sé.**

 **Entonces, bueno ya todo lo dije arriba para que sepan, asi que si se lo saltaron lean lo de arriba porque es importante (igual que todas las anteriores), como sea ya están los últimos y mi posible desaparición un tiempo.**

 **Entonces lo único que me queda por decirles es que no se pierdan ya el último capítulo, que tal vez piblique mañana, y si no es mañana pues entonces será pasado o ahí veré, pero sera antes de que termine la semana (en chile).**

 **Atte: Itachi211**


	35. 34: La razón

**Y aquí estamos, el último capítulo de esta historia creada por mí, al menos el de la primera temporada.**

 **La verdad, hubiera actualizado y publicado este último capítulo ayer mismo, pero jeje la verdad es que hace unos dos días más o menos, comenze a jugar LOL y me vicie, ese juego es más vicioso que leer fic, bueno no tanto, o igual, bueno para mi es ambas, pero bueno ya que, ahora aquí está el ultimo capitulo y espero que les guste.**

 **Final. 34: La razón…**

 _¿?: Hermano…_

 _Ella susurro mirando la espalda de aquel hombre que le robo el corazón, aunque este no le respondió, simplemente permaneció callado mirando a la luna desde aquel vacío llano._

 _¿?: Hermano… {Sin respuesta}…amor… {Nada}…Indra…_

 _Indra: ¿Qué?_

 _Su voz sonaba fría, apagada, enojada, ella distinguía varios tonos y sentimientos que salían de la boca de su muy amado hermano, sin embargo, ninguno de como solían ser siempre. Lo tierno, feliz, amoroso, no existía en ese momento._

 _Al menos no para ella, pero si para el…_

 _¿?: Yo…quiero…_

 _Indra: ¿Paz? {Murmuro anticipando las palabras de su hermana} entonces no cuentes conmigo…yo… {Elevo la voz al momento de darse la vuelta y encarar la cara triste de su hermana}…no renunciare al título de sucesor del ninshu, ese título será mío, asuka…_

 _Asuka: ¿Seguirás con eso? {Murmuro triste, pero su tono cambiaba cada vez más a decepción, para ella el hermano amoroso y tierno que amo, se esfumaba con cada día que pasaba}…tú ya no eres indra, mi indra…tu eres otra persona que usa su rostro para hacerse pasar por el…_

 _Indra: ¿Asi? Pues piensa lo que quieras, no me interesa…_

 _Asuka: pero…¡porque no puedes conformarte con el actual respeto que te tiene el pueblo! ¡El título de heredero del ninshu no hará que todos dejen ese respeto por ti, solo lo perderás! {Grito enfadada}_

 _Indra: n-no me…importa, ya he elegido mi destino, mi camino, y ese no se puede cumplir sin tal título…_

 _Asuka: ¡Eres un egoísta!_

 _Indra: …_

 _El no respondió, solo se acercó a su hermana, y el beso, le dio un beso apasionado sin soltarla de la cintura, apegándola a él, sea a la fuerza o no. Era una batalla de lenguas, a pesar de que asuka se resistió al principio tratando de darle una patada en la entre pierna a su hermano, se resignó y le siguió ese juego, que a pesar de no querer pensarlo, podría ser el último._

 _Pero sin previo aviso, un puño se posó con gran fuerza en la mejilla del otro rompiendo el beso y creando una distancia entre ellos._

 _Asuka poso su mano en su mejilla, la cual se encontraba marcada en un raspón negro por tal golpe que provenía de la persona en la cual estaba amando como nunca hace solo unos momentos._

 _Asuka: asi que…asi será…_

 _Indra: defiéndete asuka…porque te juro que no tendré piedad contigo, aunque seas la Persona que… {Callo al momento tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para no interferir en la batalla con esa chica que pesar de lo absurdo y estúpido que suene a su perspectiva, le encantaba día y noche}_

 _Asuka: ¿qué más que…?_

 _Indra: que más…me estorba en este mundo… {Dijo, tratando de no haber dicho jamás esas palabras, vivir en un mundo diferente solo para ellos dos, pero lamentablemente, ya era tarde…}_

 _Asuka: entonces…te seguiré estorbando hasta nuestros últimos momentos…_

 _La batalla comenzó, pero a pesar de que solo uno debería vivir, salir con vida para obtener el título de su padre, ser el sucesor del ninshu, lamentablemente…_

… _ninguno de los dos pudo vivir para obtenerlo._

0

Vista borrosa, aclarándose poco a poco…respiraba algo agitado, sentía el silencio en mi espacio mental, a pesar de saber que Kurama esta vez no dormía, simplemente…se encontraba igual que yo…

Esta vez…vi ese sueño a mayor claridad…se quiénes son, quienes fueron, quienes son actualmente para este mundo, los hijos del creador del ninshu, el rikkudo senin.

Asuka e indra, hijos del rikkudo, cuyos tienen gran relación con los clanes senju y uchiha.

Kurama: (naruto…corre, la mocoso se acerca…)

Oí la voz de Kurama, no mire hacia atrás y simplemente corrí hacia adelante tras sasuke, el cual ahora igual que yo, se encontraba dándome la espalda corriendo hacia el bosque, en busca de su camino, y to detrás del, con otro distinto, pero bueno, lo seguía porque en este momento, nuestros caminos debían seguir unidos…

0

 **Narrador normal**

 **Konoha**

Ino: ¡Sakura! {Grito una rubio de ojos azules _**[Sensual ino 7u7]**_ la cual corría hacia cierta peli rosa que caminaba cabizbaja por las calles de la aldea} Sakura, me he enterado de lo que paso, ¿Te encuentras bien? {Pregunto preocupada a su amiga/rival la rubia}

La peli rosa, la miro apenas dedicándole una sonrisa forzada.

Sakura: si…creo…

Ino: tú sabes… ¿Por qué se fue sasuke? Me entere que también se fue con naruto…

Sakura: no lo sé…ino, ¿Cómo te enteraste tú? {Pregunto Sakura}

Ino: bueno…la noticia comienza a extenderse por la aldea, para nadie que el "último uchiha" deserte de la aldea, es una tragedia, y por parte de naruto… {Murmuro lo último, triste, pero a la vez confundida}

Sakura: ¿Qué pasa con naruto? {Pregunto preocupada la peli rosa al ver la mirada de su amiga/rival}

Ino: no lo sé, cuando se enteraron de que naruto deserto de la aldea, por alguna razón, los aldeanos sonrieron alegres mientras gritaban "por fin se fue el demonio", incluso algunos comenzaron a decir que el obligo o dedujo a sasuke a desertar…

Sakura: ¡¿Qué?! Pero… ¿cómo? Yo sé que naruto nunca ha apreciado a la aldea, pero… ¿Por qué la aldea hablaría eso de naruto? Culpando a naruto por que sasuke fue con el…no entiendo…

Ino: Sakura yo tampoco lo entiendo, incluso pregunte a uno de ellos la razón, pero no me pusieron atención, al menos no mucha, me dijeron que le avisara a mi familia e hiciéramos una fiesta, mientras que eso pasaba, otros iban a reclamar al hokage para traer de vuelta a sasuke y…

Sakura: ¿Qué…?

Ino: …y mataran a naruto.

Sakura puso sus ojos en shock al escuchar tal cosa.

Ino: Sakura, sé que tienes preguntas, pero yo no puedo responderte nada, ¿sabes algo tú?

Sakura: si…hace unos momentos, no sé cuánto tiempo, shikamaru, kasumi y un equipo conformado por Chouji, neji y kiba salieron en su busca…

Ino: ¿de verdad? {Pregunto la rubia con algo de esperanza en ver nuevamente al rubio y al pelinegro}

Sakura: si…pero antes de eso, estaban algo serios, como si hubieran recibido la noticia de sus vidas, en especial kasumi…se veía, no sé cómo describirlo…

Ino: debe ser duro para ella, todos sabíamos que ella estaba enamorada de naruto…

Sakura: ino, ¿dónde está el hokage?

Ino: en la torre hokage, ¿Dónde más?

Sakura: creo…que él tiene respuestas a sobre lo que pasa aquí…

Ino: voy al punto… ¿vamos?

Sakura: vamos…

0

 **Valle del fin**

Naruto, de un salto llego por encima de la cabeza de madara uchiha, contemplando la espalda de sasuke el cual solo le daba la espalda. Permanecieron asi unos momentos, hasta que sasuke se dio media vuelta para mirar a naruto, con esas marcan, con ese ojo amarillo con el borde colorado de negro.

Seria mentira si naruto no se tensó un poco a ser mirado por su mejor amigo con esa apariencia, pero pudo mantener la compostura.

Sasuke: naruto… {Hablo sasuke, su voz sonaba un poco más fría de lo normal, aunque naruto suponía que era por estar bajo el efecto de la marca de maldición}

Naruto: no es necesario discutirlo sasuke, puedes irte, de kasumi yo me encargare…

Sasuke: ¿estas…seguro…?

Naruto: lo estoy, la conozco mejor, se sus puntos debilies y fuertes, puedo contra ella.

El uchiha permaneció callado, simplemente con la mirada hacia el cielo, pero inmediatamente volvió la vista al rubio.

Sasuke: como quieras…no vemos {Dijo volteándose para comenzar una caminata}

Pero antes de desaparecer en el bosque, volteo de nuevo hacia el rubio, viendo como el, se encontraba con el puño alzado hacia el uchiha.

Naruto: no te despedirás asi no más de tu mejor amigo, ¿no?

Sasuke, lo miro, alzo el puño y ambos los chocaron. Aunque inmediatamente el uchiha de dio la vuelta, y desapareció entre la oscuridad del bosque, dejando solo a naruto, el cual se dio una media vuelta, para encarar a su hermana en la otra estatua mirándolo fijamente.

Naruto: me sorprende que…hayas llegado a tiempo, por mí, porque por sasuke, ya no puedes hacer mucho {Comento el rubio, confiando en que cuando terminen su batalla, sasuke ya estaría lo suficientemente lejos como para ser atrapado}

Kasumi no respondió, simplemente mantenía una mirada fija en naruto, una mirada demasiado seria de lo normal, el rubio sintió curiosidad, puesto que si solo viniera para regresarlo a la aldea, lo primero que haría sería pedírselo por lo que él conocía de ella.

Naruto: ¿Qué pasa? Te comió la lengua el ratón {Dijo naruto con burla esta vez, buscando provocar a la pelirroja, e ir a la irremediable batalla que comenzaría}

Nada.

El rubio ya se estaba tensando por la actitud de kasumi, mantenerse callada no era nada propio de ella. A menos que…

Naruto: con que…ya lo sabes, ¿eh?...

Esta vez la pelirroja namikaze abrió los ojos en shock, sacándole una sonrisa al rubio al poder ya tener bajo su control la mente de kasumi, asi pudiéndola controlar a su gusto, y liberar todo su potencial a por una batalla.

Kasumi: t-tu… ¿lo sabias?... {Susurro la pelirroja con voz temblorosa}

El uzumaki, sonrió maliciosamente al ver como los ojos de su ya "hermana" se transformaban de seriedad, a confusión, al miedo, la desesperación…y que venía después del miedo según naruto…el odio, la ira, la furia. Lo que naruto más deseaba en este momento.

Naruto: lo supe hace poco…bah, ¿a quién engaño? Si te soy sincero, lo supe todo el tiempo, incluso…antes de conocerte {Termino naruto de decir soltando una leve carcajada al ver como los ojos de kasumi se bajaban siendo tapados por los flequillos de su cabello}

Kasumi: e-entonces porque…porque… ¿nunca me lo dijiste?...t-tu…

Naruto: si, kasumi, jugué cointigo. De verdad creías que yo tendría una especie de relación contigo, pues tonta eres, idiota, jamás sería algo asi contigo, ¿Por qué nunca te lo dije? Porque…no te importa. Yo, simplemente lucho por mi propia supervivencia…y la de mi amigo, mi primer amigo el demonio, kyubi {Termino de decir el rubio mirando fríamente a la pelirroja, ante la mirada sorprendida de esta} si, yo soy tu otra parte, o al menos la otra parte que tú tienes, ambos conformamos un solo ser, con la única diferencia, que mi parte si es consiente. Y tú, solo tienes poder destructivo sin vida…o espera…creo que ahora…yo soy algo de ambas {Dijo el rubio, esta vez volviendo a sonreír, de una manera feliz, sádica y sarcástica, muchos sentimientos para una sola persona} pero kasumi…debo decirte una cosa, no volveré a esa maldita aldea, sea por ti, el hokage o la perra que tiene como espo…

Antes de terminar sintió un golpe en su mejilla, el cual lo hizo retroceder, levanto la mirada mientras con su mano derecha se tocaba la herida sangrante de su labio derecho. Mirando a una kasumi furiosa frente a él.

Kasumi: ¡No te atrevas a insultar a mi familia!

Naruto: que irónico jeje…yo también soy parte de tu familia y me has golpeado, aunque ahora que lo pienso no sería insultar, sería más como…un deseo de batalla, ¿no?

Kasumi solo mostraba furia al momento de volver a golpearlo, una y otra vez, mientras naruto lanzaba un insulto hacia kushina o minato, y cada insulto le costaba un golpe de la furiosa namikaze.

Un golpe más y el rubio ya se encontraba con casi toda la cara herida con líneas de sangre recorriendo su rostro. Aunque eso no quitaba la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro.

Naruto: con que esto, sufrió el bastardo del hokage al casarse con la perra agresi… {Otro golpe}…vaya, kasumi, j-jamás imagine avernos en esta…couch… {Escupió sangre al ver como kasumi le encajaba un golpe en el estómago, haciéndolo retroceder hincándose del dolor}…esta situación…

Kasumi: ¡no te metas con mi familia!

Naruto: irónico…otra vez, jeje… {Esta vez le costó una patada en el rostro que lo tumbo boca arriba respirando agitadamente}

Kurama: (Naruto, ya es suficiente…)

Naruto: (S-solo…un poco más Kurama…)

El uzumaki, se levantó dificultosamente, mirando a la namikaze con ojos ya color rojo mirándolo fijamente, tratando de intimidarlo con el leve manto que se asomaba por el cuerpo de kasumi.

Naruto: (Chakra de Kurama, ¿eh?)

Kasumi: ¡Voy a destrozarte y luego llevarte a la aldea! {Grito kasumi}

Naruto: ¿d-destrozado, eh? Jeje…pues inténtalo…

El manto de kasumi comenzó a intensificarse más, pego un salto y de una patada en el estómago mando a naruto a caer de la estatua de madara directamente hacia el lago bajo estas, kasumi pego un salto aterrizando en el agua mirando a naruto tratando de mantenerse en el agua con chakra, costándole mucho claro, con todas esas heridas, apenas y podía concentrar chakra.

Naruto: ¿e-eso es todo…? {Susurro naruto tambaleándose en el agua, tratando de no desmayarse}

Antes de reaccionar o volver a hablar, el manto de la pelirroja volvió a intensificarse en el grado de ya casi parecer agua hirviendo. Corrió cegada por la furia hacia el rubio, para darle un golpe en el estómago, un rodillazo en el rostro que lo hizo levitar, y finalmente una patada que lo mando a varios metros de distancia.

Nuevamente, el rubio se levanta y se mantiene en el agua apenas, con la vista borrosa. Tenía heridas graves, y el rostro lo tenía completamente mojado en sangre, al igual que la ropa.

Kurama: (Naruto, ya deja de jugar y hazlo)

Naruto: (perdón Kurama…pero quería comprobar hasta a…donde podía sanarme tu…chakra…)

El uzumaki levanto la vista, para mirar cómo, ya kasumi se hallaba en la primera fase del nueve colas, transformación número uno del manto de kyubi.

Naruto: i-impresionante…y-ya quiero hacerlo yo…

Kasumi: ¿Qué? {Hablo con voz fría y desconcertada la namikaze} ¿De qué hablas? Tú no tienes chakra de un bijuu, solo su alma…

Naruto: no…ya no…desde que…nos besamos en Nami, ya no… {Hablo el rubio tratando de mantener la compostura, a pesar de tener la vista borrosa y sentir su cabeza explotar por los mareos y la sangre}

La namikaze abrió los ojos sorprendida…

Kasumi: tu… ¿lo recuerdas?...

Naruto: si…no me explico…pero inconscientemente, tú me diste algo de tu…chakra del kyubi…jeje, el kyubi dentro de mí no podía regenerar chakra, pero, desde que una, una pequeña parte de su chakra volvió con él, esa pequeña parte comenzó a regenerar todo dentro de él, creando una nueva fuente de chakra, más que crearla, convirtiéndose, esa pequeña parte de chakra es lo que regenera el chakra del kyubi dentro de mí en este momento…

La namikaze solo se mantuvo callada, escuchando como hablaba el rubio.

Naruto: claro…que el chakra este, no se regenera asi como asi, antes tengo que esperar, esperar a que todo se regenere, cosa que podría tardar semanas, meses, incluso años…es por eso…que quiero probar su poder…en este tiempo desde la misión de nami, he regenerado, no, el kyubi ha regenerado…una parte de él, lo suficiente para enfrentarme a ti…

El rubio cerró los ojos, para volver abrirlos con un destello carmesí adornándolos, demostrando ahí unos ojos rojos como la sangre con la pupila negra de los ojos rasgada en forma de forma vertical. Revelando un leve manto de chakra rojo envolver su cuerpo, formando asi un manto como el de kasumi…no, no era igual cosa que este era más débil que el de ella por ser primera vez en ser usado, o estar en pleno proceso de regeneración, cosa porque el manto de naruto no tenía una cola como en kasumi, pero claramente sus jutsus más avanzados compensaban lo demás. Y claro, curando la mayoría de las heridas de naruto, aunque la sangre no dejara en vista las heridas, se notó al ver como naruto comenzaba a respirar de manera más moderada y su postura ya no tambaleaba.

Naruto: kasumi…si quieres llevarme de regreso, tienes que…vencerme…

Kasumi: ¡te venceré!

Dicho eso.

El uzumaki se cruzó de brazos en forma protectora, asi frenando un potente golpe de la namikaze, que hizo retumbar el agua por tal fuerza otorgada por el chakra del bijuu más fuerte.

Naruto con rápida agilidad tomo el brazo de kasumi lanzándola con fuerza hacia otro extremo, saco su kunai de tres puntas y lo lanzo hacia ella, la cual recién aterrizo al verse lanzada por naruto, pero en cuanto preparaba otro ataque contra el rubio, este desapareció para reaparecer detrás de ella y pegarle una patada en la espalda y lanzarla otro extremo, luego realizo lo mismo pero antes de volver a meter a kasumi en su juego, esta con un kunai que lanzo, este kunai choco contra el kunai de naruto desviándolo a una pared de rocas cercana, el rubio no lo predijo a tiempo y ya habiendo realizado el jutsu se tele transporto, aunque al reaparecer donde el kunai choco con esta pared de rocas destruyéndola.

Naruto: (inteligente…pero no suficiente para vencerme…)

Nuevamente, el rubio tomo el kunai y lo lanzo hacia la pelirroja, apareciendo instantáneamente frente a ella, para darle un golpe en la mejilla izquierda, haciendo que sangre del labio izquierdo, esta trato de llevarle otro golpe pero naruto desapareció para reaparecer detrás de ella y tomarla del cuello con los brazos, comenzando a asfixiarla.

Naruto: ríndete y déjame ir {Hablo aplicando más fuerza}

Kasumi: j-ja-más… {Pronuncio apenas tratando de obtener algo de aire}

Naruto: tonta…guh… {El rubio sintió un dolor en el estómago, miro hacia abajo y vio el codo derecho de kasumi golpearlo con fuerza, el rubio escupió algo de saliva, aun sin soltar a kasumi vio como esta le daría otra, asi que la soltó y con el hiraishin se alejó varios metros para atrás.

Kasumi: ¡ahora vas a volver!

Naruto: ¡oblígame!

Se cruzaron en un gran choque de golpes, cada uno causaba un gran daño en el cuerpo físico del otro gracias al potente chakra del kyubi, aunque cada uno tenía sus propios beneficios.

Kasumi al tener una cola completa del chakra del kyubi, hacían sus golpes más potentes, fuertes y de gran precisión, especialmente destructivo. Mientras con naruto, al tener el hiraishin en su poder, podía esquivar varios de los golpes de la pelirroja, aunque no todos, pero le daba una gran ventaja para esquivarlos y golpear puntos sensibles antes de que esta pueda taparlos por la gran velocidad de naruto, sin contar que aunque no sea tan fuerte como el de kasumi, el chakra de rodeaba a naruto le daba algo más de beneficio.

Básicamente, ambos estaban casi igualados en esa fuerza por parte de kasumi, o velocidad por parte de naruto. Pero a pesar de todo, solo uno de ellos quedaría como el más fuerte, y cada uno de ellos dabann todo para ser ellos los más fuertes y salir victoriosos.

Naruto: kasumi no puedo perder más… {Recibiendo un golpe y devolviendol0o al instante}…perder tiempo aquí, debo irme…

Kasumi: ¡No lo harás, te llevare de vuelta a la aldea! {Grito lanzando otro golpe a naruto, este lo tapo con dificultad, y el ver como kasumi alzaba su otro brazo para encajar un golpe este desaparece escapando del golpe gracias al hiraishin} ¡No escapes!

Naruto: no…ya se acabó, este será mi último movimiento, o el tuyo en el caso de que yo…salga victorioso…

Kasumi: ¡entonces yo ganare!

Naruto: demuéstralo…

Ambos comenzaron a crear un rasengan en sus manos derechas.

El rasengan de kasumi era más poderoso si al chakra se refería, ya que esta al tener más chakra liberado lo hacía más destructivo.

Mientras el rasengan de naruto era uno común, casi, el chakra que naruto tenía libre se mezclaba con el rasengan, sin contar que tenía la características asesina parecida al chidori que uso naruto contra Gaara.

Naruto: ¡prepárate, porque…!

Kasumi: ¡…yo ganare!

Ambos comenzaron a correr hacia el otro mientras mantenían sus rasengan detrás de ellos, esperando a chocarlos en el momento preciso. Al estar a casi metros de chocar ambos pegaron un salto estando frente a frente.

Ahí fue todo en cámara lenta.

El chakra del kyubi y el brillo de los rasengan.

Gotas de agua flotando entre ellos, pero al acercarse a ellos evaporándose por la fuerza ejercida por el chakra rojo del kyubi.

Lo que extraño a kasumi, es que antes de que impactaran ambos rasengan, naruto susurro unas palabras las cuales fueron imposibles de oír, a excepción de la namikaze. La pelirroja parecía querer desviar el rasengan, pero antes de eso, con la mano izquierda tomo la mano de kasumi en la cual tenía su rasengan e lo impacto contra el de naruto.

Asi…

Creando una gran explosión…

Finalizando, la batalla del valle del fin.

No había pasado ni dos minutos, cuando todo el ambiente destrozado se revelo dejando todo el humo de los escombros mezclarse con el aire, esfumándose poco a poco.

Se veían dos figuras, una de pie, y otra tirada en el piso.

Kasumi namikaze se encontraba de pie frente al cuerpo de naruto uzumaki, si, aunque sea difícil de creer kasumi namikaze había, ganado la batalla, no solo eso, a causa de su victoria.

Naruto uzumaki…había muerto durante la batalla. Todo se confirmaba por la marca de rasengan en el corazón, donde se podía apreciar toda la sangre salir a montones, muerte por desangramiento…

 **[Fin de la primera temporada]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[¡OKNO!**_

 _ **Ah que se la creyeron XD**_

 _ **¡Ya me imagino sus caras al final jajaja!**_

 _ **Me gustaría verlas, pero bueno, sigamos con lo original]**_

 **.**

 **.**

.

Se veían dos figuras, una en pie, y la otra tirada en el piso.

Naruto uzumaki, se encontraba de pie frente al cuerpo inconsciente de su hermana, kasumi namikaze. Naruto la veía fijamente, tenía heridas, que eran curadas por el chakra del kyubi, aunque eso no curaba su inconciencia.

Naruto, se encontraba lleno de su propia sangre por la anterior golpiza que le dio la namikaze antes de comenzar la verdadera batalla.

Kurama: (naruto, tu sensei del sharingan, se acerca…)

Naruto: (gracias Kurama…)

El rubio, como pudo se fue de ahí a salto forzados. Claro que las heridas le daban un paso más lento, pero aun asi, con su esfuerzo lanzo un kunai de tres puntas y desapareció del campo de batalla.

Al igual que sasuke, a por su verdadero destino…si es que lo tenía.

0

0

Abrió sus ojos desesperada al momento de sentarse en un tipo de cama.

Observo a su alrededor, y solo vio como algo la abrazaba casi asfixiándola.

¿?: ¡Cariño la mataras! {Grito una voz desesperada}

¿?2: ¡Perdón! {Sonó otra voz arrepentida}

Cuando por fin ese tal parece abrazo de oso se alejó de ella, por fin pudo respirar de buena manera. Miro a su alrededor, fijándose en tres personas dentro de aquella habitación…de hospital.

¿?3: ¡Papa, mama, vieja tsunade! {Grito sorprendida, sip, nuestra querida pelirroja, kasumi namikaze}

Kushina: ¡hija despiertas por fin! {Grito su madre feliz abrazando a su marido con felicidad}

Minato: qué alivio, me estaba preocupando jeje…

Tsunade: niñata, ¿sabes cuánto tiempo has estado inconsciente? {Reprendió la sannin de grandes pechos}

Kasumi: ¿eh? ¿Cuánto tiempo?

Minato: hija, has estado inconsciente por 6 meses…

Kasumi: ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

Tsunade: ¡minato! {Grito dándole un golpe en la cabeza al hokage} no le hagas caso mocosa, solo han sido 6 días…

Kasumi: ah, papi idiota... ¬-¬

Minato: T-T

Kushina: jeje… {Rio la matriarca por la escena}

Kasumi: por cierto ¿Qué paso después de…? {Recordó la batalla contra naruto, y bajo la mirada con tristeza, no solo por eso, si no por todo el daño que le causo por cada golpe que le dio, la ira la segó y le causo eso a la persona que más amaba, simplemente opto por poner la mano en su pecho al sentir cierto dolor allí} naruto…

Kushina: hija…

Minato: kasumi mi njiña…yo, se lo que sientes por naruto… {Hablo serio el hokage}

Kasumi: papa…yo no…

Minato: no te preocupes mi niña, yo y tu madre siempre lo supimos, solo que no quisimos aceptarlo por…tú ya sabes…pero en caso de que nada esto hubiera pasado, yo…no hubiera impedido ningún tipo de relación… {El hokage no pudo seguir hablando al ver como su niña saltaba de la cama hacia él, este solo opto por atraparla en sus brazos y j8nto con ella se abrazaron con cariño, tal padre e hija}

Tsunade y kushina veían esa escena con una sonrisa tierna, no siempre veían eso en un padre y una hija, al menos no en otros, porque en minato era común.

Kasumi: papa… {Hablo la namikaze separándose de su padre, pero aun siendo cargada por este en sus brazos}…juro que…no solo por ustedes, si no por Sakura que también le prometí…que traeré a sasuke y naruto de vuelta…

Minato, tsunade y kushina sonrieron con orgullo ante la actitud de su hija. Unos minutos de silencio, y tsunade tomo palabra.

Tsunade: mocosa, tu entrenaras conmigo desde mañana.

Kasumi: ¿con usted? {Pregunto sorprendida la namikaze bajándose de los brazos de su padre}

Tsunade: si, pero solo lo básico para aprender ninjutsu médico, después de eso te iras…

¿?: Conmigo…

Kasumi: ¿eh? ¡Usted!

Tsunade: ¡Jiraiya que te dije sobre entrar por la ventana! {Grito la sannin viendo al sannin desde la ventana de la habitación}

Jiraiya: no te enojes mi querida tsunade, solo que no quería hacer cita en la recepción, asi que tome el camino cortó jajaja…

Tsunade: ¬/¬

Kushina: ¬.¬

Kasumi: y… ¿Por qué me entrenara?

Jiraiya: ¿Por qué? ¡Pues para que traigas al uchiha y a mi alumno favorito! {Exclamo el sannin de los sapos}

Minato: ah, a su alum-no fa-vo-ri-to…¡sensei, conque naruto era su alumno favorito ven aquí viejo pervertido! {Grito con enfado el hokage}

Jiraiya: ¡perdón minato no me mates! {Grito el sannin}

El sabio de los sapos salto por la ventana con el hokage detrás del, claramente ese día el sannin de los sapos haría un gran "recorrido" por la aldea.

Mientras, nuestra pelirroja favorita se encontraba pensando en las palabras de naruto antes, y después de la pelea. Su sonrojo fue muy notable para su madre y su madrina tsunade.

" _¿Por qué nunca te lo dije? Porque…no te importa."_

Y antes de impactar rasengan:

" _La razón de porque nunca te lo dije, es porque…me enamore de ti…"_

 **[Fin de la primera temporada]**

 **Y eso fue todo, el final de esta primera temporada.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Daré un informe corto porque me duele la mano por tanto escribir (seguido).**

 **No esperen que continue la segunda temporada en la próxima semana ni nada, tal vez tarde meses en continuarla, solo les pido paciencia y que no se enojen, solo eso pido y más que pedirlo es una súplica de mi parte.**

 **Asi que ahora, doy por terminada esta temporada.**

 **Atte: Itachi211**


	36. Segunda temporada: 1: Uzumaki naruto

**(Mensaje para los de wattpad): Como en fanfiction no puedo poner imágenes ni videos (por lo que yo sé) dejare el link de la vestimenta de naruto aquí abajo, y si no sirve el link y no ven la imagen pues yendo brevemente a wattpad para verla, o no sé, no es mi problema ¬ - ¬**

 **04ed/th/pre/f/2015/257/d/7/the_crossover_game_dark_naruto_b_o_n_d_by_**

 **Aclaración:**

 **Este capítulo será como un prólogo (pero no prologo :v) por lo que será algo corto.**

 **Segunda temporada.**

 **Capítulo 1: Uzumaki Naruto**

Lejos de las grandes aldea, siendo únicamente las más cercanas konohagakure y Kumogakure.

En una aldea pequeña sin ninjas, bueno no exactamente pequeña suponiendo que era bastante grande, casi llegando o superando a un cuarto de una gran aldea como konoha, exactamente solo una aldea habitada por pescadores, cazadores u granjeros, claro una pequeña aldea abundante de vegetación, con pequeños riachuelos rodeando la aldea, y sin contar los numerosos puestos de mercancía en lo que sería más o menos la plaza comerciante o mercado de la aldea, aunque pequeños puestos, tenía buena mercancía tanto de baratijas, comida, o equipo de jardinería, cocina, entre otras.

Todo parecía feliz, muy feliz para una simple aldea alejada de los ninjas y ambiciosos de renegados, básicamente eran una aldea aislada del mundo ninja y sus "insignificantes" batallas sin sentido.

Sus casas eran simplemente de madera, algunas más grandes que otras, más gruesas o ligeras, y muy pocas estaban ya talladas en piedras o ladrillos las que parecían tener mayor recursos, o contando los hoteles o posadas que suelen ser las más visitadas en tal ubicación.

La aldea de "hantai". Buen nombre para una aldea más "normal", o mejor dicho cambiando esto a "diferente", contando que los ninjas ahora los ninjas, el chakra y todo eso era de lo más normal ver en los tiempo actuales, y ver una aldea como la aldea de hantai si sería una rareza, puesto que esta aldea seguía siendo más parecida a como eran en los tiempo antes de que el ninshu abundara en las personas.

Aunque eso no es de mucho interés ¿verdad?

Todos aquí solo queremos saber sobre nuestro rubio y uzumaki favorito. Naruto uzumaki.

Pero como ya algunos suponen, si comenzamos esta historia desde una de no mucho interés entonces ¿Por qué?, pues nada más ni nada menos que por la misma razón de nuestro rubio, naruto uzumaki se encontraba paseando tranquilamente por la aldea de hantai, de lo más normal agregando que al ser una aldea aislada del mundo ninja ninguno conocía sobre sus acciones.

¿Acciones? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué acciones?

Pues aguántense.

Puesto que con lo primero que empezaremos será por la apariencia y ubicación exacta de naruto.

Por la calles comerciantes, dándole un pequeño vistazo a los que serían más exactamente los puestos de comida naruto se encontraba observando algo de lo que podría comer para esa noche, aun tratándose de aguantar las ganas de matar a todos allí e irse como siempre, pero no, podría ser alguien despiadado en ciertas ocasiones, pero ocasionar caos en una aldea que quiere mantenerse alejado de todo ese tipo de cosas, no. Hasta naruto lo entendía, podría ser vil, pero tenía sentimientos.

Su vestimenta constaba fácilmente de un top negro detallado al color rojo en pequeñas partes del atuendo. Le daba un toque algo gótico u oscuro, pero a pesar de eso a la vista de naruto era bastante cool y claro sin contar lo bastante guapo que se veía asi, al menos, autoproclamándose el propio naruto.

Naruto se encontraba en el principio de la calle de mercado, esta se dividía en dos, una plaza circular rodeada de puestos, pero luego hay una calle igualmente con varios puestos que formaban una línea recta llevando justo a otra plaza circular con varios puestos más, aldea pequeña no, aldea poco conocida sí. Donde se encontraba naruto se conocía como "plaza mercado este", la calle del mercado como "línea mercado rectal", y la última se llamaba "plaza mercado oeste", llamados por sus direcciones en algunos casos, u otra por su simple línea recta.

¿?: ¿Desea algo?, joven {Pregunto amablemente un anciano que a simple vista, tenía un pequeño puesto de frutas de manzana, naranjas, plátanos, piñas, mandarinas, etc.}

Naruto: perdón pero…solo estoy de vista {Y era verdad, "cierta" uchiha se había llevado todo su dinero dejándolo casi en bancarrota, y lo peor, sin siquiera molestarse en decirle, digo, solo tomo el dinero y dejo al rubio sin articular palabra mientras veía la espalda de aquella uchiha desaparecer entre la multitud de aquella aldea}

¿?: Oh…bueno, nunca es malo ser solidario, ¿verdad jovencito?

Naruto: Tengo dieciséis. Pero no soy un jovencito {Dijo algo malhumorado el rubio}

¿?: Pues tu actitud dice lo contrario, jovencito {Comento carismático el anciano, obteniendo como respuesta un gruñido de naruto} Anda no seas gruñón, y mejor llene ese estomago vacío {Extendiéndole lo que parecía ser una manzana verde, a lo que naruto solo lo miro confundido, pero a la vez sorprendido} No me pongas esas caras, soy un anciano, por lo tanto tengo sabiduría, o al menos yo me considero de esa forma, además… {Bajo la voz el anciano observando el equipo tanto vestimenta del rubio}…Ahí que ser buenos, con los ninjas gentiles que te encuentras {Sonrió el anciano, vigilando a los lados viendo que nadie lo haya escuchado, olvide mencionarlo, pero las personas de esa aldea, tienen cierto rechazo hacia los ninjas}

Naruto: ¿Cómo…? {Murmuro naruto sorprendido}

¿?: Dije que soy un viejo jovencito, y tómala, que si no lo haces la tirare {Sonrió, y sin más naruto no tuvo más opción que tomar la manzana}

Naruto: Gracias, hm…señor…

¿?: Llámame hiroshi, muchacho {Y su nombre era de acuerdo a su personalidad, hiroshi significaba generosidad, ¿No?} Y espero que volvamos a vernos, muchacho. Te queda mejor asi, tal vez no seas tan gruñón jojojo…

Naruto: Grr…Como diga, señor hiroshi {Hizo una reverencia, dio media vuelta y finalmente se marchó al momento de masticar la manzana}

Camino sin rumbo dando leves y suaves mordiscos a la manzana, al terminar de dar el último, la tiro a una papelera que se encontraba unos 25 metros a su derecha, dando justo en el blanco, ignorando la mirada sorprendida de los niños que pasaban por ahí, bueno, simplemente eran inocentes y no le preocupaba que lo vieran, diferente al caos de un adulto, que sospecharían al instante tal cosa de su verdadero ser.

Aunque claro no lo despreciarían, solo lo apartarían, y entre otros, lo rechazarían, tal vez, solo suposiciones de como hablaban los puebles cercanos sobre este. Pero ya daba igual, no es como si le importara, estaba acostumbrado, pero ella, no lo estaba, por eso evitaba que descubrieran sus orígenes.

Siguió caminando, suponiendo que la uchiha estaría en el lado mercado oeste, tal vez allí la encontraría, pero antes debía de darse un tiempo de descanso.

La puerta de una pequeña posada se abrió, entrando allí el rubio observando todo a su alrededor antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Era como una típica posada común, la mesa de los borrachos, los apostadores, los habladores, los mujeriegos que sin vergüenza se dignaban a tener a una mujer en cada pierna, bueno literalmente cosas asi. Naruto dio unos pocos paso y sentándose de manera silenciosa para no llamar la atención de nadie, simplemente pasando desaparecido.

Naruto: Tal parece, que aun en un lugar donde supuestamente ahí paz, existe la mala hierba que nunca de digna a morir… {Susurro para sí mismo naruto al ver a tales personas, bueno, al menos a los borrachos y mujeriegos, los otros estaban bien en si}

¿?: ¿Deseas algo? {Pregunto aquel que atendía la barra de la posada frente a naruto mientras limpiaba con un trapo un pequeño vaso}

Naruto: Nada en especial, solo deseo algo de agua {Pidió el rubio} Tengo para pagar {Agrego lo último naruto, el otro simplemente asintió y fue por el vaso de naruto, aunque naruto, lastimosamente no tenía dinero}

¿?: Aquí tienes {Dijo el hombre, dejando el vaso de agua frente a naruto} ¿Pagas después?

Naruto: Si, si no es molestia.

¿?: Sin problemas, solo tienes que pagar, que aquí no se escupe dinero asi como asi {Resalto lo último de manera seria}

Y lo comprendía, naruto comprendía. Podría haberse escuchado agresivo, pero bueno, era su trabajo y durante un trabajo uno no debe dejarse sentir débil y generoso, con algunas excepciones, pero igualmente debía de cumplirse el trabajo.

¿?2: ¿Oye escuchaste los rumores? {Se escuchó tras naruto, parta luego ver como dos hombres se sentaban a su lado derecho al momento de pedir una cerveza, y rápidamente siendo atendidos con una}

¿?3: No quiero escuchar tus cuentos ahora amigo {Se escuchó la voz fastidiada del otro acompañante}

¿?2: Pero si no es un cuento, es sobre las naciones ninjas… {Dijo por lo bajo el hombre para que nadie lo escuchara, atrayendo irremediablemente la atención de naruto}

¿?3: ¿Las naciones elementales? ¿Qué escuchaste? ¿Y cómo lo sabes? No solemos estar mucho por esos lados…

¿?2: Pues...Si, es de ahí mismo, lo que escuche fue que tal parece una organización criminal invadió una de las grandes naciones elementales, konohagakure… {Listo, la atención de naruto estaba completamente atraída hacia el hombre}…dicen que tan solo seis tipos destruyeron completamente toda la aldea…

¿?3: Ah eso… ¿Espera? ¿Que…? {Se sorprendió el mayor}

¿?2: Eso mismo, se dice que eran tan poderosos que pudieron con casi todos los miembros de la aldea, incluso casi matan al kage de ese lugar, aunque se dice que este era un poco más pesado y logro tirarse algunos antes de caer rendido…

¿?3: ¿Dices que el kage de konoha se tiro a todos esos tipos?

¿?2: Casi, por lo que escuche fue a 4, y casi se tira a los dos últimos, pero de alguna forma los demás volvieron a aparecer y lograron vencer al kage, hokage creo que era, si creo que si…Aunque lo más sorprendente es que, luego su hija llego y se piteo a todos los demás, juntos {Termino de susurrar el hombre mientras tanto el otro como naruto casi se atragantan con sus respectivos refrescos}

¿?3: Hm…espera, ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

¿?2: El marido de mi hermana viajo a un viaje de negocios con unos socios. De pasada por una aldea a las cercanías de kumo escucharon el rumor, y luego se transmitió aquí, ya sabes, el mundo es pequeño, los rumores corren rápido.

¿?3: Sorprendente, muy sorprendente, pero aun asi, es ¿una heroína? Digo salvo toda una aldea…

¿?2: Por lo que escuche asi la consideran ahora, aunque no lo entiendo, son caprichos de esa gente por lo que eso pasa, ¿héroes? Ja, solo lo hacen por ellos mismos y su estúpida fama, sus peleas sin sentido solo les dan falso beneficio…

¿?3: Tienes toda la razón amigo, ojala el mundo fuera como antes de que el chakra invadiera los cuerpos de este mundo actual, asi habría menos sufrimiento, guerras y muertes…

¿?2: Yo solo temo por mi familia, ¿Qué pasaría si en una de sus guerras involucran a nuestro pueblo? Nosotros no sabemos defendernos por lo que seriamos blanco fácil, hasta de práctica si se lo proponen…

¿?3: Solo queda rezar porque nada pase amigo, solo rezar.

Naruto se levantó bruscamente, y aunque sabía que se arrepentiría con un pequeño hilo cargado en chakra, como si fuera un látigo atrajo la cartera de uno de los borrachos, asi sí que se diera cuenta nadie saco algo de dinero, lo dejo sobre la mesa de bar, y con un poco fuerza de brazo y apuntaría lo regreso casi donde lo había hurtado.

Salió de la posada, pero apenas al salir se encontró con lo que parecía ser una chica, una chica uchiha.

Ropa tradicional uchiha, ramera uchiha color azul oscuro, short igualmente del mismo color, sandalias ninjas azules, y claro, sin contar su estandarte uchiha en su espalda simbolizando su honorable clan, aunque claro, este era tapado por una pequeña mochila la cual a simple vista guardaba algo de comida y provisiones de distinto tipo.

Era una chica, más que una chica apenas una niña, tenía alrededor de unos 7 años a lo sumo. Tenía unos ojos y pelo negro como la noche, aunque ambos representaban una pequeña pizca de felicidad al observar al rubio.

Naruto: Nozomi, tardaste {Dijo el rubio comenzando a caminar, mientras la chiquilla solo lo siguió por el lado} ¿Nadie te estuvo molestando? ¿Te descubrieron siquiera?

Nozomi: No {Hablo con una voz bastante infantil la pequeña} Aquí no muchos conocen sobre el clan uchiha, por lo que ignoraban mi logo en la espalda aun cuando me saque la mochila, además con algo de tu dinero logre comprar algo de frutas y algo de comida casera, inclusive algunos dangos para llevar {Se saboreó los labios con la lengua la uchiha} Y además por ser una niña me rebajaron los precios por lo que sobro algo de dinero, podríamos venir otro día aquí y asi aprovechar, la gente aquí suele ser muy generosa por lo que gastaríamos menos, y ahorraríamos más dinero sin problemas, ¿me equivoco en algo naruto? {Dijo feliz y de manera bastante inteligente para su edad la chica uchiha}

Naruto. Hmp, como siempre, en nada nozomi.

Nozomi: Te lo dije, mami me enseño a ser muy precavida con mis acciones {Sonrió de manera orgullosa la pelinegra}

Naruto: Y ya lo veo nozomi, no por algo eres la hija de itami uchiha en vano…

 **/ /**

 **¡Tan!**

 **Hasta ahí termino :3 espero que les haya gustado y como vieron, si, una hija de itami uchiha, pero la pregunta esta en ¿De quién será? Definitivamente no es de naruto, algunos de seguro ya lo suponen.**

 **O en el caso de los que están en mi grupo de Wsp que los spoile vilmente :v**

 **Pero bueno, con eso ya a termionado esto y…**

 **¡Pregunta!**

 **Vale, ya hasta soné como German * ¬ ***

 **Pero bueno, ¿Qué historia te gustaría que actualice para la próxima?**

 **Claro menos esta, pero dame tu opinión de las demás, déjalo en los comentario y hasta aquí llego yo, me despido de todos, y…**

 **Bay.**

 **Atte: Itachi211**


	37. Seg Temporada: 2: Un pasado doloroso

**2: Un pasado doloroso**

 _ **Antes de naruto en hantai**_

El rubio caminaba por los senderos de un pacífico y solitario bosque ubicado en alguna parte de las naciones elementales, tratando de ir hacia lo guie el viento o un lugar para pasar los próximos días.

Asi era la vida de naruto, donde sea que vaya, esta unas cuantas semanas, y luego vuelve a irse para buscar su próxima parada, nunca se sabía si alguien de konoha lo estaría buscando por alguna parte del mundo, aunque no dudaba suponiendo sobre el tema del nuevo chakra dentro de él.

O más por su "familia", por eso era mejor siempre estar en constante movimiento y asi evitar inútiles combates u encuentros innecesarios, a veces, siempre era mejor pasar desapercibido, porque la mejor manera de ser recordado y respetado, era no siendo recordado y mucho menos conocido u apreciado, por más complicado que pueda parecer.

Aunque en el fondo, tal vez si le hacía falta un poco de compañía…pero, ¿Quién estaría dispuesto a estar con él?, es una vida de peligro, una vida alejada de la sociedad y el mundo de la batalla, un mundo alejado de gente egoísta que solo odian para desahogar su temor o hechos pasados, para naruto, esas no eran personas, solo personas egoístas habitando este mundo, este mundo de guerras, batallas y traición.

 _ **[Como que después de escribir eso, me recordó a Kira-Sama…]**_

Detuvo su rumbo el rugido de lo que sería un estomago hambriento, acerco su mano a su estómago y la palmo levemente, tratando de aguantar el hambre, llevaba caminando dos días seguidos sin encontrar ningún pueblo cerca, y la comida, puesto que era época de invierno, la época en donde la fruta era menos abundante en los bosques, al contrario del verano la verdad.

Curiosamente, como si fuera el destino, fijo su mirada por arriba de sí mismo, encontrándose lo más hermoso que habría de ver en condiciones como la de naruto…

Un jugoso durazno que parecía haber sobrevivido a ser devorado por los animales habitantes de aquel bosque todo un verano hasta el invierno, como si estuviera, esperando por naruto desde el día en que comenzó a crecer en aquel árbol.

Sonrió.

Camino por el árbol hacia la altura donde se encontraba la rama que sostenía el durazno maduro de un hermosísimo color rojo amarillento, sin quitarle la vista de encima, y en cuanto llego e iba a tomarlo…

Un monito pequeño llego y de un salto arranco el durazno e irse saltando entre los arboles dejando a un anonado naruto observando de lado desde el árbol, como su salvación se había sido arrebatado para lo que podría ser lo más tierno para la comunidad femenina…

Naruto: Putos monos…

Sin más, de un salto aterrizo en el sendero.

Y la caminata comenzó nuevamente por el bosque.

¿?: (Naruto…) {Escucho aquella voz dentro de su mente, la voz que tanto en los tiempo buenos y malos siempre estuvo con él, a su lado. El kyubi, kurama el zorro de las nueve colas}

Naruto: (¿Pasa algo?)

Kurama: (Nos siguen, 2 kilómetros por detrás de ti…)

El rubio volteo levemente observando por sobre su hombro mientras detenía su caminata.

Kurama: (Un kilómetro y medio, viene a gran velocidad…)

Naruto: (¿Cuántos son?)

Kurama: (Es solo uno, aunque, creo haber sentido este chakra antes…)

Sin dudarlo no le quito la vista a aquella dirección en donde venía el "enemigo".

Kurama: (Solo un kilómetro…hm…medio kilómetro…está cerca, detrás de esos árboles…)

Se volteo lentamente y Fijo su mirada en aquellos árboles, que creaban una sombra por su abundancia, y aunque no lo divisaba, podía sentir ojos curiosos observarlos desde aquel lugar…

Kurama: (¡Atrás!)

Se dio vuelta de manera rápida con el kunai en la mano en movimiento de ataque, pero antes de impactar una fuerza retuvo y sujeto su muñeca en un agarre firme.

¿?: No quiero pelear… {Escucho una voz femenina bastante calmada en su oído al momento de verse con el brazo detrás de su nuca siendo acorralado inmediatamente por aquella chica}

Naruto: Para tu mala suerte, no suelo ser muy caballero, ni con las damas…

Dejo caer el kunai de su mano y de un parpadeo desapareció de la vista de la chica, no hasta que ella sintió el frio de un kunai rosar su cuello.

¿?: Ya te dije, que no deseo pelear… {Murmuro esa voz tratando de razonar con naruto}

Naruto: Y yo te dije, que no suelo ser caballero…

Son dudarlo, de un corte degolló a la mujer causándole una muerte de manera instantánea…aunque para su mala suerte, al caer al piso desapareció en un montón de cuervos negros, para luego formar una figura tras naruto, y quedando igualmente a la vez anterior, con ella sosteniendo un kunai rozando el cuello del uzumaki.

¿?: ¿Seguirás insistiendo?

Naruto: No…digo si…

¿?: No te conviene…

Naruto: ¿Quieres morir?

¿?: Lamento decepcionarte, pero no puedo morir, al menos no por ahora…

Naruto: ¿Entonces planeas morir? {Dedujo el uzumaki}

¿?: De eso quiero hablar, con unos cuantos detalles de relleno, por favor, hablemos.

Kurama: (Naruto, será mejor que la escuches, tal vez sea algo importante)

Naruto: Hm…vale, te escucho.

Ella retiro el kunai, y de manera tranquila y pasiva, se sentó en el césped, haciéndole una seña de cabeza de sentarse a su lado, este obedeció y se sentó a su lado, aun manteniendo una mirada en la chica a su lado en caso de que sus intenciones fueran negativas.

¿?: No te pongas a la defensiva, no te hare daño. {Murmuro con una voz calmada, pacífica y cariñosa, hasta materna diría el uzumaki}

Naruto: ¿Y cómo sé que no es una trampa? Sé que vienen tras de mí, akatsukis…

¿?: Conmigo no mantengas esa alerta, he venido sola, mi compañero de equipo me cubre mientras estoy aquí.

Naruto ¿Traicionan a su organización?

¿?: No, nunca me considere parte de esa organización, y mi compañero, digamos que me debía un favor. {Soltó una pequeña sonrisa ante lo último}

Naruto: Vale, pero habla de una vez, que no quiero estar mucho tiempo frente a un akatsuki. Menos frente a ti…Itami uchiha. {Comento lo último algo nervioso, observando aquellos pechos un poco más desarrollados, que la última vez que la vio en aquel hotel, no es que le gustara, pero ¿Qué hombre no se sentiría atraído hacia tal bombón frente a uno?}

Itami: Ignoro tus razones para mantenerte alejado de mí, sin contar mis acciones a la vista del mundo ninja, pero agradezco tun atención, aunque sea por unos minutos lo cual es suficiente para mí.

Naruto: Al grano.

Itami: Quiero que me hagas un favor, solo uno y luego no te molestare más…

Naruto: ¿Cuál sería ese favor? {Arqueo una ceja el uzumaki}

Itami: No puedo ir al grano o al punto final, aunque es lo que más desee ahora mismo, antes tengo que contarte una historia, algo larga asi que ponte cómodo.

Un rugido de tripas se hizo presente en el ambiente, el uzumaki desvió su sonrojado rostro hacia un lado, mientras la uchiha reía ante el hecho que atormentaba a naruto. Lentamente deslizo una de sus manos hacia dentro de su capa, dejando ver una parte de sus brillosos y grandes senos.

¿Naruto? Por as que lo intento, no pudo evitar dirigir una disimulada mirada hacia aquella mujer, él no lo sabía, pero algo en la uchiha atraía a cualquier tipo de hombre, una esencia, que solo había visto en esa chica, como si fuera algún tipo de maldición…

Kurama: (Naruto, no quiero quitarte las ilusiones ni nada por el estilo pero…la uchiha esa parece ya estar marcada por alguien)

 _ **[Y asi mis amigos, es como muchos niños cometieron suicidio el día de publicación en este capitulo :´v]**_

Naruto: (Mierda, ¿Quién fue el suertudo con tener tal hermoso cuerpo en su cama? Que le den al bastardo…)

Itami: Ten. {Ofreció la uchiha, de lo que parecía ser una bolsa con una poca cantidad de fresas con aspecto delicioso}

Naruto: (¿eso, lo saco de sus pechos…?)

Itami: Comételas, cualquier hombre desearía comer lo que sale de mis senos, mejor aprovecha y no dudes. Además pareces un pobre muerto de hambre.

Naruto: Hmp… {Bufo el uzumaki, tomando las fresas, y oliendo el aroma que tenían. Pues sí, era el aroma de la chica a su lado combinado con el sabor de la fresas. De giro hacia ella, y sin siquiera pedir permiso se hacer a su cuello y olio lo que sería el olor de fresas y dangos, como si fueran unos sabores combinados y un olor bastante dulce. Se alejó rápidamente al ver como invadía el espacio personal de la uchiha} Te gustan las fresas y los dangos, ¿verdad?

Itami: Hmm… {Musito en forma de pensamiento ignorando el hecho anterior}…si, siempre tuve atracción hacia las fresas y los dangos, en especial cuando los dangos son bañados en jugo de fresa, es mi alimento favorito.

Naruto: Si te soy sincero…no me lo esperaba, por lo que se sasuke ama los tomates y las bolas de arroz, pensé que tendrías sus mismo gustos.

Itami: Podemos ser parecidos, pero tanto pensamiento como gustos son bastante diferentes, no olvides eso.

Naruto: No prometo nada.

Sonrió.

Naruto: Y bueno… ¿Comenzaras con tu "queridísima" historia que mencionaste hace unos momentos?

Itami: bueno, como te veo tan impaciente. Te contare toda la verdad tras la masacre de mi clan, y de cómo me enamore del actual madara uchiha…

 _ **Flash back**_

 _¿?: Asi se hace itami. {Hablo la voz orgullosa del líder del clan uchiha, fugaku uchiha padre de itachi y sasuke uchiha que se encontraba sentado frente a la uchiha en separados únicamente de una mesa de patas cortas}_

 _Itami: Si, padre. {Respondió algo fastidiada itami, la cual parecía tener unos 11 o 12 años más o menos} Tal como querías, mis avances en anbu han sido exitosos._

 _Fugaku: Perfecto, con esto y la victoria hacia el clan uchiha estará asegurada. Por eso eres mi hija itami._

 _La uchiha asintió, y levantándose de manera calmada salió de la habitación, encontrándose a cierto azabache el cual se encontraba espiando entre las puertas._

 _Itami: sasuke._

 _Sasuke: Itami, hola… {Oculto la tristeza tras una falsa sonrisa. No era algo muy raro, después de todo, espiar conversaciones y ver como su padre alababa de manera exagerada a su hija no era la primera vez que itami encontraba haciendo a sasuke eso}_

 _Itami: sasuke, no te preocupes, yo me siento orgullosa de ser tu hermano, futuro líder del clan uchiha. {Sonrió la uchiha al ver como los ánimos de su hermano volvía a si mismo}_

 _Bueno, ella podía ser la más prodigia uchiha entre todos los de la actual generación uchiha, pero el título de futuro líder del clan uchiha le pertenecía a su hermano al nacer varón._

 _Pero, ¿Por qué el líder uchiha se fijaba más en su hija, más que en el futuro líder del clan uchiha? Esto se debía a los planes para el golpe de estado que lanzarían los uchihas contra su aldea. Y claro, itami era muy necesario para eso, lo cual atraía toda la atención del clan al ser anbu de las fueras de konoha._

 _Sasuke: Hm, itami… {Jugo con sus el pequeño mientras su mejillas se tornaban de un color carmesí}…P-puedo abrazarte…_

 _ **[Puto sasuke, aprovechándose desde tiempo inmemorables 7-7]**_

 _Itami sonrió._

 _Sin dudarlo se arrodillo y envolvió en un cálido abrazo a su hermano, acomodando su cabeza entre sus propios recién desarrollados pechos._

 _Sasuke: Hm…itami…_

 _Itami: Dime, hermanito. {Sonrió con los ojos cerrados sin dejar de abraza r a su hermanito}_

 _Sasuke: Cuando grandes…t-te… ¿Casarías conmigo…? {Se sonrojo de sobremanera el pequeño uchiha sasuke}_

 _La uchiha, sorprendida, solo pudo sonreír de manera cariñosa mientras apoyaba su mentón en la cabecita del uchiha._

 _Itami: Le decías lo mismo a mama cuando era un pequeño dango, ¿Cómo no sé si en el futuro se lo pedirás a otra chica y me dejaras sola?_

 _El uchiha se separó bruscamente de su hermana, y la miro con un puchero enojado._

 _Sasuke: ¡Jamás! ¡Te prometo que cuando sea grande y sea el líder del clan uchiha, te hare mi esposa!_

 _Itami: Sasuke… {Murmuro la uchiha, viendo como su hermano de mejillas sonrojadas lo miraba decidido}…pues si fustas, aceptare ser tu esposa. {Sonrió con ternura}_

 _Sasuke no pudo evitar soltar un chillido de felicidad._

 _¿?: Ojojo…sasuke me duele como me traicionas asi. {Sonó una voz de dolor fingido entrando a la sala, perteneciente a la matriarca uchiha, Mikoto uchiha}_

 _Itami: Madre. {Se levantó la uchiha para mirar a su madre acercarse a ellos}_

 _Sasuke: Perdón mama, pero itami es más bonita y joven que tú._

 _Itami: jeje…_

 _Mikoto: -.-*_

 _Itami: Ignóralo madre, usted aún es muy hermosa._

 _Mikoto: Oh itami. {Sonrió con corazoncitos en sus ojos la uchiha observando a su hija} Eres tan hermosa, creo que alguien debería sacar la actitud. {Murmuro enojada jalando la oreja del pequeño sasuke}_

 _Sasuke: ¡Ay!_

 _Mikoto: Por cierta hija, shisui te espera afuera, dijo que tenía que hablar de algo importante contigo._

 _Itami: Bien, entonces iré. Adiós sasuke, madre. {Sin más la uchiha salió de la residencia}_

 _Al llegar a fuera, pudo observar como su mejor amigo la miraba con una sonrisa salir de la residencia de los uchihas._

 _Shisui: ¡Yo! Itami. {Sonrió el pelinegro}_

 _Itami: shisui. {Sonrió la uchiha, dándole un beso en la mejilla al uchiha a modo de saludo. Aunque este otro, lo disfruto al momento de fantasearse a sí mismo casado con la uchiha menor} ¿De qué querías hablar?_

 _Shisui: Oh…ah…oh, si…es sobre el golpe… {Murmuro cabizbajo el pelinegro, al momento de iniciar una caminata por las calles de la aldea}_

 _Sasuke: ¡Oye tú, no se te ocurra hacerle nada a mi futura esposa! {Grito a lo lejos desde la entrada de la residencia uchiha, el pequeño sasuke}_

 _El uchiha solo miro confundido a la uchiha._

 _Shisui: ¿Futura esposa? ¿De qué me perdí? {Murmuro shisui algo intrigado y ¿celoso?}_

 _Itami: Una historia para otro día shisui… ¿estas celoso?_

 _Shisui: ¿Qué? ¡No! {Se defendió el uchiha agitando las manos frente a él mientras se sonrojaba salvajemente}_

 _Itami: Jejejeje… {Rio con voz suave la uchiha}…No preocuparse shisui. También como con sasuke, mi madre y mi padre, tengo cierto amor hacia usted. {Informo divertida la uchiha, antes de darle un beso en la mejilla al uchiha} Bueno, sigamos… ¿shisui?... {Llamo itami, pasando su mano por frente el rostro de shisui, viendo como este no mostraba ningún tipo de reacción} ¿Y que con este?... {Golpeo su frente, viendo como el cuerpo del uchiha caía al suelo con corazones en los ojos}_

 _Itami: Y yo… ¿De qué me perdí…? {Se preguntó la uchiha al momento de morderse la uña}_

 _ **Fin flashback**_

Itami: Todo era perfecto quitado la presión de mi padre y el golpe de los uchihas…

Naruto: Hm…entonces dices ¿Qué sasuke y ese chico estaban enamorados de ti? {Pregunto naruto curioso}

Itami: No lo sé…sasuke tal vez solo confundió un amor de hombre a mujer por un simple amor fraternal. Pero con shisui…

Naruto: ¿Paso algo con el…?

Itami asintió.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Itami: ¡Shisui, esto no es necesario! {Grito itami, observando como su mejor amigo, se arrancaba el ojo frente a ella al verse su plan de evitar el golpe de los uchihas}_

 _Shisui: Itami, mi misión fracaso y no puedo hacer nada, tal vez mi muerte traiga algo de paz, o simplemente mejore los echo de alguna manera, no importa de cual sea, pero si lo hace…_

 _Itami: Pero shisui…_

 _Shisui: Itami, eres la persona en quien más creo y quiero dejarte en tu poder, este ojo. Quiero que lo protejas, y no llegue a manos equivocadas, menos de danzo…_

 _Un cuervo negro se poco en la mano de shisui, que sostenía aquel ojo para luego disolver en un monto de plumas. Tapando los ojos de itami brevemente, para luego mostrar el sharingan uchiha._

 _Itami: Entiendo, pero ¿Qué harás tú?_

 _Shisui: Quien sabe si mi muerte cambiara un poco las cosas… {Dijo shisui dando pequeños pasos hacia atrás}…Deje una carta póstuma._

 _Itami: Shisui…_

 _Shisui: Mi muerte, te brindara un nuevo poder, caminaras por un sendero oscuro, repleto de dolor y sufrimiento, lamento no estar a tu lado para atravesarla, pero algo quiero decirte itami. Jamás te desvíes de tu camino y sigue adelante como ninja de konoha…creo en ti, eres la única persona capaz de, cumplir con mi voluntad y mi mayor deseo. A pesar de todo lo que pase, mantente en calma, ábrete paso con tus propias manos, ¿eres itami uchiha, no? Una ninja de primera. {Sonrió shisui}_

 _Mientras, por la mente de ambos abundaban los recuerdos. Sus entrenamientos, sus peleas de niños, picnics en los bosques, sus misiones ninjas, aquellos besos en las mejillas que a shisui tano le encantaban. Todo…_

 _Shisui: Este es el final del camino para mí… {Comento shisui "observando" hacia el horizonte por donde el sol se encontraba sobresaliendo}…Te dejo el resto… {Se volteo shisui hacia itami, tomando su mentón y darle un suave pero tierno beso en los labios}…Itami, mi primer y único amor…_

 _Sin más, dando pasos hacia atrás, shisui se dejó caer por aquel barranco._

 _Itami: ¡Shisui…! {Grito itami, tratando de alcanzarlo, inútilmente}…¡Shisui~~…!_

 _Era inútil, su único y verdadero amigo. Había muerto. Por su clan, por ella…_

 _Lo mínimo que ahora podía hacer, era cumplir su voluntad._

 _Itami abrió sus ojos carmesí con la forma de un shuriken. Mangekyu sharingan._

 _Itami: Descansa en paz, shisui…_

 **¡Shisui! T-T**

 **¿Por qué?**

 **Ya es la segunda vez que tengo que matarlo…aunque en esta llore más que en la anterior…Puta vida…**

 **Bueno, momento de silencio…**

 **...**

…

…

…

 **Listo, shisui descansa en paz :´v {Dejando caer una flor en un altar con la foto de shisui en el centro} siempre serás uno de mis héroes.**

 **Con eso ya termina el capítulo de esta historia, esperen el próximo que ya comenzara sobre la masacre del clan uchiha, y claro de itami de akatsuki B/**

 **¿Cómo será su encuentro con nuestro pervertido Hidan?**

 **Ya lo verán ustedes.**

 **Bay.**

 **Atte: Itachi211**


	38. Seg Temporada: 3: Triangulo

**Sé que me estoy desviando un poco de la historia, pero es importante que sepan sobre cómo fue concebida nozomi puesto que por ella hay un gran cambio en el futuro respecto a…lean.**

 **3: Triangulo**

Ya había ocurrido, la masacre de su clan, amigos, amigas, conocidos, su familia…

Había asesinado prácticamente a todos con la excepción de su hermano menor, sasuke uchiha, la luz y único lazo en la vida de itami, a pesar de lo que tengan que enfrentar más adelante, en un futuro no muy lejano.

Caminaba lentamente hacia aquella cueva por detrás de aquel hombre que se decía ser nada uchiha, breve conversación y ¡Boom! Se encontraba de rodilla ante aquellas personas, con el kunai en sus manos y su banda ninja frente a ella misma sobre una roca.

¿?: Primero, renega de tu aldea. {Ordeno aquel hombre de cabello naranja y varios piercing en su rostro frente a itami, aquella persona autoproclamándose ser "dios", líder de akatsuki. Pein}

Miro a "madara" levemente, tan solo recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de este.

Sin más…tacho se banda no sin antes hacer una mueca de dolor. Renegando a si de su aldea, de konoha.

Pein: Bien mocosa, desde ahora ya no eres más itami uchiha de konoha. Desde ahora será…itami uchiha de akatsuki.

Sin más fue el día en que itami recibió su respectivo anillo que la identifica como miembro oficial de akatsuki, desde ese día itami fue marcada como una de las mayores traidoras y asesinas despiadadas que han pisado la historias ninjas.

 _ **Unas semanas después**_

Semanas había pasado e itami uchiha se acostumbraba poco a poco a su nueva vida como criminal clasificada como rango S. había tenido ya encuentros con algunos akatsukis, como ir a reclutar a ciertos, e conocer a quien sería ya su nuevo compañero de "misiones".

Aunque de lo que nadie sabía, es que pronto se acercaba el cumpleaños número 13 de itami, a pesar de que su cuerpo se estuviera desarrollando de manera rápida no significaba que aún era una mujer, puesto que aún estaba entrando a la etapa de la adolescencia.

Actualmente caminaba por los bosques en las cercanías de la que sería la actual guarida de akatsuki, para no levantar sospechas de que la verdadera base se encontraba en Amegakure, sería una especia de señuelo en casos de emergencias según el líder.

¿?: De verdad no eres muy conversadora, ¿Eh itami? {Hablo/Pregunto su actual compañero de akatsuki. Kisame hoshigaki. Después del lio que se formó en quien sería compañero de itami, por fin se decidieron que sería el espadachín de la niebla.}

Itami no respondió, solo se mantuvo a callar y seguir su rumbo al tener ya la misión cumplida, lo de amistades no eran lo suyo, menos con "escorias" como ella los consideraba. Era irónico, suponiendo que ella se consideraba algo parecido, o incluso peor.

Kisame: Hm…algún día hare que hables y entables una charla conmigo, y créeme que siempre consigo lo que quiero. {Sonrió con sus dientes afilados el tiburón}

Sin embargo, itami volvió a ignorarlo.

 _ **Horas después**_

Ahora, como si las horas volaran itami ya se encontraba, sola, caminando por los pasillos fríos de la guarida de los akatsukis. Caminando hasta lo que sería su actual camarote.

A medio camino, se encontró con quien meno quería hacerlo. El supuesto madara uchiha.

"Madara": ¡¿Esas perdida itami?! {Chillo con el típico tono infantil y sobrenombre que usaba comúnmente el "aprendiz" de akatsuki}

Itami. Solo paso a su lado ignorando su pregunta, a ella no le importaba nada de él, y mucho menos usando ese tono tan infantil, inmaduro e irritable. Según itami. Sin embargo, un fuerte agarre la haría arrinconarse contra la pared y el aprendiz. Estando demasiados. Demasiados. Cercas.

Tobi: Sabes que no me gusta que me ignoren. {Sonó la verdadera voz de aquella persona. Fría, calculadora, seria y ¿Coqueta?} A veces pareces…toda una mujer uchiha, tal como la matriarca del clan, tu madre ¿sabes?...

Comenzó de manera lenta y suave a recorrer su rostro enmascarado por el cabello u cuello de itami, asi como con sus manos mantenía acorralada a itami, apegando DEMASIADO sus cuerpos.

Itami sin embargo no opuso ningún tipo de resistencia, es más, ni siquiera se inmuto en hacer fuerza sabiendo que será inútil, no gastaría fuerzas en vano. No era como otras, ella era diferente. Única.

Tobi: ¿Es que te gusta? Podríamos pasar buenos…momentos… {Susurro pervertidamente la última parte}

Itami: Yo, tengo una duda…

Tobi: Pregunta preciosa. {Asedio el uchiha sin dejar de contemplar y manosear el cuerpo de la joven uchiha}

Sin embargo no recibió ningún tipo de pregunta atrevida, ni carisias ni besos. Nada. Solo fue, un rodillazo, un rodillazo en la parte más sagrada que pueden poseer los hombres.

"Madara" se arrodillo ahogando un gemido mientras se sostenía fuertemente y tratando de aliviar el dolor que sentía en la entrepierna. Y claro ¿Cómo no? Ese lugar para la comunidad masculina, es, completamente, sagrado.

 _ **[Yo una vez recibí una….no fue muy bonito]**_

Itami: Hmp. Conmigo no se juega "madara". {Remarco esa última palabra} Además ¿no eres madara uchiha? Ya debes ser un anciano, seguro y ya ni se te levanta. Ahora con tu permiso, me retiro.

Sin más, la uchihas se fue a su camarote dejando el orgullo del uchiha por los suelos.

 _ **Días después**_

 _ **[No hare largas escenas con itami, puesto que solo quiero que se sepa en cómo fue concebida nozomi]**_

Habían pasado ya unos días desde lo ocurrido entre Tobi y itami y nadie se ha enterado de eso. Claro porque a pesar de que tobi no tenía las mejores de la famas, su orgullo ante pein y konan que sabían sobre quien era en verdad, se vería destrozado, y con itami…bueno ella solo no le interesaba nada en involucrarse en temas con los demás akatsukis.

Casi todos los akatsukis estaban en misiones, a excepción del líder y su "ángel" quienes se hospedaban casi siempre en la Amegakure dejando a los miembros o a cargo de las misiones, o en aquella guarida de señuelo.

Itami, nuevamente caminaba por los pasillos de la guarida ignorando a cualquier akatsuki que se atreviese a hablarle o entremeterse en su camino, apartándolos con el cuidado de no causar pleitos, no deseaba nada brusco en su estancia en akatsuki. A menos, que sea necesario.

Sigue su camino hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser una cocina, abrió la nevera, saco unos panes, mantequilla y un envase de jugo de naranja. Los dejo por encima de la mesa, y ágilmente comenzó a prepararlos con todo electrodoméstico que lograba encontrar por la cocina.

Luego de cortos minutos para itami.

Frente a ella. Un pan tostado con mantequilla derretida junto a un fresco vaso de vidrio relleno por jugo de naranja. Un desayuno bastante aperitivo para comenzar una mañana, pues a itami le gustaba siempre comenzar con un buen y nutritivo desayuno para mantener su figura y condición física.

Por cada mordisco que daba cierta persona a una pequeña distancia no podía mover ni un solo musculo ante lo que presenciaba, misterioso y latente a la vez, algo muy confuso.

Itami prefería comer aunque sea parada su desayuno, porque aún no estaba acostumbrada a ver la cara de tantos criminales, en especial aquellos que los miraban pervertidamente, en especial ese Hidan inmortal masoquista. Al terminar de dar su último bocado y el sorbo de aquel jugo, dejo todo de lado sin siquiera molestarse en limpiar, dándose una vuelta sin darse cuenta que había alguien más allí, provocando un ligero choque.

La uchiha levanto la mirada seria solo para encontrarse a un tipo de orbes marrones o verdes, rara combinación pero era lo que podía ver la uchiha. Se fijó el su salvaje y alborotado cabello rojo, un bello rostro de joven adolescente vistiendo la común capa de akatsuki. Según los conocimientos de itami. Akasuna no Sasori.

Itami: Lo siento, no fue mi intención. {Se disculpó la uchiha de manera pacífica, tratando de no provocar al akatsuki}

Sasori: No pasa nada, fue mi culpa. {La voz de pelirrojo era seria y serena, algo que en cierta forma provocaba cierta curiosidad hacia el akasuna}

Itami: Bueno, si no hay problemas, un gusto.

La uchiha pasó por el lado del akasuna sin voltearse a ver, saliendo de la cocina sin poder dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de suceder. Por alguna razón, el pelirrojo volteo su mirada por donde la uchiha acababa de salir hacia unos momentos, sin quitarla durante unos duraderos minutos. Solo viendo, observando…

Sasori: Interesante, interesante… {Susurro el pelirrojo para sí mismo}

 _ **Dos días después**_

Dos días transcurridos, e itami seguía escapando de los que serían los miembros de akatsukis. Bueno, como dicho antes no escapaba, solo no deseaba relacionarse con nadie. Aunque últimamente se sentía algo acosada, especialmente en sus numerosos encuentros con cierto enmascarado junto a otro marionetista pelirrojo.

Era extraño.

Muy extraño.

Y no solo eso, ignorando los coqueteos del akatsuki inmortal. Hasta se sentía vigilada en la misma noche cuando iba a su camarote, otra de las razones por la que casi no dormía y sus ojeras estaban un poco más largas que antes.

Y claro, contando que ya quedaba menos de una semana para que itami cumpliera sus 13 años, aunque bueno eso nadie lo sabía, de todas formas a ella no le importaba. Al menos ahora no.

¿?: Uchiha.

En mitad del pasillo, se volteo encontrándose a la otra únicamente mujer akatsuki en toda la organización. Konan, mano derecha y "ángel" del líder de akatsuki.

La uchiha la miro con curiosidad, sin responder a modo de pregunta por su parte. A lo que konan se vio obligada a hablar por si misma.

Konan: Pein tiene una misión para ti y tu compañero, apresúrate y avísale. No tarden. {Ordeno entregándole un pergamino que contenía quien sabe qué. Para luego solo marcharse sin dirigir ni una palabra más.}

Ella miro el pergamino, lo guardo dentro de su capa y comenzó caminata nuevamente por el pasillo, en busca de su compañero.

Lo encontró en la pobre cocina de los akatsukis. Devorando varios trozos de carne de quien sabe a qué pertenecieran arrodillado frente al refrigerador, parecía estar cruda suponiendo la sangre que goteaba de sus dientes daba esa impresión.

Itami: Kisame. {Llamo la uchiha con vos firme y seria. Este solo se asomó por el lado de la nevera observando a la uchiha sin dejar de masticar la carne entre sus dientes, insinuando a que itami continuara} Tenemos una misión, prepárate. Nos veremos afuera.

El tiburón trago descaradamente la carne, y sonrió con sus dientes afilados.

Kisame: Claro itami, ¿Qué nos toca hacer ahora? ¿Matar a un socio de un señor feudal? ¿O esta vez interceptar un cargamento con provisiones?

Itami: Nos veremos afuera. {Ordeno la uchiha, sin mirarlo y saliendo de la cocina sin siquiera indicar señales de asco o incomodidad ante lo brutal que era comiendo}

Kisame: Vaya…seria como siempre…necesito otro empleo. {Sin más, el tiburón volvió a su "actividad"}

Al salir de la cocina. Como siempre itami caminaba por los largos pasillos de la guarida con dirección hacia su camarote, debería estar yendo a la salida de la guarida, pero conociendo a Kisame cuando come, no se aparecería por ahí hasta unos momentos.

Durante su trayecto. Como si fuera el destino jugando con itami el enmascarado supuesto "madara uchiha" abrazo por detrás a itami, encerrando el cuerpo de itami en su cuerpo musculoso y alto, ganándole a itami por casi una cabeza más o menos.

Tobi: Oh itami, ¿me extrañaste? Porque en nuestra última conversación me dejaste con la palabra en la boca.

La uchiha no contesto, mejor se esperaba un bueno momento para planear algo, ya no caería en el mismo truco de antes.

Hasta que…sintió una extraña sensación en su cuello. Era labios, sintió unos labios rosar, besar y lamer su cuello. Sin poder evitarlo un gemido salió de sus labios, cosa que excito más al otro heredero sharingan. Intento zafarse de su agarre, hasta que sintió otra fuerza sostener sus manos, las manos del uchiha sostenían las suyas, trato de dar una patada hacia atrás, pero no estaba en buena posición. Por lo que estaba a la completa merced de aquel hombre.

Trato de mirar hacia el lado para ver su rostro, pero solo vio aquella mascara. El traía la máscara sobre su nuca pero con aquella parte de la cara libre se encontraba oculta en su cuello. Impidiendo ver su rostro, pero…

Mientras tobi besaba el cuello de itami, y acariciaba una que otra parte de su cuerpo. Ella comenzó a analizarlo.

Itami: (Labios suaves y frescos, muy diferentes a los que debería tener un hombre de tercera edad. Agrietados, arrugados y gruesos no son…)

Tobi: ¿En qué tanto piensas? ¿Podríamos ir a mi camarote un rato sabes? Te divertirás, lo se…

Itami: Sé que no eres madara uchiha. Tus labios te delatan. {Hablo con un suspiro ahogado la uchiha, evitando soltar gemidos muy seguidos, no le daría el placer. Aunque una que otra vez se le escapara uno.}

Tobi: Inteligente. Pero ¿Quién dijo que era el madara uchiha del pasado? Solo soy su sucesor, pero…que sea nuestro secretito. {Murmuro excitado dando un mordisco en el cuello de la uchiha haciendo que esta soltara un pequeño grito y sentir sus mejillas ardientes, algo que nunca había logrado experimentar antes. ¿Serían aquellas cosas que le hacia tobi o…algo más?} O, que hermosa marca te he dejado, esto demuestra que me perteneces… {Sonrió satisfecho al ver aquella marca en el cuello de itami, luego, mordió el lóbulo de su oreja}…Eres perfecta, itami…

Itami: …E-escoria… {Gruño con enojo la uchiha}

Tobi: Te diver…

 _TICK._

Un ruido alerto a tobi, instantáneamente soltó a itami e acomodo su máscara, aunque sin prevenir como la uchiha con su sharingan activado se voltearía enganchándole un golpe en el estómago, haciendo que se hinque de dolor, y por ultimo una patada baja otra vez en "aquel lugar" del uchiha enmascarado. Cayendo automáticamente K.O en el suelo con pajaritos girando por encima de su máscara estilo cómico.

Miro en frente encontrando a…

Itami: Akasuna. {Nombro fría, aunque ocultando un poco su sorpresa}

Sasori: ¿Qué pasa aquí? {Pregunto de manera sospechosa el marionetista}

La uchiha como si fuera la primera vez, se mordió el labio tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo. Trato de buscar una excusa y agradecía que el cuello de su capa tapara esa marca, no podía dejarse ver débil ante nadie. Y mucho menos, dominada.

Itami: No te importa akasuna. Ahora si me disculpas tengo que irme a misión. {La uchiha hablo indiferente, pasando por el lado del marionetista. Aunque este no obedeciendo tomo el brazo de la uchiha impidiéndole caminar.}

Esta solo lo fulmino con la mirada.

Itami: Suéltame akasuna. {El sharingan de itami brillo intensamente tratando de intimidar al pelirrojo. Este claro y sintió algo de temor, pero ahí él era el hombre, no se dejaría vencer ni ante el poder de aquella chica.}

Sasori: Perdón… {Se disculpó el akasuna aliviando el agarre. Se acercó un poco al rostro de la uchiha quedando tan cercas que las respiraciones de ambos chocaban, respirando asi ambos el mismo aire cálido.}

Itami no sabía lo que sentía en ese momento. Pero no podía dejar de ver los ojos de el pelirrojo, tan hipnotizaba se encontraba que no se dio ni cuenta cuando el sharingan desapareció de sus ojos, haciendo sonreír levemente al pelirrojo al tener el privilegio de visualizar esos hermosos ojos de cerca.

Reaccionando finalmente, la uchiha se apartó bruscamente del marionetista. Pero sin dejar de observarlo.

Itami: Perdón, pero tengo que ir a misión… {Logro articular una suave oración itami. Para luego desviar la mirada con las mejillas rosadas} (¿Qué me sucede…?) {Fue la pregunta mental que se hizo la uchiha al verse sentir una cálida sensación en sus mejillas, dos veces…dos veces que la ha sentido, la pregunta. ¿Qué tendrán esos dos que la hicieran sentirse asi?}

Sasori: ¿No tenías una misión? {Pregunto sereno el akasuna observando como la chica se quedaba con la mirada pegada en el piso}

Ante la pregunto, reacciono comenzando a caminar por el pasillo sin siquiera despedirse del pelirrojo. Este soltando un suspiro algo decepcionado, volteo con intenciones de ayudar al enmascarado y alma de akatsuki. Aunque este, se encontraba levantado…

Tobi se encontraba levantado observando silenciosamente al pelirrojo, aunque ese silencio para Sasori conociendo como es la "personalidad" de tobi, suponía a pura lógica que tras la máscara se encontraba una mirada no muy bonita dirigida hacia él. Y se confirmó al ver como este coincidía mirada con él y tras el agujero de la máscara se vio el resplandor carmesí de un sharingan.

Tobi: Lo diré solo una vez asi que escúchame Sasori… {La voz seria, fría y tenebrosa de tobi sorprendió a Sasori, claro ¿Cómo no? Después de todo estaba frente al supuesto "idiota" de todo akatsuki. Pero a pesar de eso mantuvo la calma sosteniéndole la mirada a tobi} Itami uchiha es mía, lleva una marca echa por mí en su hermoso cuerpo. No te entrometas.

El pelirrojo entrecerró los ojos. No debía de dejarse intimidar. No lo haría si se trababa de aquella chica. El akasuna sacudió un poco su cabello de un leve movimiento de cabeza, mirando desafiante al enmascarado.

Sasori: Lo siento tobi, pero itami…logro devolverme lo que yo creía perdido hace mucho tiempo…mi humanidad. {Sonrió el pelirrojo tocándose el pecho con la mano derecha por encima de la capa}

Tobi se quedó callado, pero aun dentro de sí sabía que lo que sentía dentro del también era algo parecido, pero simplemente volvió a mirar a Sasori y decirle:

Tobi: Aun asi ella no estaría con un tipo como tú. {Desafiante}

Sasori: Eso lo veremos. {Igual}

Tobi: Porque…

Sasori: …Ella…

Tobi/Sasori: …Sera mía…

 **Por fin~~~~~**

 **Ya me duele la mano puesto que a la vez que escribo el capítulo chateo como por 5 chat diferente de wsp, Facebook y wattpad :v**

 **Pero bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Este fue debido al especial 300 seguidores de wattpad, por lo que a la vez con este publique el de alianza akatsuki. Para que vean que siempre cumplo mis promesas.**

 **Pd: Luego otro más con itami (y tal vez otro) y volveremos con naruto.**

 **Atte: Itachi211**


	39. Seg 4: Vida, Oscura

**Bueno aquí escribiendo pasada las 11:30 de la noche :´v**

 **Itachi211: ¿Enserio hermano? Yo estaba desde las 3 de la madrugada escribiendo capítulos…**

 **[Leer actual capítulo 19 de "alianza akatsuki" para entender que pasa aquí :v]**

 **Akio-Uchiha: …**

 **Itachi211: ¡TDFW!**

 **4: Vida, Oscura**

 _ **6 días después**_

Era de mañana temprano, casi una semana después de aquel momento incómodo para la uchiha en donde dos hombres consiguieron sonrojar sus mejillas. Una por acto atrevido, y otro por acto cálido. Desde ese día le pidió al líder de los akatsukis que duplicara las misiones para ella y su compañero, cosa que a este molesto, pero al menos asi la uchiha estaba menos tiempo por los pasillos de la guarida akatsuki, evitando encontrarse con aquellos dos. Y claro de paso el tiburón intentaba entablar conversación con la chica, fracasando a cada minuto del día. Cabe decir que la mente de itami era todo un lio.

Kisame: Hey itami. {Llamo el tiburón a su compañera que solo se encontraba sentada en una roca mirando su reflejo en un lago en las cercanías de la guarida de akatsuki}.

Itami: ¿Qué quieres? {Contesto fría}.

El tiburón sonrió satisfecho, no hablaban pero al menos ya hacía que ella contestase a sus llamados, eso era un avance, ¿no?

Kisame: El líder dice que últimamente no hay encargos para akatsuki, asi que tenemos la semana libre, además, supe que mañana es tu cumpleaños… {Sin respuesta}…bah, el líder lo sabía y fue una de las razones para no darte misiones, aunque no lo creas el líder se preocupa por los integrantes de su organización.

Itami: ¿Algo mas Kisame?

Kisame: No. {Respondió simplemente}.

Itami: Entonces ya puedes dejarme sola, quiero estar sola. {Respondió sin quitar su mirada de su propio reflejo en el agua del lago}.

Kisame: Aich…eres una aguafiestas, pero bueno, algún día si me trataras como un compañero.

Itami no contesto, no hablo ni hizo notar su respiración, hasta sentir los pasos del tiburón alejarse de ella, respiro con normalidad, y metió sus pies con zapatos y todo al agua, sintiendo la humedad del agua entrando poco a poco en sus pies. Sintiendo la pureza del agua.

Itami: Es irónico…Contaminando esta agua con la suciedad de mis pecados… {Sus ojos se tornaron tristes}… ¿Cómo estarás sasuke…? ¿Me odias? ¿Me quieres? ¿Me…Sigues considerando tu familia…? No sé ni para que me lo pregunto, obvio que no…Solo espero que te encuentres bien…comiendo vegetales, comida sana y bañándote diariamente tal y como mama te decía…

Los pensamientos de itami estaban ocasionando una pequeña depresión en ella, pero debía distraerse con algo más, si se deprimía corría riesgo de trauma u peor, una enfermedad depresiva, en esas condiciones está claro que su misión sería un fracaso como espía de los akatsukis. Ya estaba peor con la salud que tenía actualmente, no podía darse el lujo de perder la poca que aún le quedaba…

Pego un saltito hacia el lado cayendo en el césped rozando el comienzo del lago, y comenzando una caminata se fue hacia la guarida de los akatsukis, estar fuera podía darle un resfriado, los cuales podría durar semana y no estaba dispuesta a estar siempre en la guarida, necesitaba realizar misiones si no quería sofocarse u encontrarse con ciertos hombres.

 _ **Minutos después**_

Unos cuantos minutos de caminata y ella ya se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la guarida caminando sumida en sus propios pensamientos, ósea caminando por cualquier lado sin destino alguno. Sintió un pequeño ruido, levanto la mirada y se encontró en la sala de estar de los akatsukis, un sofá y una pequeña televisión frente a este. Diviso a cuatro akatsukis, Kakuzu, Hidan y…tobi.

Dio media vuelta inmediatamente, y se fue de aquel lugar. Como había dicho antes y unas mil veces más, no quería tener relaciones con ningún miembro de los akatsukis, no hasta el día de su muerte.

Sin embargo la suerte no estaba de su lado, no cuando cierto hombre noto su presencia y la siguió con una sonrisa pervertida al verla sola, completamente sola.

No hace falta ni narrar lo que sucedió, cuando itami se encontraba encerrada acorralada, otra vez, entre la pared y el cuerpo de aquel supuesto aprendiz de los akatsukis.

Itami: ¿Y ahora? Quieres tratar de violarme otra vez, porque si es asi te digo que te ira muy mal, o quizás ya no puedas volver a sentir la puta cosa que te hace hombre…

Tobi: Oh, itami, hieren mis sentimientos, solo quería ver tu rostro, tu cuerpo, tu aroma que es tan delicioso… {Respirando tras la máscara}.

Itami: Tks…

Tobi: Pero bueno, no creo que la marioneta llegue para salvarte otra vez…asi que podemos divertirnos un rato, ¿Qué te parece? {Coqueto}.

Itami: Sabes…tal vez tengas razón… {Murmuro sonrojada, al momento de convertir su rostro de una mirada enojada, a una picara llena de deseo sexual}.

Tobi: Hm… {Ok, eso ni tobi se lo esperaba}.

Itami: Pero antes…dejaría bien ver tu rostro…

Tobi: Ñeh…espera ¿Qué…?

No termino su frase al sentir un puño cargado de chakra en su rostro dejándolo caer de trasero al suelo con la máscara hecha trizas, dejando en descubierto su identidad.

Tobi: Ay no…

Itami: Obito uchiha… {Los ojos de itami se abrieron con sorpresa}.

Obito: ¿Qué…espera que…me conoces…?

Itami: Todo uchiha conoce a un miembro de su clan. Pero tu…tal parece la vida es irremediable atrayendo a los "muertos" a la vida, no ¿madara uchiha? {Comento con burla las últimas dos palabras}.

Obito: Tks…No entenderías nada…

Itami: Se lo suficiente como para saber que puedo delatarte a todas las naciones elementales sobre ti, incluyendo kono…¡ah! {Soltó una queja, al sentir como el antebrazo del uchiha la ahorcaba contra la pared sin medir consecuencias, sin piedad}.

Obito: No te atreverías…no si estas muerta…

Itami: A-ah…gua-h… {Trataba de respirar la uchiha, al verse con la defensa baja a pasado eso}.

Obito: Pero, te necesito para el futuro… {Sin más bajo la presión del agarre, y sin siquiera dar aviso beso posesivamente los labios de itami, con la mano tomando la mandíbula la itami para asi obligarla a abrir la boca y asi, este puede insertar la lengua y disfrutar cada rincón de la boca que nadie, o casi nadie ha podido disfrutar a tal punto. Se separó lentamente sin dejar se presionar entre itami y la pared} Y dime, ¿tu primer beso? {Pregunto coqueto}.

Itami: Lamento decirte, que ya tengo mi primer beso, y tú no estás en ese lugar…

Obito enojado por la respuesta de itami, de igual manera la beso sin tenerle piedad, mientras cómo podía tomaba los pechos de la chica y comenzaba a manosearlos al mismo tiempo que rozaba su miembro erecto contra "aquel lugar" de itami. Se separó bruscamente dejando libre a itami, la cual jadeaba sentada contra la pared en el suelo observando algo enojada al uchiha.

Obito: Quisiera hacerte cosas más…malas, pero no tengo tiempo ahora, tal vez para la próxima, nos vemos MI mujer.

Desapareciendo en un torbellino, dejo sola a la uchiha que solo termino de recuperar el aire, y pensar en lo sucedido hace apenas unos momentos.

Itami: Para la próxima…le romperé las bolas…

Volviendo a su habitación se recostó tratando de olvidar lo que paso, al menos calmar un poco la molestia que sentía en el cuello por el agarre del uchiha. Aunque por alguna razón, paso su lengua lentamente relamiendo lentamente sus labios, por alguna razón aquella saliva que había quedado proveniente de obito, le gustaba saborearla. Abrió sus ojos algo sorprendida.

Itami: ¿Qué me pasa…?

Quien no se sorprendería al sentir a gusto los labios de su mayor acosador. A pesar de lo que pasaba, no podía dejar de lamer sus labios, llegando asi el rostro del uchiha supuestamente muerto durante la tercera guerra ninja, llevo su mano derecha por debajo de su cama, e inconscientemente el auto placer llego abundando su cuerpo en pequeñas descargas.

 _ **[Oh dios…no saben cómo me siento escribiendo eso con la sensual itami…]**_

Se sentía muy bien, sus dedos de la mano derecha se adentraban en su interior haciendo varios jueguitos con su intimidad. Mientras desabotonando un poco la capa de akatsuki con la mano izquierda comenzó a masajear en círculos su pecho izquierdo, de alguna manera los malos momentos que había pasado la uchiha las últimas semanas habían quedado en el olvido. Su cuerpo fue dominado por el placer, y las cargas de sus pecados quedaron hechos a un lado, dándole paso únicamente al placer que sentía otorgándose ella misma.

Tal parece, sobre las cosas que oía salidas de las bocas de sus compañeras mayores cuando estaba en anbu eran verdad, a veces desahogar las cargas con un buen acto de auto-placer lo arreglaba todo, aunque sean unos segundos.

No sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado, no hasta que un pequeño grito de placer salió de sus labios, lo que más le llamo la atención, fue el líquido que salía de ella y se mezclaba con las sabanas de la cama. Seguí tocándose a pesar de ya haber tenido lo que según otros era el primer orgasmo, era muy placentero, más cuando seguía tocándose a pesar de ya haberse corrido, aunque de una forma más lenta, pero muy placentera. Su pecho izquierdo se salió de su sostén, y como pudo relamió con su lengua la punta de su pezón rosado y duro…

 _Toc Toc Toc_

La puerta de la habitación se abrió…

Itami, abriendo sus ojos hasta todo lo que podía se sentó en la cama tratando de cubrirse con la capa de akatsuki, tomo un despertador que había en el velador del lado y lo lanzo sin siquiera ver de quien se trataba.

¿?: ¡Ay…!

Itami: ¡Largo! {Grito con los ojos cerrados y la cara totalmente como un tomate maduro}.

La puerta se cerró inmediatamente, pero no porque aquella persona haya salido al notar en que situación estaba la uchiha, sino porque el despertador cayo en la cabeza de este y al caer al suelo este lo piso y se resbalo cayendo sobre la puerta asi cerrándola y dejando su cuerpo pesado sentado con vista hacia itami sentada en la cama.

Este, sin pensarlo recorrió la mirada por el pecho sobresaliente de itami, sonrojándose mucho especialmente al notar aquel liquido cayendo por los bordes de la cama, y también por una que otra parte de la misma capa de la uchiha.

¿?: ¡P-Perdón…!

Itami: D-dije… {Enoja, con los ojos cerrados bajo los flequillos de su cabello, y sus dientes resonando por lo tanto que los apretaba}…¡LAAAARGO SASORI~!

El grito sonó tan fuerte que seguro y se hoyo por toda la guarida de los akatsukis. El pelirrojo inmediatamente se levantó abrió la puerta y salió totalmente asustado y sonrojado.

Al ver que se había ido. Itami volvió a recostarse en la cama. De seguro ahora recibiría miradas curiosas de todos los akatsukis preguntando en porque su grito…

Puta vida…

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

Itami caminaba totalmente frustrada a causa de lo que había pasado el día anterior. Sus compañeros en especial Kisame estuvieron interesados en que había sucedido con ella por lo del día anterior. Claro ella los ignoro, pero ni su orgullo uchiha era capaz de eliminar la vergüenza que sentía al ver como ese pelirrojo tuvo el privilegio de ver lo que muchos desearían ver, hasta o incluso tocar aunque ella no dejara a ninguno. La única persona que tenía el privilegio de tocarla era sin duda ella misma.

Pateo una rama que se encontraba en el suelo, aunque ni eso quitaría la frustración que sentía para sus adentros, tal vez quemar el bosque completo con su amaterasu funcionaria. Pero eso perjudicaría a su salud, y no podía arriesgarse a eso…

Aunque a pesar de ir pensando en los hechos ocurridos, había notado un pequeño chakra no muy alejada de ella, que la vigilaba, la rondaba u acechaba. Apuro el paso, dando señal automática al extraño perseguidor que había sido descubierto.

Itami: Uff…Sal de ahí quien quiera que seas. {Hablo con voz firme y seria itami observando cada parte u rincón de ella en aquel bosque}.

¿?: Siempre has sido especial itami, mi amada mujer…

Sintió una presión en su espalda, para luego un fuerte dolor y desgasto de energía en su cuerpo dejándola caer de rodillas jadeando, miro hacia el lado, solo para ver unos pies de zapatos negro, y una parte inferior de una túnica akatsuki. Sin embargo, pude reconocerlo…

Itami: Uchiha…Obito…

Obito: Me agrada que me hayas reconocido mi amor jeje…Prepárate, porque hoy nos divertiremos mucho cariño. {Sonrió maliciosamente, se notaba porque no traía la máscara de tobi}.

Itami: ¿Q-que piensas ha…?

Obito, bruscamente la tomo por los hombres y la pego hacia un árbol, mientras la besaba bruscamente masajeando sus pechos, y con su otra mano libre, pasaba su mano por la intimidad de la uchiha deleitándose con el sonido de sus gemidos.

Obito: Oh…como me encanta escucharte gemir…eso que sentiste en la espalda digamos que es un sello supresor de chakra, no podía arriesgarme, sé que eres más fuerte que yo actualmente, pero gracias a eso podre pasar un buen momento contigo…es irónico, normalmente la mujer es la que dice "se gentil"…aun suponiendo que tu no lo dirás lo diré yo por los dos, también será mi…primera vez…se gentil…

Itami solo pudo abrir los ojos desesperada, no quería, no quería…

Obito: Sé que lo…disfrutaras…y nadie, nadie nos podrá interrumpir…

 **Joder se fue todo al carajo ¿verdad…?**

 **Itachi211: ¡ERES UN PUTO! ¡SE SUPONE QUE LA PRIMERA VEZ DE ITAMI IBA A SER CON AMOR! T-T**

 **Akio-Uchiha: Perdón, pero desde que dios David cambio su nombre yo soy el nuevo dios de las historias \\(:v)/**

 **Itachi211: ¡QUE TE VIOLEN PUTO!**

 **Akio-Uchiha: Puto amo B)**

 **Itachi211: Aun asi…Eres adoptado :3**

 **Akio-Uchiha: Púdrete T^T**

 **Itachi211: .-.**


	40. 40: Vinculo

**ACTUALICE DOS CAPITULOS LA MISMA SEMANA**

 **JA**

 **TOMA ESA FLOJERA**

 **AHORA**

 **CORRAN TODOS POR SUS VIDAS**

 **¿NO ME OYEN?**

 **CORRED INSENSATOS**

 **CORRED~~**

 **Itachi: ¬¬**

 **Akio: ¿Por qué tan aguafiestas?**

 **Itachi: Porque…Nada…**

 **Akio: ._.**

 **Itachi: Puto…**

 **Akio: Gay…**

 **Itachi: …**

 **Akio: No lo negaste…**

 **Itachi: Tu tampoco…**

 **Akio: Es mejor ser puto a gay…Asi que me agradas 3**

 **Itachi: ¬¬**

 **Akio: :3**

 **5: Vinculo.**

Itami suspiro al sentir los labios de aquella persona besar su cuello lentamente, con pequeñas lamidas y mordiscos complacía a la uchiha. Itami rodeo con sus brazos su cuello, y le beso con todo el amor que podía demostrarle.

Sasori, igualmente con todo el amor que sentía poso sus manos en la cintura de itami y la apego hacia él, sintiendo como itami daba un salto enrollando sus piernas en la cintura del akasuna sin dejar de besarlo de manera apasionada.

Ambos cayeron a la cama de la pequeña habitación que compartían en aquella guarida de los akatsukis. Sin dejar de besarse, comenzaron a despojarse de sus ropas lentamente, disfrutando de aquellas acciones, antes de pasar a niveles mayores en tal relación.

Itami: Ahh…Sasori no seas bruto… {Reprocho con un tiñe rojizo en sus mejillas al sentir como el marionetista comenzaba a quitarle las bragas con bastante prisa}.

Sasori: Lo siento amor, pero sabes que me vuelves loco hasta los cabellos…

Itami: Sasori…Ay bueno, hazlo ya…

Sonriente, el akasuna termino de desprender el último artículo que cubría el cuerpo de la uchiha, y ahí es cuando comenzaría lo fuerte. Sasori abrió las piernas de itami observando su intimidad con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas, y sin más dudas procedió a dar unas pequeñas lamidas en esta, sacándole algunos suspiros a la akatsuki que disfrutaba del placer que le brindaba su pareja. Si, su pareja.

Sasori: Si~, Gime para mi cariño…

Itami: Hmm…Sasori…

Los gemidos de itami se hicieron más fuertes al notar como el pelirrojo comenzaba con movimientos de lengua más violentos que los anteriores, dando unas lamidas rectas, circulares, o incluso adentrándola como una lanza por la intimidad de la uchiha.

El sexo oral por parte de Sasori en esta relación era normal, era algo que disfrutaban por ambas partes, algunos pensarían que ¿Por qué no itami es la que mejor haría el sexo oral con Sasori? Teniendo sus grandes pechos le sería demasiado fácil de hacerlo, ¿verdad? Bueno, la cosa es que itami no era de esas chicas que van haciendo esas cosas a los hombres, no porque lo vea más, es más bien un poco de asco…Pero cuando se trataba por parte de Sasori, estaba más que a gusta.

Itami: ¡Gmm, Sasori tonto…! {Exclamo con excitación, al sentir como el akasuna metio dos de sus dedos dentro de ella, y comenzaba a meterlos y sacarlos repetidamente haciendo que en unos pocos segundos después la uchiha se corriera en los dedos del pelirrojo}.

Aunque este aun sin satisfacer sus deseos. Paso su lengua por la intimidad de itami una y otra vez disfrutando del líquido que aún seguía fluyendo por la intimidad de itami.

Itami: ¿Por qué sigues haciendo…eso…? {Susurro entre suspiros}.

Sasori: Ya te he dicho que solo hago la limpieza… {Respondió sin detener su "sesión de limpieza"}.

Itami: Tonto…

Sasori: Mejor cállate, y disfruta, que hay que aprovechar mientras los niños no están aquí… {Susurro, mientras se posaba por encima del cuerpo de la uchiha, mordiéndole la oreja y rozando sus intimidades, en resumen estaba torturando a la chica}…Dime lo que quiero escuchar y todos felices…

Itami: En tus sueños saso…

Sasori: Anda, di que me quieres dentro de ti…

Itami: Jamás… {Contesto a regañadientes, con su orgullo uchiha a flote}…Mejor suplica tú, o si no aceptare ir a comer dangos con Hidan… {Sonrió satisfecha al observar el rostro celoso de su pareja}.

Sasori: Vale ganas tú…

Itami: Hmp…Dime lo que quiero oír…

Sasori: Tks… {Se quejó el akasuna con las mejillas algo coloradas}…Itami, quiero estar dentro de ti, por favor déjame…

Itami: Como gustes Sasosito…

Sasori: ¿Eh? No me lla…

Itami: Dangos con Hidan~

Sin pensarlo metió todo su miembro dentro de la uchiha haciendo que esta instantáneamente pegue un gritillo de placer, ninguno de los dos era virgen, a la edad de Sasori era difícil no serlo, y itami, bueno ese es otro tema…

 _ **En otra parte**_

 _ **Guarida akatsuki**_

En una de las salas de la guarida de akatsuki, cierto tiburón mutante se encontraba viendo la televisión el lado de cierta pequeña de unos 7 años, de cabello negro y largo. Ambos solo miraban aburridos la televisión que parecía mostrar un canal de compras de vestidos.

Kisame: Nozomi…

Nozomi: Odio los vestidos… {Murmuro sin mirar al tiburón}.

Kisame: Del 1 al 10, ¿Cuánto?

Nozomi: 11…

Kisame: Pues a tu padre le gustaría verte con un vestido.

Nozomi: ¿A si? Pues que se conforme con mi hermana. {Respondió soltando un bufido}.

El tiburón solo pudo suspirar con algo de cansancio.

Nozomi: Por cierto tío Kisame…

 _ **[Eso sonó hermoso :´v]**_

Kisame: ¿Dime?

Nozomi: ¿Dónde está Ayano?

Kisame: Ni idea…

Nozomi: Anda acompáñame a buscarla. {Ordeno la pequeña dando un pequeño salto para bajar del sofá}.

Kisame: ¿Por qué yo?

Nozomi: Porque eres el padrino, punto. {Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa la pequeña, haciendo que el akatsuki oficial saque un pequeño bufido} ¿No iras verdad?

Kisame: No, ve tú, además tengo que hablar con el líder sobre una misión de no sé qué…

Nozomi: ¿Por qué no fuiste antes?

Kisame: Se me olvido. {Respondió simplemente, antes de levantarse e irse, no sin antes darle una palmadita en la espalda a su aijada}.

La pequeña comenzó a caminar por un pasillo, iluminado por unos pocos focos de luz. Pasaron unos minutos y ambos estaban por afuera de la guarida, caminando por en medio del bosque hasta llegar a un lago que se encontraba en el bosque.

Nozomi pasó su mirada por el entorno. Hasta ver unos cabellos rojizos dentro del lago. Sumergidos. Abrió los ojos con desesperación y rápidamente corrió hacia la orilla del lago y de un salto sumergiéndose en este.

Pasaron unos minutos, en los que solo se observaban pequeñas burbujas saliendo del lago y combinándose con el aire, antes de que la pequeña saliera del lao con algo entre sus brazos.

¿?: Jajaja...couch, couch…jajaja…

Una risa, que se corta por una tos, sonaba entre los brazos de nozomi, esta dejo a lo que parecía ser una pequeña niña de cabello rojo sentada en el pasto, la uchiha solo la miro entre enojada y preocupada.

Nozomi: Eres una tonta, ¿Qué crees que hacías metida allí? Apenas y sabes nadar.

¿?: Hm, perdón…pero quería saber si podía respirar bajo el agua como el tío Kisame…Jejejeje…

Nozomi: No seas tonta, tu no eres un pez…

¿?: Pensé que el tío Kisame era un tiburón o algo asi. {Insinuo con voz inocente la pequeña}.

Nozomi: Ah…Bueno, si, pero eso no significa que tu puedas hacerlo, anda mejor volvamos a donde el tío Kisame. Por cierto, ¿Y tu ropa? {Pregunto la uchiha al ver que la pelirroja estaba desnuda}.

¿?: Por ahí…

Nozomi: Ayayay…Busquémosla, tienes 5 años aun, tus defensas son muy bajas como para resistir este aire estando desnuda. ¿Ok Ayano?

Ayano: Sip.

Nozomi: Asi se habla. Por algo en nuestras venas corre sangre uchiha.

 _ **Guarida akatsuki.**_

La pareja de akatsuki, llego a la habitación en donde con anterioridad se encontraban viendo la televisión nozomi y Kisame. Sasori se acercó a la televisión y la apago. Para luego darle una mirada a itami.

Sasori: ¿Kisame?

Itami: No lo sé, supuestamente etaria cuidando a nozomi y Ayano.

Sasori: Supuestamente…

Ambos voltearon al escuchar a alguien caminar por detrás de ellos. Encontrándose a deidara como a Kisame caminando hacia ellos.

Deidara: Maestro Sasori.

Sasori: ¿Qué pasa deidara? {Contesto algo frio Sasori, solo un poco}.

Deidara: Tenemos una misión, órdenes del líder…

Sasori solo asintió en respuesta para el artista efímero.

Itami: ¿Kisame, donde están nozomi y ayano?

Kisame: Emm…Nozomi fue a buscarla porque… ¿Estaba por allí…? {Sonrió nervioso}.

Itami: Kisame… {Gruño la uchiha}.

¿?: ¡Mami, Papi!

Todos voltearon, encontrándose a nozomi, de la mano de ayano quien se encontraba vestida al igual que esta, parecían gemelas, únicamente siendo distinguidas por la diferencia de sus ojos y cabellos, siendo nozomi igual a itami, y ayano a Sasori.

Sasori: Ayano, nozomi… {Murmuro el pelirrojo aliviado}.

El pelirrojo sintió un peso en sus brazos, viendo como ayano sobaba su mejilla con la de Sasori. Todos miraron esa escena algo burlones, en el caso de deidara y Kisame.

Deidara: Aun no sé cómo pueden hacer eso siendo maestro Sasori una…Emm… ¿Madera?

Sasori: Deidara cállate, si no sabías mis órganos vitales siguen siendo humanos.

Deidara: Vale, vale…Bueno maestro Sasori, debemos partir ahora mismo a la misión.

Sasori: Si, ya voy. {Sasori le dio un pequeño beso en la frente a su hija, la bajo de sus brazos, y luego se acercó a nozomi a repetir la acción. Por alguna razón el akasuna se sentía algo inseguro al ir a esa misión, era más bien una angustia que sentía en su pecho. Asi que por alguna razón decidió decirle unas palabras a su hija mayor, arrodillándose ante ella}. Nozomi, recuerda que siempre debes proteger a tu hermana menor, y aunque no seas mi hija de sangre, igual te quiero como lo hago con ayano. {Susurro al oído de la uchiha, antes de volver a darle un beso en la frente, y levantarse}.

Nozomi arqueo la ceja algo confundida por las palabras de su padre de corazón. Aunque aún asi decidió cumplir con sus palabras. Después de todo el la crio junto a su madre.

Deidara: Maestro~ Sabe que no me gusta que me hagan esperar. {Comenzó a imitar la voz de Sasori}.

Kisame: Cállate. {Dándole un zape al artista}.

Sasori: Adiós amor. {Susurro el pelirrojo antes de darle un beso en los labios a itami} Recuerda, que no dudes en matarlo si se te vuelve a acercar… {Murmuro suavemente a itami, mirando disimuladamente a uno de los pasillos en donde se hallaba una figura akatsuki, la cual se fue al saber de que esos dos ya se habían dado cuenta de su presencia}.

Itami: No te preocupes, sabes que ahora Kisame está conmigo. Además no cometeré el mismo error de descuidarme como antes.

Sasori: Bien, adiós amor. {Se despidió dando un último beso a la uchiha}.

El akasuna comenzó a irse a paso lento junto a su compañero.

Sasori: ¿Dónde es exactamente el lugar de la misión?

Deidara: Pues…Tal vez no le agrade mucho pero…En Sunagakure.

¿?: ¡Wow, Wow, alto ahí!

 _ **Uhifnerictgmlcmoi**_

 _ **Corte :´v**_

Los recuerdos de Sasori y deidara saliendo de la guarida akatsuki se desvanecieron en tan solo un segundo. Dando paso la visión de naruto e itami, en la misma posición que se encontraban antes de que todos esos recuerdos abundaran la mente de itami.

Itami: ¿Qué pasa? {Pregunto confundida por la actitud de naruto}.

Naruto: Tu dijiste del actual madara uchiha o algo asi…pero ¡¿Al final terminaste con ese Sasori o que mierda?!

Itami: No sé porque tu manera extraña de actuar, bueno dije eso para darle un poco más de sentido a la historia, solo eso…

Naruto: Hmp…Si te soy sincero no me lo esperaba de ti, parecías una chica que no está hecha para las bromas.

Itami: Y yo creía lo mismo de ti, hasta que armaste un escándalo por una alteración al principio de la historia.

Naruto: Jaque…Mate…

Itami: Como sea… {Murmuro con los ojos cerrados la uchiha mientras se levantaba del suelo, con naruto imitando sus acciones} Solo venía a decirte dos cosas.

Naruto: bueno, puedes hablar.

Itami: Primero que todo. Cuidado con Obito uchiha, Ciento que trama algo, no sé qué, pero no pienso que sea algo bueno. No sé si aún quede algo de bondad en su corazón, aunque lo dudo mucho, solo ten cuidado, igualmente con akatsuki. Todos son peligrosos, aunque akatsuki se ha visto reducido no significa que sean débiles. También, Recuerda que una parte del kyubi está encerrada en ti, ellos podrían investigarte aunque no creo que te hagan nada, suponiendo que en ti solo habita alma y no chakra, está seguro. Pero si de casualidad llegan a enterarse de lo que ha pasado dentro con el kyubi, no dudaran en venir a por ti, sabiendo que hay dos partes Yin y Yang en cada persona, son como dos kyubis completamente iguales. Al norte de Konohagakure y Kumogakure ahí una aldea un poco alejada de la sociedad. Puedes pasarte por allí de vez en cuando, estarás seguro siempre y cuando no armes un escándalo.

Naruto solo asintió, Tal vez lo último le serviría de algo.

Itami: Y lo segundo…Es más una petición que voy a pedirte, no tienes que estar obligado pero…Mi batalla contra sasuke se acerca, quiero que cuides de mis hijas ahora que yo no estaré para ellas…

 _ **Tiempo actual.**_

 _ **En hantai.**_

Naruto y Nozomi llegaron a uno de los hoteles de hantai. Naruto y nozomi comenzaron a subir por una escalera, hasta llegar a una habitación en la que naruto saco una llave de su bolsillo, y la metió en la cerradura abriendo asi la puerta, entrando junto a nozomi.

Naruto: Trae a ayano, seguro que tiene hambre.

Nozomi: Ya voy.

Nozomi se fue por un pasillo, mientras naruto se acercó a la mochila que dejo nozomi en el sofá, y saco algo de sopa instantánea, y unos cuantos dangos acompañados con unas cuantas manzanas y naranjas.

Las dejo sobre la mesa, y espero comiendo una manzana desde el sillón, mirando por la ventana el cielo azulado de aquella tranquila aldea.

Ayano: Que rico. {Murmuro ayano dando un mordisco a una manzana. Mientras que nozomi se relamía los labios preparándose para comer los dangos. Naruto ni noto cuando fue que llegaron ambas a la mesa}.

Naruto: (Se han tomado con calma la muerte de sus padres…)

Fue el pensamiento de naruto, al ver a ambas hermanas. Nozomi sabía algo sobre su verdadero origen, pero según le conto itami a naruto, ella consideraba más padre a Sasori que a "madara", tanto sabiendo la vida que sus padres llevaban en aquella organización. Aunque lo que más le sorprendía a naruto, era como se tomaba todo ayano. Ella era muy pequeña por lo que su relación con sus padres era algo más sensible que la de nozomi. Especialmente, sabiendo que ayano adoraba a su padre. Pero al parecer, ambas hermanas tenían fuertes voluntades uchihas en sus corazones, sabiendo que aunque sus padres no estén físicamente con ellas, ni siquiera espiritualmente, lo están como padre y madre, en los corazones de sus hijas.

Naruto solo sonrió al verse a sí mismo en aquellas hermanas. Fuerte, a pesar de todas las adversidades. Asi eran ellas, asi era naruto.

 **Akio: Después de escribir esto, necesito ver un buen hentai :´v**

 **Itachi: Pues hazlo :v**

 **Akio: Después :v Por cierto lectores, aviso que después de estos capítulos, no habrá tantas batallas, o al menos durante unos dos o tres, en donde solo será algo más de romance, y después de eso, empezara la acción ^^ Ah y también nuevos OC´S serán agregados a la historia, uno será como OC principal o algo asi, lo otros serán Relleno :v Okno, ninguno será relleno pero cada uno tendrá sus momentos. Aunque unos con más favoritismo que otros.**

 **Itachi: ¿Eso es todo?**

 **Akio: Por dios kira, cállate mrd.**

 **Itachi: ¬¬**

 **Atte: Akio-Uchiha**


	41. Seg 6: 8 colas

**Zero: Después de casi morir por culpa de unos estúpidos, volví ^^**

 **Akio: :c**

 **Itachi: :v**

 **Zero: Y bueno, espero que disfruten del capítulo de hoy. Y antes que todo, a los muy MUY fans de NaruKasu les recomiendo no leer los siguientes capítulos, aunque tampoco lo recomiendo ya que se perderían gran parte de las principales acciones de naruto en participación a la saga de Shippuden. Pero bueno, eso está en sus manos puesto que (Spoiler) ahora durante los próximo capítulos naruto tendrá un romance con alguien que NO es kasumi.**

 **Akio: ¡Recuerda el lemon!**

 **Zero: si, si, si…bueno disfruten del capítulo.**

 **6: 8 colas**

Naruto: Niñas, iré a comprar unas cosas que faltaron, esperen aquí y no salgan. {Ordeno naruto mirando a amabas hermanas que comían frutas tranquilamente}.

Ayano asintió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras mascaba una manzana.

Nozomi: Ve tranquilo, yo cuidare de ayano.

Ayano: ¡Adiós naruto! {Se despidió feliz agitando la mano en señal de despedida}.

Naruto: Nos vemos. {Se despidió con simpleza}.

Después de eso naruto solo se limitó a salir por la puerta e ir nuevamente al mercado a comprar aquellas cosas que faltaban para la semana.

Naruto no tenía pensado quedarse mucho tiempo, solo se quedaría una semana, solo eso, pero ahora solo estaba concentrado en comprar los alimentos de la semana y asi evitar salir del hotel.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que naruto caminaba por la línea mercado central, observando cada puesto que vendía refrescos, bebidas, o lo que sea comestible mientras sea líquido.

Observaba en cada puesto tratando de encontrar un buen puesto de refrescos y claro, que sea barato porque si hablamos del estado económico de naruto…pues hablamos de una completa crisis.

Finalmente naruto encontró un buen puesto de refrescos, con una oferta de llevar una caja completa de refrescos a mitad de precio. Eso era suerte o pena que el destino sentía hacia él.

Naruto: Tks…que estupidez.

Destino, para naruto eso no existía.

Cada cosa, por más pequeña que sea sucede por una cosa.

No importa cuán pequeña sea, es por algo que deparara en el futuro.

 _ **[Ok, mucho "aprendiz de brujo" :v]**_

Naruto se acercó al puesto sacando el sapito para sacar el dinero suficiente para comprar lo necesario.

Vendedor: ¿Se le ofrece algo? {Pregunto el vendedor del puesto a naruto, este un poco fastidiado solo chasqueo la lengua}.

Naruto: Sinceramente, ¿es idiota o se hace? Si estoy aquí en para comprar algo.

Vendedor: Bueno podría pedir cambio también…

Naruto: Ok me cago, ¿feliz?

Vendedor: Un poco. {Soltó una ligera risita}.

Kurama: (Naruto ya no eres el mismo)

Naruto: (Tu cállate bola de pelos)

Kurama: (Que coraje)

Naruto ignoro el comentario del zorro, pago y poso la caja por encima de su hombro, ahora con destino nuevamente al departamento en donde actualmente se hospedaban.

Pero apenas dio tres pasos tropezó con una persona la cual provoco que su caja de refrescos cayera al suelo. Naruto gimió con pereza al conocer su mala suerte, se levantó y ayudo a la chica a levantarse.

Naruto: Lamento lo ocurrido. {Se disculpó el rubio}.

¿?: N-no, fue mí culpa iba apurada… {Se apresuró a excusarse la chica}.

Naruto sintió una extraña sensación en su mismo. Observo mejor a la chica, notando como lucía un largo cabello negro atado en cola de caballo, piel clara y unos ojos negros como la noche. Vestía ropa casual como cualquier persona en aquel pueblo. No debería tener más de 17 o 18 años.

Por alguna razón, seria apresurado en pensarlo pero…le provocaba sensaciones que desde hace bastante tiempo no sentía.

¿?: B-bueno tengo que irme, tengo apuro…

Naruto: Te acompaño. {Se apresuró a decir naruto}.

Kurama: (¿Qué? ¿Naruto que mierda te pasa?)

Naruto: (Sinceramente, ni una puta idea…)

¿?: ¿Eh? No creo que sea necesario, se exactamente dónde está mi casa.

Naruto: ¿Pero y si te cruzas a un ladrón, asesino? {Ok, para naruto eso ya era raro}.

¿?: Persona, pero, digo…esto es hantai, digo, ¿no peligro? {Insinuó la chica de cabello negro}.

Naruto: Nunca se sabe, asi como el mundo ninja se contagió de chakra hantai no es la excepción. {Aclaro naruto}.

¿?: Aunque haya verdad en tus palabras, la respuesta es no. Discúlpame por chocar contigo y eso, pero por favor, no me acose señor…eh... {Naruto arqueo una ceja}.

Naruto: Naruto, namikaze naruto y…no te acoso. {Respondió naruto con cierta molestia en su voz}.

¿?: Aja, te creo…

Naruto: Es enserio…

¿?: Como digas.

Naruto: ¿Me dirás tu nombre?

¿?: ¿Por qué habría de? {Pregunto}.

Naruto: Yo te dije el mío, es lo justo.

¿?: Hm, yumiko, yumiko u-kimura. Yumiko kimura. {Se presentó, aunque naruto noto cierto nerviosismo en ella, ¿Por qué? Ni idea}.

Naruto: Un gusto, ahora dime donde está tu casa para dejarte.

Yumiko: ¿No me dejaras en paz hasta que te deje venir conmigo verdad?

Naruto: Para serte sincero…sí.

Yumiko: Eres bastante sincero, ¿lo sabias?

Naruto: Me lo dicen mucho.

Yumiko: Hmp.

El jinchuriki tomo nuevamente la caja de refrescos, y después de comprobar que ninguna se haya dejado escapar el líquido de adentro, siguió a yumiko de camino a su casa.

De alguna manera se sentía confundido. Caminada al lado de una completa extraña que apenas y ya conocía su nombre, eso no era propio de él entonces, ¿Por qué? Todo era un lio actualmente en la mente de naruto.

Kurama: (¿Tan rápido olvidas a la niñata esa?)

Naruto: (Que recuerde jamás tuvimos una relación sincera para preocuparme por eso)

Kurama: (Eres un caso…)

El rubio solo soltó un suspiro cansado. Ya estaba acostumbrándose a las regañadas de kurama, naruto parecía ser tan "perfecto" a los ojos de kurama que jamás necesito ser regañado, dejando pasar uno que otro consejo para hacer un mejor ninja a naruto. Pero últimamente ambos discutían, no diariamente como perro y gato, pero comparándolo con esos tiempos de años atrás, para ellos era algo demasiado tenso respecto a ese tema.

¿Tema? Tal parece que hasta eso desconocía.

Naruto: Y dime, ¿Tienes familia? {Pregunto naruto con voz seria sin despegar la vista del frente, aunque por dentro sentía mucha curiosidad sobre aquella mujer}.

Yumiko: ¿Por qué habría de decírtelo?

Naruto: No sé, solo quería saber, bueno, no es como si me importara mucho.

Yumiko: Hm, vivo con mi abuelo. Solo él.

Naruto: Interesante.

Yumiko: ¿Por qué? ¿Algo especial con los abuelos?

Naruto: No, claro que no. Cosas mías.

Yumiko: Eres algo…raro.

Naruto: Hm.

Yumiko: Aquí es. {Dijo yumiko deteniendo el paso seguida de naruto}.

El rubio levanto la mirada observando el lugar. Era una casa común de dos pisos, nada sorprendente suponiendo que era casi completamente igual a casi todas las casas de la zona. La chica abrió la puerta de su casa y yumiko se volteo a ver a naruto.

Yumiko: Gracias por acompañarme, aunque no era necesario.

Naruto: hm, si, de nada…

Yumiko: ¿estás bien? Te noto algo, raro…

Naruto: Oh, ¿de verdad? De seguro es la…jaqueca…

Yumiko: ¿Jaqueca? ¿Bebes? {Pregunto mientras se acercaba a oler al rubio}.

Naruto: ¿Eh? No, ¿espera yo dije eso?

Yumiko: Sigo creyendo que eres raro. {Sentencio con los ojos entre cerrados}.

Naruto: Vale, no es como si me importara la verdad.

Yumiko: Como digas, nos vem…

¿?: ¡Yumiko! ¡¿Estas con alguien?!

Un grito dentro de la casa se oyó. Naruto se tensó ligeramente, no es que le intimidara pero no andaba de ganas de charlar con un viejo de acuerdo a la información que le proporciono yumiko.

Yumiko: Oh, abuelo, con un…conocido. {Respondió yendo a abrazar al viejo que acababa de salir de la casa, cosa que al ver de quien se trataba casi hizo que naruto se ahogara con su saliva}.

Naruto: ¿Señor hiroshi? {Pregunto serio naruto, aunque por dentro se encontraba un poco fastidiado por encontrarse con ese viejo que lo trataba como…bueno, un crio}.

Hiroshi: ¡Oh jojo, pero si es el tierno muchachito! {Exclamo sorprendido el viejo}.

Naruto: ¿Tierno? {Gruño naruto mirando al anciano con una cara de pocos amigos}.

Yumiko: ¿Ya se conocían? {Pregunto confundida}.

Hiroshi: Claro, tuve una agradable charla con el joven naruto esta mañana. {Explico sonriente}.

Naruto: Si, agradable… {Bufo naruto con fastidio}.

Hiroshi: Y veo que te llevas muy bien con mi nieta. {Sonrió picaron el viejo mirando a ambos adolecentes}.

Yumiko: ¿Qué…? {Se sonrojo la de cabello negro}.

Naruto: ¿Qué insinúa, viejo?

Hiroshi solo sonrió con los ojos cerrados. Fastidiando más a naruto.

Es por eso que…naruto odiaba a los viejos.

Luego de una ligera despedida. Naruto toma su caja de refrescos y en menos de 10 minutos ya se encontraba entrando al departamento en el cual había dejado a las niñas Akasunas-Uchihas.

Naruto dejo la caja encima de la mesa. Ya era de noche y supuso que las niñas entrarían durmiendo ya a esta hora. Nozomi era muy estricta respecto a cómo cuidar a su hermanita, y como ayano no podía dormir sin su hermana esta tenía que dormir con ella hasta que la pelirroja se durmiera, pero como el sueño siempre gana la akasuna mayor siempre termina cayendo antes que su hermana pequeña.

Tomo un refresco de la caja, y en menos de 15 segundos este ya se encontraba tirado en el basurero completamente vacío. Naruto se recostó en el sofá con los ojos cerrados disfrutando del silencio.

Poco a poco su conciencia fue dejando el mundo real con nueva trayectoria su espacio mental.

 _ **oOo**_

Naruto se sentó en posición de loto frente a kurama, quien se encontraba recostado aparentemente "durmiendo".

Se formó un silencio durante unos 5 minutos, hasta que naruto tomo palabras para romper el hielo.

Naruto: ¿Algo nuevo? {Pregunto con los ojos cerrados manteniendo su posición}.

Kurama: Si, he dejado de sentir la presencia de la mayoría de mis hermanos menores. La única que aun siento con gran calma es la de Gyuki. {Igualmente manteniendo su posición y ojos cerrados}.

Naruto: Que extraño, no sé qué este pasando pero que bueno que no estoy metido en lo que sea eso que esté sucediendo en las naciones elementales.

Kurama: A pesar de eso lo estarás. {Afirmo el zorro, esta vez abriendo sus ojos para observar a naruto y vice-versa}.

Naruto: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Kurama: No sé, instinto. Tal vez.

Naruto: Aunque eso llegara a pasar…

Kurama: ¿Qué harías?

Naruto: Lo que sea mientras nosotros nos mantengamos a salvo de eso.

Kurama: ¿Incluso matar? ¿Matar antiguos aliados?

Naruto: Nadie fue jamás mi aliado, exceptuando a sasuke. Los demás solo los use para asegurar mi supervivencia.

Kurama: Como digas, aunque creo que no piensas eso en verdad.

Naruto: ¿Me conoces tanto?

Kurama: Claro que sí, y aunque tú lo niegues sé que es cierto.

Naruto: Hm. Como digas. Pero kurama, respecto a eso, me refiero, al…

Kurama: No te preocupes, el proceso está casi al completo. 8 colas, 8 de 9…

Naruto: ¿Entonces…?

Kurama: Solo espera un tiempo más y, el proceso estará completo…

Naruto sonrió en respuesta.

En cuanto el proceso este completado. Nadie podría hacerle frente y cualquier desgraciado que desee acabar con su vida o la de su inquilino se verá completamente aniquilado.

Para naruto, estaba saliendo todo completamente perfecto.

 _ **oOo**_

Regresando su conciencia a la realidad. Naruto soltó un suspiro cansando. Y dando un último vistazo a la luna, sus ojos se cerraron para no volver a abrirse hasta dentro de unas horas.

A la mañana siguiente. Naruto despertó gracias a los rayos que desprecia la luz del sol, la cual se filtraba a través de la ventana. Con pereza naruto se sentó en el sofá refregándose los ojos.

Aunque, al sentir cierta presencia cerca de la línea de mercado central.

Inconscientemente una pequeña pero visible sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

 **Zero: Eso es todo por ahora. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo. Y respecto a lo que dije en dos o tres capítulos posiblemente naruto tendrá cierto amorío con una chica la cual ya deben saber, espero que aguanten eso en especial estos fans que les encanta shippear NaruKasu, pero bueno, es mi historia y la desarrollo como se me dé la gana. Perdonen las palabras. Solo les diré que esto será algo "pasajero" entre comillas.**

 **Akio: ._ .**

 **Itachi: ;-;**

 **Akio: Lemon…**

 **Zero: Sera a la próxima :v ¡Y recuerden, QUE EL CODIGO ZERO LOS ACOMPAÑE!**


	42. 7: Otro día más

**Zero: Como podrán notar al comenzar a leer el capítulo de hoy, he cambiado el método de escritura, creo que de este modo sería algo más eficiente, además de que me estaba cansando un poco de anotar el nombre antes de escribir y eso. Entre varias cosas la verdad. Espero que no les moleste el cambio porque probablemente este sea definitivo. Sin más disfruten el capítulo.**

 **7: Otro día más.**

-¿Entonces…?-

-¿Entonces, que?-

-Se supone que nos largaríamos de este lugar hace 1 mes, no es que me desagrade este lugar pero al menos podría decirme ¿porque razón seguimos aquí?-

Un suspiro salió de los labios de naruto ante la pregunta de nozomi.

-Nozomi, es solo que…- Intento explicar el jinchuriki.

-Es por esa chica, ¿Verdad?- Pregunto.

Naruto no respondió y eso fue suficiente para nozomi.

-No te preocupes por mí, y-yumiko no me cae mal ni nada por el estilo, es solo que pienso que cada vez…bueno…te alejas de mí y ayano…- Los ojos de naruto mostraron una leve sorpresa ante eso- Sé que nuestra relación jamás fue algo más que dos niñas y su tutor, pero aun asi…ayano está un poco triste al prestarle más atención a yumiko que a ella…-

-Ya veo…hablare con ella después. Puedes estar tranquila, no las dejare solas, prometí que no lo haría...- Contesto naruto con tranquilidad, aunque en su mirada se notaba algo de melancolía.

-¿Entonces…?

-Sí, sí. Pasare algo más de tiempo con ustedes, pero no te aproveches-

Nozomi negó.

-No lo hare, al menos ayano estará feliz por esto-

-¿Y dónde está ayano?- Pregunto al no verla cerca.

-Creo que está en su habitación haciendo unos dibujos, yo que sé- Bufo la pelinegra.

-Iré a verla-

Nozomi asintió dándole paso a naruto el cual a paso lento camino hacia la habitación de la pelirroja. Naruto abrió la puerta de la habitación de nozomi y se adentró en ella sin tocar la puerta.

Pudo ver a la akasuna tendida en la cama. Ayano, quien no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de naruto seguía con su trabajo de dibujar quien sabe qué con unos cuantos crayones de colores.

El namikaze se sentó justo del lado de la akasuna, haciendo que esta se sobresaltara al notar alguien a su lado, rápidamente se lanzó encima de su dibujo haciendo que a naruto le entrara algo de curiosidad a la desesperación de ocultar el dibujo.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- Exclamo alterada.

Naruto no respondió y se la quedo observando durante unos segundos, haciendo que se formara un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de ayano ante su atenta mirada.

-¿Puedo ver tu dibujo?-

Ayano pego su rostro a la cama con bastante vergüenza y el rostro bastante rojito.

-No-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque no-

Soltó un suspiro ante esa respuesta. Lo dejo pasar, de todas formas no creía que un dibujo debería ser tan importante para iniciar una "pequeña discusión".

Llevo su mano lentamente a la nuca de ayano y comenzó a acariciar tiernamente su cabello, noto un sobresalto en la pequeña, pero al no oponer resistencia siguió con su pequeña actividad sobre la pequeña akasuna.

-Espero que estén bien, nos vemos ayano- Susurro en el oído de la pequeña.

Cuando estaba dispuesto a levantarse una pequeña mano sostuvo la suya y lo obligo a volver a sentarse.

-Ten- Susurro débilmente ayano con la mejillas rojas, extendiéndole la hoja de papel que naruto trato de ver hace menos de cinco minutos- Yo…- Murmuro señalando una parte especifica de la hoja-…Nozomi, tu…-

-¿Y los de arriba?- Pregunto en voz baja el rubio.

-Papi, y mami- Contesto con una sonrisita- ¿Dibujarías conmigo?- Pregunto tímidamente la pelirroja.

Naruto mantuvo su mirada inexpresiva en la akasuna unos buenos segundos, pero al ver la emoción de la pequeña, naruto no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño suspiro y asentir lentamente, cosa por la que la akasuna gimió de alegría y solo se limitó a abrazar al namikaze.

Oculto tras la puerta, nozomi veía la escena con una pequeña sonrisa al ver a su pequeña hermana felizmente dibujando junto a naruto.

 **-.-.-**

Después de casi una hora allí dentro haciendo dibujos junto a la pequeña akasuna. Naruto salió y se apoyó en la puerta mirando el techo, por alguna razón se sentía algo…completo, desde hace mucho tiempo que no tenía aquella sensación, desde que deserto de konoha.

-(Te has ablandado)- Una voz conocida resonó en su mente.

-No se dé que hablas…- Contesto en voz baja a su inquilino.

-(Este último mes en esta aldea te has vuelto más blando. Ya no te la pasas solo, hablas, hasta sonríes…)- Naruto no contesto, solamente se limitó a guardar silencio- (…Tal vez en este lugar puedas vivir la vida de paz que en konoha jamás encontraste. Junto a esas niñas)-

-¿Insinúas que debería quedarme aquí, por siempre…?-

-(Tal vez. Solo te digo eso, deberías pensar en tu felicidad una que otra vez)-

-Hm. Tal vez tome en cuenta tus palabras-

-(Espero, si me disculpas vuelvo a la rutina)-

-Apestoso…-

-(Aun no estoy dormido)-

-Solo duérmete- Respondió fastidiado.

-(Vale. Pero será porque yo lo deseo, naru-ti-to)- Aclaro con burla, a lo que naruto solo arqueo la ceja.

-Que te den…-

¿Qué se había ablandado? Tal vez kurama tendría razón, pero ¿eso sería un problema? No, ni aunque se ablande un poco con el resto de las personas, a sus enemigos los seguiría tratando igual, sin piedad aunque supliquen de rodillas.

Sacudió la cabeza después de soltar un bufido y a paso lento se encamino hacia la salida del departamento.

 **-.-.-**

-No, no. Lo lamento señor olvide sacar los tomates pasados, tenga estos que están más maduros- Una bella chica de cabello negro extendía una bolsa llena de tomates a un anciano que la tomaba y agradecía con la típica sonrisa de anciano- No agradezca y recuerde siempre tomar sus medicinas-

El anciano solo asintió variadas veces y termino por irse en ese montón de gente.

-Sabes cómo me gusta verte trabajar asi…- Unos brazos rodearon la cintura de la chica y la misma boca que había hablado con anterioridad se había puesto a mordisquear la oreja de la chica.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí? Y haciendo estas cosas en la calle por favor…- Murmuro con una voz de fastidio y a la vez nerviosismo tratando de zafarse de los brazos de aquel hombre.

-¿Ah? Creí que me extrañarías, pero veo que no, que mal…- Respondió con tristeza fingida.

-Eres un…a veces pienso que viste en mi para hablarme asi como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida- Dijo mal humorada.

-Y yo creía que esta personalidad te atraería más que la de un puto emo ¿no crees?-

-Me gusta más la del emo, pero contigo esa no va-

-Entonces cual crees que vaya yumiko?- Pregunto soltándola y recargándose en una pared con los brazos cruzados-

-No sé, ¿El de pedófilo tal vez?- Naruto arqueo la ceja con confusión, ¿Pedófilo, porque?- Mira que andar ligándote unas niñas…-

-Eh, eh, no te pases que solo soy su…tutor por asi decirlo-

-Aja, te creo-

-Tks, mujeres…- Chaqueo la lengua con fastidio el uzumaki-…Y yo creía que podías se la novia de mis sueños-

-Que yo sepa jamás acordamos eso, ¿recuerdas? Solo se-xo. ¿Entendido?-

Claro que no, naruto quería ser más que un simple amigo con derechos…aunque claro tampoco estaba mal el sexo, pero eso no venial al caso.

-Aun asi tengo lo que nadie más tiene, ¿Tu virginidad tal vez?- Dijo naruto con una sonrisa mirando fijamente a la pelinegra, quien solo rodo los ojos.

-Me temo que estas completamente equivocado mi querido señor "pedófilo". Me he acostado con más hombres en mí pasado de lo que tardarías en toda tu vida- Ok, estaba exagerando pero aun asi sirvió para molestar un poco al jinchuriki.

-¿Y eso no te haría una puta? Porque para la edad que tienes eso es ilegal- Contraataco naruto-

-Ah claro- Asintió indignada- Y si un hombre lo hace es un ganador ¿verdad?-

-Supongo, la sociedad actual asi lo piensa…-

-¡Pues la sociedad actual esta como un retrete sin limpiar en cuatrocientos años!-

-Bueno pero ese no es mi problema, sigues siendo…eh… ¿mi novia?-

-¿No era puta?-

-Cambie de parecer-

-Eres un…-

-Desgraciado hijo de puta, ya lo sé, no hace falta repetirlo…- Desvió la mirada hacia el cielo.

-Pues al menos ya lo reconoces-

-Siempre lo he hecho por eso no me molesta- Susurro para sí mismo naruto.

-¿Has dicho algo?- Pregunto con las manos en la cintura, yumiko.

-No, nada. Cosas tuyas-

-Rarito- Murmuro volviendo a realizar sus actividades en el puesto.

Naruto por su parte, solo se quedó sentado en el suelo observando el trasero de yumiko.

¿Qué? Ya estaba en su etapa de adolescencia y verle el trasero era lo más normal del mundo, además no habría problema de una chica a la cual le has visto todo su físico sin ropa, ¿Verdad?

-(Te estas volviendo un pervertido ¿Sabes?)-

-(Ser pervertido es algo muy diferente a observarle el trasero a TU chica, ¿No crees?)- Contesto naruto mentalmente a su amigo zorruno.

-(Creía que tu chica era la pelirroja esa de konoha ¿Eh?)-

El solo nombrarla provoco que unos cuantos recuerdos llenaran la mente de naruto, por alguna razón sintió una pequeña opresión en su pecho, ¿Melancolía, será? Ni idea, pero por alguna razón provoco que el castaño se desviara de la realidad por unos tantos segundos a causa de sumergirse en sus recuerdos.

Sacudió su cabeza luego de que un gruñido saliera de sus labios.

-(No sé de qué me hablas, si estuve con ella una noche SIN sexo fue porque estaba aburrido y nada más)- Contesto con fastidio.

-(Ay naruto…)-

-(Kurama ya hemos hablado de esto, espero que no se vuelva a repetir)-

-(Te arrepentirás de tus palabras, pero bueno, ¿Quién soy yo para aconsejarte? De todas formas solo somos dos almas perdidas en un cuerpo y poder ilimitado que tal vez algún día nos lleve a la ruina, ¿No crees?)-

La manera en la que contesto kurama fue agresiva, demasiada como para naruto creer que se trataba del mismo kurama. Soltó un suspiro pesado mientras miraba hacia el cielo.

-(¿A la ruina, eh…? quien sabe…)-

Desvió su mirada nuevamente al trasero de yumiko, y por alguna razón no pudo evitar fantasear un poco con el cuerpo que se encontraba unos pocos pasos delante de él, y estaba claro que con eso, esa chica por la noche no dormiría temprano…

Como se predijo, la noche llego y la pequeña no escapo de una buena y alocada noche de sexo salvaje.

 **-.-.-**

Ambos cuerpos sudados descansaban tranquilamente sobre una cama para una persona, al ser algo pequeña yumiko descansaba por encima del cuerpo del uzumaki, y aunque ya no lo estuvieras haciendo el jinchuriki se mantenía dentro de ella.

-¿Estas segura que no quieres ser mi novia?- Pregunto naruto manoseando un poco su suave trasero.

-Segurísima, no tengo ganas de andar en una relación formal con un ninja...-

-Oh…pues...tú te lo pierdes- Bufo insatisfecho.

La pelinegra al ver eso no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante la actitud del rubio.

-¿De qué te ríes?, no sabes cuantas chicas desearían a este adolecente sensual…- Murmuro naruto con un tono engreído pero a la vez algo avergonzado.

-Si claro, y yo soy virgen- Murmuro en el oído del uzumaki, dándole un pequeño mordisco, luego desvió su mirada a un reloj de pared- Ya son las diez, deberías irte a ver a las niñas, no creo que debas dejarlas solas tanto tiempo…-

El jinchuriki abrió sus ojos algo sorprendido. ¿Ya era de noche, tan rápido? Nozomi lo regañaría otra vez, genial…

-Anda, levántate mujer…-

Yumiko salió de naruto soltando obviamente un leve gemido, cosa que excito de sobremanera al uzumaki, pero cerro los ojos tratando de concentrarse en otras cosas. Otro día podría darle por atrás.

Tomo su ropa la cual se encontraba tirada por distintas partes del cuarto, por lo que tuvo que reunirlas y al reunirlas se vistió lo más rápido posible, aunque mientras se colocaba los pantalones, de un salto choco de espaldas contra la pared, lo que ocasiono que algo que se encontraba en un mueble colgante callera al suelo.

El uzumaki se volteo a ver el objeto, lo tomo en sus manos y lo reconoció como una foto.

Reconoció ahí a yumiko, junto a 5 personas, dos ancianos que reconoció como sus abuelos gracias al señor hiroshi quien se encontraba sonriente abrazando de una anciana, otros dos entre la edad de treinta o cuarenta quienes supuso que serían sus padres, y luego estaban yumiko y un chico.

Un chico que parecía tener casi la misma edad de yumiko, se parecía bastante a ella, eso lo noto, pero aun asi no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad.

-¿Quién es el?- Pregunto naruto volteándose hacia yumiko, quien al ser llamada se acercó hacia naruto para observar la foto, esta solo formo una mueca de tristeza y melancolía- ¿Alguien especial?- Pregunto con algo de celos al ver el rostro de SU chica.

-Que va…es mi hermano, hermano mellizo- Contesto la pelinegra.

El rubio hizo una mueca al sentir celos del hermano de yumiko, claro, eran hermanos asi que no debería Sentir celos ¿Verdad? De todas formas los hermanos no hacen eso, ¿Verdad?

-(Y lo piensas tu…)- Kurama menciono mentalmente.

Naruto lo ignoro, y solo pudo sacudir la cabeza para terminar de vestirse para luego volver al departamento donde se alojaba.

 **-.-.-**

Y claro, naruto apenas abrió la puerta tuvo que enfrentarse a una molesta nozomi.

-Creí que cumplirías con lo que hablamos en la mañana pero no, volviste a pasártela todo el día con ella, ¿Y nosotras que?- Reclamo la akasuna mayor.

Naruto solo negó con algo de frustración y paso de nozomi hacia el sofá. Claramente esto molesto a la pequeña y se lanzó sobre el estómago del rubio, quien solo pudo hacer una pequeña mueca.

-¿Y ahora pasas de mí? Me compadezco de la que algún día sea tu esposa… ¡Si te casas!-

-No hables tonterías nozomi, no me interesan esas cosas- Rodo los ojos sin mirarla.

-¿Pero el sexo si, eh?-

-¿Qué esperabas? Soy joven, debo divertirme…-

-Hmp- Se cruzó de brazos desviando la mirada.

-Algún día lo entenderás, cuando un chico te atraiga y eso- Dijo naruto con aburrimiento.

-¡Yo jamás me enamorare!-

-No me refiero al amor dios, solo al sexo- Corrigió.

La pelinegra entrecerró los ojos de manera sospechosa mientras observaba al uzumaki debajo de ella. Solo pudo preguntar:

-¿Y tú sientes amor o solo quieres sexo?-

Claro, esa pregunta atrapo a nuestro querido jinchuriki, se quedó viendo con algo de sorpresa a la pequeña akasuna, pero luego soltó un bufido y respondido con indiferencia.

-Quien sabe…-

-¡Eso no me sirve!-

-Pues qué pena ¿No?-

-Tonto…- Moruro yéndose a la habitación en donde dormía con su hermana.

Naruto al ver eso solo volvió a suspirar con algo de cansancio.

-Je, mujeres, incomprensibles…-

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **N/A: Bueno. Sin zero por esta vez, quería dar una nota más personal al final de este capítulo.**

 **Antes de todo, quiero avisar que para el próximo capítulo ya habrá más "acción" por asi decirlo, nada sexual ni nada por el estilo, si no acción con kunais, katanas, jutsus y sangre, esas cosas. Asi que ya falta poco para ver como nuestro querido naruto ha mejorado desde la última vez que lo vimos combatir contra kasumi, nuestra otra protagonista que volverá aparecer más adelante.**

 **Con respecto a naruto, no tengo pensado hacer a un naruto malvado o algo por el estilo (DarkNaruto), tal vez por hechos que vendrán ocurriendo a mediados que se desarrolla la historia verán algo parecido a un DarkNaruto, tal vez a algunos no les guste pero asi será en la historia, o al menos en "una parte" de la historia, puesto que no será permanente.**

 **Ahora respecto a la historia "general". Últimamente me estoy quedando cada vez con menos ideas, digo me llegan claro muchas ideas, pero tengo problemas en como desarrollarlos, vincular los capítulos con el Canon para que quede lo más parecido h fiel posible, cosa que no ha pasado, siempre habrán detalles que alterare en la historia, especialmente con esta segunda temporada de esta historia. Ya tengo un final listo, completamente listo, la cosa y lo que me causa problemas es como desarrollarlo, asi que por eso de vez en cuando tardo más en hacer un capítulo de "más que hermanos" que por ejemplo "alianza akatsuki" (Que personalmente es la que más me encanta). Por eso quería compartir esto con ustedes, nunca he sido creativo si les soy sincero, no sé cómo me sales estos capítulos, supongo que siempre hay algo que me inspira en crear algo, como en el caso de esta historia (Mas que hermanos) que nació inspirada de una telenovela.**

 **Pero bueno, por ahora eso es todo lo que tengo que decirles…**

 **¡Oh espera aún queda algo!**

 **Ya he salido de vacaciones de verano, por lo que tendré algo más de tiempo para escribir los capítulos de mis historias. Aunque claro eso no significa que lo haga todo el tiempo, porque claro debo aprovechar las vacaciones de otra forma más que escribir.**

 **Pero bueno, con esto dicho les digo adiós mis queridos lectores.**

 **Bay y suerte en la vida.**


	43. 8: Invasión Adiós paz

**Rtyghjtykjkuijhyitu6r**

 **8: Invasión. Adiós paz.**

No quería dejar las cosas solo asi, de alguna forma sentía alguna especie de incomodidad en mi pecho al ver a nozomi alejarse de mí…con lo que sea que piense de mí. No sé si se sentirá molesta con mi "relación" con yumiko, o decepcionada al ver como poco a poco rompía la promesa que le hice a su madre.

¿Sería desgraciado?

Ni idea, pero de alguna forma estaba acostumbrado a que la gente se sintiera de esa forma conmigo, pero por alguna razón que nozomi se sienta asi conmigo que causaba un sabor amargo en la boca.

¿Sera que he comenzado a encariñarme con ese par de hermanas?

Supongo que sí, no voy a andarme con rodeos sobre qué es lo que siento por horas y horas. Creo que de alguna forma debería comenzar a…cambiar, al menos un poco.

Será lo mejor, por nozomi y ayano. Y claro, por mí mismo, su hasta kurama lleva molestándome con lo mismo durante días. Es cierto que ya no soy la misma persona que habitaba en konoha hace años, pero eso no significa que sea peor que antes, al menos eso creo yo.

Camine hasta la habitación de las hermanas, y sin siquiera tocar abrí la puerta asomando un ojo para ver cómo estaban ambas dentro.

Observe como ayano dormía en cama tranquilamente, y nozomi, a su lado acariciando su cabello, aparentemente dormida. Pero conozco a nozomi, no es de las que se duermen asi de rápido.

Abrí más la puerta y entre para después cerrarla tras de mí.

Silenciosamente camine a la cama con cuidado de no despertar a ayano, no deseaba despertarla como cualquier otra persona. Creo. Me recosté a su lado pasando mi brazo por encima de nozomi como ayano por encima de las sabanas.

Ayano hizo una mueca, pero al final siguió durmiendo tranquilamente. Nozomi por su parte ni se inmuto, yo sonreí.

-¿Aun estas enojada?- Susurre a modo de pregunta en el oído de nozomi.

Al no recibir respuesta se me dio una respuesta. Silenciosa respuesta.

-Supongo que eso es un si…pero aun asi non podrás echarme esta noche. Espero que disfrutes de mi compañía- Susurre mientras cerraba mis ojos, con intenciones de dormir.

Tampoco recibí respuesta, a pesar de mis palabras para hacer que nozomi hablara por orgullo, pero supongo que no siempre sale como lo planeo.

Será mejor dormir, aunque mi vida sea tranquila, debo descansar…

Después de todo mañana planeo practicar nuevas poses sexuales con yumiko. Espero que ha nozomi no le importe, al menos llegar tarde…a casa.

-Naruto…-

-Hm…-

Tal parece si me hablara esta noche.

-Yo…buenas noches…-

Yo sonreí.

 **-.-.-**

Hmm…huele a quemado…será ayano intentando cocinar, nozomi ya apagara el fuego asi que tratare de no…preocuparme…

Suelto un ligero bostezo sin abrir mis ojos, deseaba seguir durmiendo, seguro aún era bastante temprano…

Suelto un gemido al sentir los rayos del sol en mi piel, con una mueca de desagrado en el rostro me giro y pongo una almohada encima de mi cabeza.

Hoy nada interrumpirá mi sueño de mañana…

-¡Naruto!-

Ay dios…

Escucho un grito e nozomi y unos pasos acercándose aquí, ahora si es bueno despedirme del sueño, ¿Porque kurama siempre puede dormir y yo no?

-¡Naruto despierta, por favor, es urgente…!-

-Si ayano quemo la cocina solo usa el extintor, no me molestes…-

-¡Naruto no es eso, la aldea esta…!-

Un gran ruido me alarma.

Me levanto de inmediato y me quedo mirando a la pared.

Siento…varios chakras, demasiados, pero en una aldea como esta…

Una explosión en la pared del cuarto me hace saltar encima de nozomi y cubrirla con mi cuerpo, de inmediato la saco de la habitación y llegamos a la sala del departamento.

-¡¿Dónde está ayano?!-

-Estoy a-aquí…- Escuche la voz débil de ayano salir debajo de la mesa.

Suspiro aliviado, hasta que escucho otra explosión no muy lejos de aquí. Tomo a ambas niñas en mis brazos y de inmediato me teletransportó hacia una zona alejada de la aldea gracias a uno de mis kunais el cual se encontraba clavado en aquel lugar.

Las suelto y miro la aldea desde el lugar en que nos encontrábamos, estaba a la vista…

Al instante miro a nozomi y ayano, esta última abrazaba asustada a su hermana mayor.

-Quédense aquí. Nozomi cuida de ayano-

Nozomi asiente mientras abraza a nozomi.

-¿Tu qué harás?- Me pregunto mirando hacia la aldea.

-Ya debes saber. Espérame aquí y si alguien se acerca escóndete- Le ordene mientras caminaba dándole la espalda a las hermanas- Y si es necesario huyan…-

-¡N-no nos iremos sin ti!- Escuche el grito de ayano.

-Pues entonces espérenme. Porque volveré-

Sin más desaparece de aquel lugar, para volver a reaparecer en la sala de mi departamento.

¡Qué estúpido!

Debí marcas zonas para teletransportarme en distintas partes de la aldea, pero como nunca imagine que esto pasaría en un lugar asi jamás lo vi necesario, que estúpido fui. ¡Debí prevenido esto!

-(Kurama…)-

-(No hace falta. Estaré preparado)-

Tomo algo de aire para luego correr hacia la ventana y de un salto rompo la ventana conmigo saliendo por los aires. El edificio no era completamente de lujo, pero tenía altura, la suficiente para dejarme dar una voltereta en el aire y caer coolmente en el suelo.

Me levanto lentamente observando mi entorno.

No pasaron ni cinco segundos, cuando tuve que hacerme a un lado rápidamente para evitar que varios kunais me hicieran sangrar como cerdo.

-¡Arrg!-

Al sentir una presencia a mi espalda rápidamente me agacho. Logrando observar como por delante de mi caía un hombre el cual tal parece al querer atacarme su katana termino enterrada en el suelo.

El hombre, toma la katana nuevamente y apunta hacia mí.

-Naruto uzumaki, no sabes cuánto me darán por tu cabeza…-

-¿Como…?-

No me da tiempo a terminar al ver como da una carrera hacia mí lanzando un ataque con su katana. Hábilmente me hecho hacia atrás viendo casi en cámara lenta el filo de la katana pasa por encima de mi rostro.

Apoyo mis manos en el suelo y con la agilidad como flexibilidad de una araña, doy un salto hacia atrás para nuevamente quedar frente a frente contra aquel tipo.

-Okey, ya te has pasado. Te arrepentirás de haber hecho eso- Le amenazo mientras mis ojos se vuelven rojos a causa del poco chakra de kurama que comenzaba a emanar de mí.

-¡A mí no me asustas zorro, Te matare y me llevare esa recompensa!-

-Sea lo que sea para que estés asi de emocionado he de valer millones ¿No?, me siento alagado- Río con algo de orgullo.

Mi risa cesa al ver como aquel tipo nuevamente salta hacia mí con intenciones asesinas. Sin embargo ya no estaba para juegos. Cuando la katana estaba a punto de partirme por la mitad seguramente, con las palmas de ambas manos detengo la katana justo frente a mi nariz.

Siento como algo de sangre corre por mis palmas a causa del filo de la katana y se me confirma al ver gotas de sangre escabullirse de entre mis palmas y la katana.

Miro con enojo a mi oponente y de una patada en su estómago lo hago hincarse por el dolor, rápidamente le quito la katana de las manos y usando esta misma lo decapito haciendo que su cabeza rodara por los suelos.

Sonrió complacido ante mi acción.

Me arrodillo ante el cadáver inspeccionándolo.

Seguramente este tipo traía algo encima que me podría servir para saber que hacían aquí.

Pero no…solo encuentro armamento ninja, nada más.

Pero su cintillo. Este tipo pertenecía a la aldea de la arena, pero al ver su cintillo tachado en el centro de su estandarte he de suponer que es un ninja renegado. Renegados cazando una recompensa, y esa recompensa…soy yo.

¡Maldición!

Yo soy el causante de todo esto, todo esto es ¡MI culpa!

-(¡Naruto, detrás!)-

En una rápida reacción lanzo mi kunai unos metros hacia arriba teletransportandome en el proceso, al agarrarlo en el aire miro hacia abajo viendo como otro ninja intentaba rebanarme con su katana.

Con el mismo kunai que me salvo de ese ataque, lo lance hacia abajo haciendo que este se enterrase en la espalda de aquel ninja. Escuche su grito de dolor, pero sin piedad me teletransportó encima de su espalda haciendo que este se golpee contra el suelo, saco el kunai de su espalda y se lo entierro en el cuello poniendo asi fin a su vida.

Debía hacer algo rápido. En esta aldea dudo que alguien pueda defenderse contra un ninja. Y esta todo claro al escuchar gritos por todos lados.

Era una masacre, un simple campo de juegos para unos ninjas renegados los cuales no parecían tener piedad ni siquiera con los niños.

Doy un salto hacia el techo de una casa, con mi mirada busco el edificio del alcalde el cual era el más alto encontrándose en el centro de la aldea.

Cargando mi brazo con algo de chakra, lanzo el kunai hacia el techo del edificio del alcalde para en menos de siete segundos, encontrarme parado en una cruz que tenia de adorno por encima del techo.

-(Deberías pensar en algo lo más pronto posible. No creo que sea lo mejor dejar a todas esas personas morir allí abajo)- Escuche la voz de kurama en mi cabeza.

-(No dejare que mueran. No lo hare)- Respondí mentalmente.

Mire a mis alrededores desde aquella altura.

Eran demasiados, y la sangre como la muerte se presenciaba en todos lados.

-(Ya es obvio que están aquí por mí, pero la cosa es…)-

-(…Quien los guio hasta aquí ¿Verdad?)-

-(Exacto. Ahí algo más tras esto. Averiguare quien haya provocado esto, y lo matare con mis propias manos)- Juro mentalmente. Quien se ha atrevido, pagara.

-¡Jutsu multiclones de sombra!-

A lo sumo. De unos cien a ciento cincuenta clones aparecieron descendiendo por los cielos de la aldea. Aterrizando como meteoritos sin fuerza por encima de los ninjas renegados.

-¡Salven a los aldeanos que puedan, y maten a quienes amenacen sus vidas!- Exclame a todas mis copias.

-¡A la orden!- Escuche el grito múltiple de todos ellos.

Sonreí ante su obediencia y fuerza ante los ninjas renegados.

Para esos desgraciados era una gran sorpresa. Ahora si para encontrar a su "objetivo", ósea yo, antes tendrán que eliminar a cada uno de mis clones que a lo sumo, tenían el poder de un chunin de medio a alto rango.

Ahora yo, me doy una media vuelta y con fe me dejo caer boca abajo con los brazos extendidos, dejando sentir el viento en mi rostro y en cuanto estoy a punto de impactar contra el suelo lanzo mi kunai al suelo unos cinco metros por delante reapareciendo justo en aquella ubicación dejando levantar algo de polvo.

Ahora tenía un nuevo objetivo.

Ir por yumiko.

-(Naruto)-

-(Dime)-

Di un salto evitando un ataque, y para el mismo fin una voltereta por encima de otro ninja renegado para caer de pie y seguir con mi carrera.

-(Es sobre la chica, está en su casa con su abuelo pero…)- Se detuvo, note duda en si debía decirme o no lo que sea que quería decirme hace unos segundos.

-(Pero ¿Qué?)- Insistí.

Salte hacía en frente con mis manos estiradas hacia el suelo para dar una voltereta y asi evitar otro ataque. Debí haber creado más clones, pero eso solo llenaría más la aldea y no habría demasiada movilidad como para desplazarme libremente.

-(En la casa de la chica siento una tercera presencia)-

-(Ha de ser cualquier persona)- Suponí.

-(¡Eso es lo que no entiendes naruto!)-

Me deslice por el suelo pasando por entre las piernas de un renegado más…grandulón, mientras me encontraba por debajo de este le enterré un kunai entre las bolas para seguir mi camino, ignorando su grito desgarrador…auch.

-(¿Posee chakra? Digo…chakra de…)-

-(Chakra, uno bastante fuerte y…maligno…yo…conozco ese chakra…naruto ten cuidado)- Su voz sonada preocupada, enojada y ¿temerosa? Ok, esto ya es más preocupante de lo que creí.

-Tks…- Chasquee mi lengua.

Concentre más chakra en mis pies y aumenté la velocidad de mi carrera, di un salto hacia una pared y de ahí comencé a correr a través de esta y en cuanto la pared estaba a punto de terminar lance mi kunai hacia la casa de yumiko el cual entro atravesando la ventana. Dejándome pasó dentro de esta.

-¡Viejo!- Exclame en voz baja para arrodillarme del lado del viejo hiroshi.

Pose mi mano en su estómago, tratando de detener su sangrado. Una mueca de desagrado se formó en mis labios.

-¿Quién te hizo esto viejo?- Pregunte con mis ojos rojos haciendo referencia a mi evidente enojo.

-Y-yumiko…- Levanto su mano débilmente.

-¿Qué pasa con ella? ¡Responde!-

-A-allí…-

Su dedo índice apuntaba hacia arriba, su habitación…

Solté a hiroshi y corrí hacia su habitación lo más rápido posible a través de las escaleras, al llegar a su habitación con una patada hice volar la puerta.

Lo que vi dentro quedaría grabado en mis ojos por el resto de mi vida…

-¡¿Qué le hiciste?!- Grite con bastante ira, sintiendo como el chakra de kurama explotaba de mi cuerpo causando que las ventanas cercanas explotaran y el piso segundo comenzara a sacudirse.

-¿Yo…?- Murmuro aquella figura señalándose a sí mismo ante mi furiosa mirada-…Solo la mate, tienes ¿Algún problema?-

Solté un gruñido, y me prepare para atacarlo…

-(¡Naruto no!)-

Ignorando el grito de kurama me lance hacia el con un kunai en mano con intenciones asesinas…sin embargo, no sé qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió, pero me encontraba sosteniendo un kunai clavado en la pared.

-¿Que mierda…?-

-Que agresividad…-

Con los ojos bastante abiertos saque el kunai y me di una vuelta instantáneo, solo para observar a ese tipo nuevamente mirándome a través de aquel agujero.

-¡¿Quién mierda eres?!-

-¿Yo…?-

-(¡Naruto lárgate, no te acerques a ese tipo!)-

Sin hacerle caso cree un rasengan en mi mano bastante pequeño, pero a medida que iba acercándome hacia ese tipo iba creciendo, intente nuevamente hacerle daño, pero de alguna forma mi rasengan solo impacto contra la pared haciendo que esta explotase y dejara un gran agujero con vista hacia el exterior.

Me voltee nuevamente con mis ojos rojos, reflejando odio hacia ese bastardo.

Me quede observando unos segundos su apariencia, y al ver su capa simplemente di un paso lanzando un golpe hacia su rostro, pero nada, mi brazo pareció atravesar su rostro y con ellos mi cuerpo, me volví a voltear quedando nuevamente frente a frente con él.

-(¡Naruto su cuerpo es intangible, piensa antes de actuar!)-

Intangible, ¡Maldición!

Decido tomar algo de tiempo.

Observo su rostro, o lo que queda de él. Más bien, lo que puedo observar de él.

-Eres tobi, miembro de akatsuki usando el nombre de madara uchiha. Aunque en verdad te llamas obito-

Observe sus ojos sharingan a través del agujero de la máscara.

-¿Puedo saber cómo sabes eso?, no, espera…Itami uchiha, ¿Verdad? Claro. Después de todo andas paseándote con dos niñas, una de ellas MI hija-

-Lamento decirte que eso no es posible. Según se ellas ya tienen un padre, y no eres tu- Le dije con algo de burla, y al parecer mi objetivo de molestarlo salió completamente bien.

-Eso estará por verse- Dijo mientras daba unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

-¿Tu trajiste a esos bastardos? Pues espero que no hayas gastado tanto dinero para contratarlos, según puedo ver están ya casi todos muertos- Le informe mientras veía a través de los ojos de uno de mis clones- Y si vienes por el kyubi, has perdido tu tiempo en venir aquí…-

-No te preocupes. Se lo peligroso que eres, solo quería darte una invitación a la "fiesta" que organizare en no mucho tiempo, deberías venir, si hasta las cinco grandes naciones estarán…invitadas…- Comento con malicia en su voz. La verdad es que este tipo si me daba algo de miedo- Respecto al kyubi, como dije sé que eres peligroso, por eso me iré por un camino algo más "fácil"-

¿Fácil? ¿Que querrá decir con eso?

-(Mi chakra…pero no el que habita en tu cuerpo…)-

Kasumi…

-Ya va hora de irme, espero que aceptes mi invitación naruto uzumaki-

Me mantuve callado, viendo como una especie de vórtice comenzaba a absorberlo.

Antes de desaparecer por completo, escuche unas palabras salir de su boca.

-Por cierto, pensé que estarías más enojado al ver que he matado tanto a tu chica como a tu hijo o hija. Nos vemos-

El kunai que sostenía en mí mano cayó al suelo. Juraba haberlo visto en cámara lenta, así mismo como obito desaparecía en aquel vórtice.

Lentamente voltee mi mirada hacia el cuerpo de yumiko.

Corrí al lado de su cuerpo y me arrodille. Observando su rostro pálido, toque su mejilla, fría.

-(Naruto, dentro de ella…había una diminuta presencia de chakra. Estaba embarazada…)-

Después de esas palabras mi cuerpo se aisló del mundo. Tome su cuerpo entre mis brazos y lo abrace como si fuera una madre abrazar a su hijo en sus últimos momentos.

Que idiota fui…

¿Por qué están cosas siempre me suceden a mí?

Aunque suene egoísta, ¿Por qué no a otro?

¡¿Qué tiene esta puta vida contra mí?!

¡Si te hice algo me hubieras matada a mi desde hace años!

¡Cuando era un estúpido marginado y tenías más de mil maneras para matarme!

A pesar de que lagrimas salían de mis ojos, y una gran tristeza inundaba mi corazón…el odio que sentía hacia obito uchiha era mayor.

-(¡Naruto tranquilízate, estas liberando demasiado chakra!)-

-¡Cállate~!-

No me importaba cuanto chakra liberara.

Tampoco si las grandes naciones sentían mi presencia y descubrían mi ubicación.

Necesitaba desahogarme de alguna forma.

Mire hacia el techo y con todas mis fuerzas solté un gran grito de dolor acompañado de una gran cantidad de chakra rojo el cual, supongo que comenzó a sacudir toda la aldea en un gran temblor.

Antes era una coraza la cual estaba trizada…

…Ahora era diferente…

…Porque ahora estaba rota.

 **-.-.-**

No sé cuántas horas habrán pasado desde aquel suceso, pero supongo que mucho.

El sol ya se encontraba pasada la mitad del cielo anunciando que habrán pasado unas buenas horas desde su inicio en la mañana.

Yo estaba sentado en la punta del edificio del alcalde mirando exactamente a la nada.

No fui por nozomi ni ayano. Supongo que aun estarían ocultas.

-(Oye kurama…)- Llame a mi inquilino.

-(Dime…)-

-(¿Nueve…?)-

-(Si, nueve…)-

Sonrió.

Ahora sí. No sé cómo lo haría…pero mataría a ese bastardo no importa cuales sean las consecuencias. Lo matare.

Eso lo juro.

-(Naruto, abajo…)-

Mire hacia abajo observando a una gran multitud reunida frente al edificio del alcalde.

Entre todas las presencias pude observar a hiroshi. Al menos él no ha muerto.

Deje caer mi kunai, y en cuanto toco suelo me teletransportó justo frente a toda esa multitud. No me importaba, de seguro ya todos sabían quién era en realidad.

-¡Ese es el desgraciado!- Escuche el grito de un hombre.

-¡Maldito, tu provocaste todo esto!- Escuche el grito de otro hombre.

-¡Mira lo que has hecho, por tu culpa mi marido a muerto!- Esta vez fue una mujer.

Sonreí amargamente mientras miraba hacia el suelo.

Supongo que me lo merecía…pero aun asi…aun asi…

No…esto es culpa de obito uchiha. Cuando por fin encontré el lugar en donde podía estar en paz, un lugar en donde nadie me rechazare, nadie me despreciaba, sim embargo, por culpa de obito uchiha ahora todo es lo contrario, es igual que antes…

Ahora sí que tengo más razones para matarlo.

-Naruto uzumaki…- Levante mi mirada para observar a un hombre de mediana edad, robusto, observándome con ligero odio- Ocultaste durante mucho tiempo tu verdadera identidad, un ninja, un despreciable ninja que de seguro mediante toda su vida ha realizado numerables pecados como para atraer a tales asesinos solo para cobrar TU recompensa. Solo por hecho de haber acabado esto en vez de huir, te daremos la oportunidad de irte con la condición de ¡jamás volver, nunca, jamás!-

Yo solo asentí con las mechas de mis cabellos ocultando parte de mis ojos.

-Lo siento chico…- Gire mi mirada hacia el viejo. Traía una muleta en el brazo derecho y unas cuantas vendas en el cuerpo. Tenía los ojos rojos, abra estado llorando. Lo entiendo.

-Mi pésame, viejo…-

Fue lo que le dije antes de desaparecer de aquel lugar.

Reaparecí sentado en el suelo en donde horas atrás había ocultado a ayano como a nozomi. Oculte mi rostro entre mis piernas, pensando en todo lo que hoy perdí.

Senti cuatro delicados brazos rodearme. De alguna forma me gustaba esa sensación y calmaba algo de mi dolor…al menos aun…tenia a estas niñas.

No me arrepiento de haberlas acogido.

Porque desde hoy ellas ya son parte de mí y mi vida.

Y no dejare que pase lo mismo que con yumiko lo que traía dentro.

Esto ya no es cosa de una promesa.

Las protegería porque yo quiero.

Aunque tenga que morir para eso…

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado.**

 **Por cierto, esto no tiene nada que ver con el capítulo pero…mañana estoy de cumple´ :´v**

 **Terminando eso…**

 **Me despido y que ¡El código zero los acompañe!**


	44. Aviso

Bueno no les quitare tanto tiempo, solo quiero avisar que no he decidido abandonar las historias de mierda estas :v

Por el momento las dejare inactivas, pero cuando se me vengan las ganas de volver a escribir seguiré con las historias, posiblemente cuando termine el semestre e inicien las vacaciones de verano ¿porque? porque no tendré ni una mierda de idea de que hacer con mi vida. ¿Ok?

Bueno adiós :v


	45. 9: Nuevos enemigos

_**9: Nuevos enemigos.**_

Tomo su kunai especial y se levantó pesadamente del suelo, su nariz sangraba y su mejilla estaba totalmente roja, causa de un duro golpe otorgado hace unos segundos por la figura femenina que desprendía una extra aura rojiza.

-Dolió mucho…- Murmuro mientras ejercía presión en su mejilla tratando de aliviar el dolor –Te has vuelto fuerte, bastante, kasumi-

Ella lo miro fijamente. Observando cada rincón de su cuerpo, memorizaba cada parte de él que había cambiado durante todos esos años en los que ambos estuvieron separados. Su vista se relajó y el intimidante aura comenzó a desaparecer poco a poco.

-Naruto- Murmuro.

Dio un paso hacia delante, pero la instantánea presión de chakra rojo que se desprendió del rubio la obligo a permanecer quieta en su lugar.

-Mantente lejos, no deseo hacerte daño…-

-¿Hacerme daño? ¡¿De que estas hablando?!- Le grito observando los insólitos ojos rojos de su hermano.

-No…no lo entenderías, kasumi. No entenderías lo que tengo que hacer…l-lo que debo hacer para por fin sentirme vivo nuevamente- Chakra rojo comenzó a salir del cuerpo del rubio.

-¿N-naruto?-

-Y-yo…lo perdí todo…no, casi todo. ¡Quiero proteger lo que me queda!-

-¡Entonces hazlo, hazlo conmigo, papa, mama, en konoha, tu hogar!-

-¡No, no, no, no, no!- Exclamo con las manos en sus oídos y cerrando sus ojos -¡Konoha no es mi hogar, y ellos no son mis padres! Y tu…¡Tú no eres mi hermana!-

-¿P-porque dices todo eso? No puedo saber lo que sentiste cuando estabas en konoha pero se cómo te sentías cuando aún éramos el equipo 7 ¿verdad? ¡No puedes negar que eras infeliz porque varias veces te vi sonreír!-

-Je…Jejeje. Tienes razón, era feliz, pero no lo suficiente-

¡SMASH!

De un rápido movimiento kasumi se puse enfrente de naruto y de un puro golpe lo mando a volar. Mientras estaba en el aire, naruto sonrió con dolor evidente, se dio una media vuelta y volvió a caer de pie de forma elegante.

-Si asi quieres que sean las cosas kasumi…- Dijo naruto mientras emanaba una gran cantidad de chakra rojo, lanzo un kunai a kasumi y se teletransportó frente a ella dirigiendo un golpe potenciado de chakra hacia la pelirroja –Asi serán-

¡POW!

Al igual que naruto, kasumi comenzó a desprender una gran cantidad de chakra rojo mientras con sus manos detenía el puño de naruto.

-No quiero hacer esto…pero si te haces el difícil, daré lo mejor de mí para llevarte de vuelta a la aldea-

-Si crees poder, inténtalo-

Ambos dieron un gran salto hacia atrás dándose distancia, y después de una mirada de enojo por parte de naruto y una de determinación pero con notable dolor por parte de kasumi, ambos se lanzaron a la batalla que posiblemente definiría sus destinos.

OoO

 _ **Antes**_

 _-¡Naruto!-_

Naruto abrió los ojos con cansancio. Su vista se tornó borrosa por unos segundos, hasta que encima de él distinguió a nozomi tratando de despertarlo.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Cómo que "qué pasa"? Se supone que cruzaríamos las montañas apenas saliera el sol, ¡pero ya es medio día!-

Naruto se levantó sobresaltado. ¿Medio día? ¿Cuánto había dormido? Froto sus dedos contra su frente con frustración.

-Ha este paso no llegaremos jamás a nuestro destino, naruto-

-No necesitas repetirlo, nozomi- Miro a los lados -¿Ayano?-

-Fue a buscar moras, dijo que encontró unas más adelante-

Naruto se levantó, equipo sus pertenencias y comenzó a caminar.

-Vamos por ayano. No hay tiempo que perder-

-Claro, si fue por ti que vamos tarde- Bufo la uchiha.

-Podrías haberme despertado- Respondió.

-Lo intente y no lo hiciste. Hasta te meti un dedo al oído y ni te moviste. Creo que desvelarte pensando en lo que paso en hantai te esta afectando-

Naruto paro en seco.

 _Hantai._

 _Hiroshi._

 _Obito._

 _Desprecio._

 _Yumiko…_

Lagrimas traicioneras comenzaron a descender de sus ojos mientras su mirada se perdía en la nada. Nozomi lo miro y se die cuenta de inmediato de su error.

-N-naruto yo…no quise decir eso- Le dijo con tristeza mientras acariciaba su codo, con la mirada desviada.

Se die cuenta de inmediato de lo que estaba causando, seco lo más rápido posible sus lágrimas y miro a nozomi con algo de indiferencia.

-No pasa nada, sigamos-

Nozomi no hizo más que obedecer, seguía a naruto por detrás al momento de llegar a la orilla de un rio. Unos metros a la derecha, distinguieron a ayano sentada comiendo moras.

-¡Ayano!- Grito el rubio mientras la pelirroja se levantaba y corría hacia su hermana y tutor.

-Las moras están ricas, vengan a comer- Insistió mientras tomaba la mano de naruto jalándolo a las moras.

Sin embargo ocurrió lo inesperado, naruto se soltó de ayano con brusquedad y la miro con algo de enojo.

-No tenemos tiempo que perder, come en el camino- Dijo mientras canalizaba chakra en el rio y lo separaba dando un camino para evitar el mojarse. No era difícil si apenas el agua le llegaría a los tobillos –Vamos-

Ayano bajo la cabeza y su hermana solo la apego a si misma mientras ambas seguían a naruto con cierta aura deprimida. Siguieron caminando durante unas horas más y en cuanto el anochecer se hizo notable naruto les dijo a las niñas que descansaran.

Nozomi había hecho una fogata y junto a ayano se sentaron alrededor de la fuente de calor. Por su parte de naruto se sentó apoyado en un árbol algo más alejado. Cerrando los ojos espero por fin dormirse y continuar al día siguiente.

Lástima que cierta persona no lo permitiría asi de fácil.

-(Naruto)-

De un momento a otro el ambiente alrededor de naruto comenzó a girar hasta volverse completamente negro, para luego tornarse en un color verdoso el rubio ya se encontraba en un hermoso paisaje llano, con muy pocos árboles y dos grandes ríos en cada lado del llano.

Frente a él, un templo de más de 100 metros de altura de aspecto elegante hizo a naruto sentirse como una hormiga ante un elefante.

Asi es, era su sub-consiente.

Soltando un suspiro naruto se adentró en el templo, las gigantes puertas se abrieron de manera automática apenas sentir su presencia. Caminaba entre los grandes pasillos del templo, era grande pero no era difícil perderse, solo debía seguir el camino recto y llegaría hacia su dueño.

Un último pasó más y el rubio se encontró con nada más ni nada menos que con su gran amigo, kurama. El gran zorro de las nueve colas.

Este yacía recostado sobre una gran almohada tamaño digno para considerarse la cama del kyubi. Kurama, miraba a naruto con una expresión bastante seria, luego solo rio, confundiendo a naruto por si extraña actitud.

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no venias a visitarme en "persona" naruto?-

De la nada un sofá de color verde apareció detrás de naruto y este se sentó mientras miraba a kurama con una expresión más fría de lo normal.

-No lo recuerdo. Meses tal vez, solemos comunicarnos siempre por telepatía-

-¡Exacto mocoso! ¿Qué te está sucediendo? Hace bastante tiempo que tenemos un encuentro como ahora. ¿No lo recuerdas? Solías venir todas las noches a charlar conmigo, pero dejaste de hacerlo desde que conociste a humana, te pasabas cada noche acostándote con e…-

-Kurama. Cállate- Dijo naruto mientras agachaba la mirada, sus cabellos rubios cubrían sus ojos haciéndolos invisibles a la vista del zorro.

-Naruto…jamás le di tanta importancia porque te veía feliz al lado de esa mujer, pero desde que…pasó eso, no solo te has aislado de mí, sino también de ellas-

-¿De quién? ¿Las niñas?- Pregunto ofendido –Por si no te has dado cuenta ¡si no fuera por mi esas crías estarían muertas desde hace tiempo!-

-Y ahí esta- Dijo el zorro con ironía –El naruto que conocía era odioso, pero sabía valorar a sus "personas preciadas"-

-Quizás ese naruto ya ha muerto…- Murmuro desviando la mirada.

-¡Claro que no! ese naruto aún sigue vivo, solo que es tan estúpido para darse cuenta de que aún no lo ha perdido todo. Si es cierto, perdiste a una de tus personas preciadas hace poco, pero eso no debe hacerte olvidar a las demás. Estas haciendo lo mismo que hiciste con konoha, con tu familia, y con esa mocosa...-

-¡Suficiente!- Grito –Creo que no hay nada más que hacer aquí…-

Cerró los ojos para volver al mundo real. No escucho más la voz de kurama, y por fin pudo dormir tranquilo. No, no podía. Por más que quisiera conversarse de que todo está bien, de que el mundo estaba equivocado y él tenía razón.

La imagen de yumiko y su posible hijo aparecía en su mente cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

Esa noche como muchas otras, naruto apenas durmió.

¿Estaría haciendo mal en verdad? Quizás kurama tenía razón…

OoO

Al día siguiente naruto y las niñas se levantaron más temprano, y siguieron su camino hacia el destino que hace un tiempo naruto fijo. En ese momento caminaban en un camino rocoso con dos grandes especies de montañas de rocas alrededor del camino.

Durante el camino el jinchuriki le hecho una mirada a las chicas, ellas caminaban algunos metros detrás de él. Parecían deprimidas y no había vuelto a escuchar sus voces desde el día anterior.

Ahora mismo naruto se está convenciendo cada vez más de que posiblemente las palabras de kurama eran ciertas. ¿Qué le impedía darse cuenta? ¿Orgullo?

-(Naruto…)-

-(Ahora no kurama)-

-(No. mira arriba)-

Si kurama lo decía. Naruto miro hacia arriba y por una milésima de segundo creyó ver una sombra observándolos.

-(¿Cuánto tiempo?)-

-(Hace poco. Cuidado, ciento malas vibras)-

Naruto asintió. Sus pasos cada vez se hacían más lentos que hasta las pequeñas que caminaban si mirar en frente chocaron con su espalda.

-¡L-lo siento!- Exclamo ayano con miedo mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de su hermana, la cual lo mirada de la misma forma, pero algo más disimulada.

Nozomi pensaba que iba a regañarlas como anteriormente, pero al verlo completamente quieto comenzó a extrañarse por la actitud que tenía su tutor.

¡BOOM!

Al momento las montañas rocosas a sus lados estallaron y grandes rocas y pequeños fragmentos de lo mismo comenzaron a descender hacia los chicos.

-¡N-naruto!- Exclamo la pelinegra con miedo mientras abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas a su aterrada hermana menor.

El estruendo de las rocas estrellarse contra el suelo fue espantoso, y nozomi temía que una de la tantas impactara contra ella o su hermana, pero sin darse cuenta el sonido ceso, y ella aún se sentía complemente sana. Nada de dolor.

Abrió un ojo primero, seguido del otro y pudo observar que se encontraban bastante lejos del derrumbe.

-Algo como eso jamás funcionara contra mí-

Escucho la voz de naruto frente a ella, y allí estaba, con la cabeza en alto con uno de sus kunais especiales para teletransportarse. Su técnica del dios del trueno volador, cortesía del cuarto hokage de konoha.

-Sal si no quieres que te saque yo mismo, embustero de mierda-

Nozomi y ayano miraban a todas direcciones, por su parte naruto miraba a un punto fijo. Como si ya supiera en qué dirección se encontraba el enemigo.

Un bufido se escuchó de la nada. Y detrás se unas tantas rocas una persona se revelo ante naruto. Era un adolecente de la misma edad o mayor que naruto. Su cabello era negro como la noche, y sus ojos eran de un color azul muy similares a los de naruto. Vestía un traje de batalla negro y atada a esta una capa que lo hacía verse de cierta manera…algo cool.

El rubio no sentía ninguna presencia intimidante por parte de él, pero le inquietaba el gran mandoble de hoja plateada y mango dorado que llevaba en su espalda.

-(No creo que para lo débil que se ve sepa cómo usar algo tan grande para eso)-

-(No lo subestimes naruto, algo me inquieta de esa persona, una presencia…que no me trae muy buenos recuerdos)-

-(Se parece a sasuke, excepto por los ojos)-

-(Eso también me inquieta. Ten cuidado)-

Naruto asintió.

-Quédense detrás de mí, acabare con esto rápido-

Nozomi asintió, pero de cierta manera se sentía insegura. Naruto dio un paso hacia delante, concentro chakra en sus pies y de un rápido pisotón este ya se encontraba frente al individuo que segundos atrás oso atacarlos.

-Y…¡acabado!- Un rasengan apareció en menos de un segundo en la mano de naruto e impacto con el cuerpo del chico misterioso, este salió disparado hacia atrás y provoco una explosión que mataría a cualquier persona en su rango.

-Decepcionante…-

-(¡Naruto, abajo!)-

-¿Hm? A-h…-

Un fuerte dolor en la espalda lo hizo darse cuenta de que aún no terminaba. No supo que había sucedido hasta que vio su rostro estrellarse duramente contra las rocas.

-¡Naruto!-

Escucho la voz de las niñas llamarlo.

¡Es cierto!

Se levantó tan rápido como pudo y le hecho una mirada a las chicas las cuales seguían en su mima posición, y en donde él se encontraba antes, estaba el pelinegro meciendo su pie suavemente. Sin prestarle mucha atención.

Naruto lo miro con enojo…pero luego relajo si mirada y esbozo una pequeño pero visible sonrisa.

-(Hm. Jamás pensé que desde kasumi existiera algo capaz de pegarme asi de duro…)-

-(La mocosa tenía mi poder asi que no es de extrañar, pero este tipo tiene algo más, algo poderoso. La pregunta es ¿Qué es?)-

-(No me importa, lo destrozare)-

-(Recuerda no lo subestimes. Y mucho cuidado, siento algo raro en el aire, y tengo seguridad que él no es el causante de esto)-

-(¿Qué tratas de decirme? ¿Acaso hay alguien más?)-

-(Es solo una suposición, pero es probable)-

-(Es suficiente)-

Naruto lanzo un kunai, el chico misterioso ni se inmuto puesto que el kunai no iba dirigido a él. Paso rosando uno de sus pelos y naruto reapareció al lado de las niñas.

-Esto no me gusta, por el momento las mandare a un lugar seguro-

Naruto lanzo una decena de kunais en distintas direcciones y en l posición de solo uno de ellos, dejo escondidas a las niñas. Volvió a aparecer nuevamente frente al chico misterioso.

-¿Comenzaras a hablar o te sacare información por la fuerza?-

-Hmp-

-Eso me resulta bastante familiar- Murmuro naruto para sí mismo -¿Y bien?-

-No creo que deba decirte nada. Solo cumplo un trabajo- Revelo a secas el pelinegro.

-(¿Trabajo eh? ¿Qué tipo de trabajo será?)- Pensó naruto.

-(Lo importante es que ahora sabemos que no nos ataca porque sí)-

-(Buen punto…)-

-(Por el momento dejemos las diferencias para otro momento. Lo más importante para lograr nuestros objetivos, es sobrevivir)-

-(No necesitas repetírmelo dos veces)-

Naruto cerró sus ojos ante la atenta mirada del pelinegro. En la suma de unos 10 segundos, naruto volvió a abrirlos, revelando esta vez unos intimidantes ojos rasgados color sangre. Mientras el aura comenzaba a emanar a través de los puntos de chakra de naruto.

El chakra del kyubi.

-(Ve a la ofensiva, pero recuerda no bajar la guardia, un paso en falso y terminaras más muerto que el primer hokage)-

-(Lo tengo claro)- Pensó disgustado el rubio.

-¿Atacaras?-

-(Aunque el hecho de que insista en que tu ataques también me molesta, planea algo, algo no muy bueno. Naruto…)-

-Ataca tu si tanto te molesta- Se encogió de hombros naruto.

El pelinegro asintió, y comenzó a caminar hacia naruto, cada paso de hacía más veloz y en pocos segundos el chico ya se encontraba corriendo a toda velocidad hacia naruto. Desenfundo su mandoble en un rápido movimiento y de un ataque frontal ataco a un sonriente naruto.

 _Es cierto…_

Naruto dio un salto hacia atrás evitando el ataque. El pelinegro volvió a pisar y se lazo nuevamente en un ataque hacia naruto.

 _Lo había olvidado…_

Esquivo, esquivo, y volvió a esquivar.

 _Tanto tiempo viviendo en paz e había hecho olvidar…_

Levanto su mandoble y con gran fuerza lo bajo buscando partir a la mitad a naruto.

 _La emoción, la adrenalina que se causa al pelear…_

Este emano más chakra rojo, y con sus dos palmas detuvo el mandoble a centímetros de su rostro.

 _Me encanta…_

-(¿No que tu deseo era vivir en paz?)- Pregunto kurama.

-(Una buena pelea nunca viene mal)-

¡SLASH!

-¿Qu…?-

Naruto dio un rápido salto hacia atrás y en un instante cayo de rodillas. Poso sus manos entre su abdomen, en donde chorreaba una gran cantidad de sangre, proveniente de él.

-¿P-pero como…?- Murmuro anonado naruto.

-(¡Naruto, es…!)-

-Vaya katsuki ¿Sí que te tenían a raya eh?-

-Cállate- Respondió desviando su mirada. El ya nombrado katsuki.

Asi es. Mientras el chico misterioso, katsuki y naruto combatían, alguien había emergido desde las sombras dando un corte limpio en el abdomen del rubio. Vestía una chaqueta e color morado oscuro, zapatos negros y pantalones de color azul también, oscuro. Tenía un bastón de color marrón atado a la espalda y una katana en su mano derecha. Con el filo empapado de la sangre de naruto.

Cabello negro, piel pálida y ojos marrones, y esa sonrisa, a pesar de mantener una expresión fría esa pequeña y visible sonrisa de satisfacción por cortar a naruto le daban ciertos escalofríos.

-(¿O-otro más…?)-

-(No sentí su llegada, ¿será el la molestia en el aire? Sin duda su técnica de ocultación es increíble. Ten cuidado naruto, tratare de sanar ese corte lo más pronto posible)-

Naruto asintió con gotas de sudor cayendo por sus sienes. Jamás había sentido un dolor asi, un dolor casi igualando al que sintió con la técnica que alguna vez sufrió de aquella usuaria de hielo en el país de las olas.

-Zero, déjame a este a mí. Yo lo encontré primero-

-No lo creo. Pudiste encontrarlo tú, ¿Pero quién lo ha dejado casi derrotado? Déjame hacerlo sufrir un momento, con eso me basta-

-Tks…entonces ataquemos ambos, cuando este medio muerto podrás hacer lo que quieras con él-

-Como quieras-

-Hmp. Ahora las cosas van enserio. Te prometo…- Dijo cerrando sus ojos –Que no tendré piedad en esta batalla- Y al abrirlos unos peculiares ojos rojos con tres aspas miraban fijamente a naruto.

-(¡¿Sharingan?!)- Pensaron tanto naruto y kurama al mismo tiempo.

Naruto escupió sangre mientras sentía el dolor de su abdomen aliviarse un poco.

-Esta vez, la tendré bastante difícil…-

…..

 **Zero: Bueno finalmente termine el capítulo este. L verdad no tengo muchas ganas de escribir porque teeeengo mucho sueño.**

 **Itachi: Habla por ti. Los ronquidos de este puto no me dejan dormir en paz, más si duermo a su lado :´v**

 **Akio: Bueno pues no es mi culpa que este nos tenga encerrados en la misma jaula :´v**

 **Itachi: Solo quiero que el dios se cambie el nombre y verte aquí dentro con nosotros :c**

 **Zero: Como digan…bueno hasta aquí. Solo queda decir que la próxima historia e actualizar será alianza akatsuki. Espero que la hayan extrañado, ya que se encontraba en sus momentos más intrigantes, creo…al menos eso decía una amenaza de muerte de uno de los tantos lectores que quería que actualizara :´v**

 **Itachi y Akio: Bienvenido a mi mundo…viejo mundo :v**

 **Zero: :v**

 **Itachi: Por cierto no era necesario aparecerte en la historia :v**

 **Zero: ¡Ah pues, ese no soy yo!**

 **Akio: aja…¿entonces quien señor dios?**

 **Zero: Pues lo conocen muy bien. Nada más ni nada menos que nuestro hermano de wattpad Shadow_Zomber…¿o cómo se llama ahora?**

 **Itachi: Zero_tacos…**

 **Zero: apos…**

 **Akio: :V**

 **Zero: Bueno…que el código zero los acompañe y eso…**


End file.
